


The Story Behind A Song ~Summer Love~

by Free_Strings



Category: George Shelley - Fandom, One Direction, Summer Camp - Fandom, Union J, niall horan - Fandom, non-famous - Fandom
Genre: Camp, George Shelley - Freeform, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, Non-Famous, Summer, Teen Fiction, fan fiction, one direction - Freeform, union j - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 93,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy is an average 15 year old who was ignored by her mom all the time. To make things worse her mother decides to send her to a Summer Camp. She was against this idea until she talked with her best friend, Jade, who was going too. </p><p>In this camp, Maddy has the luck of getting to know Niall Horan, an ordinary 16 year old whose dream was to sing. They become friends quickly and soon they were having the time of their lives when they finally fell in love, as well as Jade and George. </p><p>Everything seems normal, even the teenage crushes and arguments... until one day something 'strange' surprise the girls. But it didn't stop that day, weird things begin to happen and people begin to break as their friends start to disappear... one by one... </p><p>But what happens when the Summer Camp is over?<br/>When they get back to each other's cities?<br/>When George's family decided to be against their relationship?<br/>When Niall decides to enter a singing competition?<br/>What happens when they lose contact and Niall becomes famous?<br/>You could ask yourself all those questions... that is, if Niall and Jade are found... </p><p>Will their love survive this weird journey, or will this be just another Summer Love?</p><p>~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not your cliché Summer Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happens a few weeks later after what happened in the Prologue, yeah?

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

We arrived at the bus station where there were some more people with their respective relatives. I said my goodbyes to my dad and Dorothy, my younger sister, at home. My mom and Jade's brought us and they kept talking about how much fun we’ll have in this camp thing. Neither of them realised we were with our headphones on all the way here, huh.

Suddenly we heard a voice coming out from some speakers above us saying it was time for us to leave.

“oh, I will miss you so much Jade!” her mom whined holding my friend in a tight embrace.

“mom… please… I-”

“sh, sh… you don’t have to complain anymore, it is hard but we’ll go through this, we’ll call every night to know how you little girls are” she said holding her tighter and caressing her hair.

“mom, c’mon, we’re just leaving for three months… it’s nothing”

“three freaking months without my baby!”

I swear to God I saw a tear streaming down her cheek, it will be hard for Anne to be far from Jade, she really loves her. I can’t understand why Jade hates so much how affectionate her mother is around her, I would love to see some emotion radiating from my mom once in a while.

In moments like this one I’m glad my mom is a cold witch with me, note the sarcasm. She just said ‘ _bye, take care and don’t make a mess there_ ’ whilst she patted my back. So lovely.

Jade somehow managed to get out of her mother’s grip and we entered the bus. We waved once more when the bus started and soon after that we were heading to the so called  _‘L.L.L!’_ , that means… no more mom from now until November!

I couldn’t help but notice it was a huge bus, but there were only like seven people in it, including Jade and I.

“why is this so empty?” I whisper in Jade’s ear.

“we’ll stop at different locations before the camp for the other kids, I hope teens, that are going to the camp so we can arrive all together”

I nodded with a glimpse of surprise but shook it off as I looked at the window. About half an hour later the bus suddenly stopped. After some minutes I noticed we were on a bus station. I looked through the window and there were plenty of people outside looking anxiously to the bus. It was a matter of minutes before the bus was filled with new people, luckily… teens!

As they passed through the narrow corridor between both lines of paired seats, I got glimpse of a guy who was…  _very attractive to the human eye_. He had chocolate hair, I believe light brown, maybe kinda greenish eyes, and may I add beautiful, plump lips. He stared at both Jade and I as he walked by.

“please tell me I’m not dreaming” Jade slurred with her gaze on the boy’s back,  _yeah… his back, sure_.

“I hope not” I chuckle, avoiding the odd stares I gained.

This guy sat just behind us, this will be fun. 

“Maddy, we shall talk to him before some slut does!” Jade whispers in my ear anxiously.

“calm down there, we’ll look like psychos!” I whisper back.

“but Maddy! That blonde over there already has her eyes glued on him!”

“she’s not psycho enough” a voice from behind us whispered above our heads.

We both jumped by the surprise and our breaths hitched when we saw the hot guy was talking to us.

“e-excuse m-me?” I stammer.

“the blondie over there, she’s not my type” he answers nonchalantly.

“where you eavesdropping?” Jade raises her voice, as if she was mad, but I know that she was making such an effort to emit every single word. She’s shy.

“it’s quite easy considering it’s a bus and I’m sitting right behind you girls” he says with a smirk on his face.

I don’t know what to say, he heard us, so he knows we find him hot- err…  _attractive_.

“what? ¿El gato les comió la lengua?” he asks with the same playful smirk on his lips.

“no sabía que hablabas Español…” Jade answers.

“no sabía que tu también lo hablas”

What? Are they flirting in Spanish?! I should learn Spanish.

“what the hell are you talking about?” I ask confused.

“sobre nada en especial” he chuckles.

“in English please”

“no gracias, esto es divertido” Jade says, laughing with this mysterious boy.

“stop it, Jade, you know I can’t understand Spanish!” I complain, making them laugh harder.

“pero es gracioso como nosotros podemos hablar y vos no nos entendés y todavía te enojas” the boy responds and Jade fills the bus with a fit of laughter, “veo que tu nombre es Jade, el mio es George” he says stretching his hand in front of Jade for her to shake it.

“Aha! You must be called George!” I say pointing at him with my index finger happily because I understood.

“en efecto, ¿y el tuyo?” he asks with an innocent look, but when he notices my hesitation, ‘cause I don’t really know what he just had asked, a see a smirk crawling in his face.

“don’t be so harsh on her George…” Jade defends, luckily in English.

“well, I’m quite bored, may I stay here with you girls?” he asks with puppy eyes, leaning on his arms against our seats.

“shall we let him?” I ask teasingly.

They both just laugh and we kept talking and talking for about twenty minutes when the bus stopped again.

“wow, another station? This is already full!” Jade complains.

“hey, calm down, maybe there are hot guys coming” I say, teasing George.

“what, I’m not good enough for you girls?” he fakes offense.

We laugh and shake it off.

And then, moments later, there was another bunch of people walking in the bus. As they walked by I noticed a really handsome guy, short black hair, beautiful ocean eyes and was pale as paper. But another guy caught my eye when I turned to look at the bus’ door. He had blond hair, I believe blue eyes too, and was infinitely cute. I don’t know why, but I immediately forgot about the other guy.

The blond guy passes by us and smiles at us, well… I think he just smiled at me.

“wow, someone’s blushing over here” George mocks and Jade lets yet another laugh escape her throat.

Some minutes later the bus started again and the driver announced we were  _finally_  going to the camp now, thanks God! George, Jade and I kept talking for some more seconds after everyone was in their place until a voice interrupted our conversation.

“sorry, is someone taking this seat? It looks like this one is the only empty one here” the same blond guy asks with a thick accent, which makes me burn inside.

“yeah, of course you can mate, what’s your name?” George asks patting the empty seat next to him.

“I’m Niall” the guy answers stretching his hand to shake it with George as he sits down.

“George, this is Jade and this is Maddy” he smiles.

 “cute names” this Niall guy smiles back at us.

“so Niall, where are you from?” Jade breaks the not-so-awkward silence.

“I’m from Mullingar, Ireland, and you lads?”

“well, I’m from London, as well as Maddy” Jade says tilting her head in my direction as she says my name.

“I’m from Bristol” George follows.

“if you’re all from here, why are you in a British camp?” Niall asks confused.

“what’s wrong with that?” I ask, not understanding the boy’s surprise.

“I mean, what’s the fun of it? It’s fun for me ‘cause I live in Ireland, but for you?”

“I think the fun of it is getting to know new people and having a nice time far from home” George answers in a posh accent.

We laugh and we continue talking about ourselves and other random stuff when we, once for all, arrive to the freaking camp.

“Everybody, please get your luggage and follow me until I say ‘stop’, let’s go!” a female voice shouts from the front.

We all stood up and followed this woman through a path in the woods.

We walked for about fifteen minutes until we arrived to what seemed to be the camp.

“is this the freaking camp?” Jade asks, tired from all the walking.

“no, the big chart that reads ‘WELCOME TO  _LIVE, LAUGH, LOVE!_ SUMMER CAMP!’ is just decoration” George answers to Jade’s silly question, followed by her punching lightly his arm.

We followed this woman, who’s supposedly called Mary, when we found the log cabins. Half of them had their roofs painted red and half painted blue, I reckon it’s for boys and girls to be separated. I can’t help to notice there are only seven cabins… no, no, no, no! I won’t share cabin with strange girls!

“As you can all see we’re at the log cabins. As you are a total of 56 guys, 30 girls and 26 boys, and there are 7 cabins for each gender, you’ll split into groups totally at random, ok?” Mary says as the smile in her face grew bigger and bigger, she’s really kinda creepy. We all chorused a ‘ _yes_ ’ and Mary kept on talking, “but before that I’ll introduce the other Camp Leaders. This is Fred Sullivan, my husband may I add,” whistles and screaming came out from the bunch of people that surrounded us, “ok, calm down… this is Ed Sheeran and she’s Cher Lloyd, they are all great people and the four of us will be guiding you through the summer”

Mary and Fred look cute together.  Blonde, tall woman in her 30’s with a black haired, tall as well man around her age, older maybe. I gotta admit Ed is quite handsome, with his red hair and freckles, shinny blue eyes and irresistible smile. And Cher, her brown, wavy hair in a pony tail makes her look cute. She has big, chocolate eyes and red lipstick on her lips. I’m quite sure she has something for Ed, she just stares at him, aw. Wait… did they just hold hands? Oh, I can tell many girls here will want to kill her.

“Now, girls make a line in front of me and boys a line in front of Freddie” Mary orders as she claps her hands in the air.

We immediately did what she told us. Ed was whispering something to each of the girls in the line, as well as Cher was doing with the guys.

 “Maddy, move six places to your right now!” Jade whispers in my ear.

“why?” I whisper back.

“just do it!” she half whispers as she pushes me to the side.

I ended up six places away from her and soon after I did Ed was whispering to the girl next to me. Then he moved some steps to the side to face me and smiles at me, I find myself smiling back and he leans into me and whispers something in my ear. My skin tingled as his hot breath hit my skin. He moves backwards, smiles again and goes to whisper to the following girl. Just as he leaves I feel a hand on my shoulder.  I turn my head to my left and realise it is Jade’s.

“what did he whisper to you?” she asks as furtive as ever.

“huh, seven… to you?” I say nonchalantly.

“yes! Me too! We’re in the same cabin!” she exclaims excitedly, but still managing to sound quiet.

When both Ed and Cher finished Cher began to speak.

“ok, now I’ll say numbers, and the ones who were given the number I call will get together, alright? Ready, steady, go! 1! 2! 3! 4! ...” and she continued splitting the boys into groups. Luckily George and Niall got together. Hell, now it’s our turn.

“Ok girls, ready, steady, go! 1! 2! 3! …” and as Ed shouted numbers the girls ran frantically trying to get together, “6! 7!”

That’s when Jade and I got together, but we were not alone. Two more girls joined us. One was dark haired and had big brown eyes, whilst the other one had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Holy shit! That’s the girl who couldn’t stop staring at George in the bus! Jade won’t like this. I can already see the troubles we’ll go through this summer.

We said ‘hi’ and stuff and were interrupted by Ed’s voice.

“well everybody, now that you know your numbers, you and your cabin mates will go to their respective cabin, as you can see, they all have a number on its door. You’ll have two hours to unpack your luggage and get to know each other. If you have any problems with your mates, just call one of us and we’ll try to solve it, ok? But try not to have problems, the aim of this ‘ _Live, Laugh, Love!’_   is to have fun and make new friends, so now you’re free”

The four of us went to the cabin #7, which was incredibly big just for four people, but you know… the bigger, the better (you dirty people, I’m talking about the room!). We chose our beds with no problem at all. Mine was next to the biggest window and was the biggest bed among the others. I called  _shotgun_  first, ha, ha.

“so, I bet you know each other for a long time, right?” the dark haired girl asks Jade, tilting her head towards me.

“in fact, we’re best friends, and we’ve been for a couple of years now” Jade says as she hangs her arm around me.

“that’s cute, and what’s your name?”

“I’m Jade, and she’s Madeleine, and you?”

“but you can call me Maddy” I interrupt.

“ok, Maddy. Jade? I’m Jenna, little difference” she giggled.

“nice name Jenna, and what about you?” Jade asked the blonde girl, who was unpacking her luggage, as well as the rest of us.

“I’m Deborah, but you can call me Debby” she says with a happy smile on her face.

She seems to be a nice girl, she only liked George too, I hope there’s no problem with that.

“ok, and girls, have you got your eye on one of the guys yet?” Jenna asks with a teasing voice.

“In fact, I do, poor of the girl who dares look at him in the eye” Jade says with a laugh, but I know she’s serious, when she likes someone, she’s determined to have him.

“ooh! And who’s the guy?” Debby asks.

“It’s a truly gorgeous boy, he was with us in the bus, his name is George”

“Jade, you’re blushing!” I say, surprised by her reaction.

She smiled at the ground when she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

“and you Maddy?” Debby continues.

“I…”

“c’mon, we won’t tell!” Jenna begs and I gave in.

“well, there’s a guy… he was with us in the bus too” I admit shyly.

“and how’s he like?” Debby says biting her lip, showing her curiosity.

“okay, he’s blond, has beautiful ocean eyes and is as pale as a sheet of paper… he’s cute” I smile.

“aw, I think I know who you’re talking about, he was wearing a navy blue hoodie, right?” Jenna asks.

“yep, that’s him”

“he’s hot”

“he’s  _mine_ ” I correct and she just laughs.

“what about you girls, any guy on your mind?” I ask, trying not to blush anymore.

“have you seen this tall, fit, attractive guy?” Jenna asks.

“oh you’re talking about George?” Jade asks.

“don’t be silly, she’s talking about Niall” I say.

“you idiots” she chuckles, “of course not, I haven’t talked to him yet so I don’t know his name, but I saw him staring at me a couple of times in the bus…”

“and how does he looks like?” Debby interrupts.

“well, he’s tall, black haired and I believe he’s got blue eyes”

“isn’t he wearing a shark’s tooth collar in his neck?” Debby asks. 

“yep, that’s him, he’s very handsome” she giggles ashamed.

“I had my eyes on him before I met Niall” I admit and the three of them laughed.

“thanks God then” Jenna sighs.

“yeah, now Debby, your turn!”

“oh, I have a boyfriend at home, so…”

“you have a boyfriend? And he knows you’re here, surrounded by hot guys?” Jade chokes out.

“yeah” she shrugs.

“wow, I’d be so mad at him if he went to a summer camp full of sexy girls” Jenna says.

“yeah, but I talked to him and he knows I won’t cheat, I love him and it’s not worth losing the love of your life for a guy you may not see ever again” she says with the word  _sincerity_ written all over her face.

“a guy you may not see again? BITCH PLEASE! I’ll marry George, even if it’s the last thing I do” Jade says with an over dramatic voice which makes us laugh hard.

“but Debby, I saw you looking at George in the bus” I say, not really knowing what I was doing.

“yeah, I was incredibly shocked, he looks just like my cousin” she chuckles, “you didn’t think I liked him or something, right?” she questions.

“what? No!” we fake a voice.

“huh, he’s all yours Jade” she smiled.

We continued talking for a long time about ourselves. What we like and what we dislike. About our families and friends. Our schools and our cities. We found a lot of things in common, and Debby ended up being the opposite Jade and I thought in the bus.

 

~~~


	2. Prologue

~*Maddy’s POV*~ 

 

“A SUMMER CAMP?!” I manage to yell, choking on my berry muffin.

“c’mon honey, don’t be so rude, it’s just a camp and-”

“I DON’T WANT TO GO TO A FREAKING CAMP!” I say raising my arms in the air, feeling the anger arise in my veins.

“don’t you dare shouting at me Madeleine! And you’ll go to that Summer Camp, whether you like it or not!”

Who’s shouting now…

“But mom I-” I tried to complain but was cut off.

“no “but’s” , now go to your room and study for your test”

“how the hell did you know I’ve got a test tomorrow?” I ask surprised with the still angry voice coming out from my throat.

“honey, you’re about to end your classes, everybody has final tests, now go, and dinner will be ready in about half an hour”

Right, now I look all stupid in front of my mother, great.

I just stormed out of the kitchen as fast as my legs let me. I flew to my room and banged the door loudly, avoiding my mom’s yelling.

She can’t just send me somewhere without having my opinion about it, I mean…. C’mon! A Summer Camp? I’m not a scout or something like that, and it’s not in my plans to be one. And what about my friends? I won’t be able to see any of them if I’m on a freaking camp! And parties? And resting on my bed all night? Sleeping ‘til noon? Holidays?!

No, no, no, no and no! There’s no way I’m going on that stupid camp, no way!

Just then my phone buzzed on my bed. I walked towards it to see who was calling me and a little smile formed in my lips.

“hey Jade”

“hi, are you home yet?”

“yes, why?”

“why aren’t you online?”

“oh, well… I was fighting with my mom…”

“crap, what now?”

“she wants to send me to a stupid camp during the whole summer, can you believe it?!”

“huh, my mom wants to send me to a camp too, turn on your laptop and we’ll talk, I’m not allowed to use the phone this week”

“why?”

“let’s say I tried to escape from school today…”

“doesn’t surprise me”

“yeah, yeah, you go online NOW”

And with that the line was dead.

Jade is my best friend in the whole of the universe, and she’s been for about two years now. She has light chocolate hair, beautiful baby blue eyes, pale skin and a nice piece of body.

I quickly turned on my laptop and type facebook.com on its keyboard.

*POP*

Jade: “what’s your camp’s name?”

I began to look for the pamphlet my mom gave me moments ago.

Me: “Live, Laugh, Love…yours?”

What a strange name for a camp, now that I think about it…

*POP*

Jade: “kiddin me?! Mine’s too! :D”

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

We kept talking about it for some minutes until we had to reach a conclusion.

*POP*

Jade: “so… r we going or not?”

I find myself wondering if I really want to go or not… I know going means no parties, no friends, nothing like that… but it also means no mom, no dad, no mom, no little sister, no mom, no babysitting, no mom, the woods (I love the woods), no mom, the waterfalls, no mom, the chance to make more friends, no mom, hot guys, no mom, NO MOM!

Me: “you want to go, I want to go so… hell yeah!”

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting exciting ;)

**_*George’s POV*_ **

_Fuck_ , I thought to myself as I saw my _‘cabin mates’_ , none of them Niall.

“so, what’s your name, pretty boy?” one of them asked me in a teasing tone.

“I’m George” I answer quite serious.

“Jason, listen George, don’t mess up, it’s a warning” he says with his gaze locked to mine, as if trying to penetrate my eyes as he took a step closer.

“o-okay” I say, shaking inside.

I don’t like this guy, he’s tall, muscular, short and brownish hair and terrifying eyes. A total jock.

I walk backwards and one of the boys whispers into my ear “he scares me”

“me too” I whisper back.

“and that goes for the rest of you too, doll faces” he says sternly with a little chuckle in the end, whilst the other guy, which I haven’t talked to yet, disappears in the mob.

Some moments later Ed and this guy showed up.

“ok… Jason , right?” Ed says looking through a writing pad, “you’ll change cabins, so now you’ll go to cabin #5” and with that Jason’s face fell and he turned red, scary red, “now, boys… talk with the other members of cabin #5 and reach an agreement on who will come to your cabin, ok? I shall go now, Cher is waiting by the lake” and with a cheeky grin and blushing from our whistling, he leaves.

“what the hell did you tell him?!” Jason exclaims, causing the lads and I to jump up.

“I-I… I just-…”

“shut up, faggot!” he said, raising his fist in the air.

“Ed! Ed!!” the other guy and I began to shout, and luckily he wasn’t far enough to listen.

“wow, calm down boy, leave the lad alone” Ed managed to run to where we were and tried to calm Jason down.

“fuck off!” Jason shouts and pushed Ed, causing him to fall on the savage grass.

“wow, Ed, you alright mate?” I say as the guy and I helped our counsellor up.

“yeah, and you… you’ll come with me” Ed said as he took Jason by the arm and guided him to where Fred and Mary where.

“oh, one more thing, you really should talk to the guys of cabin #5, there are five members there and three here, so one of them will have to join you. Good luck!” Ed shouts as Jason tried to escape his grip, miserably failing.

“ok, should we go?” I ask, relieved that Jason is not our mate anymore.

“let’s go, but before that, could you tell me your name?” the guy, who was gonna receive Jason’s punch, asked me.

“George” I chuckle, “yours?” I tilt my head, referring for both of them to answer.

“I’m Dylan”

“and I’m Thomas, you can call me Tommy”

“ok, Dylan and Tommy, nice to meet you, should we go before they become best friends and none of them want to come with us, or-” and before I could finish my question they were dragging me towards the other boys.

“hey, we are from cabin #3, we had a disagreement with one of our partners and Ed told us one of you should come with us, now that we are only three lads and you’re five and… Niall?” I stopped in my tracks when the blond lad turned around and I was delighted to see the little Irish lad staring at me.

“hey George!”

“are you friends with these guys?”

“huh, yeah, kind of… why, miss me already?” he teases.

“huh, you little Irish bastard, would you guys have any problems with Niall coming with us, of course, if Niall is ok with that…?” I ask innocently, pleading with my eyes.

“I have no problem” Dylan says, followed by Tommy with the same answer.

“so, Niall… would you join us?” I beg, not wanting to have another idiot as mate.

“sorry lads, but George needs me… he can’t live without me” he chuckles and say goodbye to the other boys and comes with us.

“yay! We’re in the same cabin!” I jump full of bliss, thank God!

“ Yeah! And who are you guys?” Niall asks the other boys with me.

“I’m Tommy, he’s Dylan and I bet you know each other”

“yeah, we met in the bus” I answer as I smile, I couldn’t be more happy, Niall is a really nice person.

We walked to our cabin and started to unpack everything, we chose our beds and began to know each other better.

Tommy is a tall, black haired boy with baby blue eyes, his skin is white as snow and has a toned body, not that I feel attracted to him, I’m 100% heterosexual and I believe nothing can change that. He’s from Manchester, likes reggae and rock more than anything and well, he seems like a nice lad.

Dylan, on the other hand, is a dirty _-ish_ blond guy, green eyes, and plump lips, he’s quite fit too, once again, just noticing details. He’s from Bolton and likes rock, rock, and rock. He’s quite old fashioned as to music, but well, everybody has different likes and dislikes. He looks happy all the time, I believe he’s very energetic and well, we are getting along.

And Niall, Niall is the little leprechaun from Ireland who’s always laughing with his thick accent. He’s never quiet and he’s fun, actually. He’s blond, and as pale as Tommy. His blue orbs make him look adorable and well, he’s like a little puppy. He likes the same type of music I do, and that’s pop, maybe some rock… wow, I really talk like a gay lad… huh, I’m not.

“so guys, is there someone you got your eye on?” Tommy asks as he lies in his bed.

We all laugh at his question but were surprised we all had a positive answer.

“so, Dylan, who’s the girl?” I ask, still a little chuckle escaping my lips.

I swear his face fell when I asked, his smile was now a simple line and his eyes were attached to the ceiling.

“huh, well… she’s… huh…” he stutters.

“c’mon, don’t be shy” Niall encourages.

“she’s… beautiful, but I don’t think she’ll notice me, at all”

“why so harsh on yourself mate, go talk to her later, maybe” I say as I sat next to him on his bed, he really looked sad, poor lad, maybe he’s got self-esteem problems.

“well, what about you George?” Dylan asks, trying to change subject.

“well… there’s this girl I met in the bus…”

“do you like… Maddy?” Niall asked, a little too fast to my surprise.

“huh… no, she’s cute, yeah, she’s really good looking, but I got really impressed by Jade”

“Jade? Man, I’m so relieved…” he chuckles after a deep sigh.

“you like Maddy?” I ask, surprised, my leprechaun has good taste.

“yeah, she’s sweet, and smart, and a bit silly… and, well… she’s hot”

“wait a minute, let’s talk about Jade, we asked George first, so” Dylan says.

“crap. Ok, well, she’s got brown hair, blue eyes, she’s quite pale too… she’s funny, like me she knows Spanish-”

“I know Spanish too!” Niall interrupts happily. Good one leprechaun!

“oh, Spanish, where is she from?” Tommy asks.

“she’s from London, and she’s totally funny, she’s very, very… she suits me”

“oh, George here is the blushing type of guy!” they boys mock as I cover my cheeks. It’s true, I blush for everything, especially a lady.

“ok, now is Niall’s turn!” Tommy yells in total bliss, watching the lad already blushing.

“Maddy... her name is Madeleine and she’s got soft dirty blonde long hair, hazel eyes and not pale but not tanned skin. She’s totally gorgeous and she’s a bit stressful, but she looks cute when she’s mad, and she’s funny and sweet and I don’t know, she’s incredible, oh, and I’m planning on teaching her Spanish!”

“no!” I scream.

“why not?” Niall asks confused.

“because if you do it won’t be fun to talk in Spanish around her!”

“you’re mean!” Tommy says as he throws me a cushion.

“hey, stop!” I throw it back, “now Tommy, who’s the lucky lady?” I say teasingly.

“huh, I have no lady”

“really?” Dylan barks as soon as Tommy finished his sentence.

“yeah, I… oh, here’s where you hate me and I have to go to other cabin…”

“why would we hate you?” I ask, this guy is acting weird.

“’cause maybe you’re homophobic” he says with his gaze down on the floor, as he sat crossed legs on his bed.

A moment of silence invaded the room, until someone’s voice interrupted our thoughts.

“I’m bi”

Our heads shot up in Dylan’s direction. Oh boy.

“you are?” Tommy asks, a light shinning in his eyes.

“yeah, I was quite afraid of telling you boys ‘cause maybe you are homophobic or something, and well… now that Tommy spoke up, I thought I should too…” Dylan says with his gaze on the ceiling once again.

“I have no problem with gay people” Niall says with a reassuring smile tugged on his lips.

“I’ve got no problem either, my cousin is gay and I learnt to respect everybody’s opinion about everything. I’m not homophobic, and I can see Niall isn’t either, so you’re safe guys” I finish chuckling, along with the rest.

“thanks God, I feel so relieved” Tommy laughs, as well as Dylan.

“yeah, so do I!”

I don’t know why, but I feel an air of _love_ in this room. This will be a fun summer.

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*_ ** **_~_ **

 

We were still talking when Fred’s voice invaded our ears.

“ _Everybody come to the bon fire in five minutes! Don’t be late or you’ll miss the surprise!_ ”

We wondered what this “ _surprise_ ” could be and walked out to the bon fire.

When we got there we spot some people already waiting.

“hey, there… that’s George” Jade whispered and both Jenna and Debby turned around to their left to see George with three other guys.

“Lord, he’s _hot_ ” Jenna says, open-mouthed.

“but he’s all mine” Jade laughs, elongating the ‘all’.

“is that Niall?” Debby asks, pointing at the guy in the navy blue hoodie.

“shhhh! Yeah, it’s him” I smile as I whisper.

“I’ll go talk to George, you coming girls?”

We followed the anxious Jade to where the boys were chatting and joined them.

“Hey guys!” Jade greets.

“Hello ladies, we were just talking about you” George says in a posh accent.

“us?” Debby asks, a little surprised.

“bout Jade, actually” one of them said.

“about me?”

Aw, Jade is blushing!

“yeah…” George admits awkwardly.

We all whistled and chorused an ‘uhh!’, it’s fun to make fun of people when they are crushed, gonna tell me it’s not? Huh.

“well, and what were you saying?” Jade asks, a little intimidating.

“oh, well… nothing much… huh-” George stammers.

“oh boy… we were just talking, and they said they met two girls in the bus, called Jade and Maddy… that’s all” one of them stated, trying to calm down the situation.

“yes! Yeah, we were... just… what he said”

“George, you’re a terrible liar” Niall says followed by a loud chuckle.

“shut it” George says through gritted teeth.

He looks to the ground and then up to Jade, boy, he was blushing so much!

“so, who are these guys?” I ask, trying to change subject.

“I’m Tommy, nice to meet you. Maddy, I assume” the tallest boy says as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

Sweet.

“yeah, that’s me” I dumbly smile.

“I’m Dylan, nice to finally meet you, we’ve heard a lot about you” the blonde boy says in a way that made my heart melt.

They are both fit, and handsome, and very polite, and…. Wait!

“a lot about me?” I say as exalted as ever.

“oh, this boys, they can never close their mouths” Niall laughs awkwardly as he covers their mouths… could it be possible that Niall told them something about me? Yep, _now_ my heart is melting.

“so, who are these girls?” Dylan asks once he managed to escape Niall’s grip.

“I’m Jenna, and she’s Debby”

“beautiful names” Dylan smiles at the girls, who are now smiling as idiots.

“flirt, ehem…” Tommy and George start coughing and the girls were just madly in love for this guy.

“I’m not a flirt, I’m just telling the truth” he says nonchalantly, once again, the boys started to cough.

“well, was it luck or did you cheat to get in the same cabin?” Jade asks, referring to George and Niall.

“it was pure luck, I got Tommy and Dylan as partners, and a monster called Jason-”

“who scared the hell out of me” Dylan interrupted.

“yeah, and he started to scream and warn us about not messing up, and blah, blah, blah”

“where’s Niall in this story?” I ask, and just then I noticed the Irish boy looking happily at me.

“well, Ed told us to go with the members of cabin #5 and tell one of them to come with us” Dylan continued.

“and luckily I was there to save their lives” Niall concludes putting an innocent voice.

We all laughed and soon everybody was there.

“okay, now that you’re all here, I believe… we will state some of the rules of the Camp to make it a little bit easier to get along, ok?” Mary said in her sweet, motherly voice.

“First rule: no fighting. Early today I had to dismiss a boy ‘cause he was already having problems with his roommates” Ed says.

“Jason” George whispers.

“Second rule: you ought to take part of all the activities. Only if you are allergic to something, or have a health problem, or stuff like that, only that way you won’t take part of the activity” Cher says and all the boys were drooling over her.

“Third rule: it’s _forbidden_ to share cabins between girls and boys” Fred says and as soon as he finishes saying this everybody started to complain.

“I’m very sorry, but I’m not the one in charge of the rules. Don’t worry, dislike other camps and events, in _L.L.L!_ you are able to have relations with the other gender and-”

“Freddie!” Mary cuts him off and everyone, even Ed and Cher, where causing a fit of laughter, making Fred and Mary to laugh with us too.

“I don’t mean _that_ kind of relations Mary! I’m saying that you’re allowed to have a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever you like, ‘cause, another important thing, this is not a religious camp, so homosexual people will be totally accepted here”

I heard a lot of whispering around the people who were listening to Fred, and between those people where Tommy and Dylan, talking to each other, I hope they are not those terrible homophobes. I _know_ there are gay people here, Cher told us in the bus.

“ok, that takes me to other rule, rule number four: bullying is absolutely _forbidden_ too, a great example was what we were talking about right now, homosexual people. If some of you are not comfortable with that, just come to one of us counsellors and we’ll find a solution” Fred continues, “oh, and the last rule: you have a determined time to stay out of the cabins at night, and that is 2 am, and don’t complain because we made a great effort to give you that time”

With that everyone was cheering and yelling, thanks God! It’s quite early, but much later than I expected.

“ok, so now… question time!” Fred says and soon a lot of hands were raised.

“huh, ok… you, the one with the red hat!” Fred points to a boy, I believe younger than me, maybe thirteen or fourteen.

“you didn’t say if we were allowed to have relations with other people, are we or not?”

Oh God, today’s society is killing me.

“what type of relations, honey?” Mary manages to choke out.

“what other type? Sexual relations Madame” the boy says nonchalantly, as if it was something obvious.

“well, I believe you’re quite young for having sexual intercourse with someone, boy” Fred says with a light chuckle.

“no-one is too young or too old for love” the boy answers and yelling arose again.

“smart answer, can’t deny it, but only if you don’t get caught by any of us you can take a lady to your cabin”

“Fred Sullivan, what the hell did you just say?!” Mary exclaimed, her eyes almost out of their orbs.

“I was just kidding, honey… but it’s true. You are responsible for your actions” Fred says honestly.

“there’s no way I’ll let twelve-year-olds have sex!” Mary shouts and everyone started to yell with her.

“ok, ok, calm down!” Ed intervenes, “I think we should put a limit, don’t you think so Freddie?”

“what type of limit?” the oldest leader asks.

“I mean, maybe only from 16 and older can have sex, I mean… relations, and that’s it”

“no way!” Mary continues to argue.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Fred says, “so, the red hat boy, how old are you?” Fred asks, still standing in the stage where all leaders were giving this speech.

“I’m sixteen”

Everyone laughed at his lie, there’s no possible way this little boy is older than fourteen.

“don’t lie to me boy, what’s your name”

“Josuha”

“Joshua, Joshua… Joshua Martins! Here you are, born July, 13th in 1996, so you are thirteen, boy”

God, he’s thirteen! He could never get to fuck any of the girls, unless they are sluts.

“you, the one with the sky-blue shirt” Ed points and I’m surprised to see he was referring to Tommy.

“I’m sixteen, am I allowed or not?”

We were gobsmacked, I expected it from Dylan, not from Tommy, he seemed to be such a polite guy. And I believe that by the way the rest of this group way looking at him, they thought the same I did.

“well, if you’re sixteen, I believe you are” Cher answers.

“great, thanks for telling me”

Yep, he’s definitely polite, but cheeky, a very cheeky lad.

Niall was raising his hand now, and he was talking with George in secret…

“you, the blonde guy with the blue hoodie” Ed says, pointing at Niall.

“are homosexual lads, or girls, allowed to have sex too?”

WTF DID HE JUST ASKED?! Is he _gay_?!

Everyone was gobsmacked by his question, especially me, I can’t believe it…

“yeah, as we said before, there is no discrimination here, so yeah, only if they are sixteen or older” Ed answers and everyone stared at Niall weirdly, hell.

Niall just nodded and smiled at George, who was smiling too and they began to talk in secret again. No, no, no, no, no, no! This can’t be happening!

People continued to make stupid questions, like if we were able to eat in the cabins, or go to the lake, or whatever stupidity came to their mind, despite me, I was too sad and scared Niall and George were gay.

“Jade, I believe Niall and George are gay” I whisper in her ear.

“you believe? C’mon Maddy, they’ll fuck their asses off tonight” she says in a harsh voice, her lip trembling, announcing she was about to cry.

I hugged her tight, and wondered how she could be so certain they are gay. I still have my hopes.

Moments later Mary’s stressed voice began to invade our ears.

“ok, now… the surprise, who wants to know what is it about?”

Everyone was euphoric to know about this surprise.

“ok, the surprise is…” Cher began.

“we’re having a party day tomorrow!”

“before everyone starts shouting and celebrating, let’s state the consistence of this party day” Mary says, rubbing her temples.

“let me do it honey, go have some water” and Mary obeys her husband and leaves, “ok, the party day will be like this, first of all, it will be tomorrow ‘cause there’s no time for everything today and right now we’re all tired from the trip, but tomorrow we’ll be waking up to the smell of burgers and French fries, yep, we’ll wake you up at noon”

“WOOOOO!”

“and then we’ll have the typical tour through the woods, then we’ll go to the lake and spend the evening there, eating, with music, playing games, followed by the bon fire at night, in which we’ll get to know each other, with a get together game, every kind of game, you’ll see, and if you want we can go to the lake again after that”

“WOOOOO!”

Lord, tomorrow will be fun, if only I wasn’t feeling so down because of the leprechaun.

“oh, and if you behave, at the end of each month we’ll be having real parties, with music, coloured lights, food, drink, alcoholic drink only to people older than 16, once again, like sex” Fred finishes and like there are only a few _little_ teens here, almost everyone was celebrating, shouting and jumping.

“FRED! FRED! FRED! FRED!”

“please, call me Freddie, and it wasn’t just my idea, everyone was involved in this, but you can’t tell your parent we are giving you alcohol, nor letting you have sex, I don’t think they will like that”

We were still celebrating when Cher’s voice interrupted once again.

“ok, now we’re going to the lake, coming guys?”

With that said everyone was running to their respective cabin and picking bathing suits and towels, the needed for the lake.

It was late in the evening, and the water was sweetly warm.

“c’mon girls, let’s have some fun!” Jenna said as she jumped into the water, with the rest of the people there, splashing around.

“I don’t feel like going in” Jade says.

“c’mon, you won’t be there alone!” Debby says swimming to the shore.

“I won’t go either, not in mood girls” I say as I leave my towel extended in the grass and bag in the floor with the other girls bags.

“so why did you put on your bikinis?” Jenna asked confused.

“have you ever heard of laying down and relax?” Jade says as she takes her towel and extends it next to mine, but before she could lay down someone’s voice interrupted.

“what are you doing?” George questioned, grabbing Jade by her arm not to let her sit.

“I’m not going in, let go off me”

“why not? The day is pretty cool now, look at the sky, it’s orange and violet, beautiful” George says, finishing with an amusing stare at the sky, and I gotta admit he wasn’t lying, the atmosphere was delightful.

“I don’t care, leave me alone”

“oh, so you want it the bad way? Ok” he says nonchalantly, letting her go.

“thanks” Jade says but soon she began to yell when George grabbed her by the waist and started to drag her to the water.

“hey, stop it!” she fought, but failed as he took her in his arms bridal style and jumped into the water with her.

Water splashed everywhere, as well as our laughs and her yelling.

“I told you I didn’t want to come in!” she yelled, splashing around as she tried to hit him.

“but you like it, don’t you?” he says laughing his teasing laugh and she just furrows her eyebrows at him.

They began to fight and well, what can I say? They look adorable together, what a pity he’s gay.

“and you, aren’t you going in?” a thick voice whispers in my ear, making my skin tingle.

“oh, Niall, hi… huh, no” I stammer.

“why not?” he asks, placing himself in front of me.

“I’m just not in mood, and please, don’t drag me to the water as George did, I’m really not in mood” I beg with pure sincerity and luckily he understands.

“wanna talk about it?” he says gently.

“in fact, I do, but it can’t be here”

He took my hand in his and took me a little far away from the lake, but still in its area, not to get in trouble.

“well, we’re alone… what happens Maddy?” he asked as we sat in a low branch of a huge tree.

“well, I was very happy to be here, and was very excited about the surprise and everything, but in the ‘question time’… when you asked something…” I’m hesitating, I’m hesitating, I’m hesitating…!

“if gays could fuck too?” he cuts me off nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t big deal, if only he knew how was he killing me inside.

“yeah… huh…” I say looking down.

“what’s with that?” he tried to catch my eye, but failed.

“well, I saw you smiling and talking with George before and after you asked that…”

“so?” he asked confused, he really was quite slow.

Ok Maddy, is now or never…

“are you gay?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homosexuality.
> 
> *It's only to point out the gay couple of the camp*

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“are you gay?” I ask finally meeting my gaze with his, my breath hitching at the word _gay_.

He began to laugh hard, and I really couldn’t understand why, but his laugh is so contagious I began to laugh with him.

“what’s so funny?” I say through laughter.

“you think I asked because of me and George?!” he asked with the same laughter.

“huh, maybe?” I admit shyly, my heart beat as fast as horses.

“you silly, of course not! I’m 100% ladies” he says with a reassuring smile that made my heart skip a beat.

“so what were you talking about then?”

“oh, that’s confidential, but don’t worry, I’m free for you” and with that said he winks at me.

“c’mon Romeo, let’s go to have some fun in the water” I say as I stand up.

“wait, are you in mood now?” he laughs.

“yeah, I’m quite happy” I admit.

“why, because George isn’t gay?”

“in some way, yeah”

His face fell when I said that… time to fix it.

“I’m sure Jade will be happy when I tell her” I smile.

He looks up at me and smiles, showing his teeth, which weren’t perfect, were kind of crooked, but it made him look even cuter, how does he have this effect on me?

I snapped out of my thoughts when a tight embrace took over my body, and I realised it was Niall, dragging me to the shore.

“hey, I got legs to walk!” I say as I laugh.

“and I’ve got a shoulder to carry you!” he says as he grabs my legs and balances me in his shoulder, running to where everyone was having fun.

And that’s how, despite all the struggling, he jumped to the water with me and we had a very fun time.

We were playing water volley when I decided was time to tell Jade about George.

“I talked with Niall before” I whisper in her ear.

“who cares?” she says in a loud voice as she hits the ball.

Wow, she was furious.

“hey, he told me he isn’t gay”

“once again, who cares? George is”

“he’s not!”

“I told you I didn’t care! Wait... he’s not?!” and a light shines in her eyes, which looked beautiful under the moonlight.

“nope, he told me it was a secret what they were laughing in the ‘question time’ but that they were both heterosexual” and with that she apologises with everyone for being an ass the whole evening and especially with George.

“it’s ok, babe, let’s keep playing” he replies throwing the ball straight to her face.

Well, it was Debby, Jenna, Tommy and George against Jade, Niall, Dylan and I. We were winning 10-07 and it was getting hard to keep like that. George and Jade were the most competitive ones, pushing and shouting. I was concentrated in the game as well as in Niall, who was shirtless, wet, and laughing, like always… oh boy.

I gotta admit George is gorgeous, and his tanned body makes his torso look amazing. He has a determined six pack, and he was wet too, and oh Lord, Dylan and Tommy are fit and wet too… God, I’m not a slut, I’m not a slut… even though they are very hot, they can’t win to the melting personality of Niall.

After about an hour later Mary told us it was time to eat.

We went to our cabins, and there, right after locking the door, Jenna told us she knows the name of the boy she had her eyes on.

“so, who is him?” Debby asks hesitantly.

“Tommy!”

“you gotta be kidding me!” Jade says.

“I knew it” I admit.

“how?” Debby wonders.

“remember I had my eyes on him before I met Niall? Well, I recognised him” I say simply.

Soon after the little talk and listening to Jenna slobber for Tommy we had baths and were ready for dinner. The girls and I walked out of the cabin nonchalantly, only to be received by four handsome boys.

“hello ladies, ready for dinner?” George says in his posh accent and we laugh, he’s actually very sweet and funny.

We all walked to the dining room, which had its walls painted red inside and out, with a wide, white stripe in the middle. The eight of us sat in the same table. All tables had ten spaces, so maybe someone will have to join us.

“so, had fun at the lake?” Cher asks, standing on one of the tables, where Ed, Freddie and Mary where too.

“yeah!” we all chorused, the usual whistles and screams arising.

“yay! We had fun too, going to the lake will be a usual thing, ok? It’s Summer and it’s hot so… yeah. Another thing, as you all know, tomorrow it’s the party day of the month, as we’re still in September. We’ll be having four party days during this camp, the first one tomorrow, the second one the 31st of October, then the 30th of November and the last one, of course, December the 31st. The last party day will be even more especial than the rest, ‘cause it’ll be a New Year party, so we’ll be considering some aspects of the party as long as you behave and don’t cause too much trouble these next months. For as tomorrow’s part, it will be a Welcome party, so it’ll be different. Before the actual party with lights and music here in the dining room, we’ll have the bon fire, remember? Well, in the bon fire we’ll play some games for us to know each other better. Every night we’ll have a bon fire, except for today and-”

“Cher, let them eat, please, even I am starving” Ed cuts her off and she takes a deep breath and sighs.

“ok, fine, go eat, but we’ll have this talk later, maybe tomo-”

“yeah, yeah, let’s eat!” Ed yells as he takes Cher in his arms and pulls her down to the floor.

We all clapped to Ed’s actions and began eating, delicious food, by the way.

“hey, are we able to join you?” Cher asks as she reaches our table with Ed.

“you are doll, Ed, she’s safe here, you can leave” Dylan jokes, standing up and putting an arm around Cher’s neck, which soon was thrown over by Ed, who was just laughing at Dylan, just like the rest of us and some other guys who witnessed this.

They both sat opposite each other, and I was sitting next to Cher and George, who was sitting next to Jenna and finally Dylan. On the other row there were Ed in front of Cher, Niall in front of me, and then there was Jade, then Tommy and finally Debby.

We were talking about the woods, and Ed was telling us something funny that happened the previous year with a boy in the woods, but soon I felt hot breath in the skin of my ear.

“he’s so obvious” Cher whispers with her mouth full.

“sorry?” I whisper back, not understanding _at all_.

“the blonde boy, he’s eying you up and down” she says with a big smirk on her lips.

“what? Which one?”

“the cute one, sitting right in front of you” she giggles.

I turn my eyes in his direction and there he was, looking immediately away to a spot in the wall.

“awns, you saw that, right?” she asked me.

“yeah, he’s cute” I admit with a dumb smile crawling up my face.

“Ed, we are here, having a laugh, but we don’t even know their names!” Cher says, making me jump a bit because of her loud voice.

“oh yeah, ok, you go first” he says turning his head to his right.

“I’m Niall”

“Niall, suits him well” Cher whispers again and I can’t help to melt in his eyes.

“Jade”

“Tommy”

“Deborah, but you can call me Debby”

“oh, and I’m Thomas, not Tommy, Tommy is just a nickname” he says in a teasing voice just to mock Debby.

“well, I’m Dylan, no nickname” he laughs.

“Jenna”

“I’m George”

“just George?” Ed intervenes, causing a laugh to escape our throats.

“just George” he replies, as if it was something obvious.

“ok, ha… what about you girl?” Ed asks me and I felt sick for one second, he really is overwhelming.

“oh, I’m Maddy”

“is that a nickname?” Ed asks pointing his index finger at me.

“oh just stop it!” Jenna says, still laughing.

“huh, I’m Madeleine, but that’s too long” I laugh honestly.

“Madeleine, that sounds so sophisticated” Cher says, amusement in her voice.

“like the name of a princess…”

I was shocked to recognise Niall’s voice as the owner of the words. I was speechless, and in a pretty awesome way.

“love is in the air” Ed sings, making me blush, but this time not because of Ed himself, but for the fact that Niall is blushing, and that means it may be a glimpse of love in the air…

“told you so” Cher whispers once again and I can’t help to hit her with my elbow, as I keep blushing and smiling like an idiot.

We shook it off and continued talking about everything, like some projects the camp had, some gossips about Freddie and Mary, which I am not sure if are good to know or not, and the most awkward topic: sex.

We went through that quite easily though, just yes or no questions.

“are you all virgins?” Ed asked.

I was quite surprised when everyone, except for Cher and Ed, said ‘ _yes_ ’.

“awns, sweet, and are you planning to keep like that or you wanna be like the red haired boy, what was his name… Joshua?” Ed says, tilting his head to the side as he wonders.

“yeah, the one with the red hat, the thirteen-year-old… poor lad…” Cher laughs.

“well, you never know” Tommy says and we all turned to face him, especially Jenna and Dylan, who seemed to be quite surprised by his answer.

“hmmm, Tommy will get laid, I’m sure about that” George says laughing that cheeky laugh he has.

“wow, so… do you know any of the people here to be homosexual?” Cher asks and out of nowhere everyone in the table stood quiet.

“sorry, did I put any of you in an awkward situation? If you want we can change of topic” Cher tried to help but we all were in silence.

“I know someone who’s gay” Dylan says and the boy’s heads shot up in his direction as lighting.

“Dylan, shut up!” Niall hit him with his elbow.

“I didn’t say who that was!”

“well, I know of someone who’s bisexual” Tommy says, with what seemed to be anger in his voice.

“oh Lord, could you both shut the fuck up?!” George says raising his voice, what the hell are they talking about.

“I didn’t say who that was” Tommy mocks Dylan’s words in a sarcastic voice.

Dylan and Tommy had their gazes locked and for no reason at all, I believe.

“guys, remember what we talked about earlier today, no fights, and first of all, no bullying. This camp is based in respect” Ed says as he calms down the boys.

“I’m sorry, I apologise for telling the truth” Dylan says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, his eyes glued on the blue eyed boy called Tommy.

“oh, is that so? Then I apologise for telling the truth too” Tommy says, only to be cut off by Dylan’s voice.

“oh, such an original answer”

“boys, c’mon, stop it, there’s no need for this” Cher says, along with the rest of us, who tried to put an end to this situation.

“fuck off” Tommy says as George reached for his arm to calm him down, and he soon exits the dining room.

“hey, boy! Where do you think you are going?!” Freddie yells as he spots Tommy running out.

“far from here!” and with that he storms out.

“great, just great, I’ll go after him” Ed says as he stands up.

“no” a voice intervenes and Dylan poses a hand on Ed’s shoulder to stop him, “I’ll go”

Ed had no choice, Dylan was the one who started this, and he looks determined to finish it.

 

**_*Tommy’s POV*_ **

Fuck him.

Who does he think he is? He is bisexual, why bullying me?

Huh, and I was attracted to him, c’mon Thomas, he’s a jerk. Why do always hot guys turn out to be assholes? I understand girls…

Soon I feel a little pressure in my shoulder, which made me jump.

“wow, what the fuck? Dylan? What are you doing here? Don’t feel like seeing you right now” I turn away to my previous posture on the wet grass.

“c’mon, I was just kiddin’, didn’t mean to get you this mad” he says as he sits right next to me.

“who cares” I murmur.

“hey, Tommy, look at me” he says, but I can’t, I’ll give in, like I almost did today in the cabin when I saw him changing his clothes, oh… I just wanted to rape him, I mean, to help him… whatever.

“hey, I won’t bite” he chuckles.

As I gave no response he took my chin in his fingertips and made me turn in his direction. And oh, he looks gorgeous!

“I’m sorry, ok? I just wanted to see if you were gonna tell them… just that”

“you could have asked me instead of doing that” I say with the still fierce anger in my voice.

He chuckles and continues, “I’m sorry Tommy, how can I compensate it?” he says giving me his flirtiest look.

“your choice” I simply say and I saw the smirk on his lips growing bigger, but vanishing as he came closer.

“hope you don’t hate me” he says, only inches away from me, still holding grip of my chin.

“how could I?” I whisper more to myself and the edges of his mouth twitched into a small smile and then he closed the annoying gap between us.

He kissed me tender and gently, making me not only to melt but to want more. For the moment I find myself tasting the flavour of his plump lips, only to be soon interrupted by his tongue grazing along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which, after some seconds of pure hesitation, I allowed. Our tongues danced, exploring each hidden spot of each other’s mouths. He’s such a great kisser, I hope my nerves don’t ruin this moment. I feel his hand that was gripping my chin going down and reaching my neck, a tight grip might I say. I find myself moving my hand through his thigh, and my left one on his waist, pulling him closer to me. The kiss was getting hotter and hotter, and now it feels I’m going down, and that’s because he’s pushing me towards the ground. He’s lying on top of me, in no second breaking contact. I admit I’m loving this, but I’m afraid I might get hard or something and scare him. Oh, just imagine how horrid that would be! Luckily, that’s not happening, and I gotta enjoy it as much as I can before it happens.

But of course, nothing is lollipops and rainbows, so we had to be interrupted.

Just as he started to slid his hand inside the hem of my shirt we heard Ed’s voice coming closer, and footsteps behind him, and what I can recognise as our names being called. Fuck.

Just as we broke the fire of the moment, we turn our heads up to see Ed, Cher and the rest of the guys behind them open-mouthed.

“I-I’m very s-sorry, bu-ut… huh…-”

“what Ed means is that is getting late, you shouldn’t be here… go to your cabin, and be careful, we are not against it, but people here may be, and even though we talked about tolerance, many of them can feel uncomfortable with it and bully you, so... keep an eye on public demonstrations, ok? Now let’s go, everyone was wondering where we were heading” Cher cuts Ed off, who was apparently speechless.

“I thought you were not homophobic” Debby tells Ed a little too loud making it able for everyone to hear as we walked back to the cabins.

“I’m not, I would have reacted like that if there were a boy and a girl, it is not common to have a fight and then spotting the fight integrants making out” Ed points out, and let’s face it, it’s true.

We apologised, said goodbye to the girls, and went to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this basically is a filler chapter to explain Tommy's and Dylan's relationship. Don't worry about it, more Niall/George next!


	5. Chapter 5

**_*George’s POV*_ **

Ok, this was weird enough at first, now we’ll have to see them sucking their faces every day? I’m not against it, but it’s weird to have a gay couple around, even more if it is in the same room, even though it’s big, it’s still the place we can call ‘ _ours_ ’ to feel at home.

“so what now?” Niall asks, breaking the awkward silence filling the room.

“well, there’s only one rule: no sex whilst we’re here” I say chuckling by the end.

They all laughed and Dylan began talking.

“we’re not in that level yet”

“you’d be if we hadn’t got there” Niall says and I couldn’t agree more.

“only one thing guys, is it official or not?” Niall asks as he jumps in his fluffy bed next to mine.

“I guess we’ll have to find out” Tommy says and they soon start to suck on each other’s faces.

“oh, c’mon!” Niall and I began complaining but they just got more close, being on Dylan’s bed now and I guess they’ll keep that way.

“Let’s leave the two lovebirds alone, shall we Nialler?”

He just laughed his thick accent and nodded, walking to the door with me.

“are we able to have sex?” Dylan barks out before we close the door.

“Dylan!” the three of us shout and laugh.

“what, they won’t be here!”

“as long as you’re silent” Niall says and with that the other blonde boy jumps on top of Tommy as if to rape him.

We closed the door immediately and ran out of there as fast as we could.

“where could we go now?” Niall asks as he claims for air.

“don’t know…” I manage to choke out.

“wanna go with the girls?” Niall says and makes a face that looks quite funny, just like Homer’s, the man from the Adam’s Family, ha, ha.

“you cheeky mate, it’s just the first day!” I say, and it’s true, only one day!

“don’t be silly, we’ll go and just… I don’t know, maybe play a game or something” he shrugs.

“we’ll get in trouble”

“we’ll get in trouble anyways! We’re out of the cabin and we can’t go because our roommates are fucking their asses off!” he laughs hard and as much as I hate to, I admit he’s right, we can’t go back.

“shaddup! So what shall we do?”

“there’s nothing left rather than to wait for the boys to finish…”

“right, so what? Stare at the stars?” I invite him.

“why not?” he smiles and we lay in the grass. It wasn’t as warm as some hours ago, in fact, it was quite cold, beginning of October is always like this…

“aren’t you excited?” Niall asks breaking the contemplating silence.

“about what?”

“our first date! This is so romantic George!” he laughs faking a voice and I can’t help to laugh along, the little bastard is a fun guy and I bet we’ll have the time of our lives this summer.

 

**_*Maddy’s POV*_ **

So, here we are, trying to convince Jenna there are better guys than Tommy in this camp, who are not gay. Poor girl, he’s so sweet and seemed to be a flirt, like Dylan… well, one of them is bi, I believe is Dylan, according to what they said in the dining room…

“c’mon, tomorrow in the bon fire will meet a guy for you” Debby says, rubbing comforting circles in her friend’s back.

“why in the bon fire?” I ask.

“it’s in the bon fire we’ll get to know each other with the ‘get together’ games, remember?” she says in a tone that made me look stupid.

“oh, sorry… got much important things to care about while counsellors are talking” I admit.

“it smells like it’s Niall Horan!” Jade says a bit too loud.

“shut up, anyone can listen!” I beg, only to be miserably ignored.

“Niall Horan! Niall Horan! Niall Ho-” she began shouting and soon there was a knock on the door that made every girls, including me, freeze.

I went to open the door when I felt my heart was about to come out of my mouth.

“hey gurls, were you calling me?”

I felt sick and had the feeling of fainting, I’m sort of a shy and nervous person… I’m sorry!

“huh… we were just bothering Maddy” Jenna says and I give her a death glare.

These girls never know when to shut the fuck up!

“oh, ok… then we’ll get going, bye girls” he waves but I grab his arm quickly before he leaves.

“wait! Huh… what are you guys doing outside?” I ask, trying to start a conversation for them to stay, hi, hi…

“oh, well… the lovebirds can’t contain their emotions and they are now fucking in our cabin, and we don’t feel like witnessing that” George says with a chuckle at the end and we can’t help to notice Jenna sobbing in her bed.

“hey sweetie, why are you crying?” George reaches Jenna’s bed and sits next to her, throwing an arm around her neck.

“Tommy! He’s gay, and right now he’s fucking Dylan!” she cried covering her face, ashamed.

“sh, sh… don’t worry babe, he’s not the only hot guy here” George states with a honest smile.

“how do you know?”

“babe, I got to see all the guys here, believe me… and I’m a guy, I shouldn’t consider another guy hot, but if I do, I can imagine you!”

A swift laughter filled our cabin and seeing Jenna smile made me feel warm inside, she’s a nice girl, and she’s becoming my friend, can’t stand seeing my friends down.

“hey, there’s your smile! A beautiful one, may I add… don’t let a boy or anyone else to make it fade, it’s not worth it” George says looking right in her eyes.

“I can’t help it…” she says and I get glimpse of the tear streaming down her face.

“hey, no… no tears… how can you cry for him… you barely talk, maybe?” he asks disconcerted.

“I don’t know… but I just feel so bad, it’s not like he likes another girl… if it was a girl I could do numerous things to win him, but he likes _boys_ , and as long as I know, I’m not a boy… that’s why he won’t ever like me” and there she is, crying again.

“hey, no… there are more fit guys in the world, don’t cry for him, he may be a douche and you are here, crying for someone who you don’t even know correctly”

“ok, it’s set, tomorrow at the bon fire we’ll pick a guy for Jenna and her challenge for this summer is to kiss him, no matter how, but you have to kiss him, the one we choose! Ok?” Jade says raising her voice, planning a good challenge, by the way.

“wait, what’s with the challenge? I won’t have a challenge unless you all have a challenge too!” Jenna says, finally speaking up.

“ok, then we’ll all have a challenge for this summer, ok? If you agree say ‘George is the sexiest guy on earth’ … one … two… three, now!”

“George is the sexiest guy on earth!” we all chorus and laugh at the blushing boy.

“it’s funny how I can get you to say that so simply” he continues laughing at our dullness, and well… we’re dumb.

“so, I want to know my challenge!” Jade says and we all sat in a circle on the ground, crossed legs.

“does anybody got a bottle somewhere?” Niall asks looking around frantically.

“here you go” I say handling him my now empty bottle of water.

“ok, so what about this: the one who spins the bottle will pick the challenge, ok?” Niall explains and we all nod in agreement.

“ok, so… who wants to spin first?” he asks flipping the bottle in front of his face, sweet.

“me! I already got a challenge so…”

“ok Jenna, there you go”

Jenna spins the bottle and after some seconds the bottle loses velocity and stops in front of Debby.

“ooh! Debby… you will have to swim in the lake fully naked, but you can choose the day, it has to be before October ends”

We all chorused some whistling and laughter was our alley now.

“no way!”

“yes way, I will have to kiss a guy, so shut up!” Jenna argues.

“no, pleaseeeee, no! I rather kiss a guy!” she begs.

“oh, you do? You slutty! What about your boyfriend?” Jade asks as we all are gobsmacked.

“well, another thing?”

“nope, swimming naked in the lake, and that’s it, you can’t change your challenge, is a rule!”

“ok, fine, you bitch, I’ll take revenge!” Debby says as she spins the bottle.

“ooooooh! George… my challenge for you will be…” she says as she sits in a thoughtful posture.

“Oh please Mercy! I’ve done well to you today!” he begs as in a prayer letting us all fall into the temptation of laughter.

 “yeah, don’t worry… you gotta dedicate a song to the most beautiful girl in the camp, with the exception of me, of course” she laughs and gaze of nerves crossed the room to meet my eyes.

God, Jade needs to relax.

“but I gotta tell her ‘hey, you know this song? Well, I dedicate it to you’ or do I-”

“you gotta sing it dumbass! I heard you humming something early today and you’ve got a great voice”

A shy smile crawled all the way to George’s face and we couldn’t help to beg for his so called voice.

“no, no and no… not now”

“oh, please George, for me?” Jade pleads with puppy eyes, but unluckily she failed.

“maybe you’ll got to listen… huh, do I have a limit of time?” he asks turning to face Debby.

“hmmm.. before the end of October”

“ok, then maybe you’ll listen to it before the end of October” he turns again to totally face Jade, who was sitting next to him in the circle, and stared with a so flirty gaze.

“oh, that was so direct!” Niall speaks up but despite our laughing, neither Jade nor George broke eye contact.

“I’m sorry but Cher or Mary could check the cabin any time soon, so we shall keep playing” Jenna interrupts and finally George spins the bottle.

“well, well, well” he elongates as the bottle stops in front of me.

“dear Lord, remember you love me George” I tease.

“I’ll remember you tease me a lot too Maddy” he smirks.

Ok, this is the end, he’ll give me the most horrible challenge ever!

”you will have to paint your shorts red at the bum’s part to simulate you are having your period and had ‘an accident’ tomorrow until someone tells you, and it can’t be neither of us, nor Dylan and Tommy!” he says so excitedly that it was barely understandable.

“are you kidding me?! I won’t do such thing!”

“you have to Maddy, you can’t change your challenge, remember?” Debby smirks.

“shut up, naked swimmer” I chuckle.

She makes a face and we continue.

“ok, fine… but what if nobody tells me?”

“oh, then you’ll be in great trouble” George smirks and laughs hard.

“hey keep quiet, there’s people right next to our cabin, and you shouldn’t be here” Jenna says.

“yeah, but now you don’t feel so down, so we have the right to stay” Niall defends.

“never said you didn’t, thanks, by the way” she smiles.

“ok, my turn!” I say as I grab the bottle and spin it on the wooden floor.

“oh, my bestie!” she says in a teacher’s pet voice.

“oh, this will be fun!” Niall says with a huge smile tugged on his lips.

“you, beautiful and silly Jade, will have to walk a whole day with branches and sticks on your dishevelled hair, and ask to each person you see ‘Have you seen my lilac _Pegacorn_?! It’s like a _Pegasus_ but with a horn like an _Unicorn_ and I miss him!’ and follow them if they don’t answer” I say halfway laughing and luckily the rest is laughing too.

“ok, fine, but branches on my hair? It’s enough I’ll have to look like a maniac in front of all hot guys!” she whines.

I directed my view to George, who was pretty quiet now that Jade mentioned _hot guys_.

“well, it’s my turn to spin it!” Jade jumps on her calves excitedly before Niall shuts her up.

“but I’m the only one left, so…”

“party pooper,  I wanted to spin the bottle” she says through greeted teeth.

“bad luck, what’s my challenge?!” he questions as anxious as a child for candy.

“well, as I have no imagination, you’ll have the same challenge George has”

“sing a song to the girl I believe to be the most beautiful in the camp before the end of October? Piece of pie” he shrugs.

“you sing, Niall?” Debby asks as shocked as everyone present.

 

“ _You're who I'm thinking of_  
Girl you ain't my wonner up  
And no matter what  
You're always number one

 _My prize possession, one and only_  
Adore you, girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you

 _You're my precious little lady_  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you

 _My favorite, my favorite_  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl”

“wow…” is all I can manage to half whisper.

“so yes, you can actually sing” Debby says, admiring Niall as we all were at the moment.

“ok, so challenges set, what now?” Jenna asks.

“well, we could watch a movie” Jenna suggests.

“ok, one movie and we leave, it’s 3 am and I’m tired” Niall says stretching his arms.

“what do you want to see?”

“oh, oh! Can we watch Marley & Me?” Jenna pleads.

“what? No!” George defends.

“but I want to!” she whines.

“but I don’t want to cry!” George and Jenna fight.

“I don’t care, I love that movie!” Jenna begs and well, we give in.

We put the movie and soon we were all gathered together watching the so funny and sad film.

I just hope the boys don’t get in trouble for being here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just remember how Niall is in love with Justin Bieber. At least in his fetus days...


	6. Chapter 6

**_*George’s POV*_ **

We woke up to the sound of metal pans and bowls, followed by screaming and yelling, from our so called counsellors, telling us to wake up because food was ready and blah, blah, blah. But what surprised me the most was waking up with two girls in my arms…

“Jade, Jenna… c’mon get up” I say still half asleep.

“no… I want to sleep” I think she responded, because I could only listen _‘nhh… awannajliph’_ , well, something like that. After emitting those strange words she nuzzled even more in the crook of my neck, _awe_.

The rest was still sleeping, and well, we went to sleep at around 5 am, so… I decided to go back to my dreams.

“ _c’mon people, we’ve got every cabin’s key and will enter if you don’t wake up in 10 minutes_ ” Mary’s voice interrupted my intents to sleep and everybody murmured groggily.

“they won’t invade our privacy…” Debby slurred and everyone in the room closes their eyes, including me as well.

…

“ _George… George c’mon… George wake up…_ ”

“ what…?” I groan.

“George c’mon! Hide, they are opening the door!” Jade half whispers, suddenly pushing me out of the bed, causing a loud _thud._

My skull hits the ground just as the door pops open, revealing Cher and Ed. I crawled under the bed as fast and furtive as I could and notices Niall under the next to the one I was hiding under. He motioned a ‘ _sh_ ’by putting his index finger pressed to his puckered lips.

“hey girls!” Cher says cheerfully.

“hey…” the four of them say in an awkward voice.

“what’s wrong?” Cher asks, I can see her feet coming in and closing the door, leaving Ed outside.

“hey!” he complains.

“girls talk!” Cher yells and I suppose he left, as I couldn’t listen to his voice anymore.

So girls talk, huh…

I looked to my side to see Niall with the same cheeky expression I had stamped in my face.

“why the awkward ‘ _hey_ ’, girls?” Cher asks as she sits on the bed above my face, her feet still on the floor.

“nothing, we just… nothing…” Debby answers dumbly.

She’s like the smartest one in the group, but now I see that sometimes she can be very stupid… I’m still growing fond of her… she’s nice.

“c’mon, I thought I had some kind of bond with you girls and-…”

Suddenly her voice is gone and the girls begin to say things like ‘ _yeah, we have Cher_ ’, ‘ _is nothing, really_ ’, ‘ _we all love you_ ’ when she interrupted them.

“whose are those hoodies?” she questions firmly.

The girls freeze at her question.

“they… huh…” Jenna begins.

“and these Converse and Vans?” Cher interrupts.

“well…” Jade says, not actually finishing her sentence.

I can’t believe either of the girls now how to finish a sentence, is just… c’mon, we are gonna get killed!

“George and Niall were using these yesterday, why are these here?” she asks as she stands up from the bed to be right next to our clothes and shoes, which were on the floor.

Niall and I exchanged worried looks, we were actually crossing our fingers… hell we won’t get out of this one…

“look Cher, they just lent us the hoodies yesterday night ‘cause we were kinda cold, and what can I say, I love Vans so we made a bet with both guys and they lost and they had to give us their shoes, just that” Jade and Maddy ‘ _confess_ ’ sounding really convincing.

There was a long pause before Cher spoke up.

“you really like them, don’t you?” she asks in an amused voice.

Oh… this is getting good!

“WHAT?! NO!” all the girls argued and I fight to contain my laughter as well as the blondie.

“oh, don’t lie! I know about you Maddy, remember yesterday in the dining room, _princess_?” Cher laughs, referring to the Irish lad, who had a light shade of pink on both his cheeks.

“yeah, yeah, shut up Cher!” Maddy runs to her quickly, I guess to cover her mouth or something.

“why, don’t the girls know?” Cher manages to ask, escaping Maddy’s grip.

“yeah, they do, but shut it!” she pleads, the other three girls laughing as well as Cher.

“why?! Hey… you’re blushing!” Cher exclaims happily.

“shhhh!” is all Maddy says.

“oh wow, what an Irish blondie can do to a girl” Cher sighs and Maddy whines, sitting on the bed Niall was under, coincidence?

The other girls just sound gobsmacked, as well as the only Irish, blonde boy in the camp.

“huh, don’t worry, I won’t tell him”

Ohhhhh… the irony!

Maddy just whines again and I’m then one who’s heart beat was about to speed up.

“and George…?” Cher asks generally.

“what about him?” Jenna barks out.

“oh c’mon, he’s gorgeous! The both of them are, Niall is so sweet and kind, and he has beautiful features, doesn’t he Maddy?” Cher mocks and girl just shuts her up again.

“and George well, just look at him! His messy hair, his cheekbones and don’t tell me none of you noticed his plump lips!”

I’m flattered, ha, ha.

“cat got your tongue Jade?” Cher suddenly asks when she saw none of the girls had answered.

“well, he’s a nice lad…” she says simply, and it made my heart sink… just a bit.

“you were so obvious yesterday, Jade! You just stared at him!”

LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!

“what?! No!” she defends.

“isn’t he good looking, fit, cute, hot, sexy?-…” Cher began but was cut off by Jade immediately.

“well, that doesn’t mean a thing!”

Oh, so she thinks I’m all those things? I can’t help to blush, this girls is going to kill me soon.

“oh it does! Don’t worry, I just noticed you yesterday ‘cause he was staring like dumb”

Ok, this chick needs to shut her mouth now!

“really?” Jade asks, and I swear I heard a glimpse of emotion in her voice.

“yeah, you too were drooling over each other yesterday, you’d look so adorable together” Cher declares and I can’t fight the smile crawling on my face.

“I’m blushing, right?”

“yeah, you are honey!” Maddy says and Jade just giggles, sweet.

“well, get ready girls ‘cause lunch is ready, oh and boys… be careful, don’t play with their hearts” she says walking towards the door.

WTF?!

“ _boys_?” Debby asks.

“yeah, under the beds, do you think I’m stupid or something to believe the bet thingy there? I’m not”

“if you knew we were here, why putting us under such awkward circumstances?” Niall asks as he stands up, referring to the talk about staring and yeah, that, y’know…

I believe it’ time to appear…

“you see, I’m not dumb, and I did it to show it’s better not to lie to me, nor Ed. There are lots of reason why we like being counsellors, and one is that as we are young, just couple of years older than you boys, we can comprehend and help teenagers better than Mary or Freddie would. If you asked me or Ed to be here we could have allowed you guys”

“how were we supposed to know that?!”

“calm down Niall, now you know… and before I leave just tell me something before Mary or Freddie find out… had sex or not?”

We all began to yell ‘ _ew_ ’ and stuff like that, laughing along with Cher.

“well, I certainly had a couple of moans yesterday, so someone was having sex”

“Tommy and Dylan for sure” I mutter.

“what?!” Cher cries overdramatically.

“well, what can we say? That’s the real reason why we’re here” Niall confesses and the look in Cher’s face softened.

“well, that’s something I _can_ believe, hope you’re not lying again”

“I hope we are! Imagine sleeping in a room were two of your friends fuck every night FOR THREE FREAKING MONTHS!” I raise my voice in disgust.

“ok, if you want Ed and I can talk to them” she offers as she tightens her pony tail.

“let’s see yeah, thanks” I say happily.

“yeah, as long as you don’t  as you don’t treat us like fools, we’ll help. Now go before we all get killed by Mary” she quickly says before rushing out the door.

“ok, so… I guess we shall go see the lovebirds now” I say in a tired voice.

“yeah, but not before a group hug to Jenna” Niall commands and we all happily get together, hugging the _not-so-sad-as-yesterday_ girl.

“we’ve only known each other for a day and I already feel love for you guys” Jenna says and can’t help to ‘ _awe_ ’ in adoration.

“ok, now yes, we’re leaving” I say pecking Jade’s cheek and waving goodbye to the rest, not going out before Niall says “see you at lunch· and kisses Maddy’s cheek, making her flush.

We smiled one last time at the girls and walked out.

“you saw that? She couldn’t stop staring at me yesterday and apparently she likes me!” Niall jumps excitedly up and down during the little walk to our own cabin.

“hey, calm down there lad… it’s only been a day” I chuckle.

“oh, because you you’re not head over heels for Jade, right?” he says with a sarcastic smirk playing on his face.

“bastard, but I want to get to know her, and not just to just jump onto her like Dylan and Tommy did… I actually want to spend the summer with Jade, and who knows, I may end up falling for her…” I say honestly, looking at the green grass beneath my feet all the way to the door.

“deep man… believe it or not, that’s what I was about to say about Maddy” he grins and takes his own key to open the wooden door in front of us.

“where the hell are they?” Niall asks as we stumble inside the empty room.

“maybe they’re already having lunch” I guess.

He shrugged and I told him I’d have a quick shower, he begged me to hurry ‘cause he wanted to shower too and I obey, around ten minutes, less I think, later he was rushing to the bathroom.

He came out in a matter of minutes and we headed to the lunch room.

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“they kissed you girl!” Debby squeals.

“so what? It’s no big deal” Jade shrugs nonchalantly.

“no big deal?! Jade, you’re crazy about him!” Jenna yells whilst laughing hard.

“I barely know him!” she says, throwing herself on her bed.

“c’mon, you git time enough to know him, and besides, you have the whole summer! And you too Maddy!” Debby exclaims.

“I want to get to know Niall so bad!” and with that said I drift to my usual daydreaming, this time about Niall and I spending the summer together, swimming in the lake, walking through the wood hand I hand, and loads of other things, it’d be perfect…

“why don’t we get dressed and go to have lunch? We’re already late…” Jade says and I nap out of my trance.

We agree, because we were _really_ late.

Some minutes late we head to the lunch room.

We opened the door and everyone began to clap and whistle the usual. Yep, we were the last ones to arrive.

We sat with the boys as embarrassed as possible.

“why did you take so long to come?” Niall questions me.

“we are _four_ girls and there’s only _one_ bathroom… does that answer your question?” I chuckle.

“yeah, yeah it does” he laughs, lingering his gaze on me.

Now that I think about it, this boy laughs for everything! So sweet!

We were happily eating our burgers when Fred stood in a table with the other three leaders and began talking.

“hey everyone! Enjoying your food?” he asks with a grin in his face.

Everyone chorused a ‘yeah’.

“I’m glad, but you gotta finish eating fast ‘cause we’ve got a timed schedule, and as you were late at your waking up, we lost about an hour… yeah, an hour trying to wake each of you up. That’s not possible, we’re trying to be cool, trying to change the chiefs’ minds to let you enjoy this camp a lot more, not to be so strict… we are giving you a hand and you’re pulling our arms, a bit of tolerance guys” Fred continues and we all suddenly feel a rush of guilt.

“but we won’t take it seriously today ‘cause it’s your first struggle, but if you do it again then we’ll take some serious measures”

Ok, we gotta understand they are right…

“but now, let’s explain quickly what we’ll do now, and that is….?”

“the woods!” everyone chorused, remembering one of yesterday’s speeches.

“exactly, so hurry up and we’ll walk through the forest to teach you some… stuff” Fred finishes and they walk off the table.

We finished as soon as possible and we were all walking to the woods now.

Cher said some stuff, like we had to be careful with the trees and branches on the floor and maybe even some wild animals, but he said there are not so many in this area, though.

“so, how was your night boys?” Tommy asks George and Niall when everyone started to follow our leaders, we were kinda in the back of everyone, so it was easy to talk without being noticed.

“well, let’s say we went to the girl’s cabin” George says with a cheek smirk.

“oh, so that’s were the moans came from…” Dylan chuckles.

“two things, one: no sex, just games and a movie, and two: what?! We thought you were the ones moaning!” Niall barks out.

“you told us to be quiet…”

“Dylan!” Tommy grasps.

“and we didn’t have sex, we just snogged” he rolled his eyes.

“so if it wasn’t you, then someone else was having sex last night… this society is killing me” Debby sighs, looking down to the ground.

“what’s wrong with sex?” Tommy asks.

“there’s nothing _wrong_ with it, just that most of us are 16 and we’ve known each other for a day!”

“why do you think we didn’t do it?” Tommy asks in an obvious voice.

“well…  I’m glad lads, we should talk about that later…”

“why George?” Dylan asks confused.

“because it’s kinda awkward for Niall and me to spend three months in the room where two friends screw each other, and it’s nothing with you being gay, it’d be the same with a hetero  couple… it’s just… weird, you gotta understand us boys” George explains quite fast.

“well, yeah, we thought about that two and we wanted to talk to you about that, but… as I said yesterday, we’re not in that level yet, what happened yesterday was kind of a surprise ‘cause neither us were thinking about snogging each other in the first day, we recognise it was sort of a rush, so we decided to get to know each other better and not to screw until we feel we’re ready” Dylan declares and we all stared in _awe_.

“could we please change subject?” Debby interrupts, “it’s not because of you lads, it’s the conversation itself, it’s getting kinda awkward” she explains, but we all knew it was because of Jenna, except for Tommy and Dylan. This little talk was not helping her.

“well, what did you do last night?” Tommy asks, changing subject.

“oh, well… we played a game in which we gave each other a challenge to accomplish in the camp, and you two need challenges two! And we watched a movie and cried our souls out” Niall lets out a groan, ashamed of crying.

“awe, which movie?” Tommy asks.

“Marley & Me” Jade says with a sick voice, neither of us wanted to watch the movie, we only assisted it because of Jenna.

“awe, that’s my favourite movie!” Tommy jumps up and down excitedly with the thought of the film.

“well, now it’s time to dare the lovebirds!” Niall says and Jenna glares at him because of the word _lovebirds_.

“you will have to… to… to…” Jade elongates, thinking of a cruel challenge for Tommy.

“Dylan, you’ll have to dress in a girl’s clothes for a whole day before the end of October” Niall says, considering he couldn’t pick a dare for anyone yesterday.

“you bastard, no!”

“I will have to pretend I had _an accident_ whilst on period, so shut up” I say and he laughs.

“who gave you that cruel challenge?!” Dylan asks between chuckles.

“Hello, I’m George Shelley, Maddy’s teaser” George walks right in front of him and pulls out his hand to shake it with the blond boy.

“you’re mean, I told you that yesterday and now I can recall it, mean!” Tommy laughs.

“yeah, but she’s _my_ teaser, so we’re even” he mocks, sticking his tongue out to me.

I stick mine back and Tommy asks for his challenge.

“dear Tommy, you will have to…” Jade begins, stopping to think.

“you will have to run naked around the dinner room before the end of October” Jenna spits out.

 _Gobsmacked_ is the best word to describe ourselves right now.

“WHAT?!” Tommy chokes out.

“I’d love to see that” Dylan laughs his arse off.

“why is everything before the end of October?” Tommy asks, a dark shade of pink in his cheeks.

“I dunno, most f them are before the end of October, except for two I think”

“yeah, I got the whole summer” Jenna smiles.

“and what do you have to do?” Dylan asks.

“kiss a boy, but I can’t choose him, you seven have to choose him for me” she says with her smile fading as the thoughts of a horrid boy being chosen.

“oh, I like that” Tommy smirks, “I’ll take revenge, payback is a bitch Jenna” he laughs with an evil smirk playing on his lips.

“I may regret picking you the challenge”

“can’t change the challenge, it’s the rule” George insists.

“fuck” Jenna seethes and Tommy laughs.

“and the other one?” Dylan asks waiting for the answer.

“oh, I have to sing something to who I believe to be the most beautiful girl in th camp” he says with a cute smile on.

I get lost in his smile when the fear of other girl being the one sticks in my brain.

“well, do you have any idea of who that is?” I ask, regretting it when reality hits me.

“yeah, pretty much” he smiles and he gave no sign of indirect being me or something.

“and how is she?” I ask again, without thinking.

“well, she’s a high as me, she’s got beautiful brown hair, hazel eyes that hypnotize me when I look at her, a pair of inviting lips, an great body, she’s really hot, but cute as a kitten for what I know, and I just want to hug her all the time” he says, his eyes locked to mine during his little description that made my heart sink, of course I’m not the one, I have a nice body, but it’s not _great_ , I got hazel eyes as well, like _many_ other girls, let’s not talk about the bunch of girls with brown hair. Oh, and I’m not a bit cute or like a kitten, that’s for sure.

“oh, great, you should hug her”

Great George, thanks for making me feel more miserable.

“I should, but I’m afraid she’ll pull away or something” he says breaking eye contact and looking to the ground, his cheeks turning a dark _er_ shade of pink.

“c’mon, she won’t!” Debby encourages.

Why the fuck, stop it Debby!

“I won’t go and hug her, it’ll be weird”

“c’mon, she’ll love it!”

And now Jade? Why does everybody hate me?!

I couldn’t bare it, I was about to walk away when a pair of arms embraced me tightly all of a sudden. Could it be…

I turned my head around a bit and saw the blond hair tickling my cheek. I looked around for Niall but there was no sight of him, I looked at the jacket this guy was wearing and… my heart melt by the touch of Horan.

I hugged him back, it was a reflect, I wasn’t thinking, and it felt so good, I didn’t care the fact that everyone was whistling and staring, in fact, I was happy I could show how much I’m getting into this boy. He was hugging me tight, making me go all weak at the knees.

This boy will kill me, definitely.

“Niall and Maddy, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” everyone chorused and I didn’t give a fuck, I just hold tight grip of the Irish boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes George? I know this is mainly a Niall Horan story, but George is a baby <3


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Niall’s POV*_ **

****

It was an impulse ok? I didn’t mean to hug her all of a sudden, they were pushing me with all their comments, and when I described the girl I could see the glimpse of disappointment in her eyes… I just… I didn’t do a thing, my mind was not connecting with my body, I just think _‘let her go, c’mon Horan, let go!_ ’ but I can’t, my grip becomes tighter…

But luckily she hugged me back, and that’s when my whole body relaxed.  Everyone was singing stuff like ‘ _Niall and Maddy, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ ’ but it’s ok, I don’t mind, I just like the feeling of her in my arms.

I would keep like that forever, and I don’t mind to shut up forever either, as long as she’s with me. I know, only one day, maybe not even 24 hours yet, but she’s got that something… I don’t really know how to explain it, but it’s something that drives me insane every time I look at her.

“ok, c’mon, everyone stopped because of you two, we know is nice to have a hug, but go get a room please! We’re in the middle of the woods!”

I recognised the voice and turned around just to confirm that it was Ed.

“ohhhhhhhh, hey Ed!” I grin as I scratch the back of my head.

“c’mon, there’s nothing to see here, let’s go, c’mon” Cher interrupted, making everyone to keep walking.

Luckily all stares faded and they kept following Freddie and Mary, but Ed and Cher stood right in front of us eight.

“what’s going on here?” Ed asks with a cheeky voice.

“Niall thinks Maddy is the most beautiful girl in the camp, nothing much…” Dylan states, receiving death glares from both Maddy and I.

“I knew it!” Cher exclaims and a chuckle escaped everyone’s throats.

We kept walking, Ed and Cher went back to their authority places in the front and I couldn’t be happier. It wasn’t awkward at all being with her now, she was by my right and George by my left, talking with Jade. The other four were in their own world talking about who knows what in front of us.

“so Niall, what will you do with this chick now?” George asks.

“what do you mean?” I ask quite disconcerted.

“I mean I’m her teaser, I gotta take care of her in the summer” he states sternly.

“you’re not my dad, George” Maddy intervenes.

“I’ll take care anyways, I’m your teaser and the only one who can make you cry” he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“what?! I won’t make her cry!” I snap honestly.

“you better not, that’s my job”

“don’t you dare making me cry!” Maddy exclaims, pointing at him with her index finger.

“I won’t let him, don’t worry” I soothe and her face softened at my words.

She held tight grip of my arm and we kept walking, laughing at the sudden competition of bad jokes between Jade and George.

But that was until a loud scream invaded our ears.

“what happened?!” George asked surprised by Jade’s sudden yelp.

“It hurts! It hurts a lot! Oh my, help please!”

She continued yelling and in less than three seconds all eyes were on her.

“what happened here?” Freddie asked kneeling next to Jade, who was ‘ _suffering_ ’ on the ground.

“I don’t know, we were walking and suddenly she began to yell” George asked, he was really worried.

“where does it hurt honey?” Freddie asked her.

“my ankle, it’s killing me…!” she whined.

Freddie took off her right shoe and sock only to let a gasp leave his parted lips.

“w-what’s wrong?” George asked as he knelt next to Jade, caressing both her hair and right arm.

“she was bitten by a snake” Freddie simply says.

“WHAT?!” both George and Jade yell in fright.

Maddy was right next to me frozen, I asked her if she was okay but all she could do was stare amazed at her bleeding friend with wide eyes.

“c’mon honey, can you move your foot?” Freddie asked as he started to slightly touch her ankle.

She tried to move but a loud yelp came out from her mouth again.

“ok, let’s go”

“w-where are y-you taking h-her?” George asked stammering, boy he was really scared.

“we’ll go to the infirmary” Fred answers trying to get Jade up on her feet, but it was hard for her to walk.

Freddie took her by the waist and pulled her arm around his neck, trying to help her, but she started to daze off.

“I’ll take her” George says but Ed pushes him away.

“let Fred take her, he’s gonna take care” Ed tries to soothe but it was useless, George ran out of his grip and in front of Freddie.

“c’mon kid, we don’t know if the snake was poisonous or not, let me take her!” Fred shouts, but once again George didn’t give up.

“you’ll take ages to take her like that, I’m younger and can carry her!” he began to yell, his face red as a tomato but it wasn’t of shame, I’m sure his eyes were crystallized.

Freddie seemed to notice the same I did and looks sternly at him for a while until he placed Jade on his back.

“c’mon, if you can run it’ll be better” Freddie says and with that he begins to run, signalling George to follow him carefully.

Maddy was still frozen, I bet is hard to see your best friend of all times in such state.

“ok, everybody, let’s keep walking, the girl will be fine and we’ll get to see her when we go back, right now we shall finish the tour and be careful with snakes!” Mary laughs but no-ne, not even Ed or Cher laughed with her, we all knew we really had to take care and that we could end up like Jade in any moment.

Despite that fact everyone continued walking, but Maddy stood stiff in her place.

“c’mon sweetie, we shall keep going” I try but she stood quiet.

“Maddy, c’mon, she’ll be fine”

“that might have been the last time I see her alive” she spoke, not even opening her mouth more than an inch.

“sh, no… don’t say that honey, she’ll be alright” I try to comfort, hugging the shocked girl in front of me.

But she didn’t hug back, her arms were hanging from her shoulders as if they were made of jelly, as well as her legs, which suddenly gave in and she fell to the ground.

“oh Maddy, she’ll be ok, everyone will be happy to see her again with her eyes shining bright when  we go back, ok? I promise” I say as I kneel in front of her, throwing my arms around her pale body once again.

“I don’t want her to die” she sobbed, suddenly holding tight grip of my shirt and leaving tear tracks on it, but I didn’t mind one bit.

Everyone seemed to stop when they noticed the continues sobs and Jenna and Debby came with us and tried to comfort her too, as well as Tommy, Dylan and suddenly Cher.

“Maddy, look at me” Cher asked but Maddy couldn’t move, she was hiding under my chest, crying her eyes out.

“Maddy, c’mon”

Nothing.

“Madeleine look at me!” Cher ordered and Maddy looked up to see how Cher’s face softened when she saw the tear tracks on her cheeks.

“baby, she’ll be alright, ok? Maybe she can have fever, but that’s all, maybe some more symptoms but she won’t _die_ , if they let us have a camp here is because there is no danger, there are no records of poisonous animals in this area, so she’s safe, ok honey? It was wrong from Freddie to let George go, it is not allowed to have campers in the infirmary if they are not injured or is not visit time, so I can’t let you go, but as soon as I can I’ll take you there, ok?” Cher comforted, all the time rubbing wide circles in her back as I wiped away her tears.

She just nodded and luckily she stopped shivering.

“ok, now let’s go, she’ll be fine, don’t worry” Cher said once again and I helped Maddy getting up.

Everyone continued, including Jenna, Debby, Tommy and Dylan. It was only the two of us at the back of the bunch of people. I put my arm around her neck and caressed her arm as I took her hand with my free one.

“why don’t we talk about something else to spare your mind a bit, love?” I ask, trying not to sound like a flirt in a moment like this one.

She nodded and that’s how we began telling each other stories of our childhood and some weird and random stuff too.

But she didn’t know that in the back of my head I was praying for Jade to be ok, not entirely because of Maddy, but ‘cause she’s a really nice girl and a good person too, I got to see a sweet girl in her eyes and George is crazy about her, and has every reason, she’s beautiful.

I really hope she gets out of this…

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

“don’t you prefer walking boy?” Freddie asks running out of breath.

“you kidding me, she can die in any moment!” I say fighting the thoughts of her death in my mind, but couldn’t help the tear streaming down my cheek.

“I don’t think she will, we were told there were no poisonous creatures around here, but she can have flu or something, but let’s walk a bit, please” Fred pleads, running too slow for my taste.

“you’re getting old, huh” I chuckle.

“I’m 28, I’m not supposed to run so fast!”

“you’re supposed to run faster than me, old man!”

How can he be this negative? And now?

“look, I have a brain disorder, ok? No kidding, I can’t hesitate nor practise heavy sports, and running is not one of my strengths right now” he says and stops in his tracks when he gets to see me facing him all of a sudden.

“why didn’t you tell me that in the start?! I wouldn’t have let you! I’m so sorry Freddie!”

Oh man, what if he has a heart attack or something?! I wouldn’t bear it, being blamed by a 28 year old with brain disorder… I can already see it in the headings of newspapers… man, why am I such a girl? I keep crying and can’t wipe the tears, if I do Jade will fall…

“you shouldn’t be, I’ll just take a couple of pills when we get back, the infirmary is right in front of the dining room, run fast boy, the girl is already unconscious!” he yells.

“what about you?!” I yell starting in my tracks.

“I’ll walk… now go!” he ordered and I obeyed.

I find myself running as fast as my legs allow me to, trying to skip every branch or stone I see in the middle of my way.

Jade is feather light, she feels like a cloth doll on my back. But I didn’t give it much importance, I tried to keep all negative thoughts away and to focus on getting to the infirmary as fast as I could, I couldn’t keep crying, my view was already blurry…

After two minutes or so I found it and a wide smile spread on face. I took her in and just yelled to see if there was someone there.

“hello, in what may I help you lad?” a woman in her late 30s asked me. She looked great to be that age, her chocolate curls in a pony tail and mesmerizing blue eyes behind glasses. I don’t know why, but had the feeling of knowing her… maybe it was just by seeing her in the camp yesterday…

“is her, she was bitten by a snake and now she’s unconscious” I say a bit too fast when the woman told me to lay her down on the stretcher.

I looked at Jade and there she was, lying with a lifeless colour on her skin, if it is possible to see any colour on it at all.

The woman, who had a label in her coat that read ‘ _Carolina_ ’, began to examine her ankle.

“will she be ok?” I ask, not really knowing what to do or to say right now.

“yeah, she’s with a high temperature, which I can tell will turn into fever, but the snake wasn’t poisonous” she says searching for some material in a drawer, I believe to clean the blood and the injury.

“how d-do you k-know tha-at?” I stammer.

 

“well, I don’t know the name in English, as I am from Spain, but I can tell she was bitten by a _Culebra de Esculapio_ ” she says trying to make me understand.

“don’t worry, I know Spanish, so it wasn’t poisonous?” I ask surprised by the woman’s knowledge in wild animals.

“oh honey, no, this type of snake is harmless, it’s diet consist in reptiles, small mammals, birds and chicks, maybe it was starving and considered a big mammal, don’t really know why it bit this girl but don’t worry, it seems she only pecked her skin” she exclaims with a light chuckle.

“but then why is she with fever?” I ask, not really understanding, if it is harmless… why is she unconscious?!

“well, it could’ve get infected by bacteria in the snakes jaw and in the way back here, I can see dirt in her ankle” she says cleaning the two holes in Jade’s skin.

“and why is she unconscious?!”  I practically yell in her face.

“she just fainted”

Now that makes sense…

“don’t worry,  I’ll give her an injection and-”

“what?!” this time yeah, I yelled in her face.

“calm down mate, is just for her not to have a great headache when she wakes up, you don’t want her to faint again, do you?” she says in an obvious voice and I mentally slap myself twice.

“I’m s-sorry, is just that I was so scared she could die or something…” I say honestly, half whispering by the end of my sentence.

“is she your sister or cousin?” she asks as she puts some pink liquid in the injection and then she inserts the big needle in her arm.

I shut tight my eyes as a shiver climbed all the way in my back, I hate needles.

“n-no, she’s…” and then I stop, suddenly forgetting how to pronounce the word _friend_.

“your girlfriend?” Carolina asks and I smile at the thought.

“I wish… are you sure she can’t hear me?” I chuckle.

“she fainted…huh…”

“George”

Her face change suddenly into an unreadable one. WTF?

“George, she fainted George, of course she can’t listen”

“well, I’m glad, wouldn’t like her to know about  that like this…” I smile to the ground.

“awns, that’s sweet, you met her here?” she asks with a smile playing on her lips.

“yeah, I did, in the bus actually… we got to spend the whole time together and I’m growing fond of her” I say with a loud sigh at the end.

“well, I shouldn’t be saying this, but at lunch time I got glimpse of a group of girls walking to the diner room, and they mentioned something about a _George_ ”

“w-what did they say?” I ask hesitantly.

“oh, well… I don’t remember exactly, but one of them was saying she wanted to sit with ‘the boys’ and she warned the rest of the girls not to steal her place next to this _George_ , and the girl was pretty much like this one lying in front of my eyes” Carolina says, opening Jade’s eyelids, “yep, it was her, the same clothes and the same shiny blue eyes”

My blood boiled in my veins, Jade wanted to sit next to me, and she does all the time, and she warned the girls, and she thinks I’m hot, and now I can’t stop slobbering… great.

“well, you should get going, she won’t wake up in about an hour or maybe two” the nurse said but I just picked the chair in front of her desk for visits and pulled it next to the stretcher were Jade was peacefully lying on.

“I guess I won’t get you out, huh” the woman says with a deep sigh and pulls her own chair next to mine.

“so, what about you, any boyfriend?” I ask, trying to change the subject from me to her.

“well, first of all call me Carol, please, and yes, I’m happily married” she smiles to the ground.

“ok Carol, and now tell me, how did you meet your husband?” I ask, not really interested in her personal life, but I have at least one hour to spend with her until Jade wakes up.

“well, in fact, we met in this camp”

Ok, so now I’m interested. My eyes grew wide and a smile crawled all the way in my lips. I sat in a better position and rested my head in my fists, elbows resting on my knees.

“really?”

“yeah, and that was exactly 21 years and two days ago, today’s the 30th of September, right?”

“yeah” I manage to choke out of my surprise.

“yep, 21 years and two days ago..” she says with a proud posture, elongating her neck and with a wide smile.

“can’t believe this camp is so old!” I say surprised and right after emitting the word _old_ I apologised, told her I didn’t mean she was old or something… well done George, you’re so dumb! I mentally slap myself…

“It’s ok, I’m concerned about my age but feel like a 20 year old, working here makes me feel alive, and makes me re-live the moments with Danny, and the two beautiful sons we’ve got make me feel the happiest woman alive” she exclaims with the same wide grin spread above her chin.

“awns, and how did you get to _survive_ together after the camp?” I ask, considering it hard for me to keep in touch with Jade.

“well, he lived in Bristol and I lived in Madrid, so you can imagine we couldn’t be together”

“I’m from Bristol too” I say with a shy smile.

“really? What’s your surname?” she asks quickly.

“Shelley”

“don’t you have an aunt called Cathleen?” she asks with her eyebrows furrowed.

“yeah, I actually do, do you know each other?” I ask with wide eyes.

“yeah, we live in Bristol and your ant is my best friend!” she says as shocked as me.

“what?! You kiddin’ me, right?” I ask with a huge smile on my face.

“no kiddin’ boy, oh I heard a lot about you! And seen pictures of you from your childhood too!” she declares happily chuckling.

“oh no… why?!” I say burring my face in my hands.

“you were so cute and chubby!” she says as she squeezes my cheeks.

“shut up…” I say as ashamed as ever.

“but look at you now, all hot and handsome!”

“oh my… why did I do to deserve this?!” I say looking up at the ceiling and blushing as a teen girl over her crush.

“that’s why I had the feeling of knowing you from somewhere”

“I had that feeling too, y’know, but shrugged it off… how was I supposed to know you were my auntie’s best friend?”

“why didn’t she tell me you were coming?” she thought out loud.

“maybe she just forgot… please tell me about how you got to marry Danny, please!”

I was truly interested in her story, maybe I could do something to be with Jade!

“well, after a couple of years being in a long distance relationship, in which we got part time jobs and kept studying, we gathered enough money for a visit. And that’s how we set each other a goal each month, and that was to collect 1500 dollars a month, and once each two or three months one of us went to the other’s city” she says, laughing at the memories.

“and how did your parents reacted to that?” I ask, knowing my parents wouldn’t let me do that, and I don’t even know about Jade’s, but she told me they are not so strict.

“well, my parents didn’t like the idea at first, but after a couple of months crying every day of the week my mom softened and let me see him, but with the condition that he had to travel to Spain first, so that way they could meet him”

“fair enough” I chuckle.

“yeah, well… after two years of that system of visits, I searched for faculties in Bristol, and found one in which I could study Medicine, so I explained my parents about a plan that included Danny and living in his house until I could afford an own apartment and they agreed”

“and did his parents let you in that easily?”

Wow, this woman is lucky.

“what?! No! Danny had no idea I was going to move to England” she spats.

“how come?”

“well, I travelled there and surprised him, but his parents didn’t let me in, so I had to spend almost a month in a hotel”

Well, maybe not that lucky.

“ouch”

“yeah, but it was worth it, ‘cause his parents soon felt pity and they let me stay in their house!”

“you bastard” I laugh and she laughs as well.

“yeah, I now, but God, we weren’t able to kiss nor to hold hands or cuddle in the living room. I slept in the guest room, and that was way far from his bedroom” she says with a loud chuckle.

“wow”

“yeah, but well, after two months like that, but with continues dates, he bought an apartment for both of us”

“awns, that’s sweet!” I yelp.

“I know, I was so surprised, we had a whole apartment for ourselves, but we spent most of the time studying, faculty started in less than a month since we moved in and it was that, studying, studying and more studying”

“I bet it was hard to live like that”

“and far from my family, I made friends in faculty, yeah, and had Danny living with me, but faculty and once again part time jobs were really stressful and tiring, so the only thing we did home, aside from studying was sleeping”

“oh shut up, I don’t wanna think about my future!” I say covering my ears.

“do you wanna know how we got married or not?” she laughs.

I make a face and keep listening.

“finally after a year of stress holidays arrived, and the first couple of weeks was sleeping all day long, no kidding” she turns serious.

“but eventually we started to go out more and we had parties with our friends and one day, during the next year of faculty, I started to feel  horribly bad, had nauseas, and was throwing up almost every day. You can assume what happened when Danny and I went to the doctor to see what happened…”

“sex before marriage? Bad girl Carol, bad girl!” I laugh.

“shut up… yeah, couple of months before Arnold was born he proposed in the middle of a lecture” she stopped talking after saying that last word, gasping for air.

“what’s so funny?” I ask chuckling at the laughing woman.

“he stood… in front of…” she couldn’t even speak!

She took a deep breath and began talking again.

“he stood in front of the whole bunch of people and ignored the teacher trying to push him away, the teacher was yelling and hitting him but Danny acted as if it was a fly… he had the mic of the principal’s office, don’t worry, it was next to the lecture room, so he just needed an extension. He began talking about how beautiful were the three months in this camp, how we had the times of our lives, how cool it was when we stared at the stars, how funny it was when I was afraid to go in the lake ‘cause I didn’t know how to swim” she chuckles, “how amazing was making love in the woods-”

“ewwww!” I interrupt and she laughs.

“I know, but we didn’t care, the whole faculty was listening, because y’know, the principal’s mic… megaphones in each ceiling of the building… and I wasn’t a bit ashamed, he talked about how hard it was for him to be away from me, how he cried to sleep in those months that seemed like years, how his heart was slowly breaking when he thought he wouldn’t see me ever again… how excited he was when I told him my parents let me go visit him, how glad he was to know my parent for the first time, and the nerves he felt when my father shook hands with him… he talked about our dates and the new apartment, how lusty he felt even though he was tired as hell… he told the whole faculty how happy he was to become my son’s father… and that’s when he said those four words that changed my life forever… ‘ _would you marry me?_ ’, he was on one knee, holding the blue velvet box open in front of the bunch of people, ‘cause I was in one of the highest lines… I couldn’t believe it, even the principal was in the door with the teacher at the edge of crying! Everyone’s laughs faded when I stood from my place and run all the way down the stairs and hurled myself in his arms, despite the fact I was pregnant I hugged him and felt his heart beating quickly, as well as mine, I kissed his lips for the innumerable time in my life and said ‘ _yes_ ’ and he slid this beautiful ring in my finger” she said showing the golden ring in her finger next to the pinkie.

I looked up to see her face and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“awns, Carol, don’t cry” I soothe as I caress her hand.

“I’m sorry, these memories make me get emotional sometimes…” she says wiping the tears away.

“anyways, why did you ask me about how we got married?” she asks, sniffing once in a while.

“well, I wanted to know how you went through the long distance relationship…”

“y’know, many people judged me for falling for Danny the first days of the camp, but look at us now, a great family” she smiles.

“yeah, I don’t wanna fall for Jade without knowing her correctly, I mean-” I begin only to be cut off.

“you won’t get to know her completely in three months, believe me. If you  fall for what she shows you in these three months, be sure to have a little talk about your point of views about life, what you want to study in the future, get into her likes and dislikes more, listen to her when she’s down, get to know who she really is, and not what she wants to show, sometimes girls want to look perfect for a guy, so let her know you’re truly interested in her, if that’s true of course” she says speaking out of own experience I reckon.

“you know what… I’ll do that, I’ll get to know her, and she’ll get to know me, and luckily I ask her out… or well, it’ll be impossible to have a date here…”

“oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it’s not! Whenever you ask her out just call me, I’ll tell you how to have a secret date here” she says and winks at me by the end.

“thanks Carol, really” I say standing up to hug her.

“want ice cream?” she asks when I let go.

“of course!” I grin and she walks through a door behind her desk and closes it after she enters.

I can’t believe it, the world is so small… I glanced at Jade, still lying there, but had much more colour than the last time I saw her, in fact it was true, I didn’t look at her in this whole talk with Carol, I was so focused on her story that I forgot Jade was lying unconscious next to me. I leaned down to kiss her forehead when I heard a loud ‘ _awe_ ’.

“shut up…” I say blushing.

“you’re sweet George, just like Cathleen described you” she says handing me a pot with vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce all over it.

“I hope you like it”

“love it” I smile and that’s how we kept talking, waiting for Jade to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get scared with Jade being unconscious in the woods? Please leave kudos or comments :))


	8. Chapter 8

**_*George’s POV*_ **

“kidding me?! They are gay?!” Carol snaps when I explain why Niall and I slept with the girls last night.

“yeah, but shhhh! You can’t tell anyone”

“oh, don’t worry…”

“where am I…?” a sudden voice appeared.

“Jade? Jade!” I say as I stand up and hug the confused girl.

“hey George, could you explain me please?” she says in a weak voice.

“well, we were having the competition about jokes, which I won, and then a snake bit you and you fainted and I brought you here in a piggy back ride because Freddie can’t run and you were unconscious and then Carol injected you some medicine and here you are!” I say a bit quick with a goofy smile.

“ohhh… cool” she says with a giggle and stares at me with wide eyes.

“you brought me here alone?” she asks.

“yeah… I didn’t know the snake wasn’t poisonous so I thought you may die in any moment so I ran as fast as I could” I say honestly.

She smiled and put her arms around my neck, hugging me tight.

“thank you” she whispers and I feel my heart melting when she kisses my cheek before letting go.

“so, won’t you introduce me?” Carol asks me with a cheeky voice.

“oh, sorry… Jade, this is Carol, the camp’s doctor and surprisingly my aunt’s best friend, and Carol… well, you already know who she is…” I say as I flush.

“nice to meet you Jade, I heard a lot about you the past hour and a half that you were dazed off” she chuckles and Jade just smiles, sitting on the stretcher.

“well, how are you feeling darling?” Carol asks as she walks closer to Jade.

“I’m fine, just feel my head a little bit heavy, but that’s all…”

“ok, you should stay here until the rest comes back from the guide in the woods, George will keep you company, I gotta finish some stuff back there” she says and winks at me when she leaves to the place where she took the ice cream from.

I chuckle but sit in the stretcher with Jade.

“you missed the tour George…”

“we can have our own tour another day” I smile and she rests her head in my lap, and I slowly caress her hair.

We began talking about Carol and I told her the story about how she met Danny and how they are married now.

Jade’s face blushing each time I looked down at her… and boy, she looks so cute…

 

****

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“excuse me” I say as I enter the infirmary with Cher and Niall.

“you must be Maddy, George told me you’re Jade’s best friend” a brown haired woman in her late 30s greeted.

“yeah, I am, is Jade o-ok?” I find myself stammering.

“yes, she was just waiting for you” the woman smiles and gestures us to walk in.

“JADE!” I yell as I see the girl chatting with George in a stretcher.

I ran up to her and hug her as tight as I could.

“ouch! Hey Maddy…” Jade says groaning by my sudden jump on her.

“oh Jade, I thought I wouldn’t see you again!” I say as I let a couple of tears leave my eyes.

“don’t be silly, you wouldn’t get rid of me that easily” she laughs, hugging me back.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes until Cher asks her how she was feeling.

“I’m fine, much better thanks to Carol” she smiles.

“Carol?” Niall asks.

“I’ll explain later” George says gesturing to the woman that greeted us.

“ok… so what now, you gotta stay here or can you leave?” I ask wiping the tears away.

Jade looked expectantly at the woman who’s supposedly called _Carol_ and the woman says she can leave only if she’s sure she’s felling ok.

Jade smiles and nods a yes.

“ok then, it was nice to spend some time with you Jade, as well as with you George, I hope you come and see me more during the summer” the woman smiles opening her arms t hug George.

“of course I will Carolina, don’t worry” he smiles as he hugs her tightly.

We wave goodbye and leave the infirmary, walking to the cabins.

“who’s she?” Niall asks, referring to the nurse.

“she’s my aunt’s best friend” George says with a small smile tugged on his lips.

“really? That’s great!” Cher says excitedly.

“oh, now it makes sense” I say.

“what makes sense?” George asks disconcerted.

“why you were hugging an old woman who I thought was just the nurse” I laugh and the rest laugh along.

“did you know she camper here some years ago?” Cher asks George with a small smile, waiting anxiously for his reaction.

“Cher… I know more about her than you can imagine” he laughs and we walk to our cabins, to get ready to spend the evening in the lake.

Niall pecked my cheek and George hugged Jade tightly and the both waved to us once more. Cher just laughed and told us to hurry up.

We walked to the cabin and were surprised when we saw Debby and Jenna were not there yet, maybe they are already in their way to the lake.

We began to look for our bathing suits when Jade asked me something that knocked me out of my thought.

“Maddy… have ever had a sort of… premonition?” she asks, stopping in her tracks.

I spun around to face her, which was quite easy as she was in the bed sat with her legs crossed and a bunch of clothes in front of her.

“not really… why, did you have one?” I ask, not really as surprised as I should be.

“I actually don’t know… it could be a dream but…” she stopped suddenly, looking down at the mess of clothes she had.

“but what Jade?” I ask sitting in my bed, which was separated from hers by a nightstand which let a narrow path to walk.

“well… yesterday night I had a dream, and I woke up crying…” she says looking away.

“what was the dream about?” I ask as I sit in her bed next to her.

“it was about George…” she says shutting her eyes softly.

“what happened to him?”

“he… well, it was about us in the woods… and I don’t know how but I was bitten by something, and suddenly I could see all black… and when I woke up George was the first thing I saw, I was looking up, as if I was lying down somewhere… and I could see the white ceiling above his head…” she says but suddenly stops.

“and then what happened?” I ask as soft as I can.

“I don’t remember quite well, it’s all like… flashbacks….” she says rubbing one of her temples.

“well, what do you remember then?” I ask, trying to make her remember… this was getting quite weird.

“I remember that next I saw you and you were crying of happiness because George had saved me… and then we were in the lake… and we were playing a game about catching each other, I think it was girls against boys or something like that… and I was determined to catch George and when I spotted him he was near the shore, but in the entrance shore, the one that’s far… right in front of that big tree…”

“yeah, I get it, what happened next?” I ask but she turns pale at my words.

I begin to rub circles in her back and she started to speak again after calming down a bit.

“when I swam next to him, he was… he…” she began but stopped, and that’s when I saw her bottom lip trembling.

“what Jade? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“he was… dead”

And a sob escaped her throat.

“oh baby, c’mon, don’t cry… it was just a horrible nightmare”

“it was not Maddy! I believe it was a premonition”

“why?”

“because I actually was bitten by something and fainted in the woods, and George ‘saved’ me when he took me to the infirmary, and then he was the first thing I saw when I woke up, and we were under the fucking white ceiling!”

“so what? Never heard of coincidence honey?” I ask trying to comfort, but I was suspecting it was a premonition too…

“Maddy… there you were, crying of happiness, weren’t you?!” he asks half yelling in my face.

“yeah, but-”

“and when we were walking here to the cabins… remember George hugged me? Well… as I am a stupid blushing girl I looked down right after he let go and giggled, but my giggles stopped when I saw a red stain in his sweats…” she cuts off.

“that might have been from carrying you to the infirmary, your ankle was bleeding and-”

“Maddy… in my dream he had the same fucking red stain in the same spot” she says looking directly in my eyes.

I stare amazed at her, not really knowing what _I_ think about all of this…

“I don’t want him to die Maddy” she sobs and I decided to hug her tight and tell her to hurry and go to the lake.

“I need you to tell me something more before we leave…” I say before opening the cabin’s door to go out.

She nodded and I spoke again.

“I know it’ll be hard, but I need you to describe how George was _dead_ in your dream…” I say holding her shoulders to make her understand I needed to know that.

She closes her eyes tightly and mouthed a _fuck_.

“well, he was lying at the shore face downwards, so I was only able to see his back and mop of hair… when I went next to him I saw a couple of seaweed and little sticks around his neck… and he was not breathing…” she stated and fought the sobs, although her voice broke once each couple of words.

“that was all?”

She nods and I hug her once more.

“well done baby, that was all I needed to know” I say soothingly and led us to the lake, were everyone was already splashing around.

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

I told Niall about Carol’s story and we started to talk about how wonderful would be to live her story…

We walked to the lake when we were ready and didn’t spot the girls.

“hey, have you seen Jade or Maddy?” I ask Debby, who was sitting with Jenna, Tommy and Dylan in the wooden suspension bridge that was suspended by two thick ropes under the wooden planks and two more thick ropes above those for us to hold.

It was suspended in the middle of the lake and was in a respective high so that we could jump and splash without breaking our heads against it.

“nope, they must be getting dressed or something” Debby answers and they keep talking, almost like if Niall and I weren’t there.

I looked over at Niall and he had the same WTF expression on his face.

We opted for leaving the guys alone and walking down the wooden stairs that led back to the ground.

As I am a beautiful person I opted for _accidentally_ pushing Niall to the water, right where a group of girls were talking, woops!

“you’re dead Shelley!” he gasped for air and apologised to the girls, who giggled at the blushing boy.

Heartbreaker.

We began to run around the lake, skipping stones and pushing people on our way, he was trying to chase me but I’m faster than the little leprechaun.

When I pushed someone I heard a loud _thud_ and a yelp that recognised immediately.

“Maddy! I’m so sorry!” I say s I turn around to see Maddy in the ground, extending my hand for her to take.

“it’s ok, just be careful…”

“yes teaser, as you wish” I say with a cheeky grin and then I spot Jade.

“what’s wrong?”

“oh, nothing, I’m just a little light headed, nothing much” she smiles but I KNOW IS FAKE.

“ok, if you say so…” I say raising my hands in surrender.

Soon Ed’s voice filled our ears.

“who wants to play ‘ _the catch_ ’?” he says with a wide smile.

We all chorused a ‘yeah’ but I heard nothing coming from Jade or Maddy who were next to me and Niall.

I looked over at them and they were exchanging worried faces.

“what’s wrong girls”? I ask and Niall hears and turns to see what’s going on.

“nothing…” both say at the same time and I decide to leave them, don’t wanna make them angry or anything.

“ok, the rules are: you can’t scratch, bite, nip, nor pinch the other, he or she is ‘ _caught_ ’ when you hold his or her arm and take him or her to the extreme of the bridge. It’s a gender war, left side is the girl’s and right side of the bridge belongs to the boys. Once again, when you catch someone, you gotta take him or her to your side, it’ll be called _bank_ , the gender that catches the other faster will be the winner and will pick a dare to the losers, the same dare for all of them, ok… all girls to the left and boys to the right, now!” Ed says clapping his hands together.

I began to swim to the right but someone pulled me closer.

“be careful George, please…” Jade says as she holds tight grip of my arm and scoots in my chest.

I smile and hug her, posing a kiss on the top of her head.

“I will, don’t worry” I chuckle, surprised by her reaction.

“I mean it George, be careful” she repeats looking up at me.

“I will, ok?” I say looking in her blue eyes and got glimpse of… _fear_? Her furrowed eyebrows confirmed that yeah, I saw fear in her eyes.

She said nothing, just leaned up to meet her lips with mine, lingering for a while.

I find myself shocked but kissing back when I hit reality. I slowly touched her waist and she pulled away, pecking once more my lips and repeating I should be careful, and then she swam to the left with the rest of the girls.

WTF?!

I swam to get together with the rest of the boys who were whistling and smiling, yeah… they saw us… but well, now they know she’s out of their reach.

“too much love for my taste here lads!” Mary says but makes a whistle and soon everyone was trying to grip other people.

I caught quite a few girls, and many tried to catch me, but they couldn’t, I’m faster, muahahaha!

I was a little tired of being gripped by various girls, and I can swear one pinched my bum!

As I didn’t want to get forwardly raped I decided to go hide in some place, but it was kinda hard, considering that we were in a lake and going underwater wasn’t as useful as I thought it’d be. I tried to look for somewhere to hide, avoiding many girls in my seek, but I couldn’t see Jade or Maddy in any moment, I just got glimpse of them once in a while, swimming away from guys and trying to catch someone, oh, and Maddy catching Niall, they were talking with a serious face… weird.

Finally I saw some seaweed hanging from the shore, it was in the opposite side of the entrance, so our leaders wouldn’t notice me. It was great.

I furtively started to swim there and noticed how I had space in between the seaweed and the water to hide my head, so I could breathe.

Perfect.

Ok, I’m here, covering under this green and sticky water plants, but it’ll be worth it, ‘cause this way the girls won’t win and I can jump out of nowhere in anytime to catch the last girl.

I’m a genius, right?

But it wasn’t as quiet as I thought it’d be… I was touching the mud with my back, and felt something moving against my skin. I shrugged it off and moved a bit, thinking it could be a worm or something like that. But the movements continued, and without stopping, no matter how much I shift from side to side, I still can feel something there, travelling my back. I couldn’t resist it anymore so I find myself turning around, but still quiet not to be seen, and see a lot of thick worms coming out from the mud behind me. I keep the yelp in the back of my throat but I try to swim back with the rest of the people playing, but the seaweeds don’t let me, they are so sticky, God! I try to cut them but they are all over my face and I can see a thing, I spin to one side, still feeling the annoying worms creeping in my back, so I turn to the other side, and I keep like that, and soon I begin to feel my throat getting tight, as if something was strangling me, and I bring my hands up to my neck, only to recognise the thing around it to be the seaweeds, and I begin to feel light headed, and my vision becomes blurry… I try to yell but I can’t even breathe anymore… oh my God, please! HELP! But no, I can’t yell… I try but I can’t… _fuck_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen to George? I don't want to make any spoiler but... Jade's premonition is becoming real... Please leave kudos or comments :))


	9. Chapter 9

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“do you think is true?” Niall asks me after I tell him about Jade’s dream… nightmare… premonition… whatever that was.

“I dunno, but you know that up to now everything in her dream turned reality so…” I say with a sad look and he looks at George, splashing around.

“I don’t think he will die…” he says and caresses my arm.

“yeah well… I hope not, Jade cries only for thinking about it…” I say, looking over at Jade who was dragging a boy to our side.

“ok, I shall go catch some more lads Nialler” I say and peck his cheek after letting go off his arm.

He smiles and lets me.

We kept playing and I was soon caught by a guy, so I had to wait with the rest of the girls who were caught.

I was looking for Jade, who I suddenly saw searching for someone, and I believe was George. I began to look for him too but couldn’t find him. A loud yelling interrupted my search and I look over at Jade who was screaming and crying, covering her mouth as she stared.

I knew what that was about, I looked to the direction she was staring at and there I saw George lying by the shore face downwards in front of the big tree. I didn’t care about the game anymore.

I swam as fast as I could to where George was, getting glimpse of Jade swimming by my side.

When we got there we saw a lot of worms next to his body and Jade let yet another gasp out. I shoved some of the worms away from his neck and saw the seaweed around his neck. I didn’t hesitate for one second before taking his face out of water, only to see his eyelids almost closed and his lips parted. I was trying to cut the damn plants but they were sticky and I couldn’t cut them, I used my nails and Jade was using hers too but we couldn’t.

I saw everyone swimming to where we were but didn’t mind. I was now hesitating, I held his hand, it was cold… but I could still feel the rhythm of the blood flooding in his wrist.

“Maddy, I won’t let him die!”

“He won’t die!” I yell.

Everyone was hesitating, calling the counsellors but no-one could help, right? Ugh.

I was shocked when I saw Jade in front of George, her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

“Jade, get off! We gotta help him, don’t kiss him, don’t hug him, we gotta save him, and then you’ll be able to rape him if you want but not now, he won’t die!” I yell at her but she totally ignored me.

What the hell is wrong with her?! She’s the one who’s falling for him and she gives up? She’s crying on his shoulder!

I try to push her away to keep trying but a sudden deep and loud breath made me stop.

George…

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

“George! You’re alive!” I hear a voice yell and suddenly I feel sort of a weight in my shoulders.

I cough, and can’t do anything else, I just cough and gasp for air until I’m able to breathe correctly again.

“oh, George!” I hear the same voice above the other mutters in the background.

“J-Jade…?” I manage to choke, still coughing when I try to speak.

“sh, don’t speak” she says as she loosens grip but still embraces me.

I can’t see correctly yet, my vision is still a bit blurry, but I know there’s people around me, and the first thing I do when I hit reality is swimming as fast as I can away from that mud and plants.

“what happened?” Jade asks me and now I can fully see her, beautiful with her eyes crystallized.

“the worms… there are a lot of worms coming out from the mud!” I yell.

“ok everybody out of the water NOW!” Freddie shouts and everyone began to swim out of the lake, including Jade and I.

“George, are you ok? How are you feeling?” Freddie asks me as soon as I step on the grass.

“I’m fine, my throat aches a bit but I’m ok… just a little out of breath” I say, still gasping.

“oh boy, don’t ever get away from the group again, ok?” he says as he holds me in a soft embrace.

“yeah… how are you feeling… y’know… for your-”

“I’m perfect George, don’t worry” he sent me a reassuring smile which I respond with one of my own.

Mary soon tells us that we should get ready for the bonfire anyways and that we had an hour to do it.

We began walking, Jade, Maddy, Niall and I, to our respective cabins when Niall told Jade he _knew_.

I looked confused at Jade and she was like… ‘ _how?_ ’ and soon Maddy explained.

 

“I told him”

“why?” Jade asked with a sort of anger in her voice.

“why not? I wanted his opinion…”

“mind explaining please?” I ask not really understanding.

“well George… I had a dream last night…” Jade begins, “and it was more than a dream… it was a premonition” she says coldly and I… I am confused.

“what?” I ask, begging for more explanations.

“well, in my dream we were in the woods and something bit me, _like the snake today_ , and I fainted and you were the one saving me, _like today_ , and when I woke up you were the first thing I saw, and we were under a white ceiling, _like in the infirmary_ , and then Maddy came crying of happiness because you saved me and I was ok, _like it happened today_ , and you had a red stain in your sweats, _like you had today!_ And then we went to the lake and played the damn game of catching people, _like today_ , and then I was looking for you to catch you and I saw your face downwards in the shore, right in front of the big tree with a lot of plants and sticks around your neck… _like today_ ” she says breaking eye contact, stopping walking and shutting her eyes tight.

I don’t know how to describe myself now, don’t know if I’m shocked or scared…

“what happened next?” I manage to say.

“I woke up… crying” she says and I immediately throw my arms around her slim figure.

“don’t cry, I’m ok… _you saved me_ ”

“this was supposed to be a fun day, and look what it turned out to be…” Niall says and I gotta admit it’s true…

“well, but now we’re gonna go get ready for the bonfire, Freddie told me we were gonna eat there, so I’m really looking forward to it!” I say with a wide grin, trying to cheer the lads up.

Niall hugged Jade and pecked Maddy’s cheek, on the other hand I hugged both of them, they both tried to save me, and if it wasn’t because of them I could’ve died…

“that’s why you kissed me right?” I ask Jade, finally connecting the dots.

She stares with a confused face.

“because you thought I was gonna die” I say looking up, of course, she really didn’t mean that kiss.

“I had my doubts about the premonition, and wanted to let you know that I care about you, I wanted to show you how fond of you I am and how much I wanted to kiss you…” she says blushing halfway her confession.

I smile wide and let my hands linger in her face, cupping her sides as I pull her for a warm and delicate kiss on her lips. I let my own linger on hers a while as Niall and Maddy stared and chorused an ‘ _awe_ ’ but well, it was my way of thanking Jade…

“I told you to be careful” she chuckles and I just hold her close.

I peck her lips once more and this time we go to our cabins.

“thought you were gonna wait…” Niall says punching lightly my arm as he opens the door with his key.

“I thought you were gonna wait too!” I mock and he laughs.

“I didn’t kiss her”

“well… I just kissed her ‘cause she kissed me first, so technically it’s not my fault…” I say with a smirk and the blondie just laughs harder.

“ok, ok… but what, will you ask her to be your girlfriend now?” he chuckles.

“not yet, I still wanna get to know her interests and all that stuff, I’ve got a plan… don’t worry” I wink and he enters the bathroom to have a shower.

So here I am, all alone…

I don’t believe in psychics or premonitions or stuff like that, but it sounds pretty weird this thing about Jade’s dream...

The thing that matters is that I’m alive and that I finally kissed her!

Oh yeah, game on.

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“Jade, how did you cut the seaweeds?” I ask her whilst I showered, she was in the bathroom with me, washing her sweats, which had a blood stain from earlier in the ankle zone.

“remember when you were yelling I shouldn’t kiss him?”

“yeah…”

“I wasn’t kissing him, nor crying on his shoulder… I was biting the damn plants and swear I almost threw up, it tasted horrible!” she chuckles loud.

“Jade, the thing was full of worms!” I yell, remembering the scene.

“in the moment I was only focused on changing my dream” she says in a more serious tone.

“oh baby, you _did_ ” I smile, even though she can’t see me correctly.

“in fact, I didn’t…” she says.

“how come?” I ask in confusion.

“in my dream I saw him lying face downwards in the shore with the damn plants on his neck… and I let a yelp out and that’s when I woke up… so my dream came totally true, it didn’t show what happened after I yelled”

“makes sense” I say contemplating the evidence.

“yeah, well… let’s not think about it, please”

“oh baby… I can’t believe you kissed him!” I squeal in the shower.

“yeah, well… I wasn’t sure if he was gonna die or not, so…” she laughs.

I laugh as well and walk out, looking for my towel.

“here” she says handing me the fluffy material and I wrap myself in it, walking out and getting dressed in some shorts and a grey tank top with some sneakers.

A couple of minutes later Jenna and Debby walked in.

“where were you girls?” I ask surprised.

“with Tommy and Dylan, they are quite fun” Debby admits with a small smile.

“and how are things with you Jenna?” I ask, referring to Tommy.

“great, I discovered he’s not actually my type… he’s gorgeous, yeah, but he’s a bit…”

“hyper, weird and acts really gay” Debby continues and they both burst out laughing.

“wow, wasn’t expecting that at all” I laugh and they ask for Jade.

“she’s in the bathroom, ask her to hurry up if you want to shower ‘cause we’ve got twenty more minutes” I say checking my digital watch on my left wrist.

They do and moments later Jade walks out in some shorts and a green tank top with white Converse.

Soon after we were all ready we walked to the boy’s cabin knocking on the door and hiding in the cabin’s sides.

“yeah?” Dylan asks as he opens the door but there was no one there…

He shrugs and closes the door telling the boys it was no one.

We knock and hide again.

“who’s that?” they ask without opening the door, which makes me knock again a bit louder.

“who the fuck is that?!” Dylan yells as he opens the door but we stand silent in our places.

He stumbles back inside and closes the door, but opens it quickly to check, but nothing was there, he closes it again and Jade extends her hand to knock again and soon jumps back in her place when four boys open the door and we jump yelling in front of them, making them fall backwards and yell and oh my God, it was great!

“why the hell did you do that?!” Dylan asks out of breath.

“because we love you” Debby answers and we laugh at the boys, who are laughing too at their fright.

We laugh a bit more and begin walking to the bonfire.

Niall immediately walks to my side and says a flirty ‘ _hi_ ’.

“oh Nialler…” I laugh and he takes my hand, kissing it softly.

Could this boy be any sweeter?

I turned my head to my left and saw Jade walking hand in hand with George… _awe_.

“and _we_ were the ones rushing, huh” Dylan says putting a voice that made us laugh.

We went to talk with Cher and Ed, who were arranging some bags and cans.

“hey there” we greet and they turn around and hide the bags behind them.

“what are you two hiding?” Tommy asks elongating the word _hiding_.

“n-nothing, you should get going, go sit in a log and don’t spy!” Ed says laughing halfway his sentence.

We obey ‘cause it’s better to receive a surprise rather than discovering it and sat in two logs.

George, Jade, Niall and I in one and next to me there were Dylan, Tommy, Jenna and Debby.

We talked about nothing in particular as the people filled the log circle around a bunch of logs, planks, boards, leaves, sticks, and a lot more useful things for a fire.

We could listen the croaks of frogs announcing it was gonna rain anytime soon, but also heard Freddie and Mary talking about the weather and that it’d probably rain tomorrow, not today.

After some more minutes of pure random talking Freddie and Mary stood in the middle of the circle, next to the fire stuff.

“well, first of all we want to apologise for the incidents that happened today to some people… tomorrow morning Freddie and I will call some important people to see how we could solve these couple of errors… so don’t worry” Marry says with a crooked smile.

“and for now, we’re gonna enjoy the traditional first bonfire of the summer” Freddie announces and everyone began celebrating with screams of joy.

“yeah, yeah… now everybody… freeze!” He says and we all stay still in our places, some in weird positions, some holding their laughs at the back of their throats, but Niall was kissing my cheek when Freddie said _freeze_ so… yeah.

But it was cute, somehow…

Fred said we could move again and after some seconds he repeats the word _freeze!_ And guess what happened now…

“George!” the three of us yelp when dear George decides to lay down on top of us with one hand on his hip and the other one holding his head, as if posing.

“ah! I forgot to say that if you laugh or you speak you have to suffer a dare here in front of everyone!”

_F.U.C.K._

“you four, step here” Freddie orders us and we can’t do anything but go.

“ _four_?!” George asks.

“yeah, you laughed boy, now come here!”

He positioned us in a line and made us exchange tops, but before that he asked Jade and I what we were wearing under our tank tops.

“bras maybe?” I say in an obvious voice and he began to wonder how we could exchange tops now…

“it’s ok, we don’t mind, they’ve all seen us in bikinis so…” Jade says as she starts to take her tank top off.

“Jade!” George and I yell at her as all boys were laughing and whistling.

George immediately stood in front of her, throwing his arms around her to cover herself up.

“c’mon, is no big deal…” she says but George refuses to let her go.

“George, is just a dare… c’mon Maddy, you too!” Mary says and I had to obey…

George let go and took his shirt as fast as he could and put it in Jade’s slim figure fast as well, and when his torso was discovered all girls began to giggle and Jade threw them a death glare.

Niall stopped me from taking the top off and took his shirt first instead.

“now, do it fast, I’ll cover you” he says and I react after hitting reality, is not my fault! He was shirtless! And even though he hasn’t a determined six pack, God he looks good and his V lines are marked and ugh, I should stop staring.

I did and as I took my top off I saw a group of girls staring at Niall, smiling and chatting.

“like what you see girls?” I ask as I put on his shirt.

They didn’t say anything, just stared at me and then back at him.

“what a shame his mine…” I say with a deep sigh and holding his neck tight from behind with my arms, kissing his cheek.

He blushed and put on my grey tank top, as well as George put on Jade’s green one.

“you look beautiful boys” Freddie says and George and Niall pose as models as they walk back to the logs.

These boys will kill us anytime soon…

We continued playing the freezing game until Ed and Cher came with marshmallows and chocolate.

“God bless you guys!” Jade says munching on a marshmallow when Cher walked to us with a wide can of chocolates and a bag of marshmallows to each.

Truth was we didn’t eat a thing in the whole afternoon, we had lunch, then we had a snack in the woods, but of course, Jade was in the infirmary and I don’t know if she had eaten something there, as well as George. After that we went to the lake and we all had a knot in our stomachs after witnessing what happened to George, especially us.

Ed and Cher continued to give the flat, red cans filled with chocolates to share between four and a bag of marshmallows to each person.

“ok, now, we all know that we spent two days together and played games and had fun, _but_ , we don’t really know each other nor all of our names, you know us, but we don’t know _you_ ” Mary states, munching on her own white and puffy marshmallow.

“so, what about this, you say your name, your age, a talent that you have and a random fact about yourselves, ok? You can start” Freddie says and pats a boy’s head as he finishes.

All counsellors sat in a log together, right next to the boy who was determined to speak.

“well, I’m Travis, I’m 17, I can touch my nose with my tongue and I really like skating” he says with a chuckle from all at his ‘talent’.

“I’m Jeff, 17, I play the drums and… I love soap-operas” he laughs.

And more people continued to introduce themselves.

“I’m Joanna, 16, I believe my talent is being an amateur hairdresser, and… I love Justin Bieber” she giggles, and a lot of girls giggled too.

“I’m George, I’m 16, I sing and play the guitar, and I don’t like the lake anymore” he swiftly laughs, and every girl laughed at his cuteness.

“I’m Jade, 15, I can… well, I don’t know what my talent is so let’s skip that-”she begins but was cut off by George.

“your talent is being there to save me, and you’re incredibly sweet” he says.

“that’s not a talent!” someone screamed, but I didn’t catch who that was, but it was definitely a _girl_.

“ok, if that’s not a talent, then you have the talent of making me feel happy, and yes, _that’s a talent_ ” George states as he held Jade’s hand in his.

“I suppose that’s my talent then…” she smiles, “and I like rock” and many guys clapped at her musical taste.

“Hi, I’m Niall, I’m 16 and I sing and play the guitar as well as Georgey, and I’m Irish” he laughs and many girls giggled, he blushed and held my hand, and soon all giggles faded… yeah man.

“ok, I’m Madeleine, but you can call me Maddy-”

“déjà vu” Ed says and we laugh, remembering our personal introductions yesterday.

“yeah, well… my talent maybe is drawing, and I’m in love with candyfloss” I laugh.

“I’m Jenny, I’m 14, I sing, and I love blue”

People continued and soon we all had introduced ourselves, letting Mary open her mouth again.

 “well, I can tell **_[A/N: THAT YOUR HEART ISN’T IN IT, OR WITH IT! Sorry… had to do it xD]_** that we’re all gonna have a musical camp this Summer!” she laughs with Freddie.

“and that’s great, ‘cause we’ve got some little plans for you MUAHAHAHA!” Ed begins, finishing with a not-so-good evil laugh.

“ok, as you all know, in _every single camp_ there are singing games, and this is no exception” Freddie states and a few groans escaped some throats, but other cheers escaped ours.

“And I will be the leader in the first one!” Ed shouts pushing Freddie away and smiling wide like a five-year-old.

We laughed at his silliness and paid attention to his instructions.

“It’s easy, all you have to do is repeat what I say in the same tone and voice, ok?”

We all agreed and Ed began with a simple ‘Hello!’ in a cheerful voice.

“Hello!” we all chorused.

“I’m Ed!” he sang in the same gleeful voice.

“I’m Ed!” we imitated.

“no, you’re not Ed, I’m Ed” he says in a serious voice with a confused face, so silly, “let’s do it again, but this time you shall say your own names… I’m Ed!” he says again.

“I’m…” it was so loud and we couldn’t understand a thing as everyone sang their names!

“great!” Ed says moving his arms up, “now, let’s change all your names for… Humpty Dumpty!”

It’s not less to say we all fell in a fit of laughter when he said that.

“Hello, my name is Humpty Dumpty!” Ed sings.

“Hello, my name is Humpty Dumpty!”” we repeat, trying not to laugh.

“I’m a big and white egg!” Ed sings, rubbing his hands up and down his stomach.

We repeat and do the same as we stood up.

“one day I decided to sit in a wall!” Ed sings sitting on his log.

“one day I decided to sit in a wall!” and we all sat back.

“but as I have no legs and no arms I couldn’t balance!” Ed says, holding his knees to his chest with both his arms.

We sang the sentence and did the same.

“and guess what?” he sings.

“and guess what?” we repeat, not able to contain the laughter anymore, all the other counsellors were playing too, and as silly as it may sound, it really was fun!

“AAAAAHHHHH!” Ed shouts and he falls backwards.

We had no choice…

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” we all shout and then we all fall backwards, feeling the atmosphere with loud laughter.

“now all together, stand up, and you have to sing with me this time!” Ed commands and we all began to sing and dance the Humpty Dumpty song.

“Hello, my name is Humpty Dumpty! One day I decided to sit on a wall, but as I have no legs and no arms I couldn’t balance, and guess what? AAAAAAAHHHHH!” we sang, rubbing our stomachs, sitting in the logs and falling backwards.

It was fun to keep playing games like this one, though the song was terribly awful, but it was funny anyways, not all of them were musical games, but they all included dancing, or acting or improvising, and Freddie shouted _freeze!_ Once in awhile too, t was fun, I have to admit it, and I reckon I’m not the only one that thinks so.

After two hours or a bit more we said our goodbyes, not being able to keep still. I t was a long day and we all needed our beauty sleep.

We walked back with our little group of people (y’know, the four boys and the four girls) to our cabins.

“that was fun” George and Jade chorused and blushed.

“yeah, I hope we can have the dancing night soon though” Niall says looking down.

“which dancing night?” I ask.

“remember yesterday Cher said that in the party days we were gonna have a type of… ball in the dining room?” Tommy asks me with an obvious voice.

“err, no…” I say sheepishly.

“oh true, I quote ‘ _oh, sorry… got much important things to care about while counsellors are talking_ ’ and yeah, those were her exact words when we talked about the bonfire” Debby laughs, making the others chuckle and me to blush.

“what could those ‘ _important things_ ’ be….” Dylan says elbowing Niall, making him flush a dark shade of pink.

We reached our cabin and said goodbye to the boys, but I especially hugged George, it was a need I had today, I couldn’t hug him so…

“I’m glad you’re ok George, no kidding” I whisper honestly against his ear as we hugged.

I could feel him smirk against my skin.

“thanks for helping today, you’re amazing, take good care of my leprechaun” he whispers and pulls away, winking at me.

“did you just _wink_ at _Maddy_?” Jade intervenes.

Oh-oh…

“it’s for something I said, don’t worry, I bet she’ll tell you later” he says as he holds grip of Jade, and she can’t resist the urge of hugging him back.

I soon feel a hand in my own, intertwining our fingers.

“goodnight Maddy” Niall says, intertwining the fingers of our free hands.

I smile and he leans in to kiss my forehead, lingering for a good five seconds.

He pulls away and I smile, I can’t do anything else when I’m with him, he’s got that effect… making me feel as a blender in my insides… yeah a blender, when it’s on and mixing everything and… shut it, I understand myself.

He smiles back and then the four lads walk away.

It was fun today, and I bet it will continue to be the rest of the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was boring, but this is practically a filler chapter for upcoming events! Please leave kudos or comments! :DD


	10. Chapter 10

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

Two weeks went by since the bonfire and we had our _‘ball’_ a day after it and it was magical. I wasn’t expecting any of the things that happened, other than the silly boys who jumped around in tables and stuff, oh, and the alcohol… though it was only beer.

**~Flashback~**

_We got ready for the ball, thanks God there was the request of bringing formal clothes in the pamphlet._

_Debby was wearing a deep purple, strapless dress that fitted perfect her body, it wasn’t too short but it wasn’t ‘long’ either. It had a black belt with a black and purple flower in the niddle of the belt and she was wearing black heels, her hair was gathered in a ponytail and she was wearing a deep red lipstick and not so light make-up. She looked mesmerizing._

_Jenna, on the other hand, was wearing a striped, tight dress, it was black and white, not long either, but not long and was hung from her neck, wearing black heels. She had loosen hair and not light make-up either. She was wearing a necklace that finished her outfit perfectly._

_Jade was wearing a black, tight, short dress, strapless too and definitely too fancy, having her matching black heels. Her light make up made her look cute and the necklace was a perfect detail, as well as her loose hair._

_And I was wearing a tight, white dress, as short as the others’ and with the top cut low. It was the first time I used the dress and it felt amazing. I was wearing matching heels and light make up, despite my crimson lips. My hair was lose too and I was wearing a dissimulated necklace._

_We were putting on perfume and arranging some minimal details when there was a loud knock on our door. We opened up and found four boys in black suits, each of them with different ties._

_“wow…” Dylan sighs, as well as the other three males there._

_“is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Debby asks and they all chuckled._

_“it’s a perfect wow, just like you girls” Niall says and I feel myself blush._

_They extended their arms for us to take and we walked out, grabbing their arms._

_Jade was with George and I was with Niall, nothing surprising, but there was something that caught our eye._

_“what are you four doing?” George asks breaking the silence._

_Jenna was grabbing Tommy’s arm and Debby was grabbing Dylan’s._

_“well, we’re not planning on coming out i the party, and if we go together everyone will notice” Tommy declares._

_“you can go alone guys” Niall chuckles._

_“we don’t want to look as if we don’t have dates! The girls look amazing and they acceded to be our dates to help us, so shut up Horan” Dylan mocks and we all laugh at their silly idea._

_We all walked to the dining rooma nd there were plenty of people there already. There were coloured lights and music and Ed was in charge of it, being the DJ._

_Soon everyone was there and the leaders gave as a little speech before letting us flow with the sound of electronic music at first._

_We danced frantically, many boys asked me to dance with them, I felt fluttered, but I can’t deny feeling jealous when I saw Niall dancing with other girls, he’s mine, and only mine._

_Hypocrite, I know._

_We continued to dance the moving music when a determined song came on…_ ‘ _It’s just me’_ _by Bon Jovi._

_I was waiting for Niall to ask me before some other boy did and soon I felt a hand in my shoulder. I turned around to see who that was and was surprised to see George, extending his hand for me to take._

_“George?” I ask with a small smile in my face._

_“can I have this dance, please?” he asks politely and I chuckle, taking his hand and dancing along the music._

_‘It’s just me, baby_

_It’s just me, baby_

_It’s just one thing_

_That you should keep_

_In your book of dreams_

_It’s just me, baby’_

_We continued dancing, swinging with every bang in the song. I was resting my head on his shoulder and he was guiding, both his hands in my waist, gripping it tightly so our bodies were barely an inch apart._

_“do you really like him?” George whispers agains my ear._

_“Niall? Yeah, I really do” I blush as I whisper against his own._

_“I hope you don’t break his heart, I’ve come to find that he’s a very fragil person, yesterday I found him crying because his mom didn’t answer the phone and he hadn’t spoke to her for about three days…” he chuckles lightly and I melt inside._

_“well, I’m afraid he’ll break my heart, because I’m not planning to leave him anytime soon” I say sincerely._

_“I hope not Maddy, he’s falling fast for you…” he says and I smile wide against his skin._

_“and what about Jade?”_

_“I’m falling fast for her too” he chuckles in ear, making me shiver._

_“well, the same advice for you, she’s very sensitive… she couldn’t stop crying when she was telling me your dream… she was really scared and well, y’know…” I whisper, not even wanting to remember that episode._

_“really? She’s amazing Maddy, I’m planning on taking her to a secret date tomorrow if everything goes right tonight” he smirks._

_“you pervert!” I almost yell but he covered my mouth quickly._

_“not in that way! I mean here in the ball!” he laughs and soon the song was finished._

_He smiled and told me it was a pleasure to dance with me in a posh accent and I laughed hard, he’s so funny and sweet, Jade ust be feeling in Heaven._

_Luckily, there was another slow song coming on and this time it was a blonde boy who asked me to dance with him._

_“of course I will Niall” I smile and he holds grip of my waist as I put my arms around his neck, as I did with George._

_‘I've been walking in the same way as I did_

_And missing out the cracks in the pavement_

_And totting my heel and strutting my feet_

_"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?”_

_“No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering"’_

_It was a beautiful song, we danced slowly and peacefully, the song was really amazing, filling my insides with a memorable feeling._

_‘Round my hometown, memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now’_

_Whilst the chorus I could feel the boy’s grip tighten in my waist, making our bodies come close together. I tighten my grip too and posed a kiss under his ear, and I could feel his skin against mine tingling._

_We continued to dance and when Adele’s voice filled our ears with her echoing voice mouthing a series of ‘doo’s_ **[A/N: min. 2:23]** _the Irish boy who was guiding me stood straigh but didn’t stop dancing, he just looked at me right in the eye, making me get lost in those ocean blue yes of his and every second they became bigge and bigger, which meant he was leaning in, closing his eyelids a bit as he did until he touched my nose with his own, lingering there for a few seconds before closing the annoying gap that separated us, crashing oour lips together._

_Oh, it was marvellous, a mixture of joy, nervouseness, glee, bliss, happiness, hope, and shakyness invaded my body as eh sent shivers up my spine as he tuged his hands in my low back whilst we moved our lips in synch. He traced his tongue along my bottom lip and I led him explore my mouth, finding all my spots. He brought a hand up to my neck slowly, making my skin tingle as I led my tongue move along with his, making this passionate kiss even deeper._

_When the song finished and the loud and moving music began to fill the room again we pulled apart, gasping furtively for air._

_“I… I may be falling hard for you Madeleine…” he says with a little smile on his lips._

_“I can say the same thing Niall” I say as I smile and pose a quick peck on his lips._

_The rest of the night was fantastic, even more ‘cause Tommy and Dylan danced together the next slow songs, which were about four or five. The first two songs they both danced them with Jenna and Debby, once with each, but the fact that they came out didn’t bother anyone, or at least that’s what everyone had shown._

_When the party was over it was about 6:30 am, the boys walked us to our cabin and Jade kissed George, Debby and Jenna hugged Tommy and Dylan and I kissed Nial repeated times._

_We said goodbye aa few ore times and went to sleep, just minutes before the alarm clock woke us up._

**~End of Flashback~**

Ok, yeah, Niall and I are together now, like… he’s my boyfriend, as well as Jade and George and surprisingly Dyaln and Tommy. We didn’t worry about Debby ‘cause she had her boyfriend at home a very hot boyfriend may I add, she’s shown us some pics of them and oh God, they are the perfect couple!

We were still on the search of a boy for Jenna, but oh well…

As to Niall and I, we had a ‘secret date’ in the woods the day after some _immportant people_ came to search for all snakes and stuff and ew.

The woods were now clean and we spent the night there, we only snogged and almost did it… but I refused at last, I felt I was not ready yet, and God, I’m only 15! I’ll turn 16 soon but that’s beyond the point.

It was hard to refuse though, this boy is great, he’s sweet, he’s caring, he’s funny, and most of all he’s lovely and cute.

And let’s not talk about his physic… his eyes make me feel alive, nd then I  get lost in them if I stare more than three seconds. I felt safe in his arms. I couldn’t refuse hugging himonce in a while. When he’s shirtless he looks very hot, even if he hasn’t the perfect body, I’m so attracted to him… And his lips… his lips are addictive, there’s no way that after once you touched them you can pull away. If only we didn’t have to breathe…, the way his lips move against mine is incredible, like if two world collided, as well as our hands, which fit perfectly. His body begs for mine as my body scream for his…

In this date we discoered we have a lot more in common than we thought. We both like singing, though he sings well and I don’t… and we love horseriding, candyfloss, we can be super hyper some times and we laugh at nothing in particular, oh and we both love to eat, I admit is my guilty pleasure, woops!

The date was the perfect opportunity to get to know each other, and that’s what we did, every second falling even more for the other.

It’s funny how I rejected the idea of coming here ‘cause I thought it’d be awful, and now I don’t want to ever leave…

**_*George’s POV*_ **

So, here’s the thing, after the ball I obbeyed Carol’s advice tot ake her on a secret date. So the next day, or the same day shall I say because the party finished at 6 in the morning… whatever, that day I went to the infirmary and told Carol everything about what happened in the ball and she couldn’t stop smiling, remembering her times in the camp.

I told her about going in the secret date with her and she told me every hidden spot in the woods, some in the lake area and others in other areas of the camp, which was huge!

After talking with her and planning everything I said my goodbyes and walked straigh to my cabin, telling the leprechaun everything so he could take Maddy in a date as well.

I took Jade first, about a week after the party and we spent a great time, which finished with us snogging our hearts out, yeah… but not before getting to know her, and damn that I did! I know almost everything about her, she’s not the person I thought she was, she’s a deep girl, with goeals and achievements. She’s as sweet as candy but rough as the sea in a storm when she’s mad. She loves writing, and she’s amazingly honest with everyone because she believes everything is paid back, so if she lies, then someone will lie to her… she believes in all those stuff, like in psychichs and lectures and supernatural things, in which I don’t believe but I respect, and she was so happy with my respect that she thanked me, showing her sweet side. As Maddy had told me in the party, she can be very sensitive sometimes, we were talking about something quite personal of my life and when I looked back at her… her eyes were cristalized.

I didn’t hesitate to ask her to be mine that night, and luckily she said a loud _yes_ and crashed our lips together. I sheepishly admit that e lsot it that night… I’m shy, she’s shy, but in some way we felt… safe, maybe? I don’t really know, but what I’m certain about is that it was one of the best sensations I ever had… and it wasn’t pure lust, it was more than that, I’m sure it couldn’t have been love… or could it…?

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

Ok, so Tommy and Dylan…

They came out in the party, kissing repeated times… and today they did again, in the _Truth Or Dare_ game that we are playing with the rest of the campers and leaders in the woods, all sat in a circle.

“Maddy, truth or dare?” a boy sitting almost across me asks.

“huh… truth” I say, don’t feel like humilliating myself now with a silly dare.

“is it truth that you kissed George in the party?” he asks and Jade and Niall were the first to scream ‘WHAT?!’ right before George and I did.

“well, we all saw you two dancing all acaramelled before you danced with Niall” the same boy asked, I think his name is Travis or somehting like that, anyways, what, was he spying me or something?

Creepy.

“we danced together but we didn’t kiss, I’d never do that!” I deffend.

“you would never kiss me?” George whispers next to me.

I looked in his direction and I’m 98% sure that I found a glimpse of hurt in his eyes. I decided to ignore him and support my side of the version.

“listen, I didn’t kiss him, we just danced, in fact… I’m with Nialler, and he’s with Jade! Why would we kiss?” I say and everyone remained silent.

“ok, so… my turn” I say more to myself as I grab the bottle and sit back in my place, spinning the large object in front of me.

Jade.

“truth or dare?” I smile, but she just says ‘dare’.

“you have to put on practise your challenge now” I chuckle and the rest of our little group laughed too, remembering her challenge and leaving the others in confussion.

She chuckled, rolled her eyes and walked off to gather some branches and sticks. We all were watching her putting the sticks and leaves in her head, everyone asking what was she doing. She took a deep breath and sighed before turning around and asking one by one if they had seen her lilac _Pegacorn_. She explained what a Pegacorn was and everyone said no and she faked crying. It was funny though, and it was better than having to follow the people until they answered.

She sat back after asking everyone and took the branches off of her head. We were still laughing when she spinned the bottle and it landed on George.

“George, truth or dare?” she asks with a malevolous smile.

“I’ll go with truth..” he chuckles.

They were sitting next to each other, making this be Jade, George, me and next to me Niall.

“would you kiss Maddy?” she asks, turning deadly serious.

He had an unreadable face and was looking down.

“why would I kiss her if I have you?” he answers with another question.

“if you weren’t with me, and she wasn’t with Niall… would you kiss her?” she asks, her best poker face on.

“I- I… I think I would, yeah, she’s really good looking, but I shouldn’t think of that, I only want to kiss you…” he admits.

Hoooooooooooooly shit, but wow, George would kiss me… fluttered? Yeah, quite a lot.

“shut up Shelley” she says turning away.

Is she really mad about that? She knows I think he’s hot and everything, but c’mon, he loves her! And I love my Nialler! AND SHE _KNOWS_ THAT!

“but Jade-”

“I told you to shut up!”

“Jade, I-”

“shut it Geor-”

“I love you”

“-ge… you do?”

“yeah, I was waiting to tell you and it to be perfect, but I had no choice now…” he says and everyone awed.

“I love you too…” she says before sitting on his lap and kissing him.

They are so cute together…

For the rest of the game we were dared to do many weird things…

Debby ate a bug, Jenna danced frantically in the middle of the circle with two branches in her hands, Goerge had to rap, Niall had to wear make up the rest of the game, Dylan had to run around the wide circle ten times without stopping as he shouted random facts bout him and Tommy had his challenge as well as Jade, which was running around the dining room naked, but he just ran around the circle in boxers.

It was a fun day… and right now we were off to bed.

As usual, the boys accompanied us to our cabin, the everyday goodbye and the left.

We enter to the cabin and we begin to get ready to go to bed, some minutes later we were taking turns to go to the bathroom as the others changed clothes. Jenna was the first to go and we all kept changing when a sudden scream fills the room.

“what, what’s wrong?!” we all ask.

She just points to the bathroom as she stands in the door frame, covering her mouth with her hands, eyes almost shut. We walk in and shivers travel all the way to my spine, letting a loud scream to leave my throat and tie up a knot with my guts as I witness the scene with my own orbs.

_A dead body._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was high time Niall made a move on Madeleine!
> 
> AND HOLY- A CORPSE?!


	11. Chapter 11

**_*George’s POV*_ **

“well, at the end it all finished okay…” Tommy sighs.

“what do you mean?” I ask.

“no one complained about me in boxers, so that means they enjoyed the view” he says with one eyebrow up and a wide smirk plastered on his lips, “oh and you and Jade are fine again”

We were in our cabin, Dylan was taking a bath and Niall was talking with his mom by phone. Tommy and I were getting in our pj’s, waiting for Dylan to go out so we could use the loo.

“yeah, guess you’re right…” I chuckle.

Eventually Dylan walked out and Tommy walked in after a peck on his lips. I smile at Dylan, who was only wearing a towel to cover himself up, and begged Tommy to let me brush my teeth, that I was dying to sleep.

Luckily, Tommy is a very good lad, and led me in.

“will you pee or something?” Tommy chuckles as I stare into the bathroom’s toilet.

“Tommy…” I sigh.

He walks closer and his eyes widen at what’s dripping from the toilet tank…

 _Blood_.

“did you cut or something?” Tommy asks, shaky voice.

“if I had cut myself, why would I leave the blood in the toilet tank?” I ask with a rhetorical voice, sometimes this boy is just… dumb.

“hey boys, do you know why…” I begin as I walk out the bathroom with Tommy, only to stop in my tracks when I don’t see either of the boys…

“Dylan? Niall?” Tommy asks, kinda shouting, but no one answers.

“guys, where are you?” I yell, but nothing.

We look at each other with a contorted face and walk out the cabin.

It wasn’t cold, it was kind of warm in fact. There was no one to be seen and all lights were off.

We began walking around, calling Dylan’s and Niall’s names, but they were nowhere to be found.

Suddenly we heard a loud scream, followed by not so loud yelps and gasps. I turned around to the noise’s direction and saw the girls’ cabin, the lights were on and more little gasps were heard from there.

We decided to go, maybe the boys are there.

We knocked the door and soon Maddy opened up.

“George, Tommy? What are you doing here?” she asks concerned.

“are Niall and Dylan here?” I ask with a glimpse of hope in my voice.

“no, but we’ve got somebody else…” she says, her voice shaky as well and she was pale as a paper.

She gestures us to walk in and we do, following her to their bathroom.

“holy shit” I say more to myself when I see blood in the floor and walls and lying on the floor someone facing the wall.

“is he…?” Tommy asks, shaking, not being able to even mouth a whisper.

“we don’t know, we just found him and we are quite afraid right now…” Debby asks.

 

“we found blood dripping from our toilet tank, and now there’s someone more likely _dead_ in your bathroom…”

“don’t worry Tommy, I’ll go call Ed and Cher, Jenna, coming with me?” Debby asks turning around looking for her friend.

“Jenna?” she repeats.

I turn around too and we both begin to search for Jenna, who was nowhere to be found.

“Niall and Dylan, and now Jenna?” I ask to anybody.

“what?” Jade asks walking to us.

“we can’t find the boys, and now we can’t find Jenna” Tommy says.

We all exchange looks and we opt for calling Ed and Cher together, it’s not a good moment to split.

We walked in the direction of Ed and Cher’s cabin, not being sure if leaving the body in the bathroom alone was a good idea. But we were all shocked by it and scared by the sudden disappearance of our friends, so we didn’t give it much importance at the moment.

Tommy knocked on the door three times and a sleepy Ed opened the door.

“guys, I was deadly asleep, what’s going on?” he slurs, rubbing his tired eyes.

“we don’t know how to explain this, but truth is we found a body in our bathroom Ed” Jade says looking down in a bare whisper.

“excuse me? I swear I heard you found a-…”

“body in your bathroom” Debby finished the sentence with him.

His smile faded and his eyes widened, you could see the shock in his eyes.

“a b-body? L-Like a… _d-dead body_?” he asks stammering.

“we guess so, and we’re quite afraid to go in there again” Debby admits.

“h-how the fuck can a d-dead body be in y-your bathr-room?!” he gasps before rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

“we don’t know Ed, but we found blood dripping from our toilet tank and Niall, Dylan and Jenna are missing” Tommy says way too fast.

“b-blood? And w-what d-do you mean by _m-missing_?” he asks, still stuttering.

“well, we w-were in our room and D-Dylan was t-taking a shower and Niall was t-talking with his m-mom by phone, then Dylan walked o-out and Tommy and I e-entered to the bathroom to wash our t-teeth, leaving Dylan and Niall a-alone in the room, and w-when I sp-potted the b-blood we walked out to ask-k them if any of them kn-new something about it b-but they weren’t t-there, and then we w-went to the girl’s c-cabin ‘cause we heard some y-yelling and there was the b-body lying in bet-tween a mess of b-blood and all of the g-girls were there, but s-suddenly Debby asked J-Jenna to go with her to c-call you but she w-wasn’t there anym-more!” I spit out as fast as I can involuntarily, I was stuttering and running out of breath, it seems too weird for me to acknowledge right now.

“calm down George, we’ll find them, ok, now I shall go see the body, I can’t be sure without any evidence, and this sounds all too fucked up for me, bet is a joke guys, let’s go see the _dead body_ of yours, shall we?” he laughs.

“what?! A joke?! Would I be on the verge of crying if this was a fucking joke?!” Tommy screams in Ed’s face, waking up Cher.

“What’s going on lads?” she asks tiredly.

“they affirm there’s a dead body in their bathroom and that three of their friends are missing” he chuckles with a voice that intended we were lying.

“don’t laugh Ed, this can be serious…” she says genuinely.

“what do you mean?” I ask, my eyebrows furrowed.

“I saw a red stain on one of the cabins after the bonfire… I didn’t want to think it was blood, but now that you say that…” she admits shaking, coming closer to Ed’s chest.

We all exchanged the same frightened looks and began walking to the girls’ cabin. We entered and walked to the bathroom, which’s door was now closed, and we left it open…

We opened the door and something even more scary surprised us this time…

_The body was not there anymore…_

****

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

What the hell?!

“so… where’s the body?” Ed asks looking around.

“i-it was r-right t-there!” Tommy asks.

“there?” Cher asks, pointing to the empty place in front of the door.

“y-yeah” we all chorused.

“I knew this was a silly joke” Ed seethes and stomps out of the cabin, ignoring our yelps.

“Ed, Ed!” Cher yells and he eventually turns around to face her, right in the door.

“what Cher, I’m dying of tiredness and have no time for silly pranks now!” he yells in her face, making her flinch.

“n-no babe, I’m sorry, I’m just tired, we have to wake up early tomorrow…” he tries to soothe, rubbing circles in her back as they hugged.

“guys…” I say as I look frantically around the room.

“guys…” I repeat, but none of them were paying attention.

“guys…!” I elongate, but some of them were in the bathroom and some others were with Ed and Cher.

“GUYS!” I yell, this time catching everyone’s attention.

“what Maddy, now what?” Debby asks as if I was bothering.

“Jade… I can’t find her” I stammer and the first thing I directed my view to was George, who had his eyes opened wide in shock, bending on his knees as he looked to some spot on the wooden floor.

I immediately ran up to him and embraced him, fighting the tears forming in my own eyes.

We were certain about the body, we all had seen it! And now Jade is missing too… there’s a person or more in this camp that shouldn’t be here… and they are messing everything up…

“but she was right here!” Debby and Tommy slurred, not out of their shock either.

Ed and Cher couldn’t mouth a word. There was a tense atmosphere in the cabin, the six of us trying to acknowledge what’s happening.

“what are we gonna do then?” Tommy breaks the silence.

“I’ll go call Freddie and Mary, everyone should go home, it’s no longer safe to be here” Ed says as he starts on his tracks but Cher stopped him.

“Ed, no… there are four people missing, we can’t leave!” she says grabbing his shirt.

“oh, so you want to stay in a camp were there’s a murderer or more out?” he asks in a sarcastic voice.

“I won’t leave without my friends” Debby steps up.

“neither do I” Tommy, George and I chorus.

“you all wanna _stay_?” Ed asks, still not out of his shock.

“Ed, we can call the cops or something, there’s no need to evacuate the camp” Cher begins to say but there’s no way, even when she tried to kiss him and talk seductively he denied staying here.

“listen, I’m a counsellor, I’m supposed to keep things in order, now there are people missing and a dead body too! And it’s not least to say that I don’t wanna be the next” he explains, trying to make us understand.

“Ed we know a dead body is kind of a big deal, even more if it’s missing, but the other _four people_ aren’t just… _people_ , they are my friends, very special friends, and between them there’s my best friend of all times, and the boy of my dreams Ed, and Jenna and Dylan are just incredible, they are part of the things that make me wanna stay here forever… you don’t know how much power of will I’m putting on practise not to break, but inside of me a light was blown off, there’s a whole in my heart, I don’t feel complete, I just… I already miss them and the thought of them being hurt makes me break into pieces in my insides…” I say crying halfway through my sentence, the tears falling from my eyes like waterfalls.

“then you ought to _shut the fuck up_ ”

Did Ed just swear at me?

George was holding tight grip of me, if it wasn’t for him I’d be on the floor crying my heart out.

“excuse me?” Debby steps closer to Ed and Cher.

“if you want to stay here, stay, you wanna find your friends, stay, but when you’re next, don’t call me crying for help” he says and no one could do anything to stop him from storming out.

Cher was crying on Debby’s arms, Tommy was soothing Cher and trying not to cry himself, as to me I was crying in George’s arms, both of us on the floor, both mixing each other’s tears as they rolled down our faces.

“Cher, what now…?” Tommy asks.

“I won’t let Ed tell Freddie, he’ll send us back home I’m witness of the light shining in your eyes when you’re all together guys” she sobs.

“Cher, he will… we’re screwed and we’ll never see them again” Tommy begins but Debby soothes him in time before he breaks.

“I’ll go tell Freddie the idea about the cops, because it’s not safe that _you guys_ go find the other lads, you may be next and that would only make things worse” Cher says stretching her tank top.

“you won’t go alone, will you?” Debby asks with a horrid face.

“I will, don’t try to come with me ‘cause I won’t let you”

“but Cher, please… there’s no way we’ll-” Tommy begins only to be cut off.

“no Tommy, now please, rest a bit, you all need a good sleep. Goodnight”  she says firmly before stomping out.

So here we are, once again, alone in our room, where a couple of minutes before there was a dead body…

Don’t tell me all this is normal because I know it’s not, the only thing I do is think about Jade, I almost lost it once here, why do I have to suffer this _again_?

“guys, please don’t leave!” Debby begs as she holds onto Tommy’s arm.

“I won’t, don’t know about George…” Tommy declares.

George didn’t answer, he just held tighter to me, both stillborn the floor, we couldn’t stop crying somehow… Jenna and Dylan… we grew so fond on them, Jade is my best friends, it’s an understanding that I’m like this, but big part of me is crying because of the lack of his touch, his look, his voice, his presence… him, Niall…

I bet George is feeling the same way. Niall and him became best friends the first few days, and it happens the same with Jade… he might be the only one who understands me right now…

We finally stood up and I crawled in my bed, shaking in my insides. Debby was in her bed, Tommy in Jenna’s and George was crawled up in a ball in Jade’s.

Debby turned off the lights and we said a simple ‘goodnight’ before drifting to sleep, well, the rest did, I couldn’t glue my eyes closed, even though I was dying of tiredness.

“guys, you still awake?” Tommy whispers.

We all growled in response.

“I can’t sleep….” Debby whispers.

“I can’t sleep either… the thought of the body in the loo keeps haunting me in the back of my mind” I confess.

“shall we go to our cabin?” Tommy says in a bare whisper.

We didn’t hesitate on standing up and walking out. It was dark and warm, summer nights are the best thing ever… unless you’re in danger of getting killed.

We walked until we reached their cabin, Tommy opened the door and turned the lights on. Our eyes burned for a couple of seconds but then they adjusted to the light. Tommy walked to the bathroom and showed us were the blood was, yeah, _was_ , as well as the body, the blood was not there anymore.

“this is all too weird for me… everything, I’m afraid, really afraid of what might happen” Debby states and Tommy holds onto her like a teddy bear.

I walked over to George, who had his head muffled in the pillow and his hands were under it. I sat by his side and rubbed my hand back and forth in his back and I heard him sob repeated times.

“sh, everything’s gonna be alright, you’ll see” I soothe, but he doesn’t move, the only thing he’s doing is sobbing.

“George, c’mon, don’t cry anymore” I say, but I couldn’t help it, it was too much…

“I can’t sleep…” Tommy says, sobbing as well.

“what if we put the beds together and we sleep all together?” Debby suggests.

Even if it sounds like it wouldn’t help, it really did. We dragged the furniture away and pulled the beds together. Tommy and George were in the extremes and Debby and I were in the middle, I was next to George, still rubbing his back as he didn’t move from his place.

It’s hard for everyone, but I believe the impact was way major in this boy.

“Goodnight lads…” Debby says as she moved in the bed trying to get comfy, as well as Tommy. George was a stone and I couldn’t be comfier, being cuddled to him.

“Goodnight” I say.

In that way, all squashed together, we could finally drift to the place we didn’t feel the pressure nor the stress of the situation… _our dreams_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sucky... sorry :( 
> 
> Worth a kudo though?


	12. Chapter 12

**_*George’s POV*_ **

Three days…

Three long days without my friends…

Three days walking with the fear of getting kidnapped…

Three days without _her_ touch…

Three days crying myself to sleep…

Three days…

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

It’s been three days since the guys disappeared and the body was found, and then it disappeared as well…

Cher had talked with Freddie and Mary about what happened and they were _way_ more understanding than Ed, who left the camp.

The cops came the day after the guys were missing and they ‘interviewed’ us, asking questions about the body and the blood and the time we left the cabin, the time we entered again, the last time we saw each lad, personal questions about them, we were asked to describe them physically… it was hard to answer all that, and more questions that I don’t really want to remember.

We were told not to spread the news about this ‘killer’ around the campers because that would drive them insane, or even more… they would want to look for him and would be the worst thing, according to the cops.

You could be asking yourself ‘ _what does everyone think about the missing lads?_ ’ well… Freddie and Mary said that they left the camp, only that, as simple as that.

Even if it sounds quite unusual, everyone bought it. But there are people who still ask us stuff about them. For example… yesterday a boy asked me if I still talked with Niall. It was hard to listen to his name… I told the boy we did, it’d sound weird if I would’ve said _no_.

Can you blame me? What would you do in my place? If I said _no_ then more questions would arise, and the only questions I had were if he was ok and why he left, and I simply said he was ok and that he left for personal reasons.

It was strange not to listen to the thick laugh every now and then, my body was so used to his fingers intertwined with mine, so used to his lips lingering in nay part of my body, sometimes my forehead, sometimes my cheeks, and other times my lips, connecting ourselves, sending shiver through all my body… I was so used to that, and now it’s strange not to have him here, whispering something in my ear from behind, resting his head on my shoulder, being Nialler…

I miss his messy blonde hair with spikes of brown, I miss his blue eyes making me get lost, I miss his pale skin, as well as his euphoric self.

I just miss him so much… as well as Jade, I love Debby but it’s not the same… Jade is everything to me, and I lost my mind when she was bitten, you can imagine how I’m now, but this time I have to simulate everything’s fine, and that she’s waiting for me at home, when I really know she’s not…

I cry a lot when I’m alone, or with Tommy or Debby, especially with George, with him we just cry, cry and cry… not a single word mouthed, just sobs and sighs…

Tommy was being bullied a lot, he was told billions of things, the one that had a major impact was something Kyle, a big lad, said in the bonfire…

“ _I bet he left ‘cause he was too coward to break up with you_ ”

He broke, but it wasn’t only that that happened, he jumped on top of the guy and punched his face repeated times.

Even if it was unfair, Freddie didn’t say a thing to Tommy. He pulled them apart with the help of some other lads but it was that.

Freddie knows what’s going on, and Tommy couldn’t bear Dylan was missing, and now is that plus the bulling and shame…

Debby has all this pressure… it’s unbelievable how in only three days she was diagnosed with astigmatism so she now wears lenses, her boyfriend broke up with her because he found another girl to be with, Jenna, her best friend here, is still missing… so it’s hard for her, her reliance is on Jenna, they were almost like Jade and I. I feel so sorry for her…

And finally George…

George doesn’t speak, he doesn’t mouth a sound other than breathes or sobs. In the interview he just answered the ultra necessary questions, if they were yes or no he just nodded or shook his head, and if he could he just ignored the question, making one of us answer in his place. He cries himself to sleep every night, and I know that because we keep sleeping together, the four of us in their cabin. He barely eats, he doesn’t take part in activities, he doesn’t enter the lake anymore, and he can’t walk near the woods. I guess it’s because of the date, they camped there and lost it, so it’s a special place for him…

He’s broken.

 

**_*Anonymous’ POV* [A/N: OMFG WHAT?!]_ **

I enter the girls’ room to give them some water and chips, it’s bloody hot today.

These guys never know when to shut the fuck up, I know they are teens and they are kidnapped and everything but they are so annoying!

“why?! Why do you keep us here?!” Jade asks.

I don’t answer, they don’t need to know anyways.

“answer!” Jenna cries out.

“God, can you shut the fuck up?!” I yell in their faces, these girls really need some discipline.

“where are Niall and Dylan?” Jade speaks up.

“not here” I say with a smirk.

“where are they?!” Jenna screams, almost falling from the chair.

Yes, chair. They are tied up in chairs, that way they wouldn’t try to walk away, and they know that if they try I’ll have to sedate them again… and I’ve come to the conclusion they hate injections… so they acceded to stay tied up there.

“please, it’s been four days… why don’t you let us go…?” Jenna sobs as I don’t answer.

“let him Jenna, he won’t speak” she seethes under her breath.

She looks at me right in the eye and makes a disgusted face.

“DON’T YOU EVER. LOOK. AT. ME. THAT. WAY. AGAIN!” I yell at her, spitting in her face.

I leave that room, ignoring the yelling and crying of the girls. It’s turn to feed the boys.

I was about to open the door when I heard them muttering.

 _“I miss him… I miss everybody”_ I guess it’s Dylan talking.

 _“I miss everyone too… especially George and Maddy…”_ Niall sobs.

 “if you’re lucky you’ll get to see them again… _maybe_ …” I say as I unlock the door to come in.

They are still on the chairs, as well as the girls, panting and sweating, their hair dishevelled, as well as the girls. They look like a mess.

“what d-do you mean?” Dylan asks, his voice shaky, therefore he was crying… _fag_.

“I mean that if you do as I say, maybe I’ll free you, wasn’t that obvious?”

Dumb boys.

“m-maybe?” Niall says with an eyebrow up.

“yes, maybe, what, are you deaf or something?!”

Goooood, I can’t stand these people.

“is t-that wat-ter?” the Irish boy asks.

“yeah, now drink or you’ll die from thirst” I say as I push the bottle in his mouth, making him gulp.

The boy swallows as if there was no tomorrow, they haven’t drink in about… a day, maybe?

He ends up drinking half the bottle, and if he could, he would’ve drank it all, but as I am a marvellous person, I dumped the bottle down the other’s mouth, but he whined at the brusque touch.

“fuck!” he whines, shutting his eyes tight as he swallowed his own saliva.

“what’s wrong boy?” I ask.

“my lip, it’s hurt and it bleeds, it burnt when you touched me…”

“then I won’t touch you again…” I laugh as I put the cup on the bottle.

“what?! No! Let him drink! He didn’t drink or eat in almost two days!” Niall yells, but he’s only making things worse.

“please…” Dylan whispers.

I looked him right in the eye and pushed the bottle against his lips once again.

The boy didn’t argue this time, and he drank all the water left.

“I believe you don’t want the chips…” I sing.

They shifted in the chairs and almost fell, stupid boys.

I threw the two bags of chips on the floor and told them to eat.

“how can we eat if they re on THE BLOODY FLOOR?!”

“WOW, calm down there Horan, you both know I don’t like you, so why would I treat you well?”

Then I leave, laughing at the boys’ humiliation and ignoring their swearing, they think that by swearing I will treat them better? Idiots.

I went to the couch and sat there, waiting for _him_ to come… _he_ should already be here!

Some minutes later there was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened after making sure the TV was loud enough to cover the others’ mutters.

“oh, thanks God it’s _you_ ” I sigh, letting _him_ walk in.

“where are they?” _he_ asks.

I smirk and guide _him_ to the hall down the stairs. The guys were separated by a wall and a door, the boys in one room and the girls in the room next to that one.

“So, who do you want to visit first?” I smile.

“boys”

With that said I took the keys out from my pocket and opened the door, noticing the boys were on the floor, trying to open the bags.

“for God’s sake, what are you two doing?” _he_ asks them.

“trying to eat, maybe?” Dylan says as angry as Niall.

“you jerk, I told you to treat them right!” _he_ pushes me away and walk in, opening the bags, and untying the boy’s hands, feet and torsos.

“thanks, but… why?”

“look Niall, I’m involved in all this, but I don’t want you to suffer more than the needed”

“how do you know my name?” the Irish boy asks in wide shock.

“it’s not relevant, just eat, you’ll have a nice dinner waiting for you tonight” _he_ smiles and a light shone in both boys’ eyes.

 “but only if you tell me something…”

“what do you want?” Dylan asks with the same fierce expression.

“are you in love?”

“yes, why?” Niall answers.

“oh, so you understand when I say I’m in love too…” _he_ smiles.

“she’d be so shamed of you…” Niall says, if only he knew.

“oh, they know”

“ _they_?” Dylan speaks up.

“yes, _they_ , wanna know their names?”

WTF is _he_ doing?!

The two hungry guys nodded.

“ _Jenna and Jade_ ” _he_ smirks.

“no, no, you can’t do that!”

“do what Dylan?!”

“fall for them!”

“if you can fall for  someone within days, why can’t I do it too?”

“but they are fifteen!” Niall shouts.

“so what?! That’s even better!” _he_ smirks.

“how old are you, _pervert_?” Dylan intervenes.

“I would care about your friends’ virginities other than my age…” _he_ laughs once again and leaves, ignoring the death threatens from the boys.

I close the door behind me and lock it, _he_ was still laughing.

“those boys…” _he_ chuckles.

“when will you do it?” I ask, sick of the guys’ presence in my house.

“first I’ll do something that was not in our plans…”

“what are you talking about?” I ask with concern.

“do you have chains or ropes or something?” _he_ asks with his right eyebrow up.

“you won’t” I say, still in shock.

“why not? Isn’t that what people _in love_ do?”

“you’re not in love man, you’re _sick_ ”

“who cares? These girls are hot and I _want_ them”

I sigh.

“when?”

“today, I can’t wait any longer” _he_ smiles, hesitating… shaking…

 

“oh God, you’re having another _episode_ … c’mon, just breathe… calm down… take a sit, shh…

drink some water… yeah, that’s right… shh…”

 

Oh Fuck, I hate when _he_ gets like this, he’s sick… but what can I do… I’m involved in this, only to help him… if he finishes what he started… maybe he’ll get better…

 

“I need to do it… now” he says, still shaking.

“but you’re having an attack, let’s wait a bit, maybe tonight…?-”

“TONIGHT?! I CAN’T WAIT ‘TIL TONIGHT” he cuts off, standing up and banging his fists on the table.

“ok, then go do it, stop yelling! It hurts, it hurts me!” I give in.

“and that’s what I’ll do once you give me the freaking chains!”

I won’t be able to handle this anymore…

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

The bonfire…

so, how’s everyone tonight?”Mary asks generally.

“great…” broken.

“so, tonight is our musical night of the week, being Friday” Mary states.

Some people whistled and screamed, some others… didn’t.

“yeah, well… what about if we go in order? Jamie, you’re first” Cher pats Jamie’s shoulder and he smiles wide as he grabs the guitar that Cher handed him.

One thing that I couldn’t stop thinking about during Jamie’s song was Cher. She had the same fake smile we did. Ed left, he didn’t care about her, he didn’t look for help, he doesn’t answer his phone… nobody knows where he is…

“that was marvellous Jamie, what do you all think?” Freddie asks and everyone clapped.

“so, who’s next… Joshua?”

Oh no, the little boy again…

“oh yeah man, I’m gonna rap!”

Everyone laughed at his statement, but we were silent as the boy’s mouth motioned loads of words fast and moved his arms and legs as he accompanied the rhythm.

How the hell can a thirteen-year-old rap so _good_?

He finished and some boys stood up and bowed, way too exaggerated, but yeah, the boy is great.

“well, that was amazing Joshua! Well done” Cher says enthusiastically.

“thanks babe” he says, winking at her.

Flirt.

“what about making a duet next Friday?” she suggests.

“It’d be a pleasure Lloyd, I mean… _Cher_ …” he says with the flirty voice and Cher just laughs it off.

A few more people sang whilst other accompanied with guitars and tapping the logs, until it reached us.

“so, which of you sing or something…?” Freddie asks.

“George! George sings, and he plays the guitar!” I say, trying to get George to finally speak.

“George! Please, we were told by your parents you have a great voice and we didn’t have the chance to listen to it yet” Freddie encourages, but nothing, he just shook his head in disagreement.

“c’mon George, it will help… I promise” I whispered in his ear, but nothing.

I glanced at Freddie and shook my head as to say ‘ _he won’t_ ’.

Freddie, as the smart man he is, began to clap his hands and pronounce George’s name, and soon everyone was doing the same.

“George! George!  George! George!”

But he refused, shaking his head once again and his best poker face on.

“George! George! George!” nobody stopped.

“Jade would love you to sing now…” I whisper, risking the only chance to make him talk by saying Jade’s name, he could accede, but he could break into tears as well… it was my last resort.

He looked up at me, lingering his gaze on mine for while before taking the guitar in his hands and wondering which song he should sing.

 And just after a matter of seconds he begins strumming the familiar notes…

 

_When you had left me, baby_

_You should’ve left some morphine at my door_

_‘Cause it takes a whole lot of medication_

_To realise what we used to have,_

_We don’t have it anymore._

_There’s no religion that can save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_Hope you keep in mind all the sacrifices I’ve made_

_Were to keep you by my side_

_Were to keep you from walking out the door._

_‘Cause there is no sunlight_

_‘Cause I lost you, baby_

_There are no clear skies_

_‘Cause I lost you, baby_

_Just let the clouds_

_My eyes are doing the same ‘cause they dragged you away_

_Every day, it still rains._

_I’ll never be your mother’s favourite_

_Your daddy won’t even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I’d be doing the same thing_

_Saying ‘there goes my little girl_

_Walking with some summer camp guy’._

_But they’d be just afraid of something they wouldn’t understand_

_Oooh well but little darling watch me change their minds_

_Yeah for you I’d try, I’d try, I’d try, I’d try_

_I’d pick up these broken pieces ‘till I’d bleed_

_That’d make you mine._

_‘Cause there is no sunlight_

_‘Cause I lost you, baby_

_There are no clear skies_

_‘Cause I lost you, baby_

_Just let the clouds_

_My eyes are doing the same ‘cause they dragged you away_

_Every day, it still rains._

_Don’t you say goodbye,_

_Don’t you say goodbye,_

_I’d pick up these broken pieces ‘till I’d bleed_

_That’d make it right._

_‘Cause there is no sunlight_

_‘Cause I lost you, baby_

_There are no clear skies_

_‘Cause I lost you, baby_

_Just let the clouds_

_My eyes are doing the same ‘cause they dragged you away_

_Every day, it still rains._

‘ _It will rain_ ’ by Bruno Mars… but with some changes in the lyrics, which made it suit perfectly to the situation.

By the end of the song more than one girl was crying, including myself, Debby and Cher, as well as Tommy…

Nobody hesitated to stand up and clap at him, who was crying himself, and for the first time in days I saw a little smile on his lips, which grew with every clap and whistle and yelling.

The boy’s talented, but more than that, he opened up with us in a furtive way. Smart one, huh.

He smiled to everyone and thanked all of us before sitting down next to me again.

“that was overwhelming George, we know you miss her, and it was a nice way to ease oneself” Mary say with crystallized eyes.

The girl a few places to my right, I think her name is Jenny or something like that, began to sing as Jonathan played the guitar.

“you did great George, congratulations” I whisper excitedly in his ear and I hear him chuckle, oh how I missed that…

After about one hour or so in the bonfire we were sent to rest. Once again, Debby and I sleeping with the boys in the four beds we call ‘ _fluffy_ ’ as we put all mattresses, blankets and duvets there so now it’s super puffy.

“Goodnight” Debby says as she plops down on her place in the bed.

“Night Night” Tommy says and cuddles close to Debby.

“night guys” I smile.

“goodnight people” George says and we all smile, it’s nice to listen to his voice again, he didn’t speak for three days, that’s way _too long_.

He turned the lights off and cuddled close to me. It sounds weird to say we’re cuddled, but the thing is we do it because we feel better with each other’s company, it’s nothing romantic. I ache for Niall as much as he aches for Jade.

“thanks for making me sing today…” he says after a while, listening Tommy’s light snores and Debby’s steady breathing.

“welcome Georgey, I’m glad you did” I smile, even though he can barely see me.

“you broke my shell” he says after a long pause.

“your shell?” I ask confused.

“yeah, I was trapped in a shell,  I was afraid of everything, I was too broken, well, I still _am_ , but that’s beyond the point. You made me shine a bit again” he smiles, I feel his smile.

“oh George, you don’t know how happy you make me by saying that, today wasn’t such a bad day, was it?” I say remembering all that happened today.

“I guess not… I’m still wondering where they are and what they are doing and stuff…” he says with a lower voice.

“me too… but I hope they are ok” I say and he kisses my forehead after muttering “goodnight, thanks Maddy, you’re amazing”.

I believe I found a best friend here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise POV! Who do you think it belongs to? Clue: it's a 'he'.  
> Also, the song that George sang is an adaptation I wrote of 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars.  
> Leave kudos or comments? Worth it? <3


	13. Chapter 13

**_*Jade’s POV*_ **

Fuck him, I can’t stand him anymore, I can’t stand this anymore, I can’t stand starving anymore, I can’t stand being without George or Maddy anymore… _I miss them_.

Five days here and I think I’m driving nuts.

“how long…?” Jenna whimpers.

“four hours…” I say out of breath.

That jerk doesn’t give us any food other than chips and water I bet he takes from the grief. I feel so dirty, I haven’t had a bath since he kidnapped us. He gives us food once every day or more, and once again, it’s just chips and water. I’m dying, literally… why isn’t anybody searching? I bet they just thought we escaped or something, if it wasn’t like that they’d be here, saving us, but no… _they are not_.

“I’m hungry, and I need to pee…”

“he won’t let you go, y’know that, right?” I say.

Last time I needed a wee the man made me pee in a glass and drink it, and I would have refused if the bastard would give us water, but once again… he just let us drink once a day, if we’re lucky enough.

I drank the disgusting liquid… and the worst thing was that he didn’t let me drink anything else in almost two days, Jenna and I both lost weigh… and I don’t know about the boys, I don’t know if they’re alive or not… I don’t know anything about them, he doesn’t let us talk or interact… _fuck him_.

“I’m gonna call him…” Jenna says and I shoot her a glance.

“Daniel!” she yells.

No response other than the sound of the TV upstairs.

“Daniel!” she elongates.

After some more calls we heard the door unlocking and it revealed the filthy man.

“what the hell do you want?!” he shouts.

“I-I… I need to go to the bathroom, can’t contain it any longer… please” Jenna begs.

“oh, so it’s finally your turn to suffer the urine punishment!” he laughs.

“no… please! Let me use the bathroom, please! I beg of you!” Jenna cries.

“now that I think about it… _he_ wouldn’t like you to be dirty or something…” he stares at some spot on the wall.

What does he mean by _he_?

“who are you talking about?” I ask, having thoughts of yet _anot_ he _r_ filthy man.

“oh, don’t act as if you haven’t met _him_ yet… _he_ ’s been here to days ago” he smiles.

“what? No, it’s been only you that we saw!” I say loudly.

“don’t be against me because if you are you’re little friend will have to drink her pee… so shut the fuck up” he threatens so close to my face that I could feel his breathe on my skin.

“Jade, please, calm down… please” Jenna sobs.

“ok, you’re right, there was another man here… now will you let her use the bathroom?” I say so delicately that it was almost a whisper.

“you’ll have to choose…” he tells Jenna.

Jenna and I both look at him with contorted faces in confusion.

“option one, you can use the loo and only pee, not washing your hands or drinking water, and that means no dinner tonight, and I’m talking about a _full_ dinner”

We were practically drooling over the thought of food.

“or….” he elongates, “option two, you can use the bathroom for one hour, you can pee, you can have a bath, you can wash your clothes in the washbasin, of course I’ll lend you fresh clothes to use, don’t worry…” he smiles.

That’s not fear! I had to drink my own pee! And now she can do that? There must be a trick in all this…

Jenna was smiling a crooked smile when he began again.

“but…”

I knew it.

“that means you’re _his_ tonight”

Fuck.

“WHAT?!” she yells.

“it’s up to you… c’mon, one time won’t make any damage… in fact, you may enjoy the pleasure… _he_ ’s a very handsome guy…”

“you kidding me? I won’t!” she yells as loud as she can.

“well, your friends will eat peacefully whilst you get all dirty and hungry… bye” he says as he turns around to leave.

“wait!”

Oh, she won’t…!

 “yes Jenna?” he smiles.

“I’m… I’m gonna go for it…” she whispers.

His smile turned into a smirk slowly and creepily.

“Jenna! You don’t have to do it-…” I say but the man covered my mouth with his dirty hand.

“I’m glad you opted for that option… I’ll tell _him_ to come after dinner, now you should get going, dinner is ready in two hours and you only have one to arrange” he says as he unties her.

She mouthed a ‘ _sorry_ ’ as he pushed her out of the room.

“and you…” he says coming closer to me, “you’re next” he says before pecking my forehead as he caressed my lips.

It felt wrong, it felt so wrong! And I only imagine how hard it’ll be being _the next_ …

 

**_*Daniel’s POV* [A/N: ok, so in last chapter the Anonymous POV was Daniel’s, and before you jump to conclusions, no, he doesn’t take part of the Camp, he’s never seen the guys before and vice versa]_ **

“ok, so here are your fresh clothes, there’s the soap, the shampoo is in the shower, and what else…? Oh! Call me when you finish so I can unlock the door, bye…” I say and lean to kiss her forehead but she takes a step backwards.

“you want to take the fucking bath or not?!” I yell as I grab her by both wrists.

“y-yeah…” she stutters.

“then kiss me!” I yell and she puckers her lips a bit for me to kiss, closing her eyes tight.

It wasn’t that comfortable, she wasn’t kissing back at all, so I grabbed her waist and pushed her against my body.

“please… it's enough I’ll have to lose it tonight with some random pervert, please…” she whimpers and I take the opportunity to slid my tongue in her mouth.

It didn’t taste good.

“oh my God, brush your teeth before calling me! _He_ won’t like it if you don’t” I finally say before storming out and locking the door.

I went upstairs to cook something for the guys and I. I don’t like being like this, but _he_ ’s watching my every move… _he_ ’s there all the time, even if I can’t see _him_. I sometimes hear _him_ , listen to _his_ voice as _he_ obliges me to do stuff like this… _he_ ’s sick, and _he_ doesn’t know it. _He_ threatens to kill me if I don’t make _him_ glad, so I have to do this to these innocent people… how many people have I killed because of _him_? I already lost count!

I was cooking and after about an hour I heard Jenna calling me. I turned the oven off and hurried downstairs. I seek for the key in my pocket and open the door.

“much better darling” I smile as I take a look at her clean body, her hair shining and her eyes crystallized.

“are you crying?” I say as I come closer to her.

She shakes her head and covers her face.

“listen, I won’t hurt you, not if _he_ tells me to do it… so now you’re safe” I say as I embrace her, but she doesn’t move.

“thanks to me he didn’t rape you the first day, because he wanted to, on the other hand, he made this to me” I say as I show her the long cut I had in my arm.

“tha-anks” she stutter, making me smile.

She’s a sweet girl…

“ok, food is almost ready… _he_ ’s not here yet, so why don’t you go and stay with Jade and wait until I call you?” I smile and she nods.

I walk her to the room with the other girl and lock it after untying her too.

I go upstairs to finish dinner and after I laid the table I went downstairs to call the lads.

I unlocked the boy’s door and they were sitting on the floor, talking and crying.

“sh, no… don’t cry… food is ready, why don’t you come eat, huh?” I smile compassionately.

They both looked to each other with confused faces and stood up, wiping the tears away.

They didn’t say a word. I unlocked the girls’ door and found Jenna tying a bride with Jade’s hair, sweet.

“girls, food is ready…” I smile and they look up at me.

They looked so different, Jade was a mess, all dirty, and pale… no light in her eyes… whilst Jenna looked radiant.

They walk out and gasp when they see the boys behind me. They didn’t hesitate to push me to the side and hug the lads.

“oh God, Dylan! I missed you so much! Thought you were both dead or something similar…” Jenna sobs on Dylan’s shoulder as they hug.

“Niall… you’re fine, you’re perfectly fine” Jade says without enough acknowledgement as the Irish boy hugs back.

They stood like that for a moment and then switched places.

“ok, ok… too much love for my taste” I chuckle, but they didn’t let go.

“guys, if you don’t come upstairs with me I won’t let you eat, now c’mon!” I shout and they jump by my yelling, but still didn’t talk, they just followed me up the stairs to the table.

We sat down and enjoyed the meal. It wasn’t much, but French fries and chicken will do.

“so… I heard you all have a little romance…” I chuckle and they all stopped eating.

“why so silent? C’mon! I wanna know a bit more about it” I smile and look at Dylan, who didn’t dare looking at me.

“Dylan… I know you’re not _normal_ …” I chuckle and he shuts his eyes tight, clenching his jaw and fists on the table.

“hope you don’t fall for me” I chuckle a bit louder but he still doesn’t make a move.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s appropriate to mock Dylan with that, he’s had enough all his life, he doesn’t need or deserve any more bullying” Jenna speaks up, stuttering a bit.

“oh, I’m not bullying him! And anyways, at least he has a boyfriend, not like you, why do you think I chose _you_ to be _his_ after dinner?” I laugh and they all sighed in unison.

“she respects herself, she doesn’t jump on the first guy she sees, she waits for the right guy” Niall defends.

“look who’s speaking, Mr. I-fell-for-Maddy-the-first-day Horan” I laugh and he looks down, seething under his breath.

“how do you know that?” Jade asks.

“I gotta take care of the people _he_ makes me get, and for that I need to know their routine, and what’s the best way than stalking?” I say but Jenna cuts me off.

“you _stalked_ us?” she stutters.

“of course, and Jade, be careful with dear George, you wouldn’t like to lose him like you almost did weeks ago..” I chuckle in a threatening voice.

“were you involved in George’s trouble in the lake?!” Jade asks, almost shouting at me.

“no honey, that was just luck, now sit down and eat” I say as I take a mouthful of chicken.

“oh, and Tommy! He’s a good lad… especially in bed!” I laugh.

“h-how do y-you know t-that?” the Irish boy asks me.

“oh, so he doesn’t know?” I ask Dylan.

He keeps his eyes closed.

“wow, and I thought you were very good friends…” I chuckle in shock.

“what is he talking about?” Niall asks Dylan, but nothing.

“dear Romeo here had intercourse with Tommy couple of days ago, thought you knew, as you are friends and all… guess I was wrong…” I say and Niall looks with sympathy to his so called _friend_.

“it’s ok Dylan, it’s your love life, and you weren’t ready to tell me, it’s ok, I have no problem with that… ok? Are _we_ ok?” he asks.

“I was gonna tell you… I swear… and George too… and everyone… I swear, we were just waiting for the right time…” he sobs, but he still has the same expression of anger plastered on his face.

“it’s ok Dylan, don’t cry… we’re not mad… in fact, I’m glad you are totally official now” Jade smiles at him and Jenna supports her words.

“don’t play with the boy, you all know deep inside you’re mad because he didn’t tell you nor your other friend Tommy,  don’t mask you anger, idiots” I say, how can they be so _false_?

“that’s not true, love wins to hate, and we’re happy for our friend, ok? Stop trying to get us against each other ‘cause it won’t work”

“shut up leprechaun” I mock.

They kept eating, and I talked about their stuff, and they confirmed some little doubts I had as well…

We were still talking but suddenly they all stood up and ran, they ran frantically, like animals looking for food.

“where the hell are you going?! COME HERE BASTARDS!” I shout but they still keep running, and suddenly they all start to yell at me, nasty thing, things I don’t want to remember, and from one second to another, they vanished downstairs.

Oh, but they won’t escape that easily…

****

**_*Jade’s POV*_ **

I’m thirsty… I’m hungry… Jenna is still taking the bath… I’m alone… I’m scared… I’m homesick… I’m missing everyone… I’m threatened… it’s almost as if I was dead…

And that man keeps shouting upstairs… unbelievable.

“YOU WON’T ESCAPE!”, “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!”, “I’LL FIND YOU, BASTARDS!”, I hope he’s not yelling to the boys, or what if Jenna tried to escape?! Oh God, he’ll kill her!

Suddenly I heard the door unlocking and it revealed the man shouting at me.

“oh so here you are, you little whore!” he tells me.

“of course I’m here… I’m locked here, and tied up to a chair… where could I go?” I answer, this man must be sick or something.

“don’t play with me bitch, now you’ll suffer, no one, NO ONE, calls me a bastard, so now you’ll see what punishment is” he laughs as I tried to explain I didn’t say a thing.

He continued to speak, saying stuff like we had dinner and all, but that’s not true, Jenna is still in the bathroom, it’s been almost half an hour since I last saw Daniel, he must be sick, no kidding. I tried to explain nothing happened but he keeps yelling at me and asking where the others are, and he doesn’t believe me… I miss my boys, and he says we’ve been together eating dinner… if only that was true…

“ok, I’m sick of you…” he says but he stops in his tracks when he was gonna punch me and stares at some spot in the wall behind me.

I’m on the very verge of crying, all I did was sitting here all day long for five days, and he accuses me of yelling and everything…

And suddenly he begins to speak.

“I-I can’t… she’s too young…” he says.

Is he talking alone?

“no, I won’t… I can’t do it, no” he says.

“NO! I won’t do such thing!”

“I can’t do that to her… it’s against the law!” he pants.

“no, please, don’t! No!” he yells before he falls to the ground, moving around and ‘woofing’ and panting, as if someone was hitting him…

“Daniel… it’s ok… there’s no-one here…” I say but he just shouts as he shifts in the floor.

Oh man, what can I do?!

 

**_*Daniel’s POV*_ **

_“rape her…”_

“I-I can’t… she’s too young…” I say.

_“do it, or else I’ll have to kill you…”_

 “no, I won’t… I can’t do it, no”

I can’t rape the girl… even if she yelled at me all those horrible things… I can’t.

_“she deserves it, she shouted at you, she hates you… rape her”_

“NO! I won’t do such thing!”

_“rape her… it’ll make you feel good…”_

“I can’t do that to her… it’s against the law!” he pants.

_“I’ll have to punish you then…”_

“no, please, don’t! No!”

And that’s how _he_ throws me to the ground, kicking me and punching me… yelling at me… telling me he’d kill me…

“Daniel… it’s ok… there’s no-one here…” I hear Jade say… is she on _his_ side?

 _“you see? She’s trying to make mad, she’s saying no one’s here… but you know I am…” he_ says before punching me in my stomach.

“n-no…” is all I manage to whimper.

_“if you do it, I’ll stop… c’mon, rape her, do it… I know you want it…”_

I can’t… I don’t want to… but _he_ makes me do it… I can’t be against _him_ if I don’t want to get killed… _he_ ’s sick, _he_ makes me do this stuff… _I hate him_ …

I was about to untie her but _he_ spoke again.

_“bring George…”_

“what?!” I ask as I loosen the grip on her wrists, ignoring her yelling.

_“she loves him, if he sees how you take advantage of her… that’d be killing two birds with  a stone”_

“I can’t… don’t make this even harder…”

The girl thinks I’m talking to her, because she keeps answering everything I say.

_“do it, bring him and then rape her in front of his own eyes… you want to do it, deep down you desire it…”_

“I don’t!” I yell at _him_.

_“do it, bring him and rape her, it’s easy, how many times have you raped someone?”_

“I only did it because _you_ asked me to”

_“I’m not asking you Daniel… I’m demanding you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Daniel?   
> What do you think he will do?  
> There are lots of questions yet to be answered, as well as drama so stay tuned fro more! *creepy TV presenter's voice*
> 
> Maybe leave kudo? A comment?
> 
> Love you all, thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I tered up whilst writing this, it's mainly a George chapter.
> 
> Warning: trigger? Idk, you're reading under your own risk :)

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

I miss my guys, every single one of them, it’s not the same… the games are not the same, dinner it’s not the same… _nothing’s the same_.

Five days…

Today was just another normal day, the only ‘extra’ thing we did was playing ‘Capture the Flag’ the whole morning, and my team won! But that’s beyond the point. Lunch followed, and then we had free time, then the lake, and the bonfire at night. It’s hard… for all of us, and Cher still knows nothing about Ed, it’s like he’s been swollen by earth, and truth is we all miss him.

I’ve been wondering a lot about the dead body we found the night they disappeared, how did it stop there? And why did it fade? How can someone drag a body in a few minutes and clean the blood that was dripping from the walls?

And in the boy’s toilet tank there was blood too, and we opened it with Freddie but all we found was water, simple and clear.

Police is always around the Camp, we know they are searching for clues and stuff, but everyone was told they are there just for safety, like bodyguards.

Tommy and Debby are already sleeping, as for me… I’m lying cuddled up to George, he’s awake too but we don’t feel like talking. It’s been like this the last three nights. Nightmares lurk in my head whilst I’m asleep, the same with George, I’m afraid to sleep, I’m afraid my nightmares come true…

Do you know when someone says _‘oh well, at least he/she died sleeping, so he/she didn’t suffer’_? Well, in most of the cases, people who die sleeping _do_ suffer. They die whilst they experience a nightmare, and they feel is real, so the fear they feel is real, so many people died having heart attacks because of how scared they were, some others dream they are being killed, and they get so hesitated they actually die. **_[A/N: bet you didn’t know that, huh? It’s 100% true]_**

The nightmares I had were just… indescribable, so horrifying, so much blood, my friends weren’t there… I had nightmares all these nights and I’m truly afraid of falling asleep and well… y’know… die of fright.

George is experiencing the same thing according to what he told me. But is hard not to sleep, with all the activities we do during the day, and continually crying…

 “Maddy, are you awake?” George whispers, making me snap out of my thoughts.

“Mhmm…” I murmur.

“I need to go for a wee, be right back, ok?” he whispers against the top of my head.

I murmur in response and he pecks my cheek, lingering there for a good five seconds and then gets up, leaving me with Tommy and Debby in the beds.

I heard the doorknob twisting as George entered to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

…

He must have had waited long for that wee because he’s taking his time in there. Maybe he’s just not feeling well.

…

Seven minutes it’s long for someone to be in the loo, right?

…

I’m gonna go call him, thirteen minutes is too much.

“George?” I half-whisper as I knock on the loo’s door.

But he didn’t answer, the silly boy must have fallen asleep there.

“George, if you don’t answer in five seconds I’m going in” I sing and count from five to one in a teasing voice, but he still doesn’t answer.

I gotta admit I’m getting kind of scared, but anyways I decide to open the door, luckily unlocked.

“George?” I say before noticing he was not there, and in any moment I heard the door opening for him to go back to bed, and the window in the loo is too small for someone to pass through it.

And that’s when I found it…

A letter.

_‘Dear Maddy, Debby and Tommy…_

_Your friends are totally fine, just a bit out of routine. They don’t know I’m writing to you but I’m sure they would love to tell you that they miss you, for is the only thing they say about you all._

_I’m really sorry to tell you that even if they are four… they are not enough._

_But I didn’t pick the next one, nor I picked your friends… **he** ’s picking you, one by one…_

_There’s one warning I’m allowed to give you… and that is BE CAREFUL, YOU MAY BE NEXT._

_D-.’_

“ _…Dear Maddy, Debby and Tommy…_ ”, “ _…they are not enough…_ ”…

OMG GEORGE!

“DEBBY! TOMMY! OMG WAKE UP! C’MON WAKE UP!” I call them, jumping on top of them after searching for George in the room or outside.

“what happens Maddy?” Tommy asks groggily.

“they took George!” I yell.

“WHAT?!” they both yell in shock.

“they took him, and they left this letter for us and I can’t handle this anymore…” I sob, I can’t… George… they took George…

They read the letter and begin crying as I am now, so I explained what happened in the loo and everything.

“if you didn’t hear anybody coming in, nor out… then there’s only one option left…” Debby begins and Tommy and I contort our faces in confusion.

“ _they were already in_ ” she says and shivers travel all the way up my spine.

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

I open the door as silent as possible not to wake Debby and Tommy up, once I’m in I close it silently as well. I glance at the mirror and stand in front of the toilet, wow, I’ve been retaining that too long. I finish and pull my sweats up back and go to wash my hands. I look up to the mirror just to see my reflection, bags under my eyes, pale skin and dishevelled hair… but I noticed something else in the mirror… I saw something behind the shower’s curtain, it was a shadow, as if there was somebody there.

I felt Goosebumps, but maybe it was my mind tricking me, I haven’t had enough sleep these last nights…

But I confirmed it was reality when I saw a man pulling the curtain away and running towards me way too fast for me to acknowledge a move. Soon he was covering my mouth and pushing his forearm against my throat, making it hard to breathe.

I can’t put into words what I felt in that moment, this is surely the guy who kidnapped the others, meaning I’m the target this time.

But those thoughts vanished as my vision became blurry and I saw black dots everywhere, I felt how my limbs went dumb and then nothing…

When I woke up I found myself out of my room, I was in other room, I was only able to see because of the half-light shadow that invaded the cubicle.

I was tied up to a chair, and my hands and feet as well. I was sitting in the direction of one of the walls and it was dead silent.

But that was until a light burned my eyes for a second. The wall I was facing to happened to be some kind of glass, so I was able to see the interior of the room opposite me.

In the middle of the room there was someone, tied up to a chair just like me, but it was a girl, she was looking down, so the hair of her nape was on top of the rest and it seemed she was unconscious. She was wearing a green tank top, jean shorts and white Converse, though she looked like a mess.

…

I would recognize that anywhere...

“Jade!” I begin screaming repeated times as loud as my lungs allowed me to and she looks up and finally, finally I meet with those blue eyes of her, the ones that I’ve been missing so much, but there was something different, they were not shining, they were distant, and sad… almost grey.

She smiled wide, as well as I did, she’s alive and even though she looks awful, she’s fine, she’s totally fine!

“George! Why are you here?!” she shouts.

“I guess the same reason you are…!” I shout back.

“how are the others?!” I ask, afraid of the answer.

“they are fine, treated like shit, but we are all fine!” she says.

“what are we doing here?!” I shout, really confused about everything that’s going on.

She then stops and stares at the floor with a confused face, and suddenly she shots her head up and looks at me with a worried face.

“George, promise me you’ll keep your eyes shut!” she shouts.

“ok, but why?!”

My throat is hurting for all this shouting, but there’s no other way we can listen to each other.

“he will do something really bad to me, and I’d hate you to see that…!” she shouts and my heart stops beating for a second.

“what thing?!” I shout.

But she couldn’t answer for a door was open in her room. A very tall, pale man with brown hair and matching eyes walked in. He looked at Jade with a smirk in his face, and then he turned to face me.

“hello… George” he says after clicking on a remote’s button, his voice coming out from two speakers in either corners of the ceiling.

“how do you know my name?!” I shout.

“I know a lot about every single of your friends, including the ones in the camp…” he smirks.

“why am I here?” I ask, not shouting this time.

He approached Jade and caressed her hair as she closed her eyes tight.

“you are here to enjoy the show…” he says and then a sick laughter invaded my ears.

What show? What will he do to her?

“what do you mean?!” I half-shout.

“you’ll see…” he smirks and starts caressing Jade’s face, lowering his hand to her neck and the straps of her tank top and bra.

“stop it, stop touching her!” I shout, shifting in my chair, almost falling down.

“George please, you promised!” he sobs and I can’t help to close my eyes, if that’s what she wants me to do… then I’ll do it.

But I could listen to his chuckles, and her sobs, and the her gasps and the rough noise of the chair shifting.

I opened my eyes and stared at the scene in front of me. Her tank top was now on the floor and her hair was tied up in a pony tail. His shirt was on the floor as well, revealing his torso, not fully sculpted and hairy as hell.

He was trying to remove her shorts but she shifted in the chair not to let him.

Oh my God, that’s why she didn’t want me to see… _he’s raping her_.

She glanced at me and saw me with my eyes wide in shock and yelled that I promised, so I shut my eyes again.

But soon after I did the man’s voice invaded my room once again.

“oh George, c’mon, you don’t want to miss this” he laughs but I refuse to open my eyes.

“I know you miss her, I know you miss her touch, I know you miss her figure, why forbid yourself of the pleasure of sight?” he tries to convince me, but once again I refuse.

I stand still in the chair, thinking, and thinking, and thinking… _what could I do to help her?_

 

**_*Jade’s POV*_ **

Fuck, I love to see George again, but I hate that he’s obliged to witness this…

This man… I don’t care if he’s not an old man, I don’t care if he’s young, he’s sick, he’s drop dead sick!

I glance at George and he’s there, ignoring Daniel’s attempts to make him see. At least he maintains his promise… I’d hate to see him witnessing how this filthy man takes advantage of me.

“well Jade, I bet he doesn’t care about you…” Daniel tells me way loud for him to listen.

“I LOVE HER!” he yells, eyes still shut.

Those three words make me break, slowly and painfully…

I heard Daniel talking alone again… telling ‘ _him_ ’ what the plan was… what he intended to do but he keeps claiming ‘ _he_ ’ is making him do everything…

Knowing I won’t listen those words ever again brings me to tears…

“you are there, doing nothing…” Daniel laughs.

“I can’t do anything, I’m tied up here you dumbass!” George shouts and he rips my short apart, tearing it to threads, leaving me just in intimate clothes and my Converse.

“I’m enjoying this sooooooo much! Why don’t you open your eyes and enjoy yourself?”  he laughs as he unzips his jeans.

George makes a contorted face but still doesn’t open his eyes, instead he begins shifting in his chair.

Daniel removes his jeans and socks, being only in his grey boxers. I admit I’m not a bit attracted to him, in fact, I feel anger, hatred, even fear when I think about him.

I can’t help remembering the night I spent with George weeks ago… it was so magical and pleasurable… and this is so… so… I can’t even describe how horrible it is.

Soon I find my wrists with their regular pulse again and a thrill of relief running through my veins and that’s when I notice Daniel had untied me.

But my relief didn’t last long since he just threw me onto the ground and straddled me.

“George…!” Daniel sings, but George is still shifting in the chair with eyes closed.

“I’m sure you should see this…”

And that’s when he slides his hand in my knickers and rubs, rubs fiercely, making me arch my back in disgust. I bit my tongue not to let a scream out, that would only make George open his eyes and break into tears or something like that, he’s way too fragile and I’d hate to see him worse than he is now.

“oh, still not opening your eyes? _He_ doesn’t like that, open your eyes or else I’ll have to do something you won’t like…” Daniel says, again talking about ‘ _him_ ’.

But George stands still, only shifting a bit in the chair as he’s been doing for a while.

“ok, Jade, you ought to understand _he_ ’s making me do this… I’m sorry for what I’m about to do…” Daniel says with a sad face and shaky voice and my screaming invaded both rooms as he slid his member in my femininity.

“JADE!” George yells and I glance up at him, his eyes wide in shock as he watches how Daniel thrusts in and out repeated times and I can’t help to keep screaming. I was not only scared, but it hurts like hell and if he really didn’t want to do it, then he wouldn’t be acting like such a douche.

But something else made me scream even louder…

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

Damn ropes, why are they so thick?! I’ve been trying to focus on untying myself but it’s hard with all the noise coming from the speakers, and knowing Jade’s being raped in front of me, but I promised I wouldn’t look, so here I am, still trying to escape the ropes.

That jerk keeps trying to convince me to watch, but I can’t, I’d break… I’d drive nuts, I’d be worse than now and believe me when I say I’m trying not to lose my mind.

But there was something that made me go numb…

“ok, Jade, you ought to understand _he_ ’s making me do this… I’m sorry for what I’m about to do…” the man says and that was followed by a loud screaming I’m sure was Jade’s.

I couldn’t resist opening my eyes, and there he was, making her scream in fear as he enjoyed himself.

“JADE!” I shout and try even harder to escape the freaking ropes, and finally I felt how they loosen against my skin until I finally could slide my hands out, but I did it furtively, not letting the man see me.

Jade still screamed but she was conscious I had released myself. I untied my neck, my waist and finally my feet. I stood up silently and grabbed the chair, still silent. I walked up to the glass that divided me from the sickness that I was witnessing and crushed the wooden chair against it, making it fall to pieces and provoking Jade to scream even louder, as well as the man. He immediately stood up and pulled his boxers up, but grabbed Jade by the neck as he saw me approaching.

“stop, or else I’ll strangle her” he threatens and I can see the tears leaving Jade’s eyes.

Ok, if I move… she dies, if I don’t… well… I don’t know…

Nah, he won’t strangle her, I won’t let him.

I ran up to him, who was still straddling Jade, but his hands were tight around her neck. I ran as fast as my legs allowed me to and concentrated all my anger in my fist and punched his jaw when I saw him starting to strangle her.

He fell to the side and yelled as hell. I took Jade by the hand and ran up to the door, but the freaking door was locked, obviously. The other door, the one in the room I was previously, was locked as well, so what now?

I looked back and saw the guy standing up, cursing on his way towards us. I had to think fast, fast George, fast!

And he then was standing just a few inches apart before punching me in the face, making me take some steps backwards. I felt how the pain emerged in my lips and the blood dripped down to the floor.

He took Jade by the wrist and pushed her against him. He was only in his boxers, and she was only in her intimates too, it was hard to see that… so I did what I felt it was correct.

I pulled Jade back, but he didn’t let go, so we were both pushing her, one side to another and suddenly I saw how he held her with both his hands, so I took advantage of that and punched him right in the stomach, making him flinch and then Jade kicked him, and he fell onto the hard ground, he was still growling when I gave one last punch in his jaw, and that way he stood unconscious on the concrete floor.

I made sure he was 100% unconscious and then went to the other room and grabbed his jeans, checking his pockets and finding a ring of keys.

It wasn’t long ‘til I walked to the nearest door and tried every key, he walked in through that door so there must be one of the tenth keys here.

I tried like six keys and finally I heard a click. I called Jade’s name and we ran out of there as fast as possible.

We ran upstairs and she guided me to the rooms were supposedly the others were.

I tried the keys again and one opened the first room, revealing Niall and Dylan.

“George!” they both shouted and shifted in the chairs.

I didn’t say a thing, I just ran up to them and untied them, and hugged them, I missed them so much!

“where’s Jenna?” I ask and Niall signals to the room next to the one we were into.

“and where are your clothes?” Dylan asks Jade and she simply answers with one word.

“Daniel” she says and they get that it was the man.

So his name is Daniel, huh? Douche.

I take off my shirt and give it to Jade, she pulls it on and luckily it covers herself up.

Believe it or not, my mind isn’t focused on Jade in _that way_ right now… yeah, she looks nice with my shirt, but I’ve been told by my friends back in Bristol that I should enjoy life as a normal teenager, but I can’t see a girl as a sexual object… sorry?

I ran to the room beside me and tried many keys once again, and finally listening to the click sound beneath my hands. I opened the door and there she was, tied up to a chair as well.

“George! OMG this can’t be!” she smiles and I untie her as fast as I can before Daniel wakes up.

“where’s the door?” I ask and they all ran in one direction. **_[A/N: I know, just shut up and keep reading xD]_**

I follow them and surprisingly the door was open. 

Everything seemed to be perfect, but something caught my eye when we ran outside.

“and now… now what?” I say.

We were in the middle of nowhere.


	15. Chapter 15

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“George is gone?!” Cher shouts in our faces.

“they left this…” I sob, handing her the freaking letter.

“ _D-._?” she asks, referring to the signature.

“that’s all Cher, we only know it’s someone who involved a ‘D’ and that’s freaking me out, we know nothing…” Debby starts but Tommy holds onto her tightly.

“how? I mean, when?” Cher asks, her eyes already crystallized.

“well, it seems it was in the bathroom, yesterday night, it was about 2 am” I say.

“in the bathroom? And neither of you noticed?” she spits out of pure shock.

“it seems he was already in, Cher, that’s the most creepy thing” Debby says, still crying on Tommy’s arms.

You ought to understand, we don’t cry because it’s fun to cry, of course not, but our friends might be in terrible conditions, tortured, or even _dead_.  I know it’s something terrible o be thinking that, but it’s better to be prepared for the truth rather that live in clouds of candyfloss. And _we_ are in danger as well…

 Cher didn’t hesitate to run towards the nearest cop and we followed close behind. She told him everything and he sighed as he looked to the ground, suddenly rubbing his temples.

“you’re Maddy, right?”

“yes, sir, why?” I answer, wiping some tears away.

“tell me you’re not in the same cabin you were these days, please”

“I don’t get it…” Tommy says and the cop sighs once again.

“a couple of other mates and I saw someone sneaking in one of the cabins, now I realise it was yours. But we didn’t suspect because he was opening the door with a key, and was using shorts and a striped shirt with a red peaked cap. He looked like one of the boys, one of the campers” the cop confesses, looking down and clenching his fists.

“did you get his face?” Tommy asks hopefully.

“sorry kid, it was quite dark, whilst you all were in the lake”

Another cop reached us and asked if we had any news.

“there’s another one missing Johnny…”

We explained how George disappeared again, trying to contain our emotions.

“oh, we saw that guy-”

“yes, it was him…” cop number one cuts off.

“let’s call Evan and Jeff and let’s see if they caught glimpse of his face” Johnny says and starts off to seek for them.

Some moments later three policemen arrived.

“well, as far as I remember, he was tall and thin” one of them says, he had ‘Evan P.’ engraved on his uniform’s plaque.

“and I believe he was dark haired too, he was white and he looked like you” the other cop, assuming it’s Jeff, told Tommy.

“m-me?”

“yeah, tall, thin, dark haired… I thought it was you, which clothes were you using yesterday night?” Jeff asks, is he judging Tommy?!

“I-I was wearing a n-navy blue shirt, jean shorts by the knee, and black Converse, and I was in the lake, it wasn’t m-me, I-I S-SWEAR!” Tommy yells out of pure hesitation, poor lad, we know it’s not him, he cries all day long, every day, like the rest of us.

“ok, ok, calm down boy, it was only to make sure it wasn’t you and yes the… _target_ , let’s say”

“why target?” Cher asks Jeff.

“well, we know he kidnaps people, but we don’t actually know what he does with them… we don’t know if he steals their things, if he tortures them, or if he murders them-”

“Jeff!”

“I’m really sorry, but they must know, it’s them who are in risk today, and tomorrow, and who knows, maybe all their life!”

“Jeff, you gotta be comprehensive, look at these kids, their crying their hearts out and you act like such a cold hard hearted person, God!” Evan tells him.

Stupid Jeff.

“the thing is that whilst we are here complaining about me, your friends may be suffering. Let’s get going, maybe we find him in the sides of the road or in a little house, or somewhere” Jeff says and the rest of them follow him to the huge van.

“ok guys, I know it’s hard to swallow everything that’s happening, but today you won’t take part of any activity, you shall stay with me in the dining room ok? Not even the lake or the bonfire, here, and if we can we’ll sleep in my cabin, clear?”

“but Cher, we can’t be-”

“I don’t want any complaints”

“but-”

“I said no complaints! It’s enough with all the drama, stop it, I’m your leader and you will do as I say, now go gather your stuff… hmm, I shall go with you”

Wow, it’s been almost a month and it’s the first time I see Cher this mad…

I just hope they are not dead… even tortured, but please, not _dead_.

 

**_*Niall’s POV*_ **

It was a miracle George appeared, I’m still in shock, it’s the first time I find myself smiling for a real reason in days… I missed George, I missed him so much!

We decided to walk through the road, we started off running, getting as far as possible from Daniel, but we weren’t certain about which way, if left or right, so we grabbed to strands of grass, one long, one short and chose one with eyes closed, one by one, the most voted was left, so we began running left through the road like half an hour ago. We are so mature, I know…  I’m amazed we could run, considering the conditions in which we’ve been the past days, but yeah…

“how’s Maddy?” I ask George all of a sudden and Jade repeated my question anxiously.

“she’s…” and he stopped talking.

“is there something wrong?” I ask him, freaking out.

“of course there is, we are here!”

“oh, right…” Jenna says and chuckles.

IT’S NOT TIME TO CHUCKLE BITCH!

“well, but how is she, I mean… c’mon I just wanna know about her…”

“she’s broken Niall, if that’s what you wanted to know… she cries every day, and at night we always cuddle together, both sobbing uncontrollably because we knew nothing about you guys, she really misses you, and I bet now she’s worse, she told me I was the only thing that kept her sane, and vice versa, and I went to the loo at night and bam, I was kidnapped…”

“my sweeties! I can’t believe you both cried!” Jade says and squeezes her boyfriend’s arm tightly.

“yeah, but we weren’t the only ones… Debby is so… distant now, she’s not what she used to be, and her boyfriend dumped her and there’s something going on between her parents… she misses you all as well, she’s having a really hard time” George says, wiping some tears he let escape away.

“sh, don’t cry” Jade consoles.

“how’s Tommy? Found another guy?”

It’s the first time I hear Dylan speaking since we got out of that mad house.

“what?! No! Don’t ever think that again! You should know what he told me two days ago…”

“and that was…?” I ask as George stops talking.

“he said he wouldn’t be with other guy ever if he doesn’t find you, and that once he was able he’d start a search for all of you if police didn’t… and he’s determined to do it”

I looked straight to Dylan’s eyes, crystallized.

“do you have your phone there or…” Dylan asks George.

“let me see… I had it when Daniel took me…” George says as he loosens grip of Jade and begins searching in his pockets.

“got it…!” he shouted and handed it to Dylan.

He sniffed and started to tap the screen of George’s phone rapidly and then put it against his ear.

“oh, yeah…” he says before pressing ‘speaker’.

“ _GEORGE?! GEORGE ARE YOU OK?! WHERE ARE YOU?! GEORGE?!”_ a male voice shouted from the other side of the line.

“actually… is Dylan”

There was a cold silence in the line and suddenly we heard some rough noise, seemed to be sobs.

“ _Dylan…?”_ I recognise the voice as Tommy’s.

“yeah baby, it’s me…” Dylan cries, literally.

“ _oh God, thanks! Thank you Lord! How are you?! I miss you so much! Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! And the others?! Are they ok?! Are they hurt?! Why do you have George’s phone?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!_ ”

We laugh but at the same time smile, it was so relieving to listen to Tommy’s voice…

“I’m ok, we all are, we miss you loads… but I need you to make me a favour…”

Amazing how Dylan can control himself right now, whilst we were locked up he cried a lot thinking and talking about Tommy, is crazy how much they love each other, considering they only met almost a month ago, but once again I finally understand when I compare them with my relationship with Maddy…

We exchanged confused looks and then looked back at Dylan as we kept walking.

“ _whatever you want babe, tell me_ ”

“is Ed there?” Dylan asks and George makes a face and says ‘woops!’.

“ _Ed left the day after you disappeared baby, but Cher and Freddie and Mary, and the cops, everyone is here, who do you want to talk with?_ ” Tommy sobs into the phone.

“Freddie”

“ _Freddieeeeeeeeeeeee!”_ Tommy shouts, leaving us deaf!

“ _ok, there you go sweetie, I love you, never forget it, ok?”_ Tommy sobs one last time.

“I love you too Tommy, I really do, and I miss you”

That was the last thing said before Freddie came on the phone.

“ _Dylan? Where are you? We’ll go for you right now”_

“we actually don’t know where we are, but we are somewhere in the middle of the road…”

“ _ok, hang on there, you can talk with the others, they are crying their souls out here to talk with you all, when the credit is over we’ll call back and we are trying to track down the signal and see where you are ok? But it will take a while”_ Freddie says, “ _oh, and I’m glad you are all ok, everyone here misses you lads… I’ll pass the lads over ok? Love you all”_

 _“_ we love you too!” we all chorus.

“ _hello…?”_ a female voice sounded from the other side of the line.

“I guess this is for you…” Dylan says handing me the phone with a wide smile on his face.

“ _hello?! You there?!”_ she asks again and now I’m certain about who she is.

“Maddy… I miss you” is all I can manage to say.

“ _Niall? NIALL! OH MY GOD I MISS YOU TOO, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, OH GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE IT, ARE YOU OK? WHY? WHERE? OH NIALLER!_ ”

A tear rolled down my face when I heard her voice and how hesitated she was.

“I love you too baby, I’m fine, George is fine, Jenna is as well, Dylan is too and Jade is too… we’ll see you all soon baby, don’t worry” I sob and I hear sobs on the other side of the line too.

“ _I prayed every night, every single night to find you guys, and now I can barely believe we are talking_ ” she sobs.

“I know, I feel the same way, I prayed a lot too, we all did, and I bet Jade is doing it right now, she’s jumping up and begging me to pass the phone over, so I guess I’ll have to baby, I love you, and I miss you” I sob, wiping the tears away.

“ _I love you Nialler, I really do, I don’t know how, but I do…_ ” she sobs, breaking in the last words.

I make a kiss sound and give Jade the phone.

“Maddy! I miss you so much love!” Jade cries out loud.

“ _JADE! Oh my God! You are alright! I c-can’t, I just… gah!_ ”

This is one of the sweetest and innocent girls I’ve ever known, and I’m glad I can call her _mine_.

We talked with Debby, Tommy, Maddy and Cher, all of us going through a tear festival. George’s credit was soon over, but we had to keep in touch so police could track down the signal so they called us from the Camp’s phone, funny how there’s a phone in the woods, but right now I couldn’t be happier.

It was on speaker in both sides of the line and we were all chatting and updating ourselves. We told them some stuff about Daniel, how he looked like and that kind of stuff, we decided not to tell them in detail what he have done to us in detail, especially the part that involved Jade being raped just an hour ago…

Just then, talking about some weird episodes Daniel had sometimes, we heard who seemed to be a cop talking.

“ _we tracked the signal and we are sending a van to search for you guys, ok? In about ten minutes we’ll be there, ok? See you all in a while lads_ ” the cop says and my mouth twitches up in a wide smile, as well as the others.

We said goodbye to all and hang up the phone, George was running out of battery anyways.

Finally things are starting to seem ok again, in moments we’ll be in the camp again and hopefully Daniel will be arrested.

Good life, here we go!

 

**_*Daniel’s POV*_ **

“ _WAKE UP!_ ”

“ _C’MON DUMBASS, WAKE UP!_ ”

“ _DANIEL, WAKE THE FUCK UP!_ ”

I feel dizzy… what the fuck happened?

“ _DANIEL!_ ”

“w-what…?” I stammer as I rub my head, is killing me!

“ _THEY LEFT!_ ”

“what are you talking about?” I ask, I have a great headache that doesn’t let me think properly.

“ _THE LADS, THEY ALL LEFT!_ ”

“what do you mean? I can’t… understand…”

“ _THEY ESCAPED!_ ”

Suddenly there was a _click_ in my mind, I start to remember…

I got George, I started raping the girl and then…?

HOLLY SHIT! George punched me hard after several punches… he knocked me down? Wow…

“ _GO…_ ” _he_ whispers.

“but, where are they? I have no idea…”

“ _GO…_ ”

It’s impossible to reason with _him_ , he’s so stubborn! I have no other choice, he’ll hurt me again…

“ _GO…_ ” _he_ keeps whispering in my ear.

I stand up and begin looking for them, they obviously are not in the house, so they should have gone to the road…

I walk out, but there’s no sight of any of them,

“ _right…_ ” _he_ whispers once again.

“ _go right…” he_ whispers, huh, it’s funny, it seems like _his_ voice is in my mind, _he_ really knows how to whisper.

I opt for going left, it’s the way that leads to the camp, so maybe they chose it.

Ten minutes, all that I needed… ten minutes.

**_*Cher’s POV* [A/N: wtf a Cher’s POV?! I know, but you’ll understand why I can’t make this just another’s POV]_ **

“we are leaving lads, in about half an hour we’ll be all together again, we called their parents and they are totally freaked out, so Jeff is talking with them” I say but Tommy cuts me off immediately.

“are you sure Jeff is the best option? He’s way too… _honest_ ” he says and the memory of him telling us the guys could be dead or tortured or whatever flashes in the back of my mind.

“I don’t really care, at all, all that matters is that our guys will be here again” I smile and we all hug.

I was asked to accompany in the search for them, so I gladly accepted, but they didn’t let any of the guys come along.

We said goodbye to them all and got in the cop’s van, it feels awesome, I feel awesome, is great, I’m so happy…

I wish Ed was here…

So we parted, and here we are, talking about random stuff, like cupcakes and coffee, so cliché.

But suddenly something made me freeze.

“they should be here” Evan says, looking at weird machine he had.

“are you sure? ‘cause there’s no one here…” Tony says and shivers run up my spine.

“how is that possible?!” I ask again.

We were there, three adults in pure confusion.

“track the signal again Evan” Tony pleads and I do as well.

“they are moving… but not so fast, look” Evan says as he shows as the strange machine, it was some kind of radar, it had a red point moving, supposedly is George’s phone.

“well, let’s go then, hurry!” I yell and Tony starts rushing through the road.

Some minutes later we looked at the radar again and the red dot kept moving ahead us, we were a blue dot, the blue dot is the radar’s signal and we were about 40 km away from them.

“can’t you go faster?! You are a cop!”

“I can only go faster than the limit if I turn on the sirens…” Tony says.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN?!” I shout, is he nuts?!

“do you want him to know we are looking for him?! It’s better for him to think we are just cops and that we are just travelling… don’t you think so?”

That makes sense… he wins this time, hmm.

“ok, but please, there’s no one around, go faster!”

“I’m sorry Cher, I can’t do-”

“but Tony! I-”

“they stopped!”

Our discussion was interrupted by Evan’s voice.

“ok, now go faster so we can get them”

“oh Lord, please don’t punish me” Tony says as he starts to accelerate.

We were really fast, and still we were far from them, but we kept going, and the signal just moved a few meters once in a while. Maybe they were in a house?

Some minutes later we saw a house far away, and I could see clearly well when we got closer.

It was old and in very bad state, it was made of cement but it had a lot of humidity, and it had green moss all around it, broken windows with masking tape, and the door was made of wood, which didn’t look neat at all. There was grass all over covering what would be the base of pedestal. And don’t make me talk about the roof, red but old and worn out… the house looked like a mess.

“I believe they could be there…” Evan says, looking down at the radar and up to the house.

We stopped and Tony turned the motor off. They said it was better for me to stay in the van but hell no!

They were walking in front of me with guns in their hands and they walked slowly and furtively whilst I walked in tiptoes and hugging myself, I was dead frighten.

Tony tries knocking on the door but no one opened up. Suddenly, after several knocks on the door, Tony throws the door down with a kick.

“wow…” I say, this feels like those crime movies.

We walked in, furtively and silent, taking large steps. This man was surely untidy, the house looks like mess in the inside and on the outside. Doesn’t surprise me though.

There was a horrible smell in the air, like expired food and… hospital? You know, that smell of alcohol and needles and doctors and… ugh.

We heard a sudden noise that came from one of the near doors, so we waited for it to sound again and it did, and that’s when we opened the right door, gobsmacked by finding it leads to a staircase that goes down. There were some more rough noises, don’t exactly what they were, but they were really loud.

We opted for going downstairs, and there we found another wooden door, and we opened it, walked in and found a hallway full of doors.

“wow, this is some major business” Evan says as he stares at the amount of dirt in the floor.

We kept walking and soon someone comes out from one of the doors, he was tall, thin, dark haired… he looked like the guy they saw sneaking in the camp’s cabin.

“hey, you! Stop there” Tony shouts and the guy turns around, facing us and looking directly into our eyes.

“it’s against the law to sneak into someone’s property” he simply says.

“as well as sneaking into a private camp and kidnapping people” Evan says and I tempted to laugh, but I swallowed hard not to, t was no time for laughing now.

“I didn’t do such thing”

We still could listen rough noises in the room, and some screaming… oh my guys!

“then who did?” Tony asks and the guy starts walking nearer and nearer, making me scarier and scarier.

He took something from his pocket but I couldn’t catch what it was.

“there’s no need to do that boy, we can talk, and if you cooperate thing’s will be easier for you, drop the knife”

A KNIFE?! HE’S GOING TO KILL US!

“drop your guns then”

Is amazing how he talks with such confidence and peace. His expression was serene but still fierce. He scared me.

Tony and Evan dropped the guns, and the guy dropped the knife.

Phew…

“where are the kids?” Evan asks s he stand back up after outing carefully his gun on the floor, quite near his feet.

“which kids?” he asks, it was very convincing, but the cops were sure it was him.

“don’t play yourself smart boy, just tell us were the kids are  and we’ll help you not to get so much trouble, deal?”

“I didn’t kidnap anyone!” he shouts but stays in his place, he had a hoodie and looked terribly scary.

“is there someone else here?”

“nope, just me”

“why did you have a knife in your pocket?”

“isn’t that normal? Considering I live alone and in the middle of nowhere and it’s full of snakes and rats?” he asks with a rhetorical voice.

Tony and Evan look at each other with contorted faces, but they gave in.

“ok, then you won’t have trouble with showing us what’s behind this door, right?”

“it’s my property and if I don’t want to show you I won’t”

Such a kid.

“oh, so you want us to have an order to seek all over your house for kids? Ok then, just let me call the station” Evan says as he takes out his phone.

“no! I mean…” but he stopped in his tracks.

“ _DANIEL!_ ”

“what was that?” Tony asks, but I recognized the female voice.

“it’s Jenna!” I yell and then I connect the dots…

_“D.-”_

_“…considering I live alone…”_

_“is there someone else here?”  - “nope, just me”_

_“DANIEL!”_

“D! YOU ARE THE D THAT SIGNED THE LETTER! D FOR DANIEL! IT’S YOU! YOU WERE INSIDE THE CABIN LAST NIGHT!” I yell all of a sudden and more yelling calling his name arose and he turned red, but it wasn’t a blush, no, it was fierce and anger.

“ _DANIEL! PLEASE_ ”

The screams were continues and their voices broke throughout them, as if they were crying.

All those screams came from the room he just came out from, and he was standing next to it… but I didn’t have time to think, so my instincts acted instead of my senses.

“Cher!” Tony shouts as he looks me running to the door.

But Daniel threw me to the ground, fucking douche.

I saw how Evan and Tony grabbed their guns from the floor, Daniel tried to the same with his knife, but I grabbed it before he did, woops! Sorry not sorry.

I heard some yelling coming from the door calling my name, but I ignored them, first what’s first, Daniel… then the lads.

Daniel threw himself on top of me after punching Evan in the jaw, Tony went straight to him on the floor, asking him if he was ok, but I saw him winking at me, so either he had a plan or he was flirting… focus on Ed, focus on Ed… what? No! Focus on Daniel idiot!

He straddled me on the floor and started to strangle me.

TONY IF YOU HAVE A PLAN PLEASE ACT FAST!

Luckily, Tony had just made himself distracted to make sure Daniel was going to attack me, that way he would attack from the back, smart one man.

So he did, he threw himself onto Daniel and grabbed him by his arms, letting me escape his grip.

Tony had him held tight but Daniel was fighting against his grip, so Tony shouted something that me go all weak.

“shoot him!”

Why doesn’t Evan do that?! I look back to find Evan lying unconscious on the floor, perfect.

I pick his gun from his hand and with my shaking hands I redirect my view to Daniel, but it was hard to focus n him when Tony was in the way, they were fighting for control, so one wrong move and Tony could end dead.

“do it!” Tony shouts.

“what if I shoot you?!” I say with watery eyes, it’s not exactly for Tony, but or the fact I may kill someone right now.

“JUST DO IT CHER, DO IT!”

I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger and a loud sound made me stumble back.

I open my eyes and look at the scene in front of me.

Holy shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Cher shot, Tony or Daniel?
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment or something! Love you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter might be a bit 'harsh' for some people.

**_*Niall’s POV*_ **

That mofo took us by surprise! How could we be so stupid! George just knocked him down, he didn’t give him anaesthesia or anything like that, gah, we are so dumb!

 He just appeared and injected us some sort of needle… anyways, we had no time to escape, Jade and George were the ones who were shot first, Dylan had no time to react and neither did I, I believe Jenna wasn’t lucky either as she’s here with us.

We woke up in this room full of dirt, as the whole house, but this room was even dirtier, it was weird and we’ve never seen it before. Strangely we are not tied up on chairs, the door is locked and we can’t but accept it.

We tried to knock the door down but nothing works. And we’ve been here for about twenty minutes, it’s hard to breathe and Dylan is about to pass out. We keep blowing and fanning him with our t-shirts but nothing works, he’s got nothing to vomit, but told us he’s tasting that horrid stomach acid and he’s sweating cold, he can’t have his eyes open and this conditions are truly not helping.

Suddenly Daniel enters and we beg him to let us go, we plead and plead but he just kick us and we can’t fight back, we are tired, hungry, thirsty…

“Daniel, please, what have we done to you?!” Jade cries.

We were all sweaty and dirty… we could barely stand tall.

“if you don’t shut up I won’t give you any water or food, so shut up assholes”

We said nothing, other than silly insults, but he suddenly starts talking alone… again.

“no… I can’t” he whispers.

“no, I said no!” he yells.

“why?! Why do _you_ make me do this?!”

“I don’t want to do it!”

“don’t make me do it, please!”

“I beg of you!”

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!” he keeps yelling, but he was shaking uncontrollably after saying this.

“I can’t handle it anymore!”

“leave me alone!”

“no… no… no!”

That was the last thing he screamed before kneeling and complaining, as if someone was hitting him…

But something made us all shout in horror.

“don’t, please, no, not my arm again, no!” he shouts as he takes a knife from his pocket.

We were frighten, what would he do with that knife?

We find ourselves backing off, dragging Dylan, already passed out on the floor. But he doesn’t move, he stays there, knelt down on the floor with the knife in one hand and his sleeve rolled up to his elbow’s high. We stare in confusion as he starts shouting again, pleading not to do it… wtf?

We shout again when he starts to cut along his arm, all along his forearm blood drips ran, leaving red stains on the floor.

Why is he doing that? Why is he shouting, alone? Well, not alone, we are shouting as well, is not something so nice to see how someone mutilates itself in such a way, he looks as if he was really suffering, does he actually believe someone is doing that to him rather than himself?

“no, please, it hurts! Stop, please! I’m begging you” he shouts as he cries on the floor, still dragging the knife on his arm, he just couldn’t stop…

We don’t know what to do, I’m in shock, I can’t acknowledge a move. But soon enough he stops, leaving a blood pool under him as he stands up. He wipes the tears away and says one last thing before leaving.

“this” he says with a fierce voice and signalling to the recent cuts on his arm, “is all your fault… you should thank me” he says and closes the door before locking it once again.

“what the fuck was that?!” George shouts as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“oh, nothing, he just speaks alone and does horrible stuff and have intern discussions with himself, nothing out of normality” Jenna says faking nonchalance.

“is he sick?” George asks once again, sobbing.

“that would explain a lot” I say and the rest agree.

We keep trying to wake Dylan up but it’s impossible… some seconds after Daniel walked away there were shouts in the corridor.

“ _hey, you! Stop there_ ” someone shouts right immediately after Daniel closed the door.

“ _it’s against the law to sneak into someone’s property_ ” Daniel answers, so it’s someone he doesn’t know… maybe a cop!

“ _as well as sneaking into a private camp and kidnapping people_ ”

“guys, they are cops!” George half-whispers with a crooked smile on his face.

“ _I didn’t do such thing_ ”

“here! Here!” we shout but it seems they can’t listen…

“ _then who did?_ ”

It’s obvious it’s him, and the blood! Can’t they see the blood on his arm?! Oh, he rolled down his sleeve… but, how can’t they notice that…?

“ _there’s no need to do that boy, we can talk, and if you cooperate thing’s will be easier for you, drop the knife_ ”

“shut up lads, if we scream he might kill them and we’ll never get out of here, complete silence” Jenna says and we obey, we were right next to the door, our ears glued to the wooden material all the time.

“ _drop your guns then_ ”

OMG…

 “ _where are the kids?”_

Did they drop the guns? And err, we are here God damn it!

“ _which kids?_ ”

Oh great, I hope they don’t believe him, please Lord, please!

“ _don’t play yourself smart boy, just tell us were the kids are  and we’ll help you not to get in so much trouble, deal?_ ”

“ _I didn’t kidnap anyone!_ ”

OMG he’s shouting, this won’t end well…

_“is there someone else here?”_

“ _nope, just me_ ”

I had the urge to yell we were here, but we don’t know if he dropped the knife or what... so is dangerous… damn.

“ _why did you have a knife in your pocket?”_

“ _isn’t that normal? Considering I live alone and in the middle of nowhere and it’s full of snakes and rats?_ ” he asks with a rhetorical voice.

Great excuse, no one believes you! I hope…

_“ok, then you won’t have trouble with showing us what’s behind this door, right?”_

PLEASE! Is it possible to cry even more than we are now?

“ _it’s my property and if I don’t want to show you I won’t_ ”

C’MON, SERIOUSELY?!

We look at each other with the same ‘I-can’t-believe-it’ face.

“ _oh, so you want us to have an order to seek all over your house for kids? Ok then, just let me call the station_ ”

“ _no! I mean…”_ but he stopped in his tracks.

“DANIEL!”

“Jenna?!” we all half whisper, she was the one who told us to be quiet and now she’s risking the cops?!

“ _what was that_?”

“ _it’s Jenna!”_

 “DANIEL!” Jenna shouts again with all her strengths.

“ _D! YOU ARE THE D THAT SIGNED THE LETTER! D FOR DANIEL! IT’S YOU! YOU WERE INSIDE THE CABIN LAST NIGHT!”_

“CHER?!” I shout, and everyone began shouting with me her name, what is Cher doing here?! And what letter?

“DANIEL! PLEASE” Jade cries, her voice breaking.

 “ _Cher!”_ one of the cops shouted and followed there was a loud thud on the other side of the door.

We kept listening and there was yelling and noises and no one was speaking, what the fuck is happening?!

“CHER! CHER?!” we shout but nothing.

Oh God, I hope Daniel didn’t stab her, or give her a shot with that enormous needle.

Suddenly we heard a shout, and thud, maybe they are fighting?

Our door was being banged in the lower part and I looked through the little space between the floor and the door and saw Cher on the floor and fingers in her neck…

“Daniel is strangling her! OMG CHER!” I shout and we all start to shout again.

I kept looking and it seems one of the cops is helping Cher… because she’s not there anymore and instead there are blue pants and shiny black shoes fighting with Daniel.

 “ _shoot him!”_  the cop shouts.

What?!

 “ _do it!”_   the same cop shouts.

“ _what if I shoot you?!”_

This won’t end well… I have the feeling of it.

“ _JUST DO IT CHER, DO IT!”_

And right after those words there was a gun sound, Cher shot him! Or she might have missed, but the thing is that there was a gun being used and that scares me…

Everyone stood silent, we were quite afraid of what might have happened there, and from the other side not a single breath was heard.

“ _who’s there?!_ ” a male voice shouts as someone bangs on the door.

We all looked at each other and George began talking, blabbing a bit.

“I-I’m George, I’m here w-with Jade, Niall, Jenna and Dylan, h-he’s passed out”

“ _we need you to move away from the door, as far as possible, clear?_ ” the same voice shouts and we yell in agreement and move backwards, as far as we can.

Suddenly, after some seconds of silence, the door shook in its place as someone kicks it, and once again it did, and one more time before we were able to see someone was stabbing the door with a knife. Sounds weird, yeah, but I just realized that was a cop.

Hallelujah!

He’s yelling that we shall not worry and that we better cover our eyes. I pay extremely attention to the knife with which he’s carving the wooden door, it has blood so it must be Daniel’s. But if that’s Daniel’s knife, and there’s a cop using it… that means Daniel was shot earlier!

The edges of my mouth twitch up a bit, but they soon go back down because of the sight of Dylan, he’s unconscious and heavily breathing…

There was a wide hole in the door now and we were able to trespass it, being extremely careful with Dylan. The first thing I did after one of the cops grabbed Dylan was run into Cher’s arms, I missed her and she’s been so nice to all of us the whole time together.

“sh Nialler, don’t cry” she soothes but I can’t help it, if there is a word to describe how I feel right now it surely is _relieved_.

One of the cops almost let Dylan slip, but Cher told me he was knocked out some moments ago, so that explains why he seems so lost.

The four of us were holding Cher tight, it was in some way joyful to feel her touch, can’t imagine what it will be touching Maddy after so long…

Six days may not seem a lot for you, but for us, who were living in Hell, it was eternity.

Suddenly I hit back to reality and one question arose in my mind…

“where’s Daniel?” I ask with a curious voice.

The rest of the lads haven’t noticed him either, but Cher tilted her head in the opposite direction and there he was… lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. There was a stain of blood under his back which made shivers travel around my body.

“is he… d-dead?” Jenna asks.

“I don’t think so… I hope not, I shot him” Cher says, her voice shaky and weak.

We focused our view on the body of the person who made our lives unbearable the last days for a while before one of the policemen walked in into the hallway. He wasn’t here before, so I guess they called some more.

He asked us if we wanted to follow him and we happily accepted. I look over to Daniel and walked off behind the rest.

I wonder about Daniel… he’s sick, he surely wasn’t 100% conscious of what he was doing, I should be feeling great, but the fact is I don’t.

We entered in a huge white and blue van, inside there was a lot of water and food, too much food. We were about to drive off to the Camp and I gave one last look to Daniel, who was being taken in an ambulance to a Hospital, I guess.

“I’m glad you guys are ok, but they lads in the Camp can’t wait to see you!” one of the cops says, the one who was knocked out, I suppose he’s name is Evan, after reading his plaque.

I find ourselves travelling through the road, destiny: ‘ _L.L.L!’_ , everything seemed perfect, but there was something missing…

“where’s Dylan?” I ask all of a sudden.

“he’s in another ambulance, thought you saw him” Cher says.

“yeah, it’s not hard to notice an ambulance Nialler” Jade chuckles with the rest, but I don’t.

“I guess I’m just… distracted” I say, munching a muffin.

It felt awesome to eat again, of course I ate in Daniel’s house, but… I feel I haven’t eaten in ages! He fed us like wild animals, maybe not even that, he just gave us food once a day, luckily two days in a row.  A part of me is so happy and relieved, and the other one is so curious and preoccupied…

Is Daniel dead?

Soon a voice interrupted my thoughts.

“did you find the body that was in our bathroom the night we disappeared?”  Jade asks as she swallows a piece of apple.

“well, actually, there was no sight of a body in the camp, we searched and searched, but there was nothing, not blood, not fingerprints… nothing” the other cop says.

“nothing?”Jenna and George ask in unison.

“ _nothing_ ”

Well, that’s weird… what did happen to that body…?

****

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

It’s been almost an hour since Cher and the cops left! And about ten minutes ago more cops left the Camp in a hurry… should I be preoccupied?

Of course I’m preoccupied! I’m sick of this, of these people, of this Camp, of everything!

What if it was a tramp? What if that _D_ kidnapped Cher and the cops and now the other cops are looking for them?

We are here, at the entrance of the Camp, with Freddie waiting for the rest to come. There are some cops, three to be exact. They don’t tell us anything, as if we shouldn’t of know about what’s happening.

Mary is with the rest of the campers, they are playing an interactive game in the woods, I believe it’s not fair that they don’t let us play, but this _D_ has something… personal with us, maybe? If it wasn’t like why would he only take my guys? He would have taken another people, but he didn’t, he must know something we don’t, and that’s killing me inside.

Tommy and Debby, both at either side of me, holding my hands. Freddie is behind us, one arm on each Tommy and Debby’s shoulders. My knuckles are getting white, as well as my friend’s, who are squeezing my hands as tight as I am squeezing theirs.

 I check the time in my watch once again, 19:56… it’s unbearable, it seems like hours ago that was only 19:43. Could this be worse?

I closed my eyes, sick of the view of the countryside and the empty road. It was dead silent, just the sobs, heavy breathes and wind was heard… that and the sound of bugs in the grass, sirens in the wind and tires in the pavement…

Wait, what?!

I opened my eyes and looked to my right… and there I could see three police cars with the sirens on and behind them there was a big van with the sirens on as well. Right behind the van there were two ambulances, where they in the ambulances?! Were they hurt?! I gotta stop thinking so much.

“it’s them?!” Tommy asks with a shaky voice.

“I believe they are!” Freddie says with a wide smile.

I look expectantly to the bunch of vehicles in front of us and they stop in the entrance, waiting for us to move. We did and they advanced in.

Luckily the rest of the campers weren’t here and yes in the woods, far, far away to listen the sirens, which were immediately turned off.

We walk towards the cars and notice one of the ambulances didn’t stop in the camp… strange. But that thought vanished when a cop opened the huge van’s door, revealing George, Jade, Jenna and… Niall.

Just by looking at him I started to cry again, I thought I was already dry but it feels like my blood was replaced by salty water and that it couldn’t stop flooding out from my eyes.

They smiled and walked out, immediately hurling into our arms together. We had a group hug and now we are hugging individually, Jade is the first I hug, I thought the worst for her, but now she’s here, in my arms, crying her soul out, just like I am right now. She looks right in my eyes after pulling away and mouths an ‘ _I love you’_ before letting Jenna hug me. Then it came George, and our hug lasted longer than expected. I got really close to George this past week, and knowing he was trapped with the rest all of a sudden made my blood boil. He whispered ‘ _I love you_ ’ in my ear before pulling away and smiling and I whispered the same thing to him as I did to Jenna and Jade. I was looking frantically for Niall but I couldn’t see him anywhere, and now I feel I’m panicking, and way too much! But I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder and as I turn around a grin spreads along my face. It was him, the blonde Irish lad that made me feel like a hurricane the past month, with those mesmerizing blue eyes of him, drawing all my attention to them. But I didn’t fall this time, I didn’t let myself get caught by his eyes, instead I hurl myself in his arms and hug him tight, letting out all I felt in tears. He hugs me back, and I can feel my shirt getting wet in my shoulder, meaning he’s crying. We don’t need to say a word, it’s enough with the feeling of our bodies. It’s enough by knowing we’re together, it’s enough by having each other again.

We pull away and he kisses my lips, lingering there for a good ten seconds. I admit I don’t pull away that fast either, I missed his lips, I missed every part of him that’s been absent the past days.

How can someone make me feel like this? It’s not like I’m one of that people who fall in love once a month, or once a week, or with the first person that is attracted to them, no, totally not, in fact, I’m known by not having an active love life back in London, in my high school all the girls are holding hands with a guy and the next day with another, and they say I’m weird because I don’t, they even thought I was a lesbian, but I kissed a boy I really didn’t know to show the opposite, when the girls left I apologized to the boy and he just stood there, staring at me with a scary smile… which creeped me out and so I left running s fast as possible. I only liked two boys during my teenage years so far, and I stopped having feelings for the last one about four months ago. Since that boy I haven’t felt any butterflies or nervousness with someone, until I met Niall. He changed me, he made me be a different person, and it’s incredible, considering we met last month, but I believe this kidnapping thingy made me realise how much I want him and how much I like him. I don’t know if I’m able to say I _love_ him, because I feel I’m just not there yet, but I believe that eventually I will feel him in every possible way… I will feel pure love to him and nothing will ever change that, cliché, I know, but it’s true, or will you tell me you never felt that way for someone? Huh, if you do then you’re a liar.

I got lost in my thoughts for a while before snapping out of them by the voice of Tommy.

“w-where’s Dylan…?” he sobs.

With all this Niall and Jade thing I totally forgot about Dylan, stupid Maddy, I mentally slap myself twice for that.

“over here” Tony says and we follow him to the ambulance, why are we leading to the ambulance?

He knocked on the back doors and one of them propped open in a matter of seconds, revealing two nurses and a doctor in the back, as well as a stretcher and someone lying there, full of cables and what seemed to be an oxygen provider.

“don’t say that…” Tommy trails off as Tony tells him that who we are watching is our friend.

“what’s wrong with him?!” Tommy shouts, trying to get nearer but Jeff stopped him.

“when we found them in Daniel’s house he was unconscious so we called an ambulance for him and another one for Daniel” Tony tells us and Tommy sobs uncontrollably in Jeff’s arms.

“who’s Daniel?” Debby asks.

“you don’t even want to know” Niall and Jenna say in unison.

Daniel… he must be the one who took George the other night…

“will he be ok?” Tommy asks, referring to Dylan.

“yeah, he’s just dehydrated and his stomach is empty, so his brain had a slight collapse because of the poor conditions of the house. It seems he didn’t drink any fluids or eaten something in days, so now we are feeding through a probe, and doing the same thing by hydrating him” one of the nurses say with a crooked smile on her face.

We all sigh in relief and Tommy smiles wide.

“want to stay here with us?” the doctor offers and Tommy didn’t hesitate to jump onto the ambulance and taking a seat next to one of the nurses, quickly taking Dylan’s hand in his.

We left him there and went to the cabin we are sharing now and stay there with Cher and Freddie.

I believe tonight I will be able to sleep in peace for the first time in what seemed years…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I picture Dylan liek a more tanned version of Angus McLaren?


	17. Chapter 17

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“well, I think I should get going, and you too Cher, everyone might be wondering were we all are” Freddie says as he stands up.

We all waved at them but Freddie turned to face us before opening the door.

“oh, I almost forgot… as everyone is here again, you will have to change cabins”

We all try to complain but it was a miserable failure. Freddie said it was not fair for the rest and that we should try to make an effort to take everything back to basics.

It’s true.

“in about an hour we have the bonfire and I want all of you, except for Dylan and Tommy, there, not a single minute late, clear guys?” he says trying to sound stern but we all know he actually is one of the most flexible people in the world.

“yes, sir” we sigh in defeat and both Freddie and Cher leave with a smile.

It’s been around ten minutes since they arrived and I still feel they are not here. It’s weird but I have a strange feeling in my stomach, making it twirl around and tie knots with it.

I’m really curious about what happened to them whilst they weren’t here, but I feel asking would be just… wrong.

“I’m really sorry guys, but I really need to take a shower” Jade says standing up and heading the door.

“were are you going then?” I ask her.

“to our cabin, maybe?” she chuckles with a sarcastic voice.

“we can’t go back to our cabin, Freddie has the key, we’ve been sleeping in this cabin since you all… y’know” I trail off when I run out of words.

“oh, ok then, were are my clothes?”

“there” I say pointing to the shelves. There were two shelves, both full of suitcases.

She quickly recognises hers and takes a lot of things out, essentials for her shower. She then pecks George’s lips quickly before stepping in the bathroom.

Now that I think about it, they all look very pale, and thinner than before, they look so different… Niall is so pale he almost looks like a sheet of paper, as well as Jenna and Jade. George not so much, he doesn’t look different at all, but the rest… wow.

A couple of minutes later Jenna takes her shower as well as Niall after her. They look better now, but it’s still not the same.

I change my clothes and put on some grey tight shorts and a black tank top with my white Converse, tying my hair in a messy bun. Jade is dressed like me, only difference: colours. Jenna ends up with some sweat pants and a floral t-shirt. Debby braids her hair and puts on some jeans with a navy blue tank top, she actually looks very good, now that she wears a lot more her glasses, she looks amazing! George and Niall don’t hesitate to put on some short jeans, knee high, with some simple shirts and Converse. Soon enough we are ready for the bonfire.

We all walk out of the cabin, it was getting dark already and I could feel the wind hitting my face, it was gonna rain soon. I was lost in my thoughts when Niall comes and takes me by the hand, intertwining our fingers and kissing it once they fit. I miss his touch, and it seems he misses mine.

I can’t help but to think Jade is not as touchy with George anymore, they are not even holding hands, and that’s the least they’d be doing. There is something they are not telling me, and they are supposedly my best friends.

Shame on them…

We quickly arrive and there are not half the people we expected to be there.

“glad you came early lads!” Mary greets cheerfully before hurling herself on Jade, then on Jenna and Niall and lastly on George.

“believe it or not, it did affect me your disappearance guys!” she half yells with excitement and we all chuckle, she’s not that weird woman we met last month anymore, she’s more flexible and nice now, and that’s something we all definitely love.

About five minutes later everyone was there, greeting the lads enthusiastically. If only they really knew why they’ve been away…

And the usual… games, updates, news, stories, luckily not horror stories tonight, phew! And last but not least, music.

“well, who wants to sing tonight?” Cher asks but nobody steps up.

“c’mon, don’t be shy!” Mary says with a wide smile playing on her face.

“wanna try?” George asks Niall and a smile appears in my face as I encourage the leprechaun to join him.

“gah, fine…” he mutters as he stands up, pecking my lips quick.

“oh, Niall, great, we haven’t heard your voice yet” Cher says with the noticeable glimpse of excitement in her voice.

They both get a guitar from the pile and make sure they are in tune before strumming something I recognise immediately…

**_[A/N: so George’s words are written in italics, Niall’s are normal and both are black and italics, ok? Hope you understand :D]_ **

_“Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am_ _  
My face, my eyes, someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind_  
And I, and I, I've been wasting lot of time looking in mirrors   
And hating on me, but now I like what I see   
  
 _I know, I know_ , I’ll never be perfect   
 _I know, I know_ , but I'm gonna work it   
 _Let go, let go_ , put your new shoes on   
The new you on   
  
 ** _We are who we are, who we are, pretty is a big word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world   
Throw with the books and the magazines, I never gonna look like a beauty queen   
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_**    
  
 _And I'm just doing me, just doing me_    
  
Momma, momma, momma made me the way I am   
She told me I should look up on the world with my head held high   
 _And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time looking in mirrors  
And hating on me, but now I like what I see_    
  
I know, I know, _I’ll never be perfect_    
I know, I know, _but I'm gonna work it_    
Let go, let go, _put your new shoes on_ _  
The new you on_    
  
 ** _We are who we are, who we are, pretty is a big word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world   
Throw with the books and the magazines, I never gonna look like a beauty queen   
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me_**    
 _  
_And I'm just doing me, just doing me  
  
 _I know, I know_ , I’ll never be perfect   
 _I know, I know_ , but I'm gonna work it   
 _Let go, let go_ , put your new shoes on   
The new you on   
  
 **** _We are who we are, who we are, pretty is a big word_  
And I'm gonna shine like a star, cause I'm the only me in this world   
Throw with the books and the magazines, I never gonna look like a beauty queen   
We are who we are, who we are, and I'm just doing me, just doing me   
  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me   
And I'm just doing me, just doing me   
  
And I'm just doing me, just doing me   
And I'm just doing me, just doing me”

 

“We Are Who We Are” by Little Mix, amazing song, and it’s rhythm made us all stand up, dancing along and clapping our hands together.

“wow, George and Niall, congratulations boys, I think you both have the best voices here!” and with that said by Freddie everyone whistled and shouted, celebrating their talent.

I gotta admit I’m delighted by the amazing duet they are, incredible!

They soon sit down back in their places and Freddie begins talking about some more songs and encouraging more people to join in but it started to feel a little bit colder, and wetter… yep, it’s definitely raining, yay.

The fire was nothing more than damp branches on the wet grass, and everyone starts running towards their cabins and when we begin to do the same one question haunts my mind… in which cabin the girls and I will sleep in if we can’t share with the boys anymore?

 

**_*Daniel’s POV*_ **

_“you are so screwed…”_

_“you made a whole mess!”_

_“you failed…”_

_“you are not worth it…”_

_“I’m sick of you…”_

_“you ought to stick to the plan… or else something bad may happen… to you…”_

_“bet you are scared…”_

_“you are always scared…”_

_“you are such a coward…”_

“AAAAAHHHHH!”

I wake up screaming and sweating. Hell, where am I?

I begin to look at my surroundings… bluish walls, bluish curtains at both my sides, strange machines all around me, and what scared me the most were the cables connected to my hands and arms.

“HELP! HELP, PLEASE!” I start to yell until a pretty young lady came in the room.

“good afternoon Mr. Wilde, how was your sleep?” she asks with a genuine smile on her face. She must be a nurse, given that she’s using a white coat and white snickers and that… she certainly looks like a nurse.

“sleep? I didn’t sleep at all! Why am I here?!” I shout at her, I don’t feel like shouting to her, she’s so pretty…

“you were shot earlier today Mr. Wilde, and you did sleep, you slept about two hours since you got here” she says, not surprised by my previous reaction as she checked her watch.

“shot? Oh… that’s why _he_ told me all those nasty things now…” I say more to myself.

“excuse me?” she asks.

“oh, nothing… I…” I ran out of words immediately, I can’t talk about him, he forbidden me from it.

“you said _he_ had been telling you something… _now_?”

“yeah…” I nod.

“sir, you’ve been alone all the time, there was no one here and you were fully asleep” she says with a serious face playing on.

“I surely  wasn’t… Paige” I say as I move closer to read the name in her little, rectangular and shinny plaque.

“I bet it was just a bad dream, I’ll be back in a second with your food, ok?” she smiles and leaves.

Wow, she’s truly beautiful, her wavy orange hair framing her face perfectly, shining like flames in the dim light coming from the window, her face full of freckles and her perfect nose just compliments her, as well as her blue eyes making me remember of calm waves and luscious pink lips… she’s beautiful.

“I’m back” she sings and comes in with a tray in her hands after a long while.

I can’t help but to fall for her beauty again as she speaks.

“… as well as this, ok?” she finally speaks and I nod, blinking my eyes repeated times.

“you weren’t listening, right Mr. Wilde?” she chuckles and I laugh.

“guilty” I keep chuckling as she explains what’s the tray’s content. Hospital food, hate it.

“press this little button when you finish and I’ll come to pick you up for your checking tests, ok?”

“no, please… don’t leave…” I plead.

“I’m sorry Mr. Wilde, but I-…”

“please Paige, I have nobody…” I cut her off and she looks at m with sympathy.

“ok… but you have to eat all of that” she chuckles and takes a sit next to my stretcher.

We talk and talk and talk and I end up discovering she’s a wonderful lady, with goals and a brilliant future ahead. She’s only 24 and a complete genius!

“one more spoonful of your jelly and you’ll be done Mr. Wilde” she smiles.

“please, I’ve been telling you this since you first sat here, call me Daniel” I smile back and she blushes.

Wait, did she blush? She’s smiling to the ground… score!

I take the nasty green jelly in my mouth and swallow as I hold my breath.

“congratulations _Daniel_ ” she chuckles at the use of my first name, “now I have to go and take some other people their food” she says, standing up and taking the now empty tray on her hands.

“when will I see you again?”

“today, for sure, you need your tests, remember? And I’m your nurse, so…” she giggles.

“oh, right… well, see you later then, Paige” I smile, showing my set of teeth genuinely by the thought of seeing her again.

“see you…” she giggles once again before closing the door behind her.

Damn… I feel like a teenager again…

“ _you know you can’t get involved with her_ ”

“why not?”

“ _remember Trisha?_ ”

Oh, of course I remember her… deep crush, unluckily she knew too much…

“I’ll be careful this time” I say with a vague smile.

“ _you better, she’s too beautiful to die…_ ”

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

As we didn’t know were to head towards to, we followed Cher to her cabin. She was now in a log cabin by herself, since Ed is still nowhere to be found. He’s kind of selfish… he just left, he doesn’t even call to see if the guys reappeared of how Cher is feeling or Freddie, supposedly a fatherly example for him to _follow_ , I quote.

“you can stay with me, girls” Cher says as she opens her door, letting us all in.

We step in and I find myself trembling. But soon enough Niall embraced me and I felt all the warm radiating from his body colliding with my skin.

“may I say that I’m actually afraid of sleeping in that cabin?” Niall says as he nuzzles his nose in the crook of my neck.

“I don’t think you can all stay, so if you really need to you all will have to shut up and never tell a soul you were here” Cher says with a serious voice, barely serious by the end of her statement though.

We dragged the beds together and climbed up, searching for some space. We were actually really squashed up, by it maintained us warm and fuzzy, and I was with Nialler, so it was really no bother at all.

Surprisingly, the next day Cher woke us up at 10 am. We were supposed to be up at 8:30 today, as it is Monday, and on Mondays we always have a walk around all areas of the Camp, but I guess it got suspended because of the storm.

We all went to the boy’s cabin, considering our stuff was still there, and got dressed in Cher’s.  We met in the dining room, which was now serving tea and waffles. Strange duet, yeah, but delicious anyways!

After we had that quick meal we all headed to the little park, but everything was wet, so Mary decided to take us to the spare room.

The spare room is a huge room, bigger than the dining room, in which we do a lot of stuff, we once slept there… all of us… together… it was actually disgusting.

So, now we are here, all sat in a wide circle, waiting for Freddie, Mary and Cher to stop chattering between them.

Whilst we wait I lean into Niall’s chest, his legs embracing my body as I caress his sweat pants with feather-light touches. I was willing to make this a romantic moment, but what did the leprechaun do?

Braids.

He began braiding my hair.

That’s not my definition for _romantic_ , but I shrug it off after rolling my eyes.

As I have nowhere to focus my view on, I begin to look around, trying to find something interesting, or at least focus in my own thoughts… and that’s what I’ve kept doing until something caught my eye…

Jade.

And George.

Did I mention that they are just sat there, looking down and speechless?  Yesterday they looked quite distant, and in the bonfire they barely talked, and in Cher’s cabin they didn’t sleep together… there’s definitely something going on between them.

But my thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time it was by the voice of Freddie.

“I’ll go straight to the point this time… will you all be up for the party day on Thursday?”

With this entire Daniel thing and the guys back I totally forgot about the party day! And one more thing came to my mind, suddenly remembering a lot of things… I have to accomplish my challenge in less than a month! Gah…

Everyone chorused an obvious ‘yeah’, why was Freddie asking that?

“well, we have new rules… it won’t last as long as the last one…” he begins and already we could hear the grumpy murmurs.

“it won’t be formal…”

For some reason most murmurs were from boys… funny, huh?

“and, last but not least, no alcohol nor energetic drinks”

With that almost all boys stood up and began shouting at Freddie.

“whoa, calm down there boys! Last party was a mess! Everyone was drunk and the girls with those tight dresses… I saw many girls and boys going in the same cabin… no more, I did aloud it at first to test you, and now I see that you are not a bit trustable” he says with that glimpse of disappointment that couldn’t be missing.

But what he said is pure truth, though neither of my close friends got drunk, rather than Dylan a bit… and George and Niall just companioned us to the cabin, they didn’t sleep there. And I wasn’t wearing a tight dress!

Well… not _that_ tight…

“we don’t need alcohol to have fun, it’s enough with each other’s presence and the music and-”

“which music if Ed left?” one boy interrupts Mary.

Ed was the DJ last party, and he’s great, he rocked the place. Who’s gonna replace him?

“we are fixing that Trevor, don’t worry”

“why isn’t he back yet?” a little girl asks.

She was not that little, maybe 11? Yeah, she’s got light blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, she’s very skinny and her voice is low but swift. She’s very pretty.

“he’s got much more important things to do this Summer, Charlotte, maybe next year he’ll return”

“Cher!” most of the girls shouted at her.

That was rude! You must have seen the girl’s expression, she looks so broken… I saw her a couple of times with Ed, walking next to each other or him taking her on a piggy back ride. Maybe she just grew too fond of him… _awe_.

“oh… ok” Charlotte says slowly as she looks down, is she sobbing?

Dear Lord, don’t make witness this, something that I cannot resist is a child crying…

“changing subject… we don’t want any PDA’s anymore, clear?” Mary says and I heard Jade sigh in relief.

W-What?! Jade? Sighing in relief? Because she can’t kiss or hug or whatever George?! Oh, now this is getting _really_ weird, after we are done here I’ll go to talk to her and ask her what the Hell.

After that little mental not about Jade, my brain finally processed the information… no more Nialler moments?!

“why not?” a girl asks, she was hand in hand, fingers intertwined, with a very good looking boy.

“because there are small children here, remember? We are about 60 people here, and at least 20 are aged 11 to 13, and it’s not right for them to witness how your teenage hormones explode in public, it was enough with the last party, another reason why there won’t be any alcohol in the party on Thursday” Mary says, barely breathing as she talked fast.

“we are just holding hands…” the boy, whose name I can’t remember right now, says as Mary pronounced her last word.

“yeah, you two are, but look over here…” she says, suddenly directing her view and index finger to  Niall and me.

“what’s wrong with what we are doing?” I say, breathless from the nerves.

“what’s wrong? Everything is wrong?! Just look at your position!” Mary shrikes.

I actually looked up at Niall and to my sides, as is inspecting how we were sitting down.

“so? We doing nothing bad” I say, once again slapping myself mentally.

“Madeleine, you are sitting in between his legs, stroking his sides!”

“so what?! There’s nothing wrong with that! Will you tell me you never touched your husband?!” I yell in her face, still not moving from my place.

“that’s not the point, do you see me and Freddie acting all lovebirds in front of you? Huh? No, you don’t! So if I tell you to step up away from Niall you will, clear?!”

I could see the veins in her neck outstanding as her face turned a deep shade of red. She was really mad, for some nonsense.

“but I’m just braiding her hair, see?” he says as he shows Mary the long braid he’s been working on the past minutes.

“you two, out” she says after a long pause.

“why?! We are doing noth-”

“OUT I SAID!” she cuts me off and I can’t but stand up and follow her out the room, Niall following close behind me.

Hell, we are in trouble, because of some stupidity… unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know this is crappy, SORRY!


	18. Chapter 18

**_*George’s POV*_ **

“you ought to understand George…”  she sobs.

“I do… I totally understand Jade, don’t worry” I say in an attempt to hug her for comfort but regretting it instantly.

I swear, if I see that bastard again I’ll tear his head off. She’s so broken and insecure, but most of all… she’s traumatised.

“thanks, I love you” she mutters as she pecks my cheek for a quarter of second.

It burns were she kissed me, it burns and it feels good…

She walked past me and back to the cabin, luckily no one seemed to notice we were outside, but they all noticed the distance between me and Jade, as I received strange glares from the girls and the boys… well, not the boys, Niall in fact. Tommy and Dylan are with Carol in the infirmary. She’s keeping us informed about how Dylan is, and luckily he’s getting better, but not totally stable yet. Tommy had the permission to stay with him, as Freddie was one of the people who cared about him the most when he had this breakdown because of the disappearance.

Jade slept next to Maddy, and I slept next to Niall… it feels awkward, we are a couple, but we act as if we didn’t know each other… I understand she’s feeling quite sick, but it affects me… I don’t want to sound selfish or anything, but I miss her, and the only moment I could be myself with her was yesterday when they found us, from that moment  onwards she’s been behaving this distant way and I can’t stand it.

The next day Cher woke us later than expected and we went straight to have breakfast. We went to the little park with swings and toboggans, but everything was damp wet from last night’s storm, sooooooo they led us into that enormous room that we use once in a while for some extra activity.

I sat next to Jade, she made clear she loves me and that she’d hate to breakup with me because of _that_ , but she doesn’t want to be so touchy, that’s all she said, but she doesn’t even talk to me anymore! She’s avoiding my gaze and looking down. Everyone had someone to chat with whilst leaders chattered between themselves, so there I was, alone and awkwardly sitting next to my so called _girlfriend_.

Leaders said a load of bullshit, between all that was the party’s new rules, which suck, and no more PDA’s, **_[A/N: PDA= Public Demonstrations of Affection]_**  but that’s not all, when Mary said that, I swear I SAW jade sighing in relief and throwing her head back with a little smile in her face.

That’s too much, all this must be just a silly excuse not to be around me anymore, I bet she’s sick of me, or that she found someone else, or I don’t know what the Hell is in her mind, all I know is that she’s avoiding me and that hurts… _way too bad_.

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV’s*~_ **

“alright you two… don’t you know when to shut up?” Mary says sternly as she sits in her desk.

Yep, we were in a kind of ‘office’, just to label it. I feel as if I was in school, huh.

“listen Mary, I indeed was only braiding her hair, and we were just sitting in a comfy way for both, we did not intend to be vulgar or obscene in front of everyone, and we are sorry if you got that idea” Niall says with a serious face and outstanding his Irish accent.

He was right, not that I’m ignoring my early idea of a romantic moment, but he ruined it with the braids, didn’t he?

“you’ll still get punished”

“why?!” I shout at her and Niall steps on my foot.

“I mean… why, Mary?” I correct myself with a lower voice.

“because you attacked me in front of the whole camp, you were disrespectful and a rebel example” she says with a little smile, as if making fun of us.

“Niall didn’t do a thing, _I_ shouted at you and was disrespectful, not him, only I should get punished” I say, breathing heavily because of putting Niall in such situation.

“oh shut up, don’t play sweet girl now, you shout in the woman’s face and now you want to look all sweet and sympathetic so she can feel pity and not punish you? Smart, huh” Niall says with a higher voice than his usual, woah, calm down there boy!

“what’s wrong with you?” I ask him still in shock.

“no, no, no, what’s wrong with _you_? Huh, c’mon Maddy, really? _Oh, I’m Maddy and I want to have everyone’s eyes glued to me, so I’ll just shout in the witch’s face, but I don’t want to get in trouble, oh, I’ll just play the sweet girl now, I’m so pretty!_ ” he mocks and laughs as he makes fun of me.

“I’m not like that! Stop it!” I yell.

“ _I’m not like that, stop it!_ ” he fakes a very girly voice again as he continues to mock me.

“alright, I was actually considering letting you go, but Horan, you’ll get detention as your little friend here, I guess being away didn’t help that much” she says as she scribbles something in a notepad, referring to Daniel’s kidnapping.

“whatever” he says nonchalantly.

I glare at him with an expression mixed with shock and disgust.

“you will both have to spend the afternoon in the lake, cleaning all the dirt and rubbish everyone left there yesterday whilst we had the get together meal, it’s a mess and you are dismissed from all other activity, including games and bonfires, until you finished and grass shines, am I clear?” she says sternly, maybe because Niall called her a _witch_ …

With that said Niall shrugs and I roll my eyes, he’s so… he’s not my Nialler, maybe I didn’t get to know him after all…

Mary told us to follow her down the lake, she gave us some huge trash bags, y’know, those that are black and plastic, and some brooms and stuff to clean. I actually don’t like any of this. She left us there and repeated we were not able to leave.

“ok, byeeee!” Niall elongates with a girly voice once again, damn you Horan.

Once she’s gone Niall embraces me tight.

“woah, get off Horan!” I yelp as I push him away.

“calm down sweetie, I was just faking”

“faking?”

“faking” he repeats with a grin.

“why?”

“maybe because I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you, alone, and with no one who can tell us not to hold hands or anything” he says with a voice that made me look stupid, as if it was something obvious what he said.

“I-I…”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but if I didn’t act like a prick I would not be with you right now and doing this” he says before joining our lips as he entwined our fingers.

“you so childish” I smile through the kiss.

“you love it”

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

Stupid lads, now they’re in trouble…

We soon were dismissed and allowed to go our cabins, and as the girls still had no cabin, they went to ours.

“where are you going?” I ask.

“oh, I’m just… I’ll be with Cher” she half smiles as she tugs on Cher’s arm.

“why?” I ask, walking towards tem.

“because… I don’t know, I just…” she says looking down.

“she needs someone to talk to, George”

“she has me to talk with” I say crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“she needs a _girl_ ” Cher corrects herself and walks away with Jade.

“you ok mate?” Debby asks me as I stand there, my arms still crossed and my face contorted in shock.

“no, not at all” I say as I storm out.

“where are you going?” Jenna asks as she tries to pull me back.

“don’t know, but not here”

 

**_*Ed’s POV* [A/N: I know, WUUUUUUUT?!]_ **

It’s been a week, a whole week since I left the Camp, I miss it, I actually miss the woods and the lake and everything, being in the city during the Summer? Seems totally insane for me.

But most of all, I miss her, I miss my Cher, she’s my everything… but if I talk to her I might not be strong enough and feel like going back.

I tried to bring her with me, but she emphatically denied it. She says she can’t leave Freddie with all the charge, and that there are too many kids to be leaded by two people. But it’s dangerous, that sick man may be haunting the woods right now!

Cher called me, she _calls_ me, but I still can’t. But I did talk to Freddie, he told me there were cops all around the camp so I didn’t call 911 after all.

And maybe I-

_*RING*… *RING*…_

“hello?” I answer my phone, the one in my house, I turned my cell phone off because of Cher’s constant calls and texts.

“hey Ed, it’s Paige”

“oh, hey there” I smile.

“I was wondering if you could drop by, there’s something you might want to see…” her cheerful voice now faded into a serious one.

“oh… ok, now?”

“yeah”

“ok, see you in ten, bye”

“bye”

With that the line died. What could be so… serious? She’s never serious _at all_.

I grabbed my keys and drove to the Hospital where she works, I asked for her in the reception and the lady told me she was upstairs. I thanked the woman and took the elevator.

“hey!” I greet when I see her walking through a hallway.

“Ed! I’m glad you’re here” she says as she hugs me tight, I of course hug her back.

“well, what do I have to see?” I ask, curiosity taking over me.

She looked at me and her smile disappeared, but she grabbed me by the wrist before I could say anything.

She dragged me down the hallway and to a door, a patient’s door.

“why?” is all I ask with a smile, but not an actual smile, my face was contorted in confusion.

“do you see the man sleeping there?” she gestures to the man, through the little window in the door.

“yeah, luckily I’m not blind Paige” I chuckle but she keeps with her stern look.

“enjoy this last seconds because when I tell you who he is you’ll want to tear his head off”

I start to think, I don’t hate anyone, nobody has done anything _that bad_ to me, not to make me want to kill him/her.

“who’s that?” I ask.

“he’s the one who kidnapped the guys in your Camp” she says, looking right  in my eye.

I looked at her, then back at him, back at her, back at him…

“you were right Paigy… I certainly want to tear his head off” I say, glaring at the sleeping figure in front of my eyes.

“calm down Ed, please, he’s sick…”

“oh, of course he’s sick, he kidnapped four teenagers!”

“five…”

“what?”

“five, he took a boy called George the night before being caught”

I saw how Paige looked my eyes widen, he took George? But Freddie said there were cops all around the area! How is that even possible?!

“but they are fine, they are all fine and back in the Camp Eddie, don’t worry” she says, holding my hands, my _fists_ I correct, and in some way my body relaxes when she says that.

“and he’s actually sick…” she says looking down.

“what do you mean?” I ask her.

 

“he’s got schizophrenia”

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

It’s been a while since we were left here, and it was truly a mess, especially after the rain storm of last night. Papers were all wet between the grass so we couldn’t just take it out with the brooms, we had to take it out with our hands, papers full of rests of food, glasses half full of soda and half full of rain… it was disgusting.

“c’mon, a little more and we are done” Niall encourages as I breathe heavily, resting my hands on my knees as I bent down to reach more dirt.

I let out a groan and pick the pile of plastic glasses from the ground, full of dirt.

After some more minutes we had three trash bags full and the grass seemed pretty clean.

“guess that’s it” I say, proudly admiring our job.

“yeah, but I don’t want to leave just yet…”

I glanced up at him and he shrugged. I looked once more at the view, there was the lake, and the grass literally shinning, but not because it was clean, but for the raindrops left. There were little pink and yellow flowers on the ground, crystallised with raindrops as well. The sky was cloudy and there was a coldish breeze hitting our skins. It was pretty beautiful if you saw it right.

“guess we need some rest” I joke and he takes my hand in his.

We walked towards the lake and sat in the grass, resting our feet in the water.

“this is nice” Niall tells me as he rubbed his thumb on my skin.

“yeah” I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

“comfy?” he chuckles.

“nah…” I joke.

“well, let’s try this…” he says as he lays down on the wet grass, pulling me down with him.

“hey, it’s wet!”

“I know!” he laughs his thick accent, it makes me drool in my mind.

He begins to tickly my sides, going to my stomach and my entire torso. I’m a very sensitive person when it comes to tickles, so I shifted in th wet grass, and as I was only using a tank top and shorts, it was pretty easy for me to touch the damp and cold grass beneath me, making me squeal even more.

“stop!” I laughed repeated times, but he didn’t stop.

After what seemed hours of my efforts I gave in, laughing out loud and suddenly relaxing. He had stopped.

“I hate you” I laughed, stil out of breath.

“I love you” he says, it was the first time he said those words to me and it was pretty amazing.

“I think I love you too” I smile at him as he lies down next to me.

He held my hand tight and pecked my lips, lingering there for a good five seconds.

“look at the sky… totally colourless…”

I looked up…

“it’s nice… I love it when it rains” I say honestly.

“my eyes change of colour when it rains” Niall says nonchalantly.

“they do?” I ask surprised.

He tilts his head to look right at me, widening his eyes so I could see… and certainly, his eyes weren’t blue anymore… they were grey, with a hint of sky-blue, black outline and deep grey around the pupil… they looked somehow sad, but that spark of blue made it shine and they were just… mesmerizing.

“why…?” I ask in shock.

“I don’t know, but it always happen, it’s pretty cool, I like it” eh shrugs with a smile.

“I like it too, I like it a lot” I say as I touch the pint of his nose for a second, making him smile as he shuts his eyes for a moment.

“well, there you go, something to remember when it rains” he smiles and I can’t help the grin crawling up my face.

He’s sweet, way too sweet…

 

**_*Jade’s POV*_ **

“ok honey, what’s going on?” Cher asks once the door is locked and I’m sat on her bed.

“George… he believes I hate him”

“why would he think that?”

“he thinks I don’t want to be with him anymore…” I sob.

“why do you say that sweetie?” Cher says as she embraces my fragile body.

“I dreamt it… Cher I dreamt he stopped talking to me and that when I asked him why he just swore a lot and yelled at me and that he cried, collapsing on the floor… I dreamt he broke up with me” I say, all of it being true…

“baby, it was just a dream… he doesn’t hate you, he loves you! You should have seen him the past days… he cried every day, he didn’t speak for most of the days, he was so broken, and it was mostly because of _you_ ”

“but you don’t understand Cher…” I sob into her chest.

“then explain it, please” she asks with such gentleness.

“remember when George almost drowned in the lake because of the seaweed?” I ask looking up at her, meeting her dull eyes as she nods, “I dreamt that… that’s why Maddy and I were checking on him so much that day…”

Her eyes widened at the information.

“was that the only thing you dreamt?” she asks looking right into my eyes with a serious face.

“I dreamt the snake bite as well, and what happened after I woke up happened in reality Cher, I ‘m scared…” I sobbed, clutching her slim figure as I felt her shaking.

“only t-that?” she asks once more.

“I dreamt Daniel brought George to the house... that he was there in a room, sitting alone and tied up on a chair, and that’s exactly what happened! It happened and it was fucking terrifying! And I dreamt Daniel raped me, several times…” I say, suddenly not being strong enough to continue.

“d-did that… happ-pen?” Cher asks, I hear her voice breaking.

I didn’t reply, it was impossible for me to find my voice, so I just nodded against her chest, sudden gasps leaving her throat as she hugged me tight.

“I had one more dream Cher…” I say after some silent moments.

“w-what was it about?” Cher asks as she pulls away so she could be able to see my face.

“Ed…” was all I said.

“what about him?!” Cher asks as she covered her mouth, expecting it to be something bad.

“he… he came back” with that she smiled with wide eyes.

“you’re not kidding me right…?” she chuckles, tears falling from her eyes.

I shook my head and kept talking, “he came with bad news Cher…”

Her face turned into worry in less than a second.

“what did he say?” she asks, a hand on her chest.

“I don’t know... it all turned blurry and I woke up, sweating and in a room, alone…” I say and let my tears fall down as the memory flashes in my mind.

“come ‘ere” Cher says as she pulls me close for a hug.

“I told George I wanted to have some more space… I don’t feel like being touched by a man right now, not after… _Daniel touched me_ …” I sob and she just holds me tighter.

“does he know that?”

I shook my head against her body.

“maybe that’s why he stopped talking to you in the dream Jade, you must change it”

“I can’t tell him… maybe he freaks out and feels disgusted by my body”

“he won’t, let me talk to him…”

“no Cher… I can’t let you do that… maybe that is why he stops talking to me after all…”

“what did he tell you in your dream, when he was shouting and swearing?”

“I can’t remember… I only remember him saying I was a bitch and that he couldn’t care less about me… that he punishes himself everyday for falling for me…” I say but I can’t, it’s too much pain…

“ok, ok, ok… sh, I’ll talk to him and you’ll see he’ll understand ok?”

But I shake my head against the idea, he can’t know… he can’t… _he can’t know…_

 

**_*Daniel’s POV*_ **

“ _why don’t you just kill her once for all?”_

“are you insane? She’s gorgeous!”

_“beauty is dangerous”_

“she’s a nurse… I bet she couldn’t harm a fly if she wanted to”

_“don’t fall for her charm… she’ll just betray you, like Trish did…”_

Trish… I miss Trish…

“I’ll be careful”

_“carefulness is not enough! You can’t interact with her, ask for a switch”_

“a switch?”

“ _tell the head doctor you don’t like her, or that she’s rude to you”_

“I could never do that”

_“oh so you can kill most of the people you met but you can’t say someone is rude? You’re such a little slut…”_

“why?”

_“you just want to put her in bed… like you did with Trish”_

“could you stop talking about Trish, please?!”

_“why, little Dan is missing his little girlfriend?”_

Laughter, thick and malevolent laughter that makes me feel sick inside.

“stop it! of course I miss her!”

_“the why did you kill her?”_

“you made me k-…!”

“is everything alright Mr. Wilde?”

“Paige…” I sigh when I see her standing in the door frame of my room.

I look to my side and _he_ wasn’t there anymore… _he_ ’s always hiding.

“yeah, I’m… I’m fine…”

I look up at her and see someone standing behind her slim figure, a man… a very _angry_ man…

“who’s your friend?” I ask with a little laugh, not to sound scared.

She turns around and groans when she sees him.

“Ed, I told you to stay away!” she says as she pushes him out the room.

He doesn’t say anything, he lets himself be dragged out by Paige, but his eyes were glued to me, to my eyes to be exact… he scares me.

_“you are not afraid of him, are you?”_

I look up as _his_ figure floats above my head, hiding again when Paige closes the door.

“sorry Daniel, he’s just…” but she stops in her tracks, not knowing what to say.

“angry?” I chuckle.

“what? No…” she elongates as a mere chortle escapes her lips.

“no? c’mon he was shooting me daggers with his eyes!” I laugh as I point the door with my hand, signalling the place where he was standing.

_“don’t flirt”_

“don’t tell me what to do”

“excuse me?”

“oh, I wasn’t talking to you Paige, sorry”

_“shut up”_

“who were you talking to, then?”

I opened my mouth but _his_ voice intervened with what I was about to say.

_“don’t you dare telling her about me!”_

“why not?”

_“remember what happened when you told Trish about me…?”_

Damn _him_ …

“I was, thinking out loud Paige, don’t worry”

 _“good boy”_ _he_ whispers in my ear, making my skin tingle.

“well… I must leave, I was just checking on you Mr. Wi-… _Daniel_ ” she says and I smile at the use of my name.

“well, see you later babe” I smile and as if on cue I feel something hit my head strongly.

“ouch!” I let out a gasp, rubbing my hurt area.

“what’s wrong, are you alright?” Paige rushes to my side.

_“told you not to flirt dickhead”_

“I’m… sorry, I won’t do it again…”

“do again what?” Paige asks, why does she still think I’m talking to her? Can’t she se him standing right in front of her on the other side of the stretcher?

_“don’t tell her I’m here… don’t tell her I hit you, she’ll pay if she knows, you better shut the fuk up if you want her alive”_

“I won’t… I won’t scream again, sorry, it was rude…”

She looked at me with… sympathy? Why?

“ok, I’ must go… see you soon Mr. Wilde”

“please call me Daniel…” I smile.

 _“are you deaf?!” he_ screams in my ear, making me flinch.

“or not, call me Mr. Wilde… I’m ok with that”

She smiles weakly at me and leaves.

That was close…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tommy is not in this chapter, but as I said how Dylan looked for me, it's jsut fair to say how I picture Tommy, and that is a younger version of Jonathan Rhys Meyer. Don't even ask me why, since the very first day I wrote his description this image stuck with me.


	19. Chapter 19

**_*George’s POV*_ **

“where were you?”  I ask Niall as he walks in.

“I was with Maddy, cleaning the lake”

“was that your punishment?” Debby laughs.

“it was amazing”

“I bet it was” Jenna mocks with Debby.

“if only you knew girls, if only you knew…” he smiles to the ground.

“where’s Maddy?” one of the girls ask.

“oh, she went to search for Jade, Freddie said she was with Cher so I guess they are in her cabin”

“Maddy’s with Jade?” I ask, standing up from my bed with wide eyes.

“yeah, why?” Niall asks with a weird look.

“sh-she told me she needed space, and…”

“Maddy is her best friend George, they need each other now, even more that their families are not here”

“you don’t understand Niall! She said she needed a break from everyone!”

“but George-“

“no, fuck off”

“are you going out again?!” Jenna speaks up.

“whatever” I mutter under my breath, not really caring if they heard me or not.

I storm out with a bang on the wooden door. How can Jade lie to me?! I thought we had… something. Stop being so cheesy George, I thought she was sad or even traumatised because of the kidnapping but this is just _lying_ and I hate liars. What if she was a just pretending? All this time pretending she liked me? Making me look like a complete fool…

This won’t be like Carol’s story…

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“really, more dreams?!”

This isn’t good…

“it was horrible Maddy! Each of them, becoming true!” Jade sobs in my arms as Cher rubbed her back.

“it’s ok cutie, sh… you don’t need to open up if you don’t want to, ok?” I soothe.

“I was afraid of falling asleep Maddy, was so fucking terrified!” she cries, quite loud.

“I know, I know, sh… don’t worry, you’re ok now pretty, everything’s fine…” I assure, a hand caressing her hair.

How could I assure everything is fine when everything’s just so not…?

George’s gonna fight with her? They will break up? He’ll say he hates himself for falling for her?! I can’t even imagine all those things coming from George, I’ve seen him mad and broken and happy and buzzing, and I know he can’t be this prick.

“will you tell him?” I ask as gentle as possible.

“about the dreams? He knows about the dreams before the kidnapping… but I won’t tell him these last ones…”

“why not? It might help” I smile.

“he will just hate me, he might think my body is repulsive!” she sobs uncontrollably.

“he would never think that Jade” Cher says.

“he will Cher! He said he was gonna be the only one touching my body! I swore to him that I wouldn’t be touched by anyone else! He will hate me, h-hate me forever!” she cries.

“but Jade, didn’t he see how Daniel raped you?” Cher asks.

“yes, but-”

“then he already knows Daniel touched your body Jade! And he didn’t do anything bad, he held you tight and comforted you Jade, like a normal guy would do”

“he’s not normal Maddy, he’s other kind of boy… he’s… perfect” she sobs, looking right in my eyes with her dull blue ones, surrounded by little, thin, crooked and red lines on her corneas.

“that’s why he will understand Jade, you ought to tell him…”

“I can’t tell him, there were many times…” she sobs.

“I’m sorry for asking, but how many times sweetie?” Cher asks.

She pauses for a second and closes her eyes tight, biting the whole of her bottom lip on the process.

“27”

“pardon?” Cher asks, more shock than deafness.

“he fucked me 27 times in only six days…” she sobs, the same contorted expression on her face as she tugged at the fabric of her sweatpants.

I didn’t say a word whilst tears rolled down my own face, I just opened my arms wide and embraced her as tight and comfortably as possible. That sick man! I swear, if I ever see him I will sooooooo kill him! Bastard!

Cher did the exact same thing when we heard a several knocks on the door, well, more bangs than knocks.

“I’ll go” Cher says as she leaves my best friend to cry on my.

“where is she?!” a male voice shouts into the room, loud sobs following.

I turn around to see who that was and find myself letting yet more tears by the scene in front of my eyes.

 

**_*Ed’s POV*_ **

“you _must_ stay away from him”

“Ed, I’m his nurse”

“I don’t care, you can’t keep contact with him, he’s dangerous-”

“he’s sick Ed, he needs treatment, he needs love-”

“he doesn’t need love! He needs to pay for what he’s done Paige!” I shout, earning some weird looks from other nurses and doctors.

“look Paige, he’s sick, and you know what he’s capable of doing”

“yes, but, as I said before, he needs treat-ment” she says, separating the words for me to understand.

“I know, but… be careful Paigy”

“I will be careful, don’t worry…” she smiles as she takes my hand in hers.

“of course I worry! Not only because I’m your brother Paige, but there’s something, there’s something about this man that doesn’t suit all this… it just doesn’t _fit_ …”

“Ed, you’re just angry, but you know what, now that he’s been caught, you can go back to the Camp!” she cheers.

“I don’t feel like going back right now…” I confess, scratching the back of my neck.

“I know Cher would be buzzing for your return, Ed” she smirks, making me laugh.

“I miss Cher…” I say with a crooked smile.

“then go!”

“I have to get something sorted out before…”

 

**_*Daniel’s POV*_ **

“ _I won’t repeat it Daniel! Ask for a fucking switch!_ ”

I could see the veins on _his_ face outstanding and the fire in _his_ eyes burning my pupils.

“I won’t ask for a switch! She’s sweet and kind, other nurses will make me mad and I will want to kill them!”

“ _that’s the point you jerk! If you fall for her then you won’t be able to kill her!” he_ shouts, right in my face.

“shut up! Want everyone to hear you?!”

“ _only you can hear me sweet, gullible Daniel…_ ” _he_ simply says, laughing that sick laugh of _his_ by the end of the statement.

“I don’t care, you’re giving me a headache!”

 _“I’ll give you more than a headache if you don’t ask for a switch…_ ”

“I won’t ask for a switch”

“ _you asked for it…_ ”

That was the last thing said before I start feeling this intense pang of pain in my low back, travelling all the way up my spine and making me shiver… tremble, tremble uncontrollably, making me go blind and my breath to hitch…

 

**_*Ed’s POV*_ **

“Paige! Hurry, it’s room 306!” a woman shouted as she opened the room of the cafeteria, where Paige and I were having a short coffee.

“oh God, it’s Daniel…” is the last thing she says before rushing out.

I follow close behind, and when we reach the room we could see he was suffering some kind of convulsion, and I had to stay out of the room, but Paige let the door open.

“it’s ok Daniel, we are here, just try to breathe, in and out, come on honey” the black woman repeats again and again and suddenly his trembling died down, slowly and scarily.

There were a lot of cables connected to some machines and they were getting him a shot in his left arm, I believe it was for the nerves or something.

“is this normal?” Paige asks the main doctor, who had just come in.

“in his case, yeah, it will happen a lot…” he states.

“won’t he take medication for his hallucinations?” one of the nurses asks.

“he’s already taking it, but it seems his body is rejecting it” the doctor says, checking some notes on a notepad, “we will have to keep an eye on him, Paige, could you take care of him?”

“h-how long, sir?”

“24/7 Paige, he needs to be under control and you’re one of the nurses he’s been with the most, you even said he was very kind to you…” the man says, not sounding logical to me _at all_.

“she can’t do that!” I intervene.

“Ed!”

“who’s this young man?”

“I’m Paige’s brother, I’m part of the counsellors of the Camp from which he kidnapped the kids, I have every right to be here, and to say she won’t be babysitting this sick man!” I state, anger flooding through my veins.

“well, _Ed_ , let me tell you something, I’m the head here, in Hospital, and I’m your sisters’ boss, so if I want her to take care of a patient she _will_ ” the tall and white haired man says as e walks out, not before waving goodbye.

“I told to stay out of it” Paige mutters under her breathe.

“it’s a brother-sister thing, get used to it”

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

I begin to walk away, kicking damn stones on my way, hitting the damp branches of trees that came on my way, thinking about how stupid I’ve been for falling over the ‘I love you’ thing with a girl I didn’t even know, when I walked by Cher’s cabin, and heard some muttering… I know eavesdropping is wrong, but… I need to…

“ _that’s why he will understand Jade, you ought to tell him…”_

That’s Maddy, is she talking about me?

“ _I can’t tell him, there were many times…”_ and that is Jade, crying?

“ _I’m sorry for asking, but how many times sweetie?”_ ok, so Cher is in there as well.

Of course, it is her cabin, stupid George..

Silence, or at least I couldn’t hear a thing.

 “ _27_ ”

27? And 27 what?

“ _pardon?”_ Cher chokes out.

“ _he fucked me 27 times…”_ Jade sobs, I couldn’t listen to the rest of the statement because she’s crying so hard…

Silence, other than sobs where heard, se… she cheated on me?! And why the Hell is she crying?! Does she regret it? I feel my heart sinking, exploding into too many little pieces for me to stick it together again.

I bang the door several times, how could she do that to me?! Maybe this entire Daniel thing was just a lie, and how did she put the guys against me?!

“where is she?!” I shout as a sob escapes my throat, I scanned the room and saw two figures on the bed.

Maddy turns around to see me, she’s crying, Cher was crying too… and Jade was in her arms, crying her soul out.

“George, she can’t speak now…” Cher says between breathes.

“no! I need to talk to her, now!”

“but George, can’t you see she’s not ok?!” Maddy intervenes, hugging her friend closer.

“I don’t care, you’re coming with me” I say as I grab her by the wrist and pull her up.

“stop! Don’t touch me! Not like that!” she cries, resisting my grip.

“George! Calm down!” Cher says as she tries to pull me away but I don’t let her win, I end up pulling Jade out the cabin, ignoring her screams.

“what is wrong with you?!” I cry, literally.

“I told you I needed s-some space” she sobs, holding her sides with crossed arms.

“yeah, of course you need space, after having sex 27 times with some other guy!” I shout in her face, making her flinch.

“y-you don’t u-understand…” se sobs harder.

“what? What don’t I understand? That I was cheated on?!”

“I didn’t c-cheat on you!” she cries loud.

“then explain!” I yell, raising my arms in defence.

She stood silent before letting out a small whisper.            

“I can’t…”

“oh, you can’t? you can’t explain how you let someone fuck you 27 times whilst I was dying here, thinking the worst when you were just having fun?!”

“George, I-”

“you can’t explain how you said you wanted each time to be perfect and with the one you love?!”

“please, you-”

“you can’t explain how you promised I was the only one in your heart, how you swore I was gonna be the only one touching you?!” I sob hard in her face, yelling and not giving a fuck about the few people walking by.

“George, it wasn’t my-”

“I hate you!” I scream at once.

“y-you hate me?” her voice breaking.

“yes, I hate you, I hate every single thing of you, every single thing you did to me, lighting up my entire world just to bring me down like this-”

“but I wasn’t-”

“I gave you my life, I gave you my virginity! I gave you my whole heart and you just break it like it’s nothing important!” I yell, collapsing on my knees, “you are not worth it, you’re just another little bitch who wanted some guy to fuck, I won’t forgive myself for falling for you, because I fell hard for you Jade, I gave you everything and you just… you just… you just broke me again-”

“he raped me!” she intervenes, shouting as loud as she can.

“and you don’t care… he raped you?” I ask, anger still rising in my blood.

“Daniel raped me 27 times in only six days, I’m hurting as Hell, I don’t want to have any more sex for at least a long time, until I’m ready again to be touched by a man, I can’t stand the thought of being in bed with someone, the memories of Daniel doing those stuff to my body…” she collapses onto the wet ground with me.

“I- I thought, you… that bastard… may I hug you? For comfort, obviously…” I ask softly.

She doesn’t answer, instead she hurls herself into my arms, crying in my chest.

“ I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything that I said, I just made up conclusions with not enough information, nothing of what I said is true, I don’t hate you, I love you, I truly love you Jade, and I wouldn’t change the world for you, ok?”

“you don’t h-hate m-me?”

“I could never hate you babe, I was just angry because I thought you cheated way too much on me” I chortle.

“you don’t feel disgusted by my body?” she asks, looking up at me, focusing her view on my eyes.

“never” I whisper and she leans in to peck my lips for some three seconds.

“I love you George”

“I love you too Jade”

It’s so, so, but sooooooo selfish what I’m about to say… but LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!

On the other hand, I’ve got someone’s balls to tear off… that bastard.

 

**_*Daniel’s POV*_ **

“why did you do that?!” I yell once all doctors and nurses leave my room.

“ _you must ask for a switch of nurse, otherwise you’ll end up falling for her!_ ”

“I don’t want a change!”

Suddenly _his_ figure appeared right in front of my face, _his_ spiral red eyes shooting daggers into my own and _his_ smoky dark body grew bigger and bigger, making me choke for the lack of oxygen in the room.

I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t breathe, my limbs going numb and my vision getting blurry…

“Mr. Wilde!” a feminine voice brings me back to Earth and as soon as my name escaped her lips _he_ left.

I took a deep, deep breath and inhaled as much air as possible until I recovered myself from that little episode.

“P-Paige… hey…” I breathe.

“are you ok Mr. Wilde?!” she hurries to my side, checking on some of the cables connected to my body.

“yeah, I’m fine… I’m fine…”

“you don’t seem to be fine Mr. Wilde…” she says after posing a hand on my arm.

“ _take her hand off you, NOW!_ ” he shouts in my ear.

“s-sorry Paige, but please don’t touch me…” I say, eyes shut tight.

“oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to…” she hurriedly takes her hand off my skin.

“ _starting to obey, good boy”_ he whispers.

“Mr. Wilde, I’m going to be your fulltime nurse these next few days, until they have a certain result of… your state. I hope we can get along” she smiles, but still she took two steps backwards.

“ _if she stays, she’s dead, you decide Daniel_ ”

 “are you… sure you need to stay?”

It hurts to see her face falling, but still, I can’t kill her… I won’t go through that again…

**_~Flashback~_ **

_“why do you still keep whispering Daniel? We are alone” Trish says as she starts to take her top off._

“don’t tell her, you know you can’t tell anyone about me”

_“oh, well… I just, I like whispering…”_

_“that’s not even an excuse!”_

_“it is!”_

_“so you are saying it’s an excuse? Tell me the truth Daniel, you can trust me” she says seductively, taking her bra off as she straddled me._

_“Trish, could we… could we do this later?”_

_“_ she will notice jerk, keep going”

_“but I don’t want to keep going!”_

_“_ you must Daniel! She’ll notice there’s something wrong! Just go fuck her!”

_“I don’t want to fuck her!”_

_“who are you arguing with?! And why are you talking in third person Daniel?” she shouts in my face._

_“no one!”_

_“_ be careful boy…” he _whispers._

_“I’m being careful!”_

_“careful with what?” she asks with a worried face._

_“nothing! Stop it!” I shout back at her._

_“Daniel, tell me” she coos._

_“I can’t Trish, I really can’t…”_

_“_ shut up! Now she knows you’re hiding something!” he _growls in my ear._

_“but Daniel, you can trust me, please, tell me, I won’t tell anyone”_

_“I can’t tell you babe, I can’t, it’s forbidden to talk about_ him”

“YOU JERK!” he _hits me in the chest, making me flinch for a second, his smoky form growing bigger in the room._

 _“Daniel! Are you ok?!” could she see_ him _hitting me?_

 _“yeah,_ he _just hit me, never mind” I breathe, recovering my breath only to be harmed once again by_ him.

“ _who hit you Daniel? We are alone”_

 _“_ him! _Didn’t you see_ him _?!”_

_“there’s no one here other than you and me!” she says, cupping my face._

_“_ you see? I told you not to tell her! Now she knows!”

 _“_ he _will hurt me Trish, please, I can’t stand_ him _anymore!” I cry, sobbing into her now clothed chest._

_“no one will hurt you Daniel, don’t worry, I’m here for you”_

_“_ you must get rid of her”

“ _I WON’T!”_

“you must Daniel, she knows too much!”

“ _I won’t get rid of anybody!” I shout, not being able to see_ his _face._

 _“_ Daniel, kill her _”_

_“NO!”_

_“_ kill her, she will tell everyone about me and then you’ll be screwed!”

_“I won’t do it, I c-can’t…” I half whisper._

_“you can’t do what?” she asks soothingly._

_“kill you” I simply say._

_Silence took over the place as her eyes grew wide._

_“I-I must go Daniel, I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore… bye” she hurriedly speaks, standing up and leaving me to cry by myself._

_“but I won’t do it!_ He _’s commanding me to but I won’t! Because I love you Trish”_

_“I love you too Daniel, but you’re dangerous”_

_“_ she wants to leave you, she’s breaking your heart, all because you told her about me, now she must suffer the consequences”

_“you won’t leave me”_

_“Daniel, I’m sorry, but-”_

“ _you won’t leave!”_

_“listen, I must leave to my house now and-” but she was cut off by the sound of my hand crashing against my mirror, “Daniel, are you ok?! Your hand is bleeding!”_

_“you won’t leave me”_

_“_ she will…”

_“she won’t leave me!”_

_“_ she will, but if you kill her, her memory will stay with you forever”

“ _Daniel, what are you d-doing?” she stammers._

_I grab a piece of broken crystal from the ground with my bleeding hands, and pin Trish against the wall._

_“Daniel, please, don’t do it, I love you”_

_“you don’t! You will leave me!”_

_“I won’t! I swear!”_

“she will Daniel, she will leave you and then tell everyone about me and how crazy you are”

_“I love you Trish” I pause for a second to kiss her and she kisses back, our lips fitting perfectly. We are meant for each other…_

_“_ what a pity it’s the last time you’ll kiss her…” he _whispers a cold breath into my ear, grazing along it with_ his _sharp teeth._

_I didn’t mean to do any of it, but something’s forcing me to raise my hand, glass still in it. I find myself shaking uncontrollably as I make out with Trish, but still something is pushing my hand up to her chest… and that’s when I stab her, involuntarily, and she lets out a loud scream of pain, and a few more as I keep on pushing in and out the sharp material, filling the room with gasps, cries, tears and blood. Finally her screams cease and she falls hard to the floor, blood still dripping everywhere._

_“_ good job, now leave before someone comes…”

“ _where do I go?” I sob._

 _“_ just runaway… _”_

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

**_*Cher’s POV*_ **

“she Ed Was coming back with bad news… I’m worried”

“don’t be”

“how can I not? All her dreams came true!”

“still, we can change them, if we managed to change the first one about George, then we will be able to change the one about Ed as well, don’t worry”

There was a knock on the door of my cabin, maybe it’s Jade.

“oh, hey Freddie” I say, wiping some tears away.

“I would normally ask you what’s wrong, but we need to focus on Jade now, she was fighting with George and she yelled that Daniel raped her several times Cher”

“they fought?!”

“she told him?!” Maddy rushes to the door.

“uhh, yeah, it seems, now the thing is, we have no medical sources to have a study of her body, so we will have to call their parent again and ask them to take her to Hospital”

“I didn’t know you called her parents” Maddy furrows a brow.

“we called all the kid’s parents, the ones that were kidnapped, as soon as they disappeared, and now all of them know that they are back and safe”

“Jade might not be safe…”

“that’s why I’ll call her parents again sweetie, I was just telling Cher ‘cause I need the numbers and you have them” he speaks out.

“here” I say, handing him the notebook after searching for it in my nightstand.

“thanks”

“oh, Freddie!” Maddy half shouts before he closed the door behind him.

“yeah?”

“do you know where Jade is right now? Or George?”

“they went for a walk round the lake”

“are they good?”

“they were very close, and I saw them kissing, so yeah, I guess so…”

“hallelujah!” Maddy cheers and we laugh.

“ok, bye” Freddie finally says and closes the door.

“you see? Jade changed her dream as well!”

“yeah, but I don’t know, I’m nervous”

“just focus on the fact that you will see Ed again” she smirks.

“shut up, I’ll go check on some of the kids, you should go with your Nialler”

“you read my mind” she smirks and walks out, but not before pecking my cheek and hugging me tight.

I just hope Jade is alright…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Trish's death? And what do you think will happen to Paige? 
> 
> In my head, as much as I don't want to put it in the story because that means editing and I'm lazy, I picture Paige and Ed as twin brothers, but non-identical.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mature content.

**_*Niall’s POV*_ **

It’s been a week since we are back at the Camp. My mom and dad came here yesterday and had a long talk with Freddie, Mary, Cher and some cops, as well as Jenna’s, Dylan’s, George’s and Jade’s parents. They spent in the Camp ‘til the bonfire and later they all left together, unluckily Jade had to leave with them and she’s gonna go to Hospital tomorrow to have some checking tests to see if Daniel left something in her body.

Poor girl, well, at least nobody other than us know about this all, people would go all crazy if they knew, but now that Daniel was caught I guess we can breathe in peace.

The girls have a new cabin, as well as us, and thanks God Dylan and Tommy kept it G rated the whole time, nothing against them, but… y’know…

Dylan was out the infirmary a couple of days after we got back, he’s totally fine and he looks like he used to by the start of the Camp. Luckily for Tommy people had apologised to him when they saw them back together, and nobody dares to bully them, principally because Dylan is much tougher now, and he already punched a guy for calling Tommy a fag, so everyone’s quite  concerned about the risk of messing with them.

George and Jade are fine, but her parents weren’t so fond of him when they met yesterday, dislike mine, who totally fell in love with Maddy.

A weight lifted off my shoulders.

George’s parents saw Jade as a _‘beautiful and nice young lady’_ , I quote.

Everyone wondered why our parents came here and the silly excuse Mary and Fred gave was that they wanted to convince them to let us come back…

I wouldn’t have bought it, and I’m sure some of the people here didn’t, as they kept shooting sceptical stares, but never mind.

I can’t say I was not happy to see my parents, it was amazing and the warm feeling inside my body reassured me I was safe with them.

As for today, we had a game in the woods, took a walk round it before and then we had lunch. Now we can have some free time and we all decided to play Truth or Dare in the big room.

We were all gathered up in a circle, Cher was the only counsellor playing, and she sat next to some girls I can’t remember their names, I think they are called Jane and Amber… not sure though.

“I will start because I had the idea” Phillip says and spins the bottle in the middle of the wide circle, instantly sitting back on his place.

It lands on a girl who’s not very social, she’s called Raven.

“so… truth or dare sweetie?” he flirts.

“truth” she simply says.

“is it truth you have your eyes on Damon?” he laughs and everyone ‘ooh’s.

She flushes red and nods, looking down on the process.

I looked at Damon, his brown eyes sparkling and a small smile on his lips.

“good to know,” Phillip jokes as he smirks at Damon, “your turn”

The girl stands up and spins the bottle, sitting back and giving another girl a dare.

The game continued for a while and some pretty funny things happened, but most of the people chose truth, so it wasn’t that fun either.

“Niall Horan” a girl smirks as the bottle lands on me.

I look up at her and see it’s Bridget, she’s got red, short wavy hair and green eyes. She’s utterly beautiful.

“truth or dare?”

“dare” I challenge.

I see the smirk crawling up her face.

“oh, mercy!” I plead with eyes shut and hands together as if praying.

“I dare you to… kiss me”

My eyes shot open and I hear the campers whistle and laugh, all except my guys, especially Maddy.

I looked at her and saw her eyes waiting for my response.

We only had one chicken, and we were allowed to give extreme dares, as Freddie and Mary were not here and Cher likes to have fun.

“chicken” I say, looking down as I fiddle with the hem of my white shirt.

“you chicken? Your loss” she sassily says, shrugging and shooting Maddy a glare.

“I love you” she whispers in my ear and I wink at her, making her cheeks flush a dark shade of pink as a small smile finds its way on her face.

I stand up and spin the bottle, waiting excited to see who it lands on, finally stopping in front of a little girl who I recall being a lot with Ed.

“oh, Lottie!” I smile.

“remember how sweet I am Niall” she says with puppy eyes, causing a fit of laughter to arise on the room.

“I do honey, truth or dare?”

“truth”

“what’s the most horrible thing you’ve done to somebody?” I ask, knowing it must be stealing a candy or something, she’s what… eleven, twelve?”

She thought for a moment, “I think it was painting Lou’s boxers pink”

“who’s Lou?” I ask.

“my older brother”

“oh, that’s mean!” I laugh, everyone accompanying me.

“I know, but he refused to take me to the movies to go out with his girlfriend, so…”

Everyone laughed harder, just to imagine this sweet girl doing that.

She stood up and spun the bottle, suddenly stopping on a boy.

The game continued for a bit more and soon the bottle landed on Maddy.

“truth or dare?” the smirking boy asks.

“I guess dare...” she sighs.

She had no choice, he already chickened once, since she was dared to eat the leg of a spider, and she hates insects.

“I dare you to go seven minutes on heaven with…”

Knowing Mike this won’t be good _for me_.

“… _George_ ”

“WHAT?!” she shouts.

“your heard me”

“I can’t do that, he’s my best friend!” she fights.

“you can’t chicken”

“c’mon man, don’t be a cunt”

“Niall!” Cher growls.

“Cher, you can’t let him do that!” I yell with anger.

“sweet, sweet revenge” he smirks.

“revenge?”

“remember, _Niall_?”

Oh… now I get it, he’s still mad because of the match, my team won and he couldn’t take the pressure of loosing such important game.

Cough, sarcasm… cough.

“you can’t be serious”

“I deserved to win the game!” he shouts.

“you can take _revenge_ in other way”

“where it hurts you the most Horan” he laughs.

“Cher…” I whine, Maddy holding my hand.

“rules are rules, I had to eat the fucking spider leg…” she half smiles.

I look at Maddy and tell her I love her, anyways, I’m sure they will just stand there and chat, as nobody will see them.

I glance at George and see him kind of zoned out, must be thinking of Jade.

“well, let’s go Georgey” she sighs and George follows her to the closet where brooms and stuff was kept in.

I just hope everyone buys it.

 

**_*Ed’s POV*_ **

A whole week researching and still nothing, just minimal details like he was raised in London and that he assisted some university I can’t recall right now, no names of relatives other than John, a cousin, and a supposedly ex girlfriend called Trish.

How can there be so tiny bit of information about someone? I mean, I found him on facebook and he’s got all this friends, and pictures with them, mostly of uni, and not one form his family, just one of him when he was a little boy, a man standing next to him. I reckon it’s his father, but it could be anyone.

It reads _‘no activity since March 17, 2009’_.

Weird.

Well, not that weird, he might have just gotten tired of facebook, many people do, but still he could have closed his account, _but he didn’t_.

That doesn’t mean a thing, he could as well just forgotten his password or whatever…

What draws my attention is the date… _March 17, 2009_ …

I’ve searched for him being a kidnapper or killer or whatever came to my mind, but nothing popped up.

I can’t know whether he’s been in jail or not, neither have permission to seek through his medical records, but still Paige could solve that.

\--

“don’t you understand? The guy had a perfect life and one day to another he vanished from the phase of the earth!” I try to keep a low voice, but it comes out louder than needed.

“Ed, I can’t ask for that! They won’t let me!”

“why not?!”

“I’m just a nurse…” Paige says, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“you are _his_ nurse, Paigey, I bet they will let you see his medical records, why wouldn’t they?” I ask with a mere chortle.

“I would need a supervisor” she states, taking a sip of her hot coffee.

“why don’t you ask the bloody annoying man who unauthorized me?” a simple smile playing on my lips.

“you sure Ed, he will ask why”

“tell him the truth” I shrug.

“oh, yeah, because the fact that my brother has a strange feeling that this guy with schizophrenia is hiding something, that he has a bad feeling about him will convince him, right?” she mocks and I glare.

“c’mon Paige, give it a try”

“Ed, I don’t-”

“pleeeeeeeaaaaase?” I elongate with puppy eyes.

“Ed, nto here, I-”

“pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-”

“Ed, stop, I already told-”

“pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-”

“Edward Sheeran, stop right now!” she yells, making the table vibrate and to everyone in the cafeteria to stare.

“-please?” I end my sentence and look at her with pleading eyes, ignoring the weird looks and focusing on her angry, blue eyes.

“fine”

“you are the best” I simply say and she sighs.

“can’t believe you made me shout in front of all these people”

“same Paigey from my childhood”

“you were unbearable!” she laughs.

“ _were_ ”

“are”

“don’t you have work to do?” I cock my head to one side.

“actually, not, Daniel is asleep so I’m having my break and will enjoy is as much as I can” she sighs, taking another sip of her _not-as-hot-as-before_ coffee.

“same Paigey from my childhood” I tease, knowing she was always stressed, but when she had that little moment of peace and quiet she enjoyed herself as she was on Heaven.

“can’t argue”

 

**_*Jade’s POV*_ **

The ride home wasn’t as good as I expected it to be, I was constantly thinking of George and how my parents disliked him. He’s a gentleman, he showed respect and manners, can’t understand why they didn’t fall for him.

Another thing that’s got my skin tingling is the doctor. I can’t bear the fact I’m going to have check up tests for being raped, no, scratch that, I can’t believe _I was raped_ in the first place.

Many people talk about how disgusting and repulsive rapists are, and how much of a fucked up mind they have, but I cannot read Daniel… sure, he’s sick, I know that, I’ve had enough proofs of that since he was always having mood swings, he yelled a lot to nobody in special, referred to someone as ‘ _him_ ’, and oh, I almost forgot, he raped me.

Only reason he didn’t take advantage of Jenna was I pleaded, I pleaded as a fucking little stupid girl to use my body instead of hers, I told him I wouldn’t fight against him and agreed on being ‘ _his slave’_ , as he liked to call it. Gullible Jenna doesn’t know about this, I just told her she was the lucky one in the situation, and in some way she is, some other girl would totally had given in if she had the choice to put someone else in her position… but Jenna, she’s especial, she was so broken when she found out Tommy played for the other team, _if you know what I mean_ , and that was barely a day after knowing him, not even that. I just imagined herself in my place, I believe she would have killed herself if she found resources to. Not to mention how depressed she was just being alone in the room, knowing the terrible thing Daniel was doing to me…

“we’re here honey” my dad enthusiastically says when we stopped in my house.

God, I thought I would never see this flat again!

I rushed in and the first thing I did was hurl myself into the comfort of my bed.

“I missed you” I rhetorically say, muffling my head in the pillows.

Everything was just how I left it… my room, my space… _my escape_ …

“baby, c’mon, get dressed and will head the hospital”

“why don’t you let me take a nap first”

“I’d rather you have the tests ran as soon as possible, Jade”

“why?” I ask my mom as she enters the room with no permission and sitting on the bed next to me.

“because, if you got infected by something, the sooner we discover it, the sooner we could find a solution baby” she says in a motherly way that made my heart melt as she caressed slowly the top of my head.

“I’m sorry mom, but I really need a nap” I plead, slight pout drawing her attention.

“fine” she sighs, “but I’ll wake you in half an hour, a full hour if you’re lucky” she jokes and poses a kiss on my forehead before muttering an ‘ _I love you_ ’.

“love you too mom” I finally say, before drifting of instantly.

_\--_

I let out a sharp scream, fully sitting and gripping the sheets tightly.

“Jade, love, what’s wrong?!” my mom enters the room with my dad, both in a hurry and breathing heavily.

“n-nothing…” I say, once I recovered my breath, “just a bad dream…”

“oh Jade, don’t scare me that way!” my dad begins to chortle, so does my mother.

“what happened in the dream?”

“n-nothing, just some nonsense… what time is it?” I ask, rubbing my sweaty forehead.

“uhm… it’s almost four o’clock” my dad states after checking the time on his watch.

“get ready, we’ll head to the hospital in ten” mom says and pecks the top of my head before leaving with my father.

George… and Maddy?

 

**_*Author’s POV* [A/N: you’ll understand]_ **

Maddy wasn’t sure about going into a cubicle with one of his best guy friends, but she had no choice.

As for George, he was terrified. Not only because it was not Jade who was gonna be in there with him, but because he had this tingly feeling inside his body, anxiety taking over him as he thought of... _kissing her_.

But he shrugs the thought off, he can’t think of that, he can’t even _consider_ that, because it’s not only _his_ best friend, but his _girlfriend’s_ best friend, and his _best friend’s_ girlfriend.

Complicated, but important.

They gave one last glance at the crowd and heard the door being locked from the outside, signalling their time starts now.

“so… how’ve you been?” Maddy chuckles awkwardly.

“we are not gonna… kiss or anything, r-right?” George asks, nervous.

“no, I mean, we can’t-”

“we definitely can’t”

“100 per cent no”

“no chance”

They ended up laughing, not too loud to make it seem they were not talking.

“this is really small” George whispers.

“yeah, I wonder how people can move in here” she merely chortles, her rising and falling of her chest making it brush against George’s, their faces inches apart.

“so…”

“so…?” she asks, not really knowing what to say.

Not only their chests were touching, but George’s groin was pressed against her femininity, making him feel tight in his jeans.

Maddy notices something pressing against her and looks down, only to let out a small gasp, looking intently at George’s hard on.

“George!”

“it’s not my fault! I didn’t mean to-… y’know how this works…” he says, not having an excuse for his boner.

“now what? You can’t go out with a tent there!” she half whispers.

“I know!”

They thought for a moment.

“how do you make it go away?”

“you don’t want to know” he chuckles low.

She manages to hit him, her body leaning just an inch forward accidentally, making friction, which made George shut his eyes.

“s-sorry” she stutters.

“Maddy, it won’t go away” he admits.

“what can I do?!” she asks, not really meaning the question, but wondering why he’s telling her that.

“you could… you could maybe… do that again…”

“do what?”

“move forward”

Her eyes widen at the information and she looked right into his honey ones, full of nerves and… _lust_.

She hesitated for a moment before moving forward slowly, closing her eyes tight as she heard a small gasp leave George’s lips.

“again” he commands.

She does as told and hears him again, knowing she had to repeat her actions. She does and soon she finds it as something she never experienced before, and the urge of not stopping was invading her body with guilt, but her brain wasn’t connecting with her actions.

“oh, Maddy… I …”

“sh..” she whispers against his ear.

There wasn’t enough space for them to be separated and the shelf behind George only made it even more difficult, so he opted for resting his hands on the wall opposite him, Maddy’s head in between his arms as he buckled his hips into her. She had one arm hung around his waist not to fall, and her free hand was palming George’s hard member through the fabric.

But she knew that they wouldn’t have enough time to finish if they stood like that, so she, almost involuntarily, ops for sliding her hand inside his jeans, still not fully contact with his skin as she rubbed up and down against his tight boxers.

“I’m gonna… I’m close Maddy…” he pants as he poses a kiss on her neck.

“g-good to kn-now” she breathes, her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

She moved her hand up and down his jeans, making him leave more breathes and to push his haps even further and faster into her, if it was possible.

Suddenly she feels the urge to make it even more heated, sliding her hand inside of the fabric and teasing the tip of his head, making him let out a sudden gasp which made her look at him, finding his stare back with wide eyes.

“you shouldn’t-”

“if I don’t you will get humiliated for your fucking boner, so shut up” she growls, whispering though as she pumps his length with fierce, teasing the tip with her thumb every five seconds.

“Maddy…” he manages to almost silently moan, taking her neck in one of his hands as he kissed her earlobe, making her let out a breath of pleasure.

Suddenly she feels the hot liquid in her hand, and the once rock hard length softening against her skin.

“sorry for that…” he breathes heavily.

“it’s my fault…” she admits, looking expectantly into his eyes, which were intently looking back.

She pushed her hand out of the fabrics and grabbed a piece of toilet paper, mentally thanking God for them being a cleaning closet.

She cleaned her hand and gave George a piece of it to clean himself.

“thanks” he simply states.

“no worries”

They accidentally connect gazes once again, the rising and falling of their chest making them feel nervous and hesitated.

They find themselves leaning forward, both of them… just as the door pops open.

“seven whole minutes, congratulation guys” Mike greets with a smirk.

They both jump out of their skins and walk out, not saying a word.

Maddy sat down next to Niall and Jenna, her previous place, just as George sits next to Jenna as well and Dylan.

“had fun?” Mike laughs.

“lots” George simply says, not really meaning it.

“your turn chick” Mike simply states and Maddy snaps out of her thoughts to spin the bottle.

It landed on Cher.

“truth or dare?”

“truth” Cher says with a small smile.

“how many boys have you banged with?”

“Madeleine!” Cher squeaks and everybody laughs.

“sorry, you chickened once and now you got to tell us the truth”

“but-”

“rules are rules” she mocks, glaring at her.

“fine… eight”

“one each year of her teenage time” someone jokes.

The game continued with normality, but for Maddy and George… how will they explain what happened just minutes ago?

Maddy kept thinking not only about Jade, but about Niall, he chickened when he was dared to kiss that gorgeous girl and she gave in way too easily with George, she’s planning something on her mind to keep it a secret, that way nobody gets harmed.

George, on the other hand, was telling himself that he should tell Jade and Niall as soon as possible, not before talking with Maddy, of course, but yet again, that wouldn’t change what they have done. Maddy was a virgin, _still is_ , but still, he was the one who took part in her first sexual actions, and that’s way beyond wrong.

It’s not less to say the guilt was taking over them and Maddy almost broke in tears in front of everybody, but she hold herself together and now has a knot in her throat, aching with guilt and regret… _regret?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you were not expecting the 'mature content' to be becasue of Maddy/George!
> 
> Or maybe you were, idk, where you?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what goes on on the gyneocologist, so please don't laugh at my intents, yeah? I know they use instruments and gloves and stuff but too lazy to give it so much detail.

**_*Jade’s POV*_ **

I’ll take a long, hot and relaxing shower to try and calm myself, because the thoughts and flashbacks of my dream can’t stop haunting me.

They wouldn’t do that… right?

I mean, Maddy is one of the most amazing people on Earth, not to mention honest, she even feels guilty for killing a fly!

And she’s crazy about Horan, she wouldn’t dare hurting him like that.

And George… do I really need to find an excuse to think this dream was nothing more than a nightmare? George told me himself that he’s in love with me, he told his parents that he felt I was the one, he moves my world, he fought for me, he gave me his virginity-

_Virginity…_

That makes me remember I gotta get out of here. I take a deep breath and try to enjoy the last of the hot drops hitting my skin after turning off the grief. I wrap myself in the fluffy white towel and step out of the shower, slipping in my slippers and walking to my room, which was pretty easy considering the toilet _is_ in my room, but is not as good as I thought it’d be, the bathroom is pretty small and-

_Why the Hell am I thinking about my bathroom?!_

“ _Jade, sweetie, hurry up, we’re twenty minutes late!”_ my mom yells from the other side of the door whilst knocking lightly on it.

“yeah, ok…” I yell back, not really wanting to go.

I know it’s to see how my body is and blah, blah, blah, but can you blame me? I bet you wouldn’t like a man seeing you stripping off and then touching your femininity and boobs and drawing objects in your body, like tubes or whatever gynaecologist- _ish_ things he has. Oh wait, I already went through something like that… I almost forgot about it.

_Sure, as if I’d forget being raped._

“ _honey, c’mon!”_

“shut up mom!” I shout out of pure anger, just by the thoughts of Daniel and flashbacks of him.

I shall put something easy to take off, a summer dress will do.

I take a look at myself in the mirror, the lilac cloth under the white, flowered-stamped tool looks so childish on me…

“ _Jade!”_

No time to change, fuck.

Sandals or Converse?

 _Converse_.

I walk out with my white Converse in hand and rush to the door, my parents waiting in the car.

“why did you take so long?” my mom asks, a light frown in her forehead.

“doesn’t matter” I simply mutter and she looks sternly at me, “I didn’t know what to wear, happy?” I roll my eyes at her.

“you look beautiful sweetie” she smiles.

“sure, whatever”

Beautiful? A fucking girly dress with Converse and a messy bun? Oh yeah, utterly beautiful.

The ride to the Hospital was silent, and not _normal_ silent, I mean _fucking-awkward-and-heartbreaking_ silent.

“we’re here” dad announces cheerfully, _I’m not blind_.

I step out of the car with a frown, gotta be careful with this loose dress, one wrong move and everyone will be able to see my arse.

We walk inside, the smell of alcohol and hospital food invades my nostrils and makes me frown in disgust.

We walk up to a hallway full of girls around my age and some mothers, no dads.

“I think I should go, maybe go get something to eat, yeah?” my dad suggests, surely feeling weak in between females.

My mom chortles lightly and kisses him quickly before telling him to leave. She looks at me and rolls her eyes at my dad’s silly excuse.

We sit down and wait, wait… _wait_.

Finally, after what seemed eternity, it was my turn.

“hello Miss Hampton, you must be the patient” a woman in her late twenties says.

“yes, she’s my daughter Jade, Jade, this is Dr. Parks, she will attend you today”

My eyes widen at the information, not a man? A _woman_?

A weight lifted off my shoulders.

“come on in Jade, do you want your mother in or not?”

I look at her and she’s looking at me with pleading eyes.

“ew, no…” I chuckle, making her close her eyes and smile, she understands.

“ok, well, see you later Miss Hampton” the doctor says and she closes the door behind her, “take a sit” she kindly states and I do as told.

“well, I talked with your mother recently and she told me a bit about this… _situation of yours_ …” she says, not knowing how to express the word ‘rape’, “would you like to tell me something about it?”

I look at her blue eyes behind the glasses as a pair of chocolate curls fall on top of them from her bun.

“n-no, I’d rather not, sorry…”

I don’t care if she’s a doctor or whatever, _she’s still a stranger_.

“fine, don’t worry, you’re not forced to” she smiles warmly, “would you like to start then?”

I nod, helplessly.

“ok, I’ll be gathering some things, meanwhile you can lay your clothes by the end of the stretcher” she points out at the blue stretcher across the room and smiles once more before opening a drawer from her desk.

I stand up and walk to the thing, I hate stretchers, don’t ask me why because I don’t know. I look back at the woman and she’s indeed searching for something in her drawer, guess that’s my cue to strip off. I do, taking a deep breath and leaving my dress in the edge of the stretcher tidily with my socks, my Converse kicked off in a split second and resting on the floor, almost under the stretcher.

“do I have to…-”

“not yet sweetie, only if you want to” she cuts off, still not looking up at me.

I think for a moment… _of course I’ll leave them on._

“ready?” she asks.

“guess so…” I mutter more to myself but still audible.

“great, well… let’s see…”

She began looking at some documents she had on top of her desk and asked me questions about myself and my body as she tested my pressure, my heart beating, etc, etc.

“very good, now I would like you to leave those with your clothes Jade, please” she says kindly.

I shut my eyes tight and take my bra and knickers off, placing them neatly on top of my dress and socks.

She begins to palm and caress my boobs and I actually don’t feel comfortable… _at all_.

She notices after I let out a small breath.

“you shouldn’t worry, it seems your perfectly fine up here” she smiles.

How the Hell can she tell?

“now, lay down please”

I do as told and she asks me to part my legs.

Ok, here comes the most awkward part of this whole thing. I part my legs and close my eyes, feeling butterflies in my stomach, _not the good ones_.

“don’t worry, I’ll be gentle” she reassures, but still I can’t control my nerves.

She puts on some latex white gloves and begins to touch my femininity, making me let out silent heavy breathes. She traces a line with the cold material of her gloves through my slit and soon introduces a finger inside me.

“do you really have to- do that?” I ask, a high pitched gasp escaping my throat unexpectedly through my question.

“how old was the man that abused you?” she asks, ignoring my question.

“I don’t know, he’s in his twenties”

“I’m sorry to ask, but do you remember the size of his member?”

“w-why?” I snap.

“do you or do you not?” she asks, her eyes fixed on my intimacy.

“he was… I don’t know, normal?”

“don’t you think he was _big_ or something?”

“why are you asking me this?” I ask, tears threatening to fall because of the memories.

“Jade, sweet heart, your femininity is damaged, physically damaged that is, and the only thing that can cause this is something way bigger than a normal length, or by the repeated act of penetration, and I know he abused you many times, that’s why I’m asking, could you answer please?”

“how the Hell do I know if he was bigger than normal?!” I ask with anger in my voice whilst she suddenly, but gently, pulls her index finger out.

She didn’t say a word, instead she went to her desk, opened one of her drawers and then came back.

“do you see this?” she asks, swinging a plastic model of a man’s member in front of me.

I nod, not wanting to see.

“this si the size that normal men have, men between twenty and forty, could you please tell me if the size of the man was similar to this one?” she ask, gentle but stern.

I look back at the object, memories flashing in the back of my mind.

“y-yeah, I guess”

“did he penetrate you with something else that wasn’t his member?” she asks after a brief pause, putting the plastic model  in her desk.

I nod, shutting my eyes and biting my bottom lip.

“with what?”

“whatever he found” I snap.

“what does that ‘ _whatever_ ’include, Jade?”

“I don’t know, whatever, tools, wood or plastic tubes, sex toys, utensils, including fucking knives…” I spit it out all in one breath as tears roll down my cheeks.

“oh my God, poor girl! Did you shower or cleaned yourself after the encounters?”

“are you nuts?! I couldn’t even use the fucking toilet!” I shout, feeling embarrassed.

“it’s ok sweetie, it’s ok, have you showered yet?”

“yeah, in the camp the day we got back”

“do you have any type of pains down here?”

“it stings when I pee, and I was sore for two weeks”

“didn’t you tell anybody about this?”

“I told my boyfriend-” oh no, not my dream flashing back in my mind again, “and my close friends, and then one of the counsellors heard and I was sent home”

“you should have told somebody, you have several cuts and scars-”

“scars?!” I ask in a gasp, not loud, more inaudible.

“not deep, luckily, but still dangerous, I might have to run some tests on you”

“oh my God, why?!” I half yell, looking up at the ceiling as if asking God why he punishes me, I was trying to save my friend, I would hate to have Jenna in this position…

“do you want to put on your clothes sweetie? I think it’s been enough for today” she asks as she rubs slightly my back soothingly.

I nod and stand up, putting my underwear and dress on, along with my socks and Converse.

“does your mother know about what you just told me?”

I shake my head hesitatingly, my mom would have a heart attack if I tell her.

“she must know Jade, you know that if you don’t tell her I will have to do it”

“could you?” I plead, I don’t want her to die in my arms, she can have the attack in a professional’s care.

“of course I can, now, do you need a hug?”she asks as a small smile finds its way in her face.

I don’t respond, instead I hurl myself into her open arms, sobbing into her chest.

I let go after some seconds and thank her before she lets me out the room, my eyes puffy from crying.

“so, how is she Doctor?” my mom asks as she walks closer to Dr. Parks.

“I’d rather phone you later, is that ok Miss Hampton?”

The small smile in my mother’s face is now a simple line, her lips slightly parted and her eyes widened.

“y-yeah, sure, I can come over if you want me to”

“ok, as you please Miss, have a good evening you two” the woman smiles and waves at us before we head toward the car.

“what was all that phone call thing about?”

“you’ll find out when you come later, mom” I simply say.

“and why are you crying?!” she asks, worry written all over her face.

_“you’ll find out when you come later, mom”_

**_*Ed’s POV*_ **

“nothing?”

“nothing”

“are you sure?” I ask her, my face contorted in a mix of anger and confusion.

“quite sure Eddie, we looked through everything, and the lad is as clean as you… after a bath, that is”

“no time for jokes Paige, how is this even possible?”

“maybe he was raised in the countryside?”

The picture of him being a child with that man flashes back in my mind.

“maybe… but anyways, what does that have to do with this?”

“his family might not have had the conditions to take him to a hospital when he was a kid”

“but he attended uni!”

“I don’t know, anyways, why don’t you leave this to the cops?” she asks, taking a mouthful of her Chop Suey.

“I can’t, I just, I don’t know, there’s-”

“something about him, yeah, I know…” she sighs, finishing my statement.

I just stare at her for some seconds before finishing my dish.

“won’t you wash it?”

“my flat, my rules”

“how do you even have  a girlfriend?” she laughs.

“I’m special” I stick my tongue out at her.

“in your own weird way”

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV~*_ **

_Fucking game._

_Fucking Cher._

_Fucking temptations._

_Fucking everything._

“are you ok, love?”

Niall’s voice makes me snap out of my trance, blinking my eyes a few times before finally shutting them tight as a headache  begins to grow inside my skull.

“I’m fine”

“you don’t seem to be fine” he says, the hint of concern in his voice noticeable.

“it’s just a headache, nothing much”

“want me to ask Freddie for a pain killer?”

“it’s ok, it’ll go away in a while”

“c’mon, I’ll go ask him”

“but-”

“no but’s, you’ll stay here and wait for me” he snaps, pecking my lips before setting off.

Could this boy be any sweeter?

And I cheated on him with George…

Basically I didn’t…

Of course I did, I’m a horrible person, fuck, I hate everyth-

“here you go” he smiles as he sets a glass full of water and an orange-ish pill in front of my eyes.

“thanks, you didn’t have to”

“anything for you” he whispers as he kisses my cheek.

“cheesy”

“I know” he chuckles.

We stayed like that for a while, cuddled together against the big tree by the shore of the lake as the rest splashed water at each other.

“I love you” he whispers against my temple after a short silence, not awkward though.

“I love you too, you don’t know how fucking much I do” I state, nuzzling my face into his neck.

“thanks for ruining the moment with a curse” he mocks.

“oh, shut up _King of Swears_!”

“ _King of Swears_? Really?” he laughs and there it goes our romantic moment…

But I like it, I like it way too much, it makes our romantic moments even more special.

I hope to have a lot more of these…

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

Just look at them, cuddled against a fucking tree!

How could interfere in between their relationship like that?!

They are so perfect for each other, and I fucking ruined it, I ruined everything for them…

How will Jade react?

“Maddy!” I shout as I wrap myself in my blue towel.

“what?” I hear her say from afar.

“c’mere!” I shout with an obvious voice.

I see her sighing as Niall laughs, helping her up. They talk about something I can’t hear and then she pecks his lips and walks over to me.

“what?” she simply asks.

“don’t you think we have a little issue to talk about?”

“right now?”

“the sooner the better” I smile.

“what about it?”

“we should them”

“no!” she half yells.

“why not?!”

I thought she’d be ok with it, to be honest…

“because then everything will be worse!”

“ok, sh! We don’t need the whole camp to know Madeleine”

“ugh! Just shut up, don’t tell anybody, ok?”

“but-”

“no but’s George, it’ll be better this way, believe me”

“I will tell Jade, you like it or not” I state, crossing my arms against my chest.

“George…!” she whines.

“George nothing, we ought to tell them, it’s just fair!” I half yell in her face, looking around to see if we are calling attention.

_Luckily not._

“none of this is fair…” she murmurs.

I look at her crystallized eyes looking down to her feet and instinctively rub my hands against her arms in a soothing way.

“hey, c’mon, we just got caught up in the moment…”

“no, _you_ got caught up in the moment, you had a fucking boner for God’s sake!” she says but I hurriedly cover her mouth with my hand, letting out a sigh of relief, it seems nobody heard.

“could you be a little quieter?!” I half whisper and let her go, “and I’m very sorry to tell you but _you_ were the one who took it _that far_ ”

“but-”

“am I wrong?” I cut her off and she just lets out a sigh of frustration.

“I hate this…”

“if they really love us, they will forgive us” I say, not totally believing in my own words.

“they’ll think if we really loved them we wouldn’t have done this to them… and it’s true George, it’s fucking true!” she sobs.

“hey, sh.. no, don’t cry, please…” I begin when I embrace her tight against me, I hate seeing girls cry.

“we just messed everything up!” she cries, making people to stare at us.

“ok, sh, it’s alright, we’ll figure something out, ok?”

She just sobs harder, not caring about the people gathering around us and asking what’s wrong.

“c’mon, go with your Nialler, you need him” I whisper in her ear and she hugs me tight.

“I love you George…” she says, staring deep into my eyes, “as a brother” she smiles, making me smile genuinely.

“me too, now go” I smile, tapping her back and pushing her forwards.

Truth is I do love her, she’s like a little sister, I’m so protective of her, and have been since day one.

I think back about earlier in the closet, and the memory gives me shivers, _Hell what was I thinking?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Jade's mother as Emma Thompson's character in 'Beautiful Creatures'. Exactly like that :)

**_*Ed’s POV*_ **

I wake up to my phone ringing.

“mhmm?” I groan/answer without even looking who was calling.

_“Ed! Thanks God you answered me! Missing your morning voice”_

_That voice…_

“Cher?!” I half yell out of pure shock.

_“yeah! I just wanted to know if you were ok, and y’know, talk…”_

“uhm, well, I’m fine, and uh-”

“ _I miss you Eddie”_

I sigh, I can’t hide it anymore.

“I miss you too babe, miss you so much…”

 _“then why don’t you come back? Everything’s fine again!”_ she says in a cheerful voice.

“I gotta solve some stuff before going back, but I promise I will, yeah?”

 _“how long will that take? You know it’s the only time of the year we can be together Ed”_ she says, and I swear I heard her voice cracking a bit.

“I don’t know, it depends on- fuck, it depends on many things, love” I groan as I think about the medical records, the absence of the guy, his family…

 _“just hurry up, yeah? We all miss you loads, right?”_ she says and soon a lot of yelling and whistles came from the phone, almost making me go deaf.

“oh, you!” I laugh, “I miss you all too! I’ll be back… MUAHAHAHAHA!” I start as Darth Vader but end up with a, _gotta admit_ , really good evil laughter.

 _“ok, we have to go now, we all love you, specially me Ed”_ she says in her usual sweet voice and making a kiss sound.

“I love you all too, specially you CherBear” I say and make the same kiss sound, hearing loads of ‘ _yuck!_ ’s on the background and just then we say goodbye and hang up.

I sigh, a smile plastered on my face. I missed Cher, _my Cher_ …

I pull a shirt on and some sweats to have breakfast, not before going to my guest room to wake my little sis up.

I walk in and see her laying on the bed above the covers in shorts and a bra.

_Same Paigey as always._

I don’t even try to call her name or shaking her ‘cause I know that doesn’t work with her. So I instead go for jumping on top of her and see what happens.

…

It seems it was a bad idea.

“fuck off!”

“you broke my arm!”

“ _you_ broke your arm!”

“don’t be such a pussy, get off” she growls and I stand up, stretching my hand out for her to take.

“where are your clothes?” I ask with a cocked brow.

“as if you haven’t seen me like this before” she huffs.

“I saw you naked”

“you’re disgusting” she laughs.

“it’s not my fault they made us shower together!”

“Ed!”

“I had to take care of you!”

“shut up!” she shouts, pushing me towards the door.

“at least you didn’t shower with mom!” I shout when a whine mixed with laughter escapes her throat and finally get out to cook some breakfast.

\--

“Cher called today” I simply say as we sit on the large sofa in front of the telly.

“are you still ignoring her calls?”

“I accidentally answered this time, and it was actually great to talk with her”

“you see, you’re such an idiot sometimes” she laughs, her eyes fixated on the screen.

“that’s what makes me special” I huff, “how’s Daniel?”

“oh, well, it seems he’s fine, Mr Grumpy said that he was responding to medicine so they gave me the day off” she smiles.

“that means no more hallucinations, or convulsions, or criminal stuff?” I ask, half joking, half serious.

“I don’t know, probably no more hallucinations nor convulsions, and I don’t know, when he’s totally stable he’ll be interrogated at Hospital, he’s under police power right now, there are officers all over the building for if he tries to escape or something”

I nod understandingly, “and his parents? Did anybody call them?”

“they found out his father died a couple of years ago, and his mother lives in Texas”

“Texas?!” I shout.

“yeah, and she’s quite an old lady so it’ll be hard for her to come over” my sis looks at me sympathetically.

“well, can you get her number or something?”

“what for?” he face contorting.

“ _what for?_ ” I mock in a girly voice, “to talk to her you dumbass!”

“hey!” she throws a cushion at me.

“shut it, I have to talk to her, maybe she knows something about his problems, maybe he had issues as a teenager or even a kid-”

“Ed-”

“no, I’m serious, don’t you think it’s somehow… _weird_?”

“uhm, I-”

“because he apparently had a normal life at uni and then from one day to another nobody’s heard of him, he just kind of… _disappeared_ … and then we find him in a crappy house with five kidnapped kids!” I shout, raising my hands in the air not believing my own words.

“Ed, I really think you shouldn’t get involved”

“why? I’m just trying to help and-”

“no, you’re not” she snaps, suddenly taking hold of my shoulders and looking right in my eyes with her ocean twin-like ones, her expression as serious as ever, “I know you Sheeran, you’re a fucking little curious guy and you always have to find the reason for this, the reason for that, the story behind this, the story behind that, and eventually you’ll get in trouble, and if you mess with this guy, I can assure you you’ll get it big time” she says, her eyes penetrating me as if to hypnotize me.

“well that hurts” I say after a brief silence.

“I don’t want you to be in one of the boy’s place”

“I won’t, he’s under police power right? _Said it yourself_ ” I smirk and she groans.

“listen, it’s not safe!” she half yells in a whisper, “just get back to that camp once for all and forget about it, you’re risking your life, maybe even worse, _my life_ ”

“why yours?”

“he was always trying to flirt with me, and doctors said that his main hallucination is a ‘ _something_ ’ he barely talks about, but has conversations with in front of people. The boys said he was constantly arguing with himself, and what scares me is that he’s had those little encounters in front of me, and that _something_ forbids him to talk to me, if medicine stops working, then he might do something to me, and if you risk to dig out his life, he might get all mad again, and that _something_ can make him kill you, or kill someone you care about, in this case, probably me”

I stare in shock at her, she spitted out all that in less than a minute and her pupils were as big as saucers whilst she shot me daggers with her eyes.

“since when do you know all this stuff?”

“boss called me yesterday and explained why I had the day off” she says, sighing and sitting back in her previous place next to me.

“well, then, if that’s what you think… I’ll forget it, yeah?” I sigh heavily.

“thanks Ed, I love you” she says, hurling herself into my arms.

“why are you crying Paigey?” I ask as I feel her sobbing against my chest, my hands instinctively flying to her fragile figure and embracing her tight, a hand on her head caressing her flaming orange hair.

“I’m scared…” she whispers.

“everything will be fine, yeah? I won’t let him nor anyone harm you, I’ll always protect you sis”

 

**_*Niall’s POV*_ **

I got up today to Dylan kicking a wall.

“stahp…” I groan, muffling my head in my pillow.

“shut up” he growls, kicking the wooden wall once again.

“what’s up?” I ask, sitting up.

“I’m just mad” he states and I get he doesn’t want to talk about it.

I opt for taking a shower and later I find George and Tommy up, asking Dylan about the wall kicking.

“just stop asking so many questions!” he shouts and storms off the cabin.

“what was all that about?” I ask as I re-enter the room.

“I don’t know, he’s been acting strange lately…”

“don’t worry Tommy, he might be feeling homesick or something” George reassures with a tap on his back.

“I’ll go talk to him, sick of his attitude” he says before walking out in search of his boyfriend.

I look at George and he quickly looks away and closes the door.

“I hope they’re fine”

“yeah…” he mutters.

“are _you_ ok?” I ask as I walk closer to him.

“huh? Um, yeah, I’m fine” he smiles.

“ok, if you say so, news from Jade?”

“nope, haven’t talked for two days” he admits with a heavy sigh.

“that sucks, let’s go ask the girls yeah?” I suggest, pulling a t-shirt on.

He nodded and followed me to the girls’ cabin, on the way we passed by some people and talked about today’s game. Said goodbye and knocked on the cabin’s door.

“girls, you awake?” I half shout against the wooden door.

As soon as my words slip off my tongue the door flies open and a sleepy girl appears in front of me.

“what?” she murmurs.

“hey Jenna!” George cheerfully waves in front of her face.

“stop, what do you want?” she slurs.

“we wanted to know if any of you had heard of Jade lately” I ask, peeking inside and seeing the girls sleeping in their bunks, their new cabin is amazing!

“nah, she didn’t answer her phone when Maddy-” a yawn cuts her off, “called her yesterday night”

We look at each other with contorted faces, maybe she ran out of battery?

“well are you gonna stay there or wanna come in?”

“are the girls still asleep?” George asks, peeking inside as well with a small wince.

“yeah, but-”

I cut her off by walking right in, seeing Maddy in her bunk with her lips slightly parted, steady breathes leaving the pair of plump flesh.

“girls, the boys are here” Jenna announces after locking the door behind her.

Debby just groans and covers herself up whilst Maddy peeked from under them.

“hey boys…” she struggles to say.

“hey love” I smile.

“hi…”

“I need someone to cuddle” she says with a poker face.

I see how George stiffened next to me and started to fumble with his fingers.

“so… nobody will come cuddle me?” she says, faking a cracking voice and switching her view from me to George and vice versa.

“wanna cuddle her?” I ask George with a small smile, jokingly.

“um, what? Oh, I-I… I can’t, I just… uh-”

“you’ll cuddle me” Jenna  snaps, taking George by the arm and onto her bunk, luckily being the low one.

Why did he stammer like that? He looked so nervous… _weird_ …

I just shrug it off and crawl up the upper bunk in front of the set in which Debby and Jenna were and slip under the covers and kiss Maddy’s lips before throwing an arm around her neck and cuddling her close.

“what’s wrong love?” I whisper against the top of her head.

“I had a nightmare…”

“what happened?” I ask as I stare at the ceiling, the room almost dark.

“it doesn’t matter…”

“you can tell me Madeleine” I assure her whilst caressing her wavy and dishevelled hair.

“I don’t want to talk about it, just want to be with you and no one else, I just want to be with you and love you and no other boy on the Earth, only you…” she sobs against me as she tugged at my shirt, wetting it with tears.

“aw, it’s ok Maddy, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to”

“I love you Niall…” she whispers against my chest as she hugged my torso quite tight.

“I love you too, only you” I smile, even though she can’t see me.

“really?” she asks, suddenly looking up t me and I can’t help to bring up my arm and hug her tight against me, pulling her as close as I was able to.

“really” I state sincerely.

 

**_*George’s POV*_ **

“why did you stammer like that?” Jenna asks me once we get under the puffy but nor warm duvets.

“sh, I’ll tell you later… maybe”

“maybe?! You will tell m-”

“shhh! Alright, I’ll tell you, now shut up!” I try to whisper as I cuddle her, finding her giggling under my grip.

“what?” I smile, still managing to whisper.

“you like Maddy” she smirks, looking up at me.

I instantly look at Maddy, only to see her crying and Niall soothing her.

“I don’t like her” I say.

“you do”

“I don’t”

“you dooo” she sing songs.

“I don’t and that’s final, go sleep”

“you like her, just don’t cheat on Jade, she doesn’t deserve it”

“I don’t like- Madeleine!” I almost shout to make her understand, but luckily controlled myself and ended up whispering again.

“ok, if you say so…” she says before shifting and finally coming up with a comfy position for both.

I soon feel her breathing steadily above my chest, signalling she was fast asleep. I can’t help to look up over at Maddy and Niall, they’re murmuring and I can’t hear what, but she’s still crying and he just seems to be soothing her.

_Why is she crying?_

_Did she tell him?_

_Does she feel so bad about it that just talking about it makes her break into tears?_

_Stop thinking so much, you’ll melt your brain George…_

Ugh, I hate myself sometimes.

\--

“as you all should already know, today we’re having the surprise game!” Mary cheers.

Many campers cheered at this, including myself.

“we know you are all wondering what this game is about… the game is…” Fred starts, tapping a tree’s trunk to make it sound like drums.

“ _THE TAG!_ ” all three of the camp guides scream, the campers’ cheers dying down.

“it’s not the normal tag we are playing, just for the records” Mary mutters and then everyone starts to ask questions.

“ok, ok… everybody silence!” Freddie orders, “now, the game consists of two teams, and you will have to hide in your reserve, which you’ll be told about once we have the teams gathered up, and all you have to do is try to get as much people in the other team’s reserve without getting tagged. You can tag everyone and everyone can tag you, now, if _you_ are tagged by someone, then you will instantly have to come to the nursery, where you’ll be given water bombs to throw at your opponents, along with a white cup so you’ll be recognised as Joker, then can’t bombard you nor tag you, and if you weren’t tagged but get bombarded then you have to go become a Joker too. The only way you can join the game again is to bombard somebody and put the cap on that person, so that person instantly takes your place, questions?”

“can it be boys against girls?” Jake asks, he’s around fourteen.

As soon the boy stopped talking the girls started chattering and screaming against the idea.

“we won’t do girls versus boys because it is obvious boys will take advantage of it, so we will just pair you in alphabetical order… by _surnames_ , so from A to L to this side, and from M to Z, which we don’t have by the way, to this other side”

I go to my side and spot some people I get along with, I quickly see that guy who made me go with Maddy to the closet, already forgot his name. Jenna is here as well and Maddy too. She’s not crying anymore, but still is in a weird mood.

 _It probably is because of the fucking closet time_ …

I walk towards the girls and they greet me happily, well, Jenna does, Maddy just smiles slightly.

I can see Niall talking with Tommy and Dylan as they walk off with the rest of their team, it seems Dylan is feeling better now, _thanks God_.

Mary walks over and calls my team so we can hear what she’s about to announce.

“alright, this is Team Fire, all of you must wear these red shirts so they can easily recognise each other, and your reserve will be the activities room, y’know, the one we had the sleepover at, theirs is the dining room. Now go before anyone sees you, they’ll be dressed in light blue shirts as they are Team Water alright? Now go!” she explains and we all set off to the room.

Soon enough we are all hiding, crawling through the woods trying not to be noticed.

It wasn’t long ‘til Jenna was tagged, she’s a bit clumsy, ha. Maddy and I stay together, hiding behind trees or kneeling between bushes, avoiding as many Water members as possible. Maddy said that if we tried to get to their reserve without tagging anyone maybe we could win the game. I thought it wouldn’t be that fun, but it actually is!

“it’s like we are some kind of spies or something like that” I chuckle.

“you can’t be serious” she huffs.

“what’s wrong with spies?!” I half yell, mentally slapping myself for calling the attention and bringing Maddy down behind a low bush with me.

“be careful!” she manages to half whisper as she tries to get up but I pull her down onto me, “hey-” I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

“water spies right ahead” I say as I bring one finger to my lips asking her to be silent.

She takes a look and soon she says they’re gone.

“sorry for that, and I like being a spy” I smile.

“spies lie” she snaps.

I look directly at her, “are you calling me a liar?”

“you technically are”

“only because you don’t let me tell them”

“we cannot let them know George, understand!” she half whispers with a whine.

“you’re the main liar here, I would tell them, but you don’t want to”

“oh c’mon, you want them to know we cheated on them with each other so they can hate us the rest of their lives?”

“sarcasm is a very close friend of yours, isn’t it?” I ask rhetorically.

“shut it Shelley” she says through greeted teeth, looking directly into my eyes with her hazel orbs.

“w-we should get going…” I say when I notice how close her face is to mine, her upper body pressed against mine as her legs rested at one side of me, perks of pulling her down fast-

_Perks?_

She says nothing, just stares at me with her eyes, which seem to have a pair of moons shining down on me.

I start to clench my jaw with nerves as the stern look penetrates me.

_Why isn’t she moving?_

_Why does she look at me like that?_

_Why am I not saying something?_

_Why am I not pushing her off of me?_

 I feel her face inching closer and closer, her eyes falling upon what seem to be my lips.

_Don’t do it Maddy, you’ll regret it, you will oh so regret it and then our golden friendship will be so fucking ruined, more than it already is, you’re my sister, remember? Remember?! You said it yourself!_

A sudden loud noise made both of us to jump out of our skins, making her stand up in a split second after realising what was just _about_ to happen.

“c’mon, follow me, otherwise we’ll get tagged” I whisper and she does as told, following my every move as I go around a big tree opposite to where some Water members appeared close.

 _That was close_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The facts I mention are all scientifically true :)

**__ **

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“c’mon, hurry!” George half whispers when I stop in my tracks, staring at my overwhelming boyfriend talking with a piece of flesh with orange hair called Bridget.

They are laughing and walking, both in light blue shirts, _Team Water_ , and Hell I don’t like her. She’s the one who dared him to kiss her yesterday.

_Back off memories from yesterday..._

“Maddy!” George shouts and I suddenly snap out of my thoughts when he pulls me by my wrist towards him and runs off with me.

“why did you do that?!” I shout, “you hurt my wrist you asshole!”

“I-I’m sorry, but there was this guy who was gonna tag you and…”

“oh, thanks I-”

“leave it”

“George-”

“no, I mean it, c’mon, or else we’ll get tagged” he states strictly before walking forward at a quick pace.

Perfect, just what I needed, an offended friend.

He led the way and we already could see the other team’s reserve, also known as the dining room. We look around and see no one near us, so George slides in through the back door first and then holds out his hand for me to take.

“fuck, hurry before they see you” he whispers, making me turn my head around to see Niall and Bridget around.

I curse under my breath when they girl sees me and smirks, running towards me.

“hey wait” Niall half shouts, running towards her.

“what for? She’ll get in!” she says, not stopping.

“Madeleine, c’mon!” George encourages, but I really want to see that girl right, maybe I could slap her if she comes a bit closer.

“Bridget, c’mon, let’s go catch someone else, they are already in”

“she’s outside”

“Maddy, for fuck’s sake, go in!” Nialler shouts and the girl glares.

Just like that I get pulled in by George, who closed the door behind me and pinned me against it.

“what was all that about, huh?” he says, the stern look on his face kind of scaring me.

I look around and see we are the firsts to come. I stare right back at him, feeling his grip on my arms tightening.

“uh-, I wanted to see her”

“she was a few steps away, I’m sure you quite saw her” he chortles, not the good chortle though.

“she wants Niall for herself”

“so? He loves _you_ ” he breathes, “and you love him…”

“of course” I snap.

“of course…” he mumbles, his face falling an look lowering to the wooden floor.

“why are you acting like this?” I suddenly asks, my brows furrowed and my voice a bare whisper.

“I’m fine-”

“no you are not George, I thought we could tell each other everything…” I say, opting for being a little over dramatic and maybe getting something out of him.

“why do girls have to be so open about thoughts and feelings?!” he asks rhetorically, throwing his head back and groaning, making my eyes fixate on his Adam’s apple.

_Stop…_

“can’t you let go?” I ask, sighing in frustration.

He is ready for a comeback but when he stares again into my eyes I see hoe his furrowed brows go to their place and his face softens. I can feel his grip loosening and his lips parting as his eyes rest on mine.

“you are my best friend right?” he asks between sudden heavy breathes.

I nod, not finding my voice.

“why isn’t Jade answering her phone?”

“uh, I don’t know…” I say, confused by the fact Jade just popped into the conversation.

“I cannot do this to her Maddy…”

“do what, we are not doing anything Georgey” I half smile, posing my hands at either side of his arms, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“it’s awkward between us Madeleine, don’t deny it, and I know I’m not the only one feeling the tension now, and I know you like Niall and that I’m with Jade, but I just can’t help to have your face stuck in my mind, and it fucking annoys me, because you are Jade’s best friend for fuck’s sake!” he says all in one breath, not once staring directly at me, but lower.

I just try to speak but my mouth closes again and again. What the Hell is wrong with him?! Oh yeah, he might have a little crush on me.

“why are you so sensitive lately?” I ask out of pure shock.

“why did I even think you’d understand?!” he growls, letting go and cursing out loud.

“shut up, want anyone to hear?” I rush towards him and spin him around.

“who cares if they hear me?! What will they do? Beat me up? Kill me? Grow up Madeleine”

“no, you have to grow up, you’re making a fuss out of a simple thingy!”

“it’s not that simple!”

“hey, hey, hey, first of all, calm your tits, because I hate when people shout at me, alright?” I state, grabbing his arms and pulling him close comfortingly, “and second of all, we can go through this, ok? I bet these weird feelings we are having now will eventually leave and just be a memory, yeah?” I smile.

“what if they don’t…?”

Just then someone walks in, it was Lottie and she was panting hard.

“hi Lottie!” I cheer, walking closer to her.

“what were… you two… doing…?” she asks between heavy breathes.

“we were just talking love, tell me, did you get here alone?” I ask, changing subject.

“yes, it’s like a war out there, but I played I was a spy so I came here silently and no one noticed me!” she grins and I look back to George only to find him smirking.

“it’s fun to be spies, isn’t it Charlotte?” he asks, coming closer.

She nods eagerly as he poses a hand on my shoulder.

“well, let’s play hide and seek whilst we are here, sounds good?” he asks with a shrug, making Lottie jump up and down in pure bliss and so I give in.

Who can say no to that pretty face with those blue eyes and golden hair? She’s just so sweet!

“alright, go hide, I’ll count up to ten” he states before resting his weight against a wall and counting slow and loud.

\--

“no Timothy, that’s not fair!” a boy shouts when his friend betrays him and is found.

It wasn’t long since a few more people joined us here and we knew nothing about what was going on out there.

“hello everybody!” a cheery Mary comes in with Freddie.

We all chorus a hello and soon the rest of the campers walked in behind them.

“I’m glad to announce the winners of today’s game are Team Fire!” Mary shouts and we all jump around excited.

WOO HOO!

“see, being spies made us win the game!” George tells me above the shouts and whistles, and boo’s from the losers, ha.

“shut up, you” I laugh and I see him blushing with a silly grin, making me chuckle.

I turn to see the others, most of them soaked wet and some others with white caps. Niall is soaking and his little friend has a white cap on, she’s wet as well. Unlike the rest of their team, they are laughing and muttering to each other, and he’s got a major blush on his face.

I was gonna tell George about how much I hate Bridget but the fresh memory of him telling me about his little crush comes running into my mind. Better tell him later.

“you might be wondering what the prize for the winners is…” Mary begins, “and that is… nothing at all!” she screams with a huge grin and all the cheering dies down whilst a fit of laughter arises in the room.

“ok, ok, calm down everybody, we knew you wouldn’t like the idea of not having a prize, but guess what…” she sing songs, making Freddie, _captain of the other team_ , groan, “the losers, in this case, _Team Wateeeer_ ” she drags, elbowing her husband, “will receive a punishment and-” but before she could even go on our team started to cheer again, including myself, “yeah, yeah, they will have to sleep outside for a _whoooole week_ ” she finally states and we erupt in pure bliss whilst the rest of them groaned and complained.

Ha! That’s what you get for wanting to steal my man bitch!

Er, cough, cough, I, uh… whatever.

“The team will slip outside in the middle of the woods” Freddie begins and I can hear some little girls shouting out of fright, “don’t worry, I’ll be there every night with you all to take care and be aware of monsters and spirits” he says, making the same girls and some oys to shout and deny going, resulting on everyone laughing at them.

“he’s joking kids, he’ll go with you only because he was captain of Team Water, so he lost as well” Mary mocks and we laugh yet again.

****

**_*Daniel’s POV*_ **

It’s been a while since _he_ isn’t as pushy and mean towards me, almost three days to be exact, and I can’t be happier. It’s like he just disappeared! Of course I hear him once every so often, but is nothing compared to before.

Doctors told me that _he_ actually doesn’t exist, well, _he_ does, but only in my mind, and that’s the reason why only _I_ can hear and see him. It was hard to believe in that at first, because I refused to think I was mad, because I don’t feel mad or delusional, I feel normal, and _he_ was just my partner, right? They said that I am sick, with Schizophrenia, and that any of the things _he_ told me were real. You wouldn’t believe it at first, would you? They explained what this sickness is about and how you can treat it, and I’m amazed with the results of the tests they gave me. It seems my level of Schizophrenia is treatable, but still I can’t quite understand this all. I have the information but I can’t connect it to me, it is like if they were talking about somebody else, and they also said the medication I’m taking is what is taking _him_ away from me. I don’t quite understand it, is _he_ allergic to it? Whatever, I just know I kind of miss _him_ , but I’m glad he’s almost gone. He was a real pain in my arse.

“Mr. Wilde?”

“Paige!” I greet, flinching a bit but sighing in relief when I don’t hear _him_ nagging me.

“how are you feeling?” she smiles, leaving the door open and walking in with  tray of food.

“I’m good, how are you?” I smile warmly at her.

“I’m fine too, my brother is talking with his girlfriend again and I can’t help to be happy for him” she says, setting the tray on my lap and taking a sit on the chair next to my stretcher.

“I’m glad, Ed, right?”

“yeah”

“he’s counsellor at the camp, isn’t he?” I ask, cocking my head to one side.

“uhm, yeah, he is”

“why is he here then?”

 

  ** _*Niall’s POV*_**

“um, hi Niall!” a voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I walk alone.

“oh, hey Bridget” I smile awkwardly, remembering her dare yesterday.

“why are you alone, where’s your girlfriend?” she asks with an innocent voice.

“I was with Dylan and Tommy but they got tagged, and Debby is with another girl, and the rest are in the other team” I simply say kicking some dry leaves.

“oh, well, my friend got tagged as well, guess we are even” she giggles and I smile, “mind if I join you?”

I turn my head to see her and see the pair of green eyes staring at me eagerly, and why saying not to that?

“lead the way” I smile and she giggles, and I swear I saw her flushing pink.

~

“I can’t believe we lost” I say, entering the dining room with Bridget.

“well, if you would have let me tag your little girlfriend and her _friend_ then maybe we could have won”

“I couldn’t let you tag her, she would have done the same for me” I smile.

“why are you so sure?” she asks, spinning her head towards the sea of red shirts in front of us, elbowing me and tilting her head towards Maddy, who was laughing and talking secretly with George, “are you sure there’s nothing going on between those two?”

“of course not, they’re just best friends”

“how can someone become your best friends in less than two months?”

“I guess the Daniel-” _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ “theeeee… the time some of the guys and I were not here, yeah, I think that made them lean on each other, and plus, they met in the bus with Jade, they became friends right the second they met” I say, believing my words.

“alright, if you say so… do _you_ have a best _girl_ friend?”

“uh, well, I think I don’t” I say, scratching my neck in deep thought.

“I can be your best friend” she grins.

“it’s not that simple, y’know”

“well, I can make it simple, I trust you, and I like you, you don’t seem to be a bad guy, so we could start off by being good friends, deal?” she says, sticking her hand out for me to seal the deal.

“alright, deal” I give in, shaking her hand.

****

**_*Jade’s POV*_ **

“I think you lost this” my mom says, swaying a dark cable in front of my face as I was having dinner.

“oh my God, mom, where was it?!” I snap, taking my phone’s charger in my hands and hugging it close.

“your little pet had it” she chuckles.

“I’ve been looking for it for like five days!”

“yeah, well, are you finished?”

“yeah, mind washing my dish, I gotta go call Maddy” I say in a rush and fly up the stairs to my room, plugging the charger on the wall and into my phone.

I wait some moments and see I have plenty of messages and missed calls. _Shit_. I type Maddy’s name on the screen, searching for her number and click _call_.

I listen three rings and suddenly a voice sounds from the other side of the line.

“ _Jade? How are you? Are you alright??_ ”

“hey Maddy, I’m fine, well, not as fine as I should be but still, I survive” I chortle.

“ _oh my God Jade, please tell me everything”_

“my mom knows everything, I went to a gynaecologist and she told my mom everything, she cried and stuff, my dad knows too, and I’m being treated like a baby here” I smile, even though she can’t see me.

“ _everything?”_

“everything”

“ _is that everything too bad?”_

“uhm, luckily is not that bad, surprisingly everything was pretty clean, and all my pain was because of the repeated times that he, y’know…”

_“God, my baby!”_

“it’s alright, I’m getting over it”

_“good babe”_

“how are things going in the camp?”

 _“g-good, we played a major tag game today and my team won, the losers will sleep in the woods with Freddie for a week”_ she laughs.

“I’m happy for you Madeleine” I chuckle.

“ _yeah, me too, to be honest”_

We both laugh at that, making me roll on my bed, luckily the pains are almost gone and it doesn’t hurt to move as much.

“how’s George?”

_“h-he’s fine, he-, hey, gimmie that!”_

_“Jade?”_

“George? Hey love” I grin stupidly.

Thanks God they can’t see me.

_“I miss you so much!”_

“I miss you too Georgey”

“ _guessing you’re ok…”_

“eavesdropping?” I mock.

_“easy with the phone on speaker”_

“oh, so you heard-”

_“yeah, and I’m really sorry baby”_

“it’s alright, hey, guess what? Wait, is the phone still on speaker?”

_“yeah, what is it?”_

“I’m going back to the camp!”

 _“really?! W-when?!”_ I hear Maddy ask.

“this weekend”

_“we’ll be waiting for you love”_

“hope so!” I joke and they laugh.

 _“um, we gotta go Jade, see you in a couple of days sweet heart, I love you!”_ Maddy shouts excitedly, she seems hungry.

_“I love you babe!”_

“love you both, send kisses to the rest, yeah? Bye!”

They say one last goodbye and hang up.

I rest on my back, staring at the pale ceiling. They were together… that doesn’t mean anything, they are all together always… but the rest was not there…

Maybe I interrupted them, like in my dream, of course! The music! It must have been her phone ringing!

I don’t remember much about it, like most dreams, but I know enough…

**_~Dream~ [A/N: this is the description of the full dream, containing even the parts Jade doesn’t remember. 3 rd person just ‘cause it’s a dream and Jade wasn’t conscious… like most of the people when they dream… whatever, keep reading :)]_ **

“where’s Jenna?”

“she’s with Debby and their new friend Liz” George says.

“oh… well, where are Tommy and Dylan?”

“I saw them walking to the lake, they told me we shouldn’t wait for them ‘til late, if you know what that means” he chortles, making her close her eyes and chortle along, “and Niall’s still with Bridget, right?”

“aham…” she nods.

“what to do?”

“I have no idea…” she slurs as they walk towards the cabins.

“we could go to the lake”

“aren’t Tommy and Dylan there?” Maddy tilts her head with a furrowed brow.

“I really need a swim, maybe they can bang some other time” he grins and Maddy runs to her cabin to get dressed into her bikini and shorts, taking with her a towel, her flip-flops along a bag with her containing some dry clothes.

“ready?” he asks, already in his swimming trunks and a black shirt, towel in hand.

“ready” she smiles and they walk together in the direction of the lake.

They walk around a minute or two before they reach their destiny, spotting the lovey couple making out in the grass.

“hi boys” Maddy smiles, making them jump up, separating from each other in a split second.

“what the fuck?! We told you we’d be here!” Dylan shouts whilst Tommy giggles and blushes when Maddy winks at him.

“yeah I know, but we were thinking about coming for a swim, and if you’re not up for it then maybe you could go somewhere else” George suggests with a shrug and a slight smile.

“no! Can’t you see we were in middle of something here?!”

 _“were”_ George mocks and Dylan groans.

“c’mon love, we could go to the cabin, the boys won’t be there”

Dylan looks at his boyfriend in disbelief, but groans and steps up either way, telling George to be careful and to get to the cabin early as they were supposed to be leaving to the woods and dear Georgey lost his keys to the room.

 _Clumsy_.

They see the boys leaving and after he takes his shirt and flip-flops off George takes Maddy in his arms, running towards the water and jumping in.

“what was that for?!” she shouts out of slight stress.

“fun” he says as if it was the most obvious thing in th world, earning a silly punch in his arm.

“you didn’t even let me take my shirt off!” she groans, staring at her soaked shirt, immediately taking it off and setting it in the small wooden quay, beside their bags.

“you brought more right?”

“just a pair of shorts, and jeans, thought I wouldn’t get it wet, but _you, my friend_ , had to pull me into the freaking lake, right?” she says, kind of annoyed but with a smirk in her face.

“sorry, you can grab mine if it doesn’t dry, don’t worry” he winks, regretting it instantly.

She just nods and they grab one of the balls in the quay, deciding to play some volley.

As time passed the sky turned orange and is finally getting dark. Surprisingly no one showed up to join them, being a really hot evening, and they end up floating around, telling each other funny anecdotes of their own in their early life.

“you’re such a pussy” she laughs.

“it’s not my fault! I was six, of course I’d be afraid of spiders!” he defends.

“still, it was a rubber spider”

“I don’t care, everything was quite spooky because of Halloween and they always made the scary pranks on me” she states, pouting slightly.

Her laughter died down and she awed towards George disgrace, getting to her feet and hugging him loosely.

“you are safe now, no more silly, spooky kids” she jokes and he pushes her away.

“stop”

“c’mon, I bet you were really cute, all frightened and stuff” she begins laughing, making him laugh along.

He takes a deep breath and sighs, staring up at the half starry sky.

“Maddy, do you think that Jade and Niall could find out?”

She stares at him, knowing exactly what he’s referring to.

“I don’t know, we must be careful…”

“don’t you feel guilty or lying?”

“of course I do, but I guess it’s better this way, I wouldn’t be able to handle a broken hearted Nialler” she half chuckles, staring up with him.

“we can’t let them down Madeleine, and I have a strict policy of not lying”

“I know, I know, but what about we tell them in some time? Like, if we tell them now that it just happened, then it will be worse”

“why?” he asks with a contorted face, still looking up with her by his side, both standing almost on their tiptoes.

“because they will think we have something, when we actually don’t”

“don’t we…?” he asks, finally facing her.

A distant melody begins to fill the atmosphere,  a sound that can’t be quite comprehended, but it makes both of the lads to turn towards the quay.

**_~End of Dream~_ **


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: if I had realised that Zayn was the one singing the chorus of 'Summer Love' when I first heard it and not Niall, then this story wouldn't exist! How weird is that?

**_*Ed’s POV*_ **

“hey” I listen a feminine voice say.

“oh, hi Paigey” I grin.

She shoots me a contorted face and I run up to her to hug her figure.

“what’s going on?” she chortles, trying to escape my grip.

“I found Daniel’s mother!”

I see how her blue eyes widen at the information and her jaw drops to the floor.

“h-how?”

“just searched for any Miss Wilde in Texas and they gave me this number, so I’m guessing it’s her” I shrug, the same wide smile on my lips as I show her the number written along my palm.

“are you sure you need to call her?”

“Paige, this could lead to a lot of things!”

“a lot of _bad_ things, Eddie”

“stress out baby, the lady must know something and who knows, maybe she tells us something _relevant_ ” I state, cocking my head slightly.

“you promised you’d stay away of this”

“I know, but a small talk with an old lady won’t harm anyone, right?”

“he asked about you today” she sighs, walking straight to the kitchen.

“…so?” I ask once she stops talking.

“so, he asked me why were you here if you work at the camp”

My body freezes for a split second, but it relaxes involuntarily.

“you didn’t tell him, did you?” I simply snort.

“I told him you needed a break from all that happened”

“good, it’s true…” I sigh, picking my phone and dialling the number written in my hand.

“you’re gonna call her now?” she laughs.

“yeah, the sooner the better” I grin childishly and she just shakes her head with a simple smile.

“it’s lunch time” she argues.

“so?!”

I put the phone to my ear but it soon disappears. I blink my eyes only to see my sis running to the lounge with it.

“hey, give it back!”

“no, you gotta promise me something before!” she half yells, scooting away from me.

“ugh Paige, c’mon!”

“you gotta promise it!”

“fine, but give it back” I surrender and take her in my arms, turn her around to face me, “what?”

“you’ll go back to the camp after this call”

“I won’t go back today” I furrow my brows.

“not today, but I mean, after you finish with this Daniel’s mom thingy”

I get lost in my thoughts for a second. What if she tells me something _super-mega-ultra_ important? What if I cannot go back because I have to stay and fix that? What if-

“ED!” Paige shouts in my face, snapping his fingers.

“s-sorry, I, I don’t know Paige”

“c’mon, Cher called today and she ended up crying on the phone whilst we talked about you, she really misses you…” she drags, her stare falling down to her delicate feet.

My heart breaks towards her words. My poor baby, she’s having a hard time because of my silly attitude.

“alright, but just let me talk with Miss Wilde”

“pinkie promise?” she begs with her gigantic baby blue orbs.

When you find a way of saying _no_ to that, tell me.

“pinkie promise” I smile, linking our pinkie.

“you’re the best” she grins as she throws her arms around my neck.

I just hug her back, thinking the opposite.

 

**_*Niall’s POV*_ **

“I gotta go get my stuff” I state, getting tired of walking around.

“okay, I guess I’ll get mine” Bridget smiles and pecks my cheek before turning on her heels and walking to her cabin.

I. CANNOT. STAND. HER. ANYMORE!

It’s been less than a day and I’m already quite sick of her, I mean, she might be really good looking and funny, but she keeps flirting and all, and I can’t do that back, she’s well aware of that.

I walk to my own cabin and find Dylan and Tommy sucking each other’s faces.

“hey lads!” I grin stupidly at the already half hard boys.

 _Not so good at dissimulating_.

“don’t say we already have to go” Tommy whines.

“no, no… I just came to get my stuff, we are heading to the woods in fifteen or so”

“fuck, we can never finish our business” Dylan curses, causing a fit of laughter.

“don’t laugh, it’s true!” he hits his boyfriend with a chuckle.

“you’re too cute when you are mad” Tommy grins and Dylan just pouts.

“c’mon lovebirds, pack up!”

We start to do so, getting some clothes in our bags as well as sheets and I can’t help to stare at my pillow, calling my name, begging me to take her with me…

“are we allowed to take our pillows?”

“I don’t think so mate” Dylan laughs and I groan.

“stupid George, he can have a pillow…” I state, remembering the fact that our friend was in the winner team, “where is he anyways?”

“he’s with Maddy at the lake” Dylan says nonchalantly.

“oh, right, they don’t need to care because they’ll sleep comfy tonight, those bastards…” I joke and the boys laugh.

“don’t you think it’s weird?” Tommy asks me from his bunk.

“what?” I ask genuinely confused.

“George and Maddy…” he mumbles.

“Tommy-” Dylan begins but I cut him off when I ask for an explanation.

“it’s nothing, just that- in my opinion- they are always together, like, I could see them dating…” Tommy admits.

“don’t be silly, they are just best friends”

“I seriously think they can be more than friends Nialler”

“shush Tommy, they are not together, they are both taken and they are just really good friends, don’t overreact” Dylan snaps, stuffing his bag.

“it’s just my opinion, you should keep an eye open either way Niall”

“I think I will, you are not the first to tell me this…”

“really?” Dylan asks in pure shock.

“yeah, Bridget thinks the same”

“Bridget…? Isn’t she that ginger-”

“yeah Dylan, that one” I say, knowing he’s referring to the dare.

“oh…” Tommy mutters.

“of course she thinks that, she likes you mate” he laughs half heartedly.

“so?”

“so, she’ll do whatever to have you” he smirks and I throw him my pillow.

“don’t be silly”

“it’s true, don’t worry, Maddy likes you way too much to let you slip off her hands that easily” Dylan reassures me with a wink and that’s exactly what I needed.

Just then George comes in with his trunks on, soaking wet with just his towel over his shoulders.

“what the Hell?” Tommy asks, hurrying to his side with a shirt.

“I accidentally threw Maddy into the water with her clothes on, so I lent her mine” he says, eyeing me for a second.

“why did you do that?” I ask, my brows furrowed.

“just playing Niall, don’t worry, oh and I have good news!” he grins like mad.

We all ask him what they were and he told us Jade was coming back this weekend.

“man that’s great!” I jump up and down in my spot, I missed that girl!

“oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” Tommy squeals, they became good friends as well. Dylan shoots him a weird look and Tommy just sighs and pecks his cheek, “I just missed her”

“imagine me!” George laughs and soon we are all joining him.

“ahh…” I sigh as I recover from the little ache in my tummy, “finally things will get back to normal” I smile, throwing myself on my bunk.

“yeah…” George smiles and I see from the corner of my eye how he gets lost in his daydream.

After some brief moments there was a knock on our door, and when Dylan opens up he’s greeted by an orange head.

“oh, hi Bridget, what’s up?” he says, looking back at me with a smirk.

_Why need enemies with friends like these?_

“Freddie told me to call you, as you are the only ones missing” I hear her giggle and the boys get their bags and walk out.

I get mine and George just drags a ‘bye’ mockingly, along with some ‘be careful with werewolves!’, ‘don’t get lost!’ and more.

The walk to the bonfire was rather awkward, as the four of us walked in silence.  Luckily none of the boys decided to make some joke about Bridget and she didn’t mouth a word either. Good I guess…

Freddie was rambling about some rules.

_Sucky rules._

“I don’t want anyone sneaking into their cabin, we lost and it’s just fair to acknowledge our punishment. When I say ‘lights out’ everyone should already be in their tents, no flashlights allowed, nor voices, or else some monster can come chop you up in your sleep” he says in an old man’s creepy voice, “yes?” he asks a boy with his hand up.

“I’m scared”

“me too!”

“I wanna go with my mommy!”

“can I go change my shorts?”

Oh my God! All of these kids are just pussies! I understand they are twelve, some eleven, but wee in your pants? Mommy?

“it was a joke, there are no monsters here, we checked the first day” Freddie smiles.

Soon we were preparing our tents and I had to share with Tommy and Dylan, the _horny-as-hell_ lovey couple.

 

**_~*Ed’s POV*~_ **

“everything ready?” Paige asks, peeking her head through my door.

“yeah, I’ll just go have a shower and then I’ll be done” I sigh.

“I’m so happy you are doing this Ed” she amusedly states, linking her arm with mine in comfort.

“I miss all of them, I really do…”

“are you sure you want to go tonight?”

“that was the deal”

“it’s too much to process Eddie” she rubs my forearm soothingly.

“I know, but I guess talking with Cher and my team will help me stress out”

At this point I find myself fiddling with her flame like hair.

“I’ll go make some tea, want some?”

“yeah, please” I smile and she pecks my cheek.

It’ll be a long night.

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

“what if we ask George to join us?”

“are you nuts? It’s not allowed”

“he can sneak in” Jenna smirks.

“I don’t think so babe”

“why not? I’m so bored it hurts…!” the girl groans, stretching in her bunk.

“why don’t we play truth or dare?” I suggest.

“with just you and me?” he raises an eyebrow.

“yeah” I shrug.

“won’t be fun”

“c’mon, at least give it a try?”

Jenna sighs and climbs up to my bunk, “alright, truth or dare Madeleine?”

“dare” I smile, trying to vanish any thoughts of George.

“I dare you to eat like a pig tomorrow in breakfast” Jenna smirks and I can’t help to laugh.

“that’ll be so disgusting!”

“I know!” she laughs along and soon it’s her turn.

“truth”

“is it truth you already have your eyes on other boy?”

“who told you that?” she gasps, bringing a hand to her chest.

“rumours spread fast here…” I smirk and she closes her eyes with a smile.

“maybe?”

“ohhh!” I drag, “who is it?!”

“see this guy, the one who supposedly plays the drums?”

“Trevor?”

“yeah…”

“oh my God!” I chortle out loud.

“I know, but he’s just so sweet with me and we always have a good time… I know he’s not so good looking but-”

“are you kidding me?! The lad is basically a Greek God!” I say matter-of-factly and she blushes like mad.

“well, yeah, he is…” she grins, “truth or dare?” she asks, covering her cheeks.

“I’ll go with truth” I say, still not recovered from my laughter.

“do you have feelings for George?” she asks and soon the mood falls into tension.

“w-what?”

“if you have-”

“I don’t” I snap, “I’m with Niall”

“I know, but lately-”

“there’s nothing going on between us”

“Maddy you have to admit-”

“I don’t like him Jenna!”

“Madeleine!” she shouts, “listen to me…” she says in a more calmed voice and I nod my head. “You have to admit that you’ve been with him a lot lately”

“I’m always with him, especially after the guys disappeared” I say, the fresh memories of the hard times rushing into my mind.

“I know, but, ever since you had to go Seven Minutes In Heaven with him you two act a bit weird”

“weird how?” I tilt my head to the side.

“well, I’ve seen how you are laughing your asses off and the next second you cannot look at each other”

Are we that obvious?

“things are just a bit… disorientated between us, that’s all”

“Maddy…” she begins, “you can tell me”

Somehow her soft voice makes my muscles relax under my skin and a deep breath slips off my throat.

“promise you won’t tell?”

“I swear”

I stare right at her and see the serious look in her big orbs.

“in the closet, we- we were just talking awkwardly, like, saying we wouldn’t kiss, because we can’t, and that there was a hundred percent chance we’d kiss and then all of a sudden he was hard-”

“what?!”

“I don’t know why! I asked him how he made it go away and he just said it wouldn’t, and then I accidentally shifted and because we were crumpled inside that suffocating closet it seems I touched it, and he told me to move again and so we started to dry hump, and I knew we were running out of time and he couldn’t go out with a tent in there so I just kind of…” I stop between my single breath in which all of that was blurted out at the speed of light.

“you kind of…?”

“I kind of… gave him a handjob…?”

I look up from my lap and see her blue eyes widening.

“y-you did w-what?!” she shouts out of pure shock.

“I know, I’m stupid, I shouldn’t have done it and you don’t know how fucking guilty I feel, I just want this to be over” I begin to sob and she embraces me tight.

“it’s fine love! No need to cry” she sooths.

“of course I should cry! I deserve to cry! I cheated on Niall and Jade!” I bark out, tugging at her as if my life depended of it.

“Maddy, ti was a mistake, it’s alright, you just got caught up in the spur of the moment”

“it was so wrong…” I sob, my face nuzzled in her neck.

“I know baby, but tell me, have you done anything else?”

“n-no! I mean, the only thing we did was that and he kissed my neck in the middle of it, and we almost kissed, more than once” I admit and she just sighs, rubbing my back comfortingly.

“you need to tell Niall, and Jade for that matter”

“we can’t Jenna, they’ll drive mad!”

“but they’ll understand!”

“they won’t, they’ll hate on us forever, and I won’t be up to stand that”

“do you like George?”

“I don’t know, I just- I guess I have some feeling for him, but I want to be with N-Niall so bad it hurts!”

“do you know if he likes you?”

“vice v-versa” I sob uncontrollably, remembering when he told me about his little crush on me in the Team Water’s reserve.

“then it’s certain you just got caught up in the moment, I can talk with Jade if you want me to…”

“I cannot let you d-do that Jenna…”

“she saved my life y’know?”

“how c-come?” I ask, wiping the tears from my cheeks as she lets go of me.

“I was supposed to be in her place, Daniel wanted to rape _me_ ”

“w-what?” I ask in a bare whisper.

“he said he wanted a slut and he chose me, but Jade said everything she could to make him change his mind and take her instead” Jenna says, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

“oh my God, baby!” I gasp and bring her close.

“I promised myself I would take care of her, and this seems to be the chance…” she says through glassy eyes, “she’ll get hurt if this keeps being a secret, and I can’t let that happen”

“we’ll have to talk to George first” I say, giving in.

“yeah, but we can do that tomorrow, now I’m sleepy” she chuckles.

It’s not new that when you cry you get sleepy, I wonder why our bodies work like this…

“wanna cuddle?” I ask hopeful.

She just smiles and buries herself under the duvets with me.

“night night Maddy, and thank you”

“thank _you_ baby, sweet dreams” I say, pecking her cheek and falling quickly asleep with her curled up to my torso, clothed in George’s shirt.

 

**_*Cher’s POV*_ **

I wake up to the sound of knocks on my door. I rub the sleep off my eyes and pull a shirt over my unclothed chest, other than for my pink and black bra. I unlock the door and open it, making me blink at the sight in front of me.

“am I still sleep?” I half yawn, knowing my senses are betraying me.

“wanna test?”

With that I feel a pair of lips on mine and reality hits me… Ed is back!

“you don’t know how fucking mush I’ve missed you!”

“might as well say the same Miss” he says in his posh accent, spinning around the cabin with me in his arms.

“I’m so glad you are here” I grin, hugging him, inhaling his scent.

He smells like car aromatizing and cologne.

“I’d be as happy as I should if it wasn’t for the bad news…” he says, putting me down.

Just then something clicks inside of my head.

_“I had one more dream Cher…”_

_“w-what was it about?”_

_“Ed…”_

_“what about him?!”_

_“he… he came back”_

_“you’re not kidding me right…?”_

_“he came with bad news Cher…”_

“what happened?” I ask, hesitation taking over my mind and limbs.

“do you have any activity now?”

“n-no, why?” I ask, sitting down on my bed.

He sits beside me and takes a deep breath before saying his words, “because this will take some time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the bad news are?  
> Who's glad that dear Sheeran is back? I am :)
> 
> There's a lot more to come, so please don't give up on this story just now :)
> 
>  
> 
> Mayeb leave a kudo, a comment? It will make me smile ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

_“morning sunshine”_

I contort my face when the sun rays hit me, blinding me for moments before I adjust to the light.

“the fuck…?” I slur.

“breakfast time _piggy_!” Jenna grins and last night’s dare flashes through my mind.

“Hell is it that time already?” I ask innocently as I bury y face in the duvets and she just drags me off the bed.

I go to the bathroom and check my reflection before anything else. I lean over the sink to see slight bags under my eyes. It was pretty hard falling asleep alright, with all of the nightmares I had; all involving George.

I still have his shirt on, and it smells of him- _that’s probably what made me dream of him_ \- and I instantly pull it off, revealing my orange bikini top.

“gonna have a shower!” I shout at Jenna and she yells back an _‘ok’_.

I take the fabric of my bikini off, as well as my shorts and bikini bottom only to slip when I get into the shower.

 _Fuck_.

I get to my feet and turn on the grief, cold water crashing against my skin as shivers travel through my spine. Soon enough, though, vapour starts to form and I can breathe once more.

I take my time under the falling water, mi head pounding because of the excess of thoughts. Thoughts about George, about Jade…

How will Jade react? She went through so much already, and if she cried over her dreams when they still weren’t true, I can imagine when this bomb explodes in her face. But, if she sees the future, or have premonitions or whatever, then she should already know that George and I had been… _closer-_ than before.

Oh my God, what if she actually dreamt about it?!

 _“c’mon Maddy, we’ll get late!”_ I hear Jenna on the other side of the door and I finish in a split second, turning off the grief and stepping out of the shower to wrap myself in a white towel.

I walk to the room, not bothering about the clothes I was wearing before that are lying on the floor- can get them later- and see George is sitting on Jenna’s bunk, cross legged and across from her.

As I put a foot in the room both heads spin towards me, both wide eyed and I can see how Jenna starts to try to hide her smirk, looking down and then I see George, who was pretty much… _shocked?_

“I-I’ll just, I’ll pick some clothes and get dressed in the loo” I rant, “excuse me” I say, wrapping an arm around the top of the towel, right above my breasts to make sure the material doesn’t fall and make all of this even more awkward and just grab some panties, jean shorts and a blue tank top, ending up in the bathroom in a second.

What the actual fuck is Shelley doing here?!  
  
He's supposed to be in _his_ cabin, or at the cafeteria, or simply existing somewhere else, _not here_.  
  
I put my clothes on as quick and silent as possible, trying to eavesdrop. It being wrong is the least of my problems. It's useless though, as it seems they've both been shot to death.  
  
I fix my wet and once wild hair and take a deep breath before re-entering the room. It's dead silent as I walk towards one of the set of beds, crawling up to my bunk to get my brush from my bag.  
  
"I don't bite, y'know" I say as I brush my hair, slightly wetting the puffy duvet beneath me.  
  
"good morning to you too Madeleine" George smiles innocently and I snort a laugh.  
  
"morning George" I smile and he blushes.  
  
"stop it, I'm hungry" Jenna states and stands up to go to the cafeteria, which makes me remember...  
  
"do I really have to accomplish the dare?" I ask in a half posh accent and George pops in before Jenna can answer.  
  
"what dare?"  
  
"Maddy here," she hangs her arm around my neck as I groan, "was dared -by moi- to eat her breakfast as nastily as possible" Jenna smiles wide as I pout.

“I don’t want to do that”

“it’ll be funny”

I glance at George and see him smiling before I get Jenna’s arm and walk towards the door.

“let’s get done with this once for all” I mutter and we walk outside.

Well it seems it’ll rain soon, the sun is getting slightly covered by not so dark clouds. No bon fire tomorrow.

“hey, what about we see if the lads are still in the woods?” George asks and I nod eagerly, wanting to stay away from my dare as much as possible.

We walk in said direction and soon find Debbie with this girl, I think her name is Elizabeth or something.

“hey babe” I smile at her and she rushes towards me to embrace me.

“hey! Um, this is Liz, Liz this are the guys I was talking about earlier” Debbie smiles as so does said girl.

“hey” she says.

 

She’s quite tall, being extremely pale and has chocolate eyes that match her brown, slightly wavy long hair. She’s very pretty, and seems to be nice.

“been taking care of Debby?” George says and the girl blushes.

Oh right, almost every girl here is a bit crazy about George.

In fact, I came to the conclusion that there are around six or seven ‘hot’ boys:

George, who I admit is _very_ attractive, but still, nothing will ever happen.

Nialler, and there’s nothing more to discuss about his sexiness.

Tommy, but well… he’s gay, oh and taken.

Dylan, who’s with lovely Tommy, but still bi, but damn he and Tommy are pretty serious.

Trevor, who always plays the logs as drums on the bon fires and such, and it seems Jenna will get lucky with him soon.

Dan is pretty good looking as well, and really funny, so it’s a plus for the girls.

And last but not least, Leon. He’s very, um, well… damn he’s fit.

“yeah, I’m sharing tent with her and were together at the little war yesterday” Debby states and my mind drifts to other thoughts.

“is Niall awake yet?”

“oh, poor baby, let him sleep” she laughs, along with Liz.

Jenna, George and I all exchange confused looks and then Debby explains, fixing her hair in a messy bun.

“he’s sharing with Tommy and Dylan, and both lads were kind of, um… how can I say it…?”

“they wanted to frick frack and Niall ended up outside with us” Liz says and the three of us join the laughter.

“those two will never stop being horny twats, will they?” George jokes before Liz makes me furrow my brows.

“he’s lucky we were there to save him from Bridget”

“sorry?” I ask, my voice lower than usual.

“oh did I say something wrong?” she says as she notices Debby’s wide eyes.

“what did I miss?” I ask, starting to get both nervous and angry.

“nothing, nothing happened Maddy, chill out” Debby sighs and I ask once more for explanations. “Bridget was out when Niall left the lovebirds in the tent, and she went to speak with him and was all over him and so Liz and I took him with us to our tent”

“she likes him way too much, I’d keep an eye on her if I was you”

“Liz!”

“it’s fine, it’s good to have certain information” I say, trying not to see George’s face, which screams ‘ _hypocrite_ ’. “I’m gonna go check on him, which one is his tent?”

Liz guides me there, leaving the rest behind talking.

“I’m sorry for saying that just now, I really don’t like Bridget”

“it’s okay hun” I chuckle, “I don’t like her either”

“it’s just, she was my friend right at the start of the camp, we share cabin and all,” she says and I listen more carefully, “she said nasty things about you, how you are probably cheating on Niall with George and-”

“why does everybody say that?! We are not together!” I scream, catching some people’s eye but just glaring at them.

What do they care anyways?!

“I-I know you are not, I mean, I had no evidence to say you _were_ , and either does Bridget. She’s just a jealous bitch and she said she’ll try to get Horan before the end of the Camp”

“okay, that’s it, where’s that slut?” I say, anger flooding my veins as I start to seek for her.

“hey no! She went with a group of people to get some hot chocolate” Liz says, taking me by the arm and calming me, “that’s Niall’s tent, he’s probably asleep, I’ll go back with Debby and the guys yeah?” she smiles before I sigh deeply and nod.

“thanks Liz” I half smile at her and she smiles wide.

“no problem love” she says happily before walking away.

Okay, I’ll take care of that ginger bitch later. Now, I’ll go find Niall.

There are three tents were Liz said Niall should be. Perfect. I walk around one, which’s front is unzipped and see a couple of guys, they are both thirteen and they zip their tent as soon as they spot e, yelling at me.

“sorry!” I half scream, laughing to myself.

I walk round the following one, this one being zipped, but its window it’s sort of a net thingy, so I could see through it. It’s quite large, and I can see the frame of Trevor getting dressed, being in just his boxers at the moment.

Dear Lord, focus Madeleine.

I try to walk by his tent as silent as possible, but luck’s not by my side, as always, and he ends up turning around and sees me, raises his brow and then chuckles at my squeal of ‘sorry!’.

Claps Maddy, well done.

Okay, this must be it. The tent is big enough for four guys, and is zipped and its windows are closed.

_Damn._

I remember how Liz said Niall was in one of these, so I risk and slowly unzip the tent’s front. I release a long breath I didn’t know I was even holding in when I see the sleeping figure of my blondie.

I step inside and zip the material back silently, walking past some sleeping bags and finally laying beside the boy. I take advantage of his state and take my time to contemplate his features.

His dark eyelashes are pronounced, contrasting his blonde hair and light eyebrows. His face is as white as a sheet of paper, except for a slight hint of pink on his cheeks, probably because of the warmth of the tent, being exposed to the sun. He’s steady breathing and snores make me chuckle to myself. I’m starting to feel as if I was creeping on him.

“Nialler…” I whisper in his ear but he does nothing. “Niall, c’mon sleeping beauty” I smile and he shifts inside the sleeping bag.

“fuck off Tommeh…” he drawls and I roll my eyes at him.

“I’m not Tommy you twat” I chortle and he unexpectedly wraps his arms around me, bringing me to the other side of him as he moves me on top of his body.

“morning beautiful” he says, his eyes closed but his mouth in a smile.

“morning Nialler” I smile wide against his face.

He holds me tigher before shifting a bit closer so our bodies were pressed together. He opens one of his eyes, raising his brow and making me laugh before leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

“was that romantic enough for you to let me carry on sleeping?” he slurs and I have to roll my eyes, I really have to because oh, Nialler…

“can I sleep with you?”

“you already got dressed and all…” he fake whines before sighing, “I’ll let it slip today” he smiles before unzipping his sleeping bag and opening it up so I can fit in there with him.

He snakes an arm around y neck and I end up cuddling with him, my face buried on his clothed chest as his chin rests on the top of my head.

“I miss you” I pout, even though he cannot see me.

“really? You look okay with Geo-”

Silence fills the tent as he stops speaking before finishing hi sentence. I tilt my head up to look at him, finding his stare lost in the beige/light green roof.

“excuse me?”

“don’t deny it, you’ve been with him a lot lately-”

“he’s my best friend!”

“I know, but-”

“hey,” I smile, pulling a hand up to cup his cheek and totally facing him, “no ‘but’s, he’s my friend, and will always be, okay?” I assure him and he nods, closing his eyes as if processing the information. “ _You_ on the other hand…” I smirk before joining our lips once more, gently and sweetly.

“Jenna will arrive tomorrow” he says once we pull away for air.

I nod with a smile on my face, half of it being fake.

“yeah”

“it’ll be great to have her back, won’t it?” he grins and I can’t resist the urge to nod with a wide smile.

“yes babe, let’s sleep now okay? Don’t have much time ‘til breakfast”

“you didn’t have breakfast yet?!” he gasps.

“um, nope…” I say, confused.

“you woke me up before nine?!”

“shut up Horan” I kiss him once more and go back to my previous place, burying y face once again on his chest as I wrap my left arm around his torso.

He lets out chortle and holds me close, entwining our legs under the material of the sleeping bag.

This is how it should be, with Niall, _not George_ in my mind.

 

**_*Ed’s POV*_ **

 

We sit on Cher’s bed after locking the door.

“oaky I’ve got two ways of telling you this, one: the simple, innocent version, without many detail, or two: the hard to digest version, full of details and stories that maybe will make you throw up” I say, breathing heavily at the thought of what Mrs Wilde told me.

Her eyes widen a bit before pondering at the options.

“um, let’s go with the innocent version… don’t feel like getting creeped out just now” she says, referring to the early time.

“okay well, he-” I say cut of my own lack of word to explain it simply, “he, um, he’s kind of a serial killer…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for the little Maddy/Niall moment :3
> 
> Wat do you think will happen when Jade comes back?
> 
> And what about Daniel? A serial killer, omg?!
> 
> Any thoguhts on Bridget? I picture her as Elisha Cuthbert *omg she's so pretty :OO*


	26. Chapter 26

**__ **

**_*Ed’s POV*_ **

“ _serial…_ killer?” Cher asks, her face in shock.

“aham,” I nod, “he, um, he’s a schizophrenic, and he’s been ever since he was like fifteen or so…”

“how do you even know that?” she asks, rubbing her left temple as she crosses her legs, one over the other, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I spoke to his mother yesterday and she told me a couple of things…”

“oh because sure, why not tell the story of my mental son to a total stranger?” she says, sarcasm clear in her voice.

“well…” I drag, my voice a bit higher than the usual as I tilt my head to the side.

“oh my God, what have you done Sheeran?”

“I might have told her I was, um… working on his case?”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” she shouts in my face, gobsmacked.

“stop yelling! It’s not a big deal!”

“Ed…” she says, calmer now, “of course it’s a big deal, it’s a _huge_ deal babe” she says, rubbing my biceps comfortingly.

“I know, but I had this, _urge_ \- to know what was going on with him…”

“why…?”

“I guess it’s because he was such a flirt with my sister” I seethe.

“oh, yeah, she told me she was attending him”

“yeah, well, she started to defend him, saying he was sick, but I didn’t like him, at all, and now even less…”

“oh Ed, don’t worry, she’s smart” Cher smiles, making me smile too but it drops once I remember what Daniel’s done.

“all of his other girlfriends were smart too…” I snort a small laugh.

“what do you mean?”

“he killed them… all of them”

“how many girls?” Cher asks, the colours of her face draining.

“his mother said there were around four official girlfriends, but he always raped or killed some other girls. Even some boys, and that’s when it clicked”

“what clicked?”

“he was going to kill all of the guys he took from the camp, not just have them there, or rape the girls. He was going to end up killing them all” I say, burying my head in my hands as she clings to me.

“they are fine Ed, all of the lads are having a good time, and Jade is coming back tomorrow” she coos, rubbing my arms and back with her delicate hands.

“where is she?” I cock my head to the side a bit.

“she went home in order to go to Hospital. Daniel um, he… he raped her, several times” she says, her voice a bit shaky as her stare falls to the ground.

“and she’s coming back?! I would leave this place if something like this ever happened to me, and would not ever come back!” I half shout out of pure shock, I mean, what?!

“yeah, I know, but…” she says, taking a deep breath, “she’s got the guys here, Maddy is her best friend, and George is her boyfriend... she needs them Ed”

“but still-”

“as much as I n-need you” she cuts me off, her voice cracking and I lose it when I see her eyes, glassy and soon to be blinded by tears.

“c’mere” I say, opening my arms for her to fit in them.

She leans forward and I embrace her fragile figure tightly, being careful not to hurt her.

“I missed you so much Ed…” she sobs, “so, so much, you don’t even know how frightened I was…”

“I know love, I’m sorry-”

“what if he c-came back?! None of the people who knew about this c-could sleep prop-perly that week, let alone look like if n-nothing was happening. I couldn’t b-bare see the guys smiling, knowing they were as b-broken as I was, _even more_ … Do you know how _bad_ George was? He d-didn’t speak, he didn’t eat…he was the one who took it the worst. M-Maddy was on that trail as w-well. And Tommy, p-poor little thing, as well as Debby, they w-were all driving m-mad. I was so afraid of f-falling asleep and waking up with the m-missing lads, and I cried myself to sleep every n-night, just to wake up in the middle of h-horrible nightmares… and you w-weren’t there Ed…” she cries, making tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

I can feel my chest getting slightly wet by her tears trespassing the material of my shirt. My hands find their way towards her back, one of them reaching up to her messy hair, caressing it slowly.

“I’m sorry” I whisper, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

She looks up at me, with those crystallized eyes that only made me feel worse.

“thank you, f-for coming back…”

“I love you” I say before leaning in and kissing her lips. “And I promise to never leave you again, yeah? I love you, I love you, _I love you_ ” I say through pecks on her thin but still sort of perfect lips, and I can feel her smile against my different, plumper ones.

“I love you too Eddie” she smiles wide and we kiss once more before laying down on her unmade bed.

“can we rest a bit, had a long journey” I chortle and she rolls her eyes.

“yeah” she simply says and we cuddle close, holding her tight to my chest and she entwines her legs with mine, nuzzling her face in my neck.

I stay awake until I feel her breathing deeply, signalling she was already asleep.

****

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

We wake up to the sound of Dylan’s beautiful voice.

_Note the sarcasm._

“up the lads, breakfast time!” Dylan shouts from outside the tent, his head poking in through a small space he unzipped.

“lemme sleep…” Niall drawls and I snort a chuckle, mentally rolling my eyes.

“we’ll be there in five” I say, my voice muffled by Niall’s shirt against my face.

“okay, but hurry, Freddie says he’s got an announcement” the boy says before zipping the tent back and leaving.

“Lord, tell me we’re getting back to the log cabins” Niall cries out, making me laugh.

“c’mon blondie” I say before sitting up, “get ready”

“can’t you come back?” he sort of whines, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down with him.

“no, no, no, no! Up Horan” I say strictly, staying stiffly sat and he groans.

“fine…”

With that said he sits up, grabbing his bag from the corner of the tent and pulling a dark blue shirt. He doesn’t hesitate to take his white tank top off, making me take a deep breath because of the scenario in front of my eyes.

It’s not like I haven’t seen him shirtless before, but morning boy, messy hair, sleepy eyes, stripping off? Sounds like a massive turn on… plus the tank top, I have a thing for tank tops.

He finally puts the blue shirt on and searches for what seem to be pants and jean shorts.

“unless you want a show you’ll have to get out or turn around” he says, stretching the waistline of his boxers in front of my face with a smirk.

“stop,” I laugh, “I can wait outside” I say and he pecks my lips before I step outside.

I zip the tent and spot the guys coming closer.

“hey!” I shout and they see me, beginning to walk faster.

“Nialler?” Jenna asks and I point to the tent behind me.

“getting dressed”

“oh, well Freddie said he’s got an announcement and that we should go to the cafeteria fast” she says and Niall groans.

“I’m going!”

“I wasn’t talking to you but c’mon Horan” One, two! One, Two!” Jenna barks out, clapping her hands and we all end up laughing.

“okay, done, you assholes” he says before snaking his hand around my waist.

I shift closer to him and automatically take a look at George, whose eyes are everywhere but us.

“okay, all ready?” Jenna says, breaking the small tension and off we go to the cafeteria.

“I wonder what he wants to talk about” Liz says and we all shrug, coming up with theories until a voice interrupts.

“morning lads!”

We all turn our heads in the direction of the voice and I close my eyes, furtively rolling them, when I see Bridget beside Niall.

The guys all chorus a ‘hi’ or a ‘hey’ **_[A/N: see what I did there? *5SOS fandom only*]_** , not me, I just nod my head, faking a half smile.

“heard that Freddie has a big announcement”

“yeah, we were wondering what it could be” Debby says and we soon reach the cafeteria, dining room, or however you want to call it.

Freddie was standing on top of a clothed table, along with Mary and Cher. We stay at the entrance, not wanting to join the mob of people inside.

“okay, is everyone here?” he asks loudly and we all look around. “Okay, well, for the last couple of weeks we’ve been acting a bit differently, us the leaders, and we first of all wanted to apologise for that. It wasn’t fair for you guys and-”

“oh come on Fred, it’s not fun down here!” a voice interrupts him and I could swear I’ve heard it before.

“Ed!” a girl in the front screams and everyone started to scream and whistle, including the lads and I, when the tall figure of our loved guide appears from under the table, which was covered by a long table cloth.

Of course, why would it be covered if Ed wasn’t hiding under it… _sarcasm again, if you didn’t notice._

We all hurry to the front and when he sees us the first thing he does is hold us close in a group hug.

“oh my God guys! I missed you so much!” he says, more people clinging to him. “We’ll talk later yeah?” he smiles before continuing to hug other people.

I look over at Cher, who’s smiling wide at the scene before her eyes before she catches glimpse of me, her eyes falling back on me and she squeals loudly, covering her mouth instantly and then laughing at herself.

God, Ed is back!

**_~~_ **

Breakfast wasn’t fun. I’m currently in my cabin, still being laughed at, as I wash my face.

_We had pie for breakfast._

“that came out better than I thought” Jenna says, going serious all of a sudden.

“yes, because it wasn’t you who got whipped cream all over her body” I groan from the bathroom, door open, making the rest laugh.

“that’s why” she states and the rest laugh harder, causing me to roll my eyes.

I get out of the bathroom to find Debby and Liz on her bunk, on top of Jenna’s, having Jenna, of course, and Bridget, as she didn’t go away through the entire breakfast. George and Niall were both sitting on my bunk, hanging their legs on the air.

 _Kids_.

“you better change that” Jenna points out to my blue tank top, and _fuck_ , I haven’t seen that big patch of cream.

“shit” I mutter under my breath and go over to my case and pick my green tank top. “This will do”

I hesitate for a second, seeing nobody made a move to leave, and just turn to face my bunk before I realise George and Niall are there.

Great.

“um…”

“I won’t see” Niall snaps, covering his eyes childishly and making us all chuckle.

George instantly laughs along and covers his eyes as well, letting me switch tops in a split second.

“all done” I say and they uncover their eyes.

“c’mere” Niall says, grabbing my shoulders and motioning for me to crawl up.

I do so and sit beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. He snakes his arm along my low back and rubs his thumb against the little exposed skin there, going to my hip. I catch glimpse of Bridget, more than glaring at me and I choose to ‘accidentally’ let my lips travel to Niall’s pale cheek.

“aw, sweet” Liz comments and Bridget just nudges her furtively with her elbow.

I look at Niall and he’s smiling down at me, and when he sees me looking back he leans in and pecks my lips, making me smile because dear ginger is watching.

“where are Tommy and Dylan?” Jenna suddenly asks and mutters arise.

“Dylan woke us up today, saw them in the cafeteria with Trevor and Damien” Niall says.

“we should like I don’t know, call them or something…”

“why Jenna?” I ask, a knowing smirk on my face as she blushes.

“I-I, shut up, you bitch” she seethes and we all laugh.

“what are we even supposed to do today?” George asks from beside Niall and my eyes fall on him.

“well, Ed is back, I think they are going to do something for him” Bridget shrugs and we decide to go _investigate_.

“it’s gonna rain” Liz says as we step out, “can we stop by our cabin so I can pick my glasses?”

“sure” Niall says and we all follow Liz and Bridget towards their cabin.

“wanna come in?” the redhead asks in general, but her eyes are trained on Horan.

“we’re fine, _here_ ” I say, almost glaring and she shrugs, walking inside.

“are you ok?” Niall whispers as he leans into my side, throwing his arm around my neck.

“yeah” I simply say, avoiding eye contact.

He doesn’t lead the conversation anywhere, just stand next to me, caressing my forearm. His hand slowly slides down to my wrist, rubbing small circles with his thumb, and finally locking our fingers when the girls reappear.

“you look so different with your glasses on!” Jenna smiles and Liz blushes.

“is that good or bad?” she chuckles nervously and George throws an arm around her.

“it’s good, don’t worry” he smiles and she blushes even more.

“charmer” Jenna snorts and we all chuckle.

I roll my eyes, a smile on my face, but thoughts filling my mind.

He _is_ a charmer, and he _is_ lovable, and he _is_ cute with every being, and yes, he _is_ adorable.

“there you are! We’ve been looking for you since we left the cafeteria” Tommy’s voice fills the air and we spin our heads to see him and lover boy #2 walking towards us.

“we were about to go for you guys” George says, batting his eyelashes and Dylan rolls his eyes.

“Ed wants to talk to us” he says and we all nod before he speaks again, “you two can’t come”

“you can’t tell me what to do” Bridget snaps sassily whilst Liz looks taken aback.

“don’t talk to him like that” I glare and she glares back.

“why can’t we come, it’s not like we are gonna tell” ginger girl says, putting an innocent voice and I just roll my eyes, not furtively at all.

“you can’t come, and that’s final” I say, holding my boyfriend closer when I snake my hand through his back to rest it on his hip.

“why not?!”

“none of your business”

“Maddy…” Niall drags, warning me I’m going too far, but I swear I could bitch slap that girl right now.

“yes Maddy, chill out” she smiles before walking to Niall’s side, “listen to Niall, he’s always right” she says, her cheeks going pink and she slowly strokes his forearm.

“fuck off you bitch!” I half shout, pulling Niall away from her grasp and she gasps.

“woah, calm down Madeleine” Niall says, shooting me a ‘what the fuck’ look and I continue to glare at the redhead.

“what’s your problem?” Bridget asks, rubbing her upper arms in ‘comfort’ as she looks uncomfortable.

“oh no, don’t play sweet girl, you know _well_ what my problem is” I seethe, and Niall grabs my arms when I try and walk towards her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she shrugs and I lose it.

I escape Niall’s grip on my limbs and walk furiously towards Bridget, raising my hand in the air, ready to hit her, when I feel my arm being pulled back by a strong hand.

“fuck off!” I shout in defence and try to pull away, but George voice interrupts me.

“you’re embarrassing your boyfriend” he whispers in my ear as his strong arms wrap around my figure.

I fight back for some more seconds, seeing how Bridget is using Dylan as a human shield before stopping to turn my head in the direction of my blondie. I shouldn’t have though, seeing his face burying into his right hand as he looks away was more than enough to make me sigh, giving up.

“okay I’m done, you can let go now” I groan, staring up at George from the corner of my eye.

In the moment I turn my head our lips graze, causing my breath to get caught tin my throat as I instantly look away.

“did you guys just-”

“shut up” I glare at Tommy, cutting him off as I storm away in the direction of the infirmary.

“were are you going?” Debby shouts.

“gonna get some pain killers” I shout back in order to keep going in peace.

I dive into a sea of tall pines, and soon feel a presence beside me.

“’ello” George says childishly as he starts walking beside me.

“fuck off” I mutter, walking in a straight line.

“oi, language” he says putting his index finger in front of my face. I just roll my eyes and snort a chuckle. “Niall is pretty down”

“he shouldn’t be, it’s not his fault a bitch is stalking him”

“but you put up a fight because of it, when you know he just wants you” he says, his voice sincere.

I turn my head towards him and look him in the eye, smiling slightly.

“thanks George”

“it’s fine, just promise not to do it again”

“but she was all over him!” I shout, catching people’s eye but I can’t give two fucks about it.

“I don’t care, he can defend himself, okay? The last thing we want is yo getting in trouble, or even hurt”

“she wouldn’t hurt me-”

“have you even seen her nails?!” he says, his mouth falling ajar by the end of his question.

We laugh and we keep walking, a bit closer; our hands touching.

“excited about Jade?” I ask him to break the small awkwardness.

“yes, so much…!” eh half squeals, making me chuckle.

“I was thinking yesterday… what if she dreamt about us?”

“what do you- ohh…!” he drags when it hits him. “I-I, I don’t know, um…”

“we’d be in trouble…”

“we are already in trouble” he snaps.

“nobody knows”

“Jenna told me you told her” he mutters and I mentally slap myself for forgetting that little detail.

“ohhh right, true…” I drag.

“she says we should tell them”

“I know, we talked about it last night, and yeah, I think we will have to- eventually”

I trip over a thick branch on the grass and I fall hard against one of the pines right beside us.

“shit” I mutter when I hit myself in the head with the trunk. Not only my face but the side of my body.

“are you alright?” George asks, hurrying to my side.

“perfect” I groan, rubbing my forehead as I balance my weight against the tall, thick tree.

“your shoulder is bleeding” he states, bringing a finger up to my right shoulder, making the are sting when is touched.

I wince slightly, and he wipes the small amount of blood off my wound with his thumb.

“thanks George, it’s nothing though”

“don’t worry, we’re going to the infirmary anyways, right?” he smiles and I snort a laugh.

I try to stand straight but he towers me, keeping my body crushed against the rough trunk.

“George, come on”

“I’ll kiss it better” he breathes, making me curse mentally.

“I don’t think you should” I say knowing well I will get all weak at the knees once again.

“it’s just a kiss” he smiles before crouching just a bit to be face level with my shoulder.

He connects his eyes with mine just before feeling his breath hitting my sensitive skin.

 _Fuck_.

I look around and see nobody’s near, everyone must probably be going to do some activity, seeing they are all going in the activities room direction.

He keeps his gaze still on mine, finally connecting his lips with my wounded skin. He lays his lips there for some seconds, his eyes never leaving mine he half closes them, moving his lips to the crook of my neck leaving a trail of small pecks.

“George, you said it was just a kiss…” I mumble and he brings a hand to the other side of my neck as he continues to kiss along it.

“I need to do it” he breathes against me, his lips moving towards my jaw.

I try to move away, I really do, grabbing hold of his arms, but as soon as I feel their slight muscularity I find myself clenching my jaw and he seems to notice, because he instantly moves his face maybe an inch backwards and buries his eyes on mine.

“you don’t need it” I breathe heavily, my eyes staring at his dark, honey ones.

“if I kiss you, then I won’t have the continuous need of doing it”

“that doesn’t even make any se-”

I’m cut off by his lips pressing gently against mine. He kisses me softly, barely moving his pair of plump, velvet lips whilst I stay as stiff as a pole, my senses coming to life and reality hitting me after maybe three seconds and I immediately push him away brusquely.

“I-I’m sorry!” I gasp, realising what I just did.

“it’s fine, I deserved it… but hey, it’s done, we kissed, no more pressure” he smiles, sighing.

“what pressure? I still can’t understand what you-”

“never mind, I do understand, we better get going, remember Ed want to talk to us” he says, leading the way to the infirmary.

“you’re so weird” I shake my head and he hangs an arm around my neck.

“yes, but still your best mate” he grins childishly and that’s when it _finally_ hits me.

He just needed to kiss me to end this little chapter, this mistake… to close the book. And maybe that’s just what I needed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddy and George kissed!
> 
> Do you like that couple... Maddy and George?


	27. Chapter 27

**_*Niall’s POV*_ **

“why are you back? What about Maddy and George?” Debby asks once she sees Bridget reaching us.

“they uh, I couldn’t find them” she says and I see how she glances at me for a second and then looks down.

“are you alright?” I ask her, coming closer and gaining a slight nudge on my arm, from Dylan, obviously.

“yeah, I’m good…” she says, her voice faint, and I instinctively wrap an arm around her in comfort, “can w-we talk for a second?”

“uh…” I slur, my brows up high in surprise.

“no!” Jenna half shouts, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Bridget, “we have to go talk to Ed, remember?”

“oh right! Sorry, we can talk later I guess” I smile sympathetically and she gives me a nod, her view falling to the ground.

“let’s get going” Dylan says, breaking the small tension.

“what about the guys?”

“don’ worry love, bet we’ll find them in the way” he reassures, linking his hand with _his love_ and kissing the top of it.

“you guys are so cute” Liz awes and we all chuckle, causing both boys to flush a dark shade of pink.

“yes, I know” Tommy says, batting his eyelashes.

“c’mon Mr. Cocky” I laugh, pushing the lovebirds forward and waving the girls goodbye.

“see you guys!” Liz smiles as we head towards Ed’s cabin.

We walk through the bunch of tall pine trees, trying so skip all of the stupid branches and sticks that lay on the ground.

“why would she want to talk to you?” Tommy asks.

“more important, _about what?_ ” Dylan narrows his eyes and I roll mine.

“it was probably to apologise as well, I don’t know” I shrug.

“she already apologised Niall” Debby says with her brows slightly knotted, making me remember she said sorry or acting immature and then went to apologise to Maddy.

Lame me.

“why are you friends with her anyways?” Jenna asks suddenly.

“well, we properly met in that tag little war, and everyone else was busy with someone, so I just stayed with her,” I explain, “she’s a bit annoying though”

“she’s head over heels for you” Dylan chuckles and I smile.

“she’s not”

“she _so_ is” Tommy states and we all laugh.

“Liz told me she’s planning on splitting you and Maddy up” Debby mumbles and we all fall silent.

“what?” is all I manage to spit out, “she can’t do that”

“well, she’s trying to, and it kind of is working”

“Debby!” Jenna gasps, hitting her in the arm and Debby hisses.

“it’s true! She made Madeleine mad just now, and you couldn’t bare watch them put up a fight!” she says and I clench my jaw.

It was true.

“I won’t let her, there’s nothing that can make me dump Maddy, she’s too… suitable for me, as cheesy as it sounds” I blush, hard, and everyone awes. “Yeah, I’m a romantic, I know” I joke and we keep laughing.

“oh, there they are” Dylan suddenly says, his laughter dying down as he points to two walking figures.

I turn my head in pointed direction and see George with his arm wrapped around Maddy’s waist, her face red.

“hey guys, everything okay?” Debby asks, frowning.

“yeah, I just fell against a tree and cut my shoulder, got a slight scratch on my face” Maddy shrugs and I hurry to her side.

George lets go and I embrace her tight, “aw my poor little thingy!” I exclaim in a pretty high pitched voice, squeezing her tight and kissing her shoulder, right on top of the small cut as well as her cheeks and temple, these having small, simple scratches across.

“it was nothing really, but my headache became a little too much to handle” she chortles and we all laugh. “Carol gave me some pain killers so I guess I’ll be good soon”

I smile and kiss her temple once again, making her smile wide and she holds me tight against her.

“sorry for interrupting, but Ed is waiting” Tommy says in a faux awkward voice and I glare.

“sorry, I remembered we’re not you and Dylan” I smirk and he blushes, Dylan trying to swallow his laughter behind him.

“that’s not fair” Tommy pouts.

“yeah, it’s not fair that you are horny little fuckers that kick me out of the tent and I can’t hug my fucking girlfriend” I say, become a bit exalted and Maddy instantly shushes me.

“okay, enough drama for today, Niall quit it” she says sternly and I pout.

“sorry guys” I say and they laugh.

“man up, you’re letting a _woman_ control you” Dylan says, spitting the word ‘woman’ in feigned disgust.

“excuse me?” both Debby and Jenna say at the same time, sassily enough to make Dylan gulp.

“nothing” he says innocently.

“c’mon dickhead” she rolls her eyes with a small smile and we all continue walking.

I link my pinkie with Maddy’s and she giggles as we walk, eventually finding Ed’s cabin.

We knock on the door and are greeted by a familiar redhead, luckily not Bridget this time.

“guys! Please come in” he grins, stepping aside and we all walk in his bigger log cabin one by one.

“hey” Cher grins and we all ‘hey’ her back.

“how are you?” he asks as he takes a sit beside her on his bed and we all sit down on the concrete floor.

“good, Jade’s coming back tomorrow” Debby states, elbowing George, who just grins like mad.

“that’s great!” Ed cheers, “so tomorrow we’ll be all together?”

“yup” I smile and we all smile simultaneously.

“so um, what did you want to talk with us about?” Tommy suddenly asks and we all glue our eyes to the couple on the bed.

His happy expressions falls into a blank one, as well as Cher’s, who clears her throat and Ed simply sighs before speaking.

“okay, the reason I wanted to talk to you guys is because I have some information about… Daniel” he says, his voice becoming more serious by the second.

“oh…” Tommy drags, his stare falling to the ground.

“I don’t know if you will feel comfortable talking about this guys, so if you want me to stop or want to go out, feel free to do so yeah?” he explains and we all nod, awkwardness feeling the room.

“why don’t we talk tomorrow, as Jade will be here as well?” Maddy says and I can feel her hand gripping mine tighter that before.

“I don’t think she’d be able to handle what I’m about to say, as she was the one who had the worst ‘role’ in this situation” Ed says carefully, adding quotes with his fingers around the word _role_.

Maddy nods and I see her nervous expression, so I lean against her and kiss her cheek, “don’t worry love” I whisper in her ear and she relaxes a bit, smiling slightly before nodding.

I turn to George, who was sat in idle of Debby and Jenna, with them both leaning to his sides, his head down staring at his lap as his fingers fiddle.

“so, um… Daniel was immediately taken to Hospital the day he was found, and coincidentally was attended by my sister, Paige,” he explains and we all nod, “and she kind of made it easier for me to get some information about him”

“what kind of information” Dylan asks.

I turn to him and see how he’s buried in Tommy’s arms, and it’s the first time I see the roles exchanges between them, this time Tommy being the protector.

“for example, I know why he took you guys away” Ed says and our eyes widen at his words, “he’s a schizophrenic”

Almost silent gasps feel the room, and I feel Maddy resting her head on my shoulder.

“that explains why he was always talking with himself, or shouting at the walls or something” I say, the pieces coming together slowly.

“he imagined things as well, he once had this weird idea that we shouted at him and that we escaped or something” Dylan states and Ed furrows his brows.

“um, you did escape” Ed says, his voice full of confusion.

“yeah, but before that, he said he felt pity for us or stuff like that, and so he prepared dinner, and when we got to the dinner room, free from the ropes and thingies, that we shouted names at him and that we managed to escape somehow”

“and what did you do?” Cher asks as she clings to Ed’s arm.

“we said it wasn’t true!” the tanned boy says and I join.

“but he didn’t believe us, so Dylan and I got a little punishment for ‘lying’, supposedly” I say and Maddy instantly moves her head away to stare right into my eyes.

“what did he do?”

I look at her in the eyes and shiver at the memories. I look over at Dylan, who shakes his head furtively, mouthing a _‘no’_.

“you don’t want to know…” I say, my eyes darting to the ceiling and she lets out a small whimper, wrapping her arm around my neck.

I rub her back in comfort and look over at Dylan again, Tommy tightening his grip around him as he whispers something in his ear.

“why didn’t you tell us?” Jenna suddenly pops in, her eyes watery.

“you were having a hard time, no need to worry you with more things” Dylan says and she crawls over to him, wrapping her arm around the now fragile boy and his boyfriend.

I hear an almost inaudible sob and snap my head towards Debby, her face buried in George’s chest.

“okay…” Ed drags, “sorry for making you remember that, but there’s more to his case…” he states and our heads shoot up at his words. “He is not a simple schizo, a psychopath... he’s an actual serial killer”

“what?!” Debby and George half shout and instantly cover their mouths, sobs leaving both of them.

“yes, he um, he had a normal life until he got out of uni, and since then he’s had a lot of girlfriends, and apparently he ended up torturing and uh… killing them all” he tries to explain, his eyes stopping on whatever that wasn’t us and Cher takes a deep breath, tightening her grip on his arm and he caresses her hand comfortingly.

“but then why the fuck did he take us?” Dylan mumbles weakly and I furrow my brows.

“we don’t know that yet, he’s taking medicine and apparently he’s responding well to them” Ed explains, a half smile finding its way to his face.

“he was always saying that someone else was making him do it” Jenna mutters and Cher’s eyes widen comically.

“sorry?” she says in astonishment.

“yeha, like, sometimes he got all emotional, or felt pity or something, and he said that he never intended the things he was making to us, that _he_ was controlling his life, taking over him…” she says and flashbacks of weeks ago run into my mind.

“like the day you found us!” I say exaltedly, “when you were with the police in the corridor, remember he had a knife?” I ask and Cher nods, “he had cut his arm in front o us, he slid the damn knife along his arm saying it wasn’t him, but ‘ _him_ ’ punishing him, and then he said something about us being lucky to have him not killing us yet as ‘ _he’_ ordered him, that we should have thanked him for letting us live” I say, adding quotes each time I talked about his supposed _boss_.

I can hear gasps from the lads that luckily were not taken, and Maddy had a death grip on me by now, her eyes watery as sobs escaped her throat almost as a whisper.

“Doctors said that he had hallucinations, and a min one, actually, which he always referred to as _‘him’_ or _‘he’_ when talking about _him_ ” he says and we all freeze.

“so that’s the ‘ _he’_ that he was always talking about!” Jenna half gasps, “‘ _He’_ is the one who he had to impress, who he was obeying, who was making him do that all!”

“well, this ‘ _he_ ’ attacked him on Hospital, in front of my sister, and he already had her as next target”

“what do you mean?” Debby asks through her shaky voice.

“he was a flirt with her, and once my sister heard him talking with himself, also known as _‘him’_ , and he was saying something about how he wanted to be with her but didn’t want _‘him’_ to make him kill her”

“so this hallucination was telling him to kill your sister?” George asks, his voice shaky as well and Ed nods his head slowly.

“she knew he was under the effects of his illness, and as a nurse she can’t let a sick person down, so she refused to ask for a switch, no matter how hard I tried to convince her, or Daniel for that matter” he says and we all start asking questions.

“Daniel?”

“but what do you mean?”

“he wanted a switch?”

“what?!”

“calm dooooown,” he drags, “ he told her to stay away from him, that he was dangerous and that _‘him’_ would make him hurt her, as much as he wanted to be with Paige, and asked for a switch, but stupid and beautiful Paigey refused to, getting too interested in this weird case”

“will he go to prison?” Jenna asks, her eyes full of hatred.

“he will, once he gets out of medical care”

“when will that be?” Tommy speaks for the first time since Ed started talking.

“we don’t know, it depends on his medicine… he had lots of up and downs with them, but is currently not seeing his _friend_ so much… that hallucination even made him have convulsions! Do you know how scary it was to see that?! Oh my God, it was ho-” he states out loud but is cut off by a knock on the door.

We all freeze, falling into a dead silence before Ed asks who’s there.

_“it’s Freddie!”_

We all let out a sigh of relief and Ed stands to open the door.

“hey Ed, I was- oh hey everyone!” he says once he noticed us all, “what’s wrong?” he says, seeing how almost all of us were with long faces, the girls all crying, along with Dylan and Tommy.

“we were just talking, what did you want?” Ed says softly and Fred shoots us a sympathetic look.

“I was going to call you for an activity we have… will you all be able to come?”

“sure, we’ll be there in five- wait, where?” Cher asks and we all snort a laugh silently.

“in the activities room, it looks like it will rain soon” Fred crinkles his nose and we all nod before he waves goodbye and leaves.

Ed sighs and turns to us again, “I guess that was all really… at least it is all you need to know for now”

“you were right” Maddy speaks, getting up to her feet, “Jade wouldn’t stand this all right now…”

We all get to our feet and without a word we come together, burying ourselves in a group hug.

“c’mon, put smiles on those pretty faces because it’s over and Jade’s back tomorrow!” Cher cheers, wiping her eyes and we all chuckles slightly.

“that’s it, let’s go” Ed states before opening the door and leading us to the activities room.

There we are met with the rest of the campers and as soon as we step inside Charlotte rushes to Ed’s side, clinging to him.

“hey sweetie!” he says, he obviously didn’t see her earlier, she probably slept in.

We all walk further into the room and sit beside Bridget and Liz, who saved places for us.

“everything okay?” Liz asks Debby as she keeps wiping her eyes.

“yeah, don’t worry” is all Debby answers, a simple line on her face.

Luckily Liz doesn’t push the subject any further, but Bridget decided to just do.

“are you alright?” she asks Maddy, sitting next to her.

“I’m fine” my brunette/blondie answers coldly.

“you look as if you were crying”

“I’m alright”

“okay… I um, I wanted to apologise earlier when you stormed off to infirmary with George, but it seems you were busy and so I couldn’t do it” she says, th edges of her mouth twitching up a bit and Maddy seems to freeze right in her spot.

“w-what? I didn’t see you, don’t lie” she composes herself and Bridget huffs.

“oh well, I figured you were busy, unless you were hiding behind a tree… or resting on one” he says, her voice sounding challenging and Maddy glares at her.

“c’mon” she says, grabbing Bridget’s wrist and pulling her up.

I instantly grab Bridget’s waist and pull her down, accidentally landing on my lap and she wraps her arms around my neck, “Niall! She wants to hurt me!”

“I won’t hurt you, you idiot, I just want to talk to you, we have some things to sort out”

“I won’t let you two guys out by yourselves, I’m coming with you” I say, not wanting another fight.

“oh yes, great idea!” Bridget beams and I clearly see how Maddy clenches her jaw.

“Jenna! You’ll go with us”

“why Jenna and not me?!” I ask, faux hurt in my voice.

“girls’ stuff” Maddy simply states and I pout, earning a peck on my lips from her after she pulls Bridget off my lap.

“please Jenna, don’t let them kill each other” I plead and she laughs.

“I won’t” she winks and I let them go.

I really hope she doesn’t.

 

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

We were about to step out of the room when Cher came across us.

“where do you think you’re going?”

“we need to sort some things out babe, we’ll be back in a second” I say but she crosses her arms against her chest.

“Freddie will explain the activity in a few, can’t you wait”

“no Cher, please!” I whine, “it’ll be really quick, I swear, we’ll just be here, we won’t go further than that tree” I say, pointing at a tree that is situated maybe five meters away.

She eyes us suspiciously before nodding, “I’ll keep an eye on you girls though!” she whisper shouts and we thank her before going out.

“what happened?” Jenna asks and I feel myself feeling nervous.

“oh it seems that when I went after Maddy to apologise earlier she was pretty busy with George” Bridget glares with a smirk and Jenna stares at me in shock.

“busy _how?_ Don’t say you-”

“what did you see?” I ask confident, because my nerves where making me more and more impatient.

“do you know about them? You knew, didn’t you?” she asks Jenna and the brunette stares at me with wide eyes.

“what were you doing Madeleine?!” she half shouts and I cover her mouth.

“she was fucking making out with him!” Bridget half shouts as well in order not to be heard by the people a few feet away in the activity room.

My body tenses, my muscles don’t move and my eyes water.

“MADDY!”

“we were not m-making out” I say sincerely, “I fell into the tree and he helped me up to my feet, and then he said something about kissing, that if he kissed me once fro all he’d stop having those fucking mixed feelings, and when I was complaining, saying _noooo_ ” I drag, staring at Bridget and then back to Jenna, “he interrupted me with a kiss and-”

“you fucking kissed?!”

“listen, I didn’t kiss him back!”

“it doesn’t matter, you kissed anyways, you cheated on Niall!” Bridget states and I can already see my doom.

“didn’t you see how I p-pushed him to the ground? He fell and then I apologised and h-he said that it was okay because we are b-best friends and nothing more and that n-now he could live in peace!” I say a bit too fast, feeling my voice cracking and knot growing in my throat.

“when I say you both kissing I run off, how can I be sure you’re not lying?” Bridget eyes me suspiciously and I groan.

“I’m not lying! Why would I lie at this point?!” I scream, not caring about the rest of the people inside, and burying my face in my hands, tears falling from my eyes.

“you swear you didn’t kiss him back…?” Jenna says, wrapping an arm around me.

I nod my head furiously, “yes I swear to God I pushed him off of me” I sob and feel Bridget’s hand on me.

I look up at her and see pity in her light green eyes, “don’t worry, I won’t tell him”

“you won’t?” both Jenna and I ask in unison.

“you will do”

“I know, I will do, and we’ll tell Jade as well…”

“so I was right all along, huh?” Bridget chuckles slightly, shaking her head.

We both stare at her with furrowed brows and she sighs.

“right about what?”

“about you being a slut” she chuckles and I feel anger invading my body.

“can’t you stop?! It was an accident! You don’t even know the rest of the story!” I half shout and she widens her eyes.

“so there’s more?” she asks innocently, “wow, I bet Niall and Jade will love to hear it” she says, starting to walk away.

Jenna and I follow, and when we get inside Cher gives me a worried look but I just ignore her. We sit back in our places and Niall instantly hangs an arm around my neck.

“everything okay?” he half whispers, almost purring against my cheek.

I ignore his question and simply rest my head in the crook of his neck.

“aw, such a lovely couple” I hear Bridget say in an amused voice which I know is fake.

“were you crying?” he whispers to me, in order not to let Bridget listen and I nod, “why cupcake?”

“I’ll t-tell you later” I try to choke a sob but fail, my voice coming out weak.

“did that bitch hurt you?”

“emotionally, yes” I say, glaring t her from the corner of my eye but she doesn’t see me, she’s busy talking with Jenna.

Jenna is apparently threatening her, the look in her eyes tell me everything.

Freddie starts to clap his hands to get our attention, and moments later he was explaining what the activity for today was. “So the challenge for today, is cooking our own lunch” he says and everyone cheers, except for me of course, I’m kind of dying inside.

“we’ll talk later” Niall tells me, turning his view to Freddie who starts to explain how we are supposed to cook today.

He still peppers the side of my face with small pecks, causing me to feel myself in Heaven for having the most perfect boy with me, but immediately feel the guilt wrecking me through my veins, knowing I’m about to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Liz? And Bridget?
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, please! Thank you for reading <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall's rection: *you'll know when to open it* http://25.media.tumblr.com/90d849d0f72e60b000268405807ed92a/tumblr_mmj34cF3JZ1rocd1co2_250.gif

**_~*Maddy’s POV*~_ **

So the task consists on just grabbing some flour, some eggs, some sugar and bam, we’ll have pancakes.

They put all of the tables together, creating like two huge lines, each of them having people around. The people in the joined tables across are supposed to prepare burgers while we get the hard job.

In the mood I am, I’d rather just eat to be honest.

“will we stay all together or…?” George begins, looking at all of us.

“I’ll go the eggs section, it’ll be more fun than putting flour in a bowl” Tommy smiles.

“yeah, he loves eggs” Dylan adds, mockingly.

“hey!” the brunette complains, covering his face.

“God, I really didn’t need that” George scrunches up his face cutely.

Anyone can scrunch their faces and be cute, right?

“thank you for the nightmares Dylan” Niall fakes disgust- I think he fakes.

“I will never see you both the same way ever again” Debby states and Dylan hangs an arm around his boyfriend.

“my ears… what did they just hear…?” Jenna, being the melodramatic, funny girl she is, gasps.

I look over at Liz and see her laughing hard whilst Bridget just rolls her eyes, simple line on her lips.

I still don’t know why she keeps hanging out with us, if she wants Niall so much then she should go and tell him once for all. I won’t be able to handle that girl anymore.

“alright, we’ll be with the eggs, anyone joins?” Dylan states, rubbing his embarrassed boyfriend’s arm in comfort.

“I think you’ll be fine by yourselves” George chortles and we all laugh.

“okay, see you around lads” the dirty blond guy waves and off they go to the eggs section.

It’s on the other side of the row of tables, but not that far though.

“I’ll go to the, y’know, that thing… um, uh…” Jenna starts, her eyes fixated on Trevor.

“to the part with honey and maple syrup and chocolate and marshmallows and-”

“yes,” she says sharply, cutting me off as I shoot her a knowing look, “there… excuse me” she says before leaving but Debby quickly grabs her forearm.

“I think I’ll be going with you” she smiles evilly and Jenna groans, still walking towards the section where Trevor is.

“I’ll stay here, if you guys don’t mind” Liz says, a shy smile showing off.

“of course babe” I smile and she walks right next to me.

“um, could I steal your place?” Niall asks her and I blush.

“oh- um, sure” she snaps, her voice shaky and George guides her to his side.

Bridget eyes me up and down and smirks when George stands by my other side, her ginger self walking beside Liz.

So that leaves Bridget, Liz, George, me and Nialler.

Great.

We were talking about nothing really. Some of us were just lamely chatting whilst some others were busy eating the sugar that was already on the table _\- cough, Liz and George, cough-_ when Ed and Mary stop by us and give us a pile of bowls, six bags of flour and some whisks.

“Cher will come around with the milk and butter” Mary smiles wide and we all nod, thanking them as they give out more stuff to the rest of the people.

“are you feeling better?” Niall suddenly whispers to me.

I turn to face him and peck his nose, smiling.

“not really, but I hope this helps” I sigh and he smiles sadly.

Cher intervenes, leaving six soda bottles filled with milk and a bag full of butter bars on the table, almost falling when trying to walk past us.

We laughed, how can we not?

“why have you been so down lately? Is it because of Jade?” Horan asks, worry in his voice pretty clear.

Aw.

“yeah, partly…” I mumble, “I’m guessing I’ll be telling you later” I say, seeing how Freddie starts to talk.

“everybody ready with their ingredients?” he asks in a cheerful voice, making everybody beam. “Off you go!”

At that we grab a bag of flour each and start to pour a big amount in our bowls.

“I never cooked anything in my life, what if I burn something?” Niall says, his fingers playing with the white powder.

“there’s no fire around, you will just mix these things Nialler” George says in a voice that makes Niall look silly.

“what if I burn something?!” blondie repeats, intensifying his words when his eyes go wide and we all fall in a small fit of laughter.

“calm down already! Man up Horan!” George half yells in a really manly voice, like a military or something and Niall freezes in his spot.

“yes sir!” he states bringing his flour covered hand to his forehead.

We laugh once more and keep pouring and mixing the stuff in the bowls.

Around five minutes later we had bowls and ingredients coming and going, Cher and Freddie coming every now and then to leave more and more stuff.

“feeling better now?” Niall suddenly speaks and I feel my heart melt at his worry.

“yes, Niall, thanks for caring” I say but he doesn’t buy it.

He half closes his eyes and purses his lips in a line, making his moustache area fill with air as he tilts his head.

I laugh at him when right out of the blue he throws a handful of flour straight to my face.

“Niall!” I gasp, my eyes stinging but I can’t help to laugh.

“oops! Sorry, my bad… stupid hands…” he jokes and I hit him.

He hands me some kind of dust cloth that was on the table to clean myself but just as I get clean once more, somebody thinks it’d be funny to cover my face in flour again.

“ohhh sorry!” I hear the annoying voice of Bridget say, a quarter higher than the usual before she hisses.

“it’s fine, I needed it” I say, faking a smile.

I do deserve it, don’t I?

“you sure did, you don’t look _that bad_ now” she jokes but no one laughs with her.

“oops!” George quickly says after showering her in flour, luckily not touching Liz, as she stands in the middle of them.

“you asshole!” Bridget shouts.

“hey, don’t be rude” Liz frowns.

“fuck off” the ginger girl growls and Niall huffs.

“if you’re gonna be a bitch you can already leave” he says and I swear my eyes almost burst out of my sockets.

“are you even serious? If anyone is a bitch here is you _lovely girlfriend_ ” she says, her voice mockingly and I gulp.

George gives me a confused look but I just ignore it.

“hey, let’s not fight, yeah?” Shelley smiles, raising his hands in the air for us to calm down.

“I heard that if you cook in a bad mood then the food doesn’t taste good” Liz says and I awe at her innocent voice.

“no, fuck off, I’m sick of you all, you’re just a bunch of freaks,” ginger-girl states, her face still slightly covered in the white powder, “and Niall…” she says, taking a deep breath as she glances at me, _shit_ , “good luck”

“what are you even talking about?”

“you know well what I’m talking about” she glares at George and his brows relax from the frown.

He looks at me and I furtively nod, his stare falling to the ground.

“what the Heck is going on here?” Mary rushes towards us, being all in a mess of flour.

“I want to change sections, can I?” Bridget asks and Mary nods.

“who started the fight?” she asks, her voice stern.

“Maddy”

“that’s not true!” I snap at Bridget.

“well it was _your_ fault” she says, shrugging her shoulders as she crosses her arms.

“look, I started it, yeah? I threw flour at Madeleine first” Niall admits.

“so you two again?” she asks and her face changes into an _I-can’t-believe-it_ face.

That’s when I remember the day she said PDAs were banned and we kind of challenged her so she punished us, making us clean the lake.

It was nasty, but still had a pretty good ending.

“look I-”

“out, you both, right now” Mary states strictly, cutting Niall off.

“but we need them to-” George interferes but Mary speaks on top of him.

“out!”

We give a last look at the table and simply walk towards the entrance with the blonde woman.

“I’ll call you when the food is ready, don’t get into any more trouble” she states and we nod.

“sorry for that, but Bridget was the one who-”

“he means that Bridget spiced the things up a bit, but it was mainly us, and we are sorry for starting a flour fight” I say and Niall nudges my arm.

“then the younger kids will think it’s funny to throw each other cooking ingredients, and we need them, yeah? Don’t keep being a bad example” she says lastly before walking back inside.

“why did you say that?”

“because I need to talk to you and having Bridget here would only make it worse” I say, breathing heavily.

“are you alright? We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to-”

“I’m fine, let’s go” I say, taking his hand and guiding him to the activities room in order not to be heard.

“locked, damn it” I mutter after a short walk.

“it’s cool, we can talk here” he says softly and I nod my head, getting psychologically ready.

I take a look at him, his hair swiped to one side slightly, his brown hair showing slightly and no trace of stubble. His eyes are so soft today, probably because it’s cloudy.

He looks adorable.

“listen, it’s not easy what I’m about to say, but I need you to be honest with me before I can even say anything, yeah?” I say, slowly.

His face falls a bit, but nods either way, “alright, I’m always honest with you”

He smiles slightly and I can’t help to feel the guilt already shooting through me.

“are you sure you love me?”

“of course I-”

“Niall,” I cut him off, “I mean, like, _real love_ …?”

He looks at me and cups my cheeks, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb there.

“I once was watching CSI, or NCIS I don’t quite remember which,” he chuckles, “and at some point, one of the scientists was getting married, and so he was doubting about his wedding and stuff because it was sinking in that the woman he was going to marry wasn’t the one for him,” he explains and I listen carefully, “so he asked one of his colleagues what she thought and she said that she had gone to a wedding and the couple had made their own bows, and the groom said something like _‘don’t be with the person you think you can live with, but the one who you think you can’t live without’_ and…” he sighs deeply, “and I think that is you…” he finally breathes out, his face closer than before and his eyes penetrating mine as daggers.

I stare at him intently and frown.

“ugh…” I groan, pulling away.

“ugh?” he asks, his brows up.

“why do you have to be so cute?! Why are you so freaking adorable?!” I shout.

“um… are you alright?” he asks, coming closer to me and rubbing my upper arms.

“I’m sorry, but I did something terrible Nialler…” I say, trying my best not to sound weak.

“don’t say you hid a body” he snaps and I slap his arm, giggling slightly.

“no…” I compose myself, “I…”

“you…?”

Shit, okay, breathe in and out, in and out Madeleine.

I take a deep breath and look at him right in the eye before speaking.

“George and I… we, um, we did something in the closet back when we were all playing Truth or Dare a few days ago” I say, feeling the knot in my throat.

His face falls into seriousness. He opens his mouth but closes it right back, clenching his jaw and seemingly gulping.

“listen, I can explain-”

“explain then” he simply says, his voice low as his eyes keep fixated on mine.

I sigh, taking in his reaction.

“we went inside the closet, and it was really small so we were both crashed against each other, and I don’t know what happened, or why, but George-”

“he kissed you” he cuts me off and I clench my eyes shut for a second.

“n-no…” I say and he just keeps this blank expression, “he, he got hard…”

“he what?!”

“listen, I don’t know-”

“he had a fucking _boner_ in a closet with you?!” he shouts and I cover his mouth.

He immediately takes my hand off his face, walking backwards.

“I don’t know why he got hard, but we panicked, and I asked him how to make it go away but he said it wouldn’t go away and I-”

“please tell me you didn’t give him head” he states, closing his eyes and sighing.

“no, I did not” I say sincerely.

“now tell me you’re not lying” he orders and I take his hand in mine, but he pulls it away.

“I didn’t suck him off Niall, I swear to God!”

“then what did you do, huh?!” he barks out and I flinch.

“I-I… I did the fastest thing I could think of…”

“you… jerked him off?” he asks, his brows furrowed and his voice full of hatred.

That’s all, I feel my eyes water at that sight and so I cover my mouth in order not to let any sobs out, but fail when I nod my head, clenching my eyes shut not to cry.

“I’m so s-sorry…” I choke on my own sob and suddenly feel him around me.

“do you have feelings for him?” he asks firmly, caressing my hair.

“n-no, I had kind of m-mixed feelings, yeah, but that is just n-normal… I guess, but no m-more, I swear” I say shakily, and honestly.

“did you two kiss?” he asks, his voice still stern, though his right hand is in my hair, stroking it gently, and the other one is on my back, rubbing in it small circles as I cling to his chest.

“he’s been t-trying to kiss me, and I almost gave in, m-maybe more than once… but I always p-pushed him away, or he pulled away, b-because it was just so w-wrong…!” I whisper shout as another sob escapes my throat. “But t-today when I fell into the tree…” I begin to say and he lets go off me.

“what happened?” he asks, voice incredibly firm but somehow soft.

“he said he’d k-kiss my wound better, but I said n-no … but he just did, s-saying it was only gonna be a s-simple kiss on my shoulder, but it was m-more than that…”

“what happened?” he repeats, his tone impatient.

“h-he started to kiss my n-neck, and my cheek, and then, w-when I said I didn’t want to kiss him, he… he just did”

“I’m gonna kill him-” he starts, trying to storm off but I grab his arm in time.

“no, wait!” I cry, facing him.

“oh, so now you’re defending him?!” he snaps.

“Niall I-”

“did you kiss him back?”

“what?” I ask, not believing he’s actually asking me this.

“did you kiss him back?” he asks, stressing each word.

“no, I p-pushed him away and he almost fell down, then h-he apologized and said that now that we’d kissed we c-could like, close this chapter, I d-don’t know…”

“how can I believe you…?” he shakes his head slightly, knitting his eyebrows.

“Niall I swear-”

“he had his arm around you when we found you two, and you were laughing and giggling and ugh, how could I’ve been so stupid?!” he shouts in anger, leaning his body against the activities room’s wall.

“George and I never were anything m-more than best friends, okay? We had that incident in the closet…” I gulp, “but it was just that, nothing mo-”

“so explain why he was always trying to kiss you then” he snorts ironically as he flops down.

“I don’t know, he said s-something about moving on, c-close the book…”

“how could you do that to Jade?” he says right out of the blue.

At that my eyes widen and my jaw falls, my mouth suddenly going dry.

“I-I…”

“we are not even talking about you and me anymore, you know what she’s been through, and her main thoughts were you and George, you both kept her strong through this all and you just stab her in the back like that?” he asks, his face and voice saying he’s not believing his own words.

“I never m-meant to hurt her-”

“but you will, and you hurt _me_ , for that matter” he mumbles, fiddling with his fingers. “I had a rough time like Jade, y’know? He might not have raped me, but still, he scarred me for life…”

“absolutely n-nothing happened when you guys were m-missing. Actually, we just c-cuddled at night, crying ourselves to sleep thinking about you t-two mainly… we were so b-broken, but never took it any further than a h-hug, or a cuddle” I say, the pure truth coming out from my mouth. “We both woke up at n-nights shouting, crying, because of t-terrible, terrible nightmares…” I admit, looking down and feeling my eyes sting with fresh tears as flashbacks run through my brain.

“it wasn’t worse than being in that house, abducted…” he sighs, looking up at narrow ceiling above us, luckily giving us some shade.

I take a sit beside him, sighing deeply.

“d-do you still love me?” I ask weakly.

“yes” he mutters.

“are you l-lying?” I ask, tilting my head a bit and I hear him sighing through his nose.

“I never lied to you” he says and I can feel the irony in his words.

“I’m sorry I did, b-but you must know it was n-never intended, I never w-wanted to be with George in _that_ way, only you…”

“yeah, but you refused to have sex with me and then you go jacking people off”

“I…”

It’s true though. I did say I wanted to wait when Niall wanted to have sex with me, and he did wait for me…

He sighs once again, taking my fingers in his and playing absentmindedly with them.

“so what now?” I ask, wiping the tears away with my free hand.

There was a moment of silence that didn’t last long as raindrops started to fill our ears.

“I think we need to stop this for a while…” he says, breathing deeply.

“is this a break up?”

“it’s a time out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I almsot cried, poor baby Niall! :'(
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, please! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
